


La chasse au Papillon

by Mindell



Series: Quand tout explose [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, J'avais dit que "Quand tout explose" n'était prévue pour faire que 2 chapitres, Je suis vraiment nulle en estimation de taille d'histoire, Si on cumule les deux fics ça fait 50 chapitres, Voilà donc la suite de "Quand tout explose"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 118,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout avait juste commencé par une remarque.<br/>Une simple remarque, prononcée par l'héroïne de Paris. </p><p> "Tout serait certainement plus simple si on savait qui se cache derrière le masque du Papillon"</p><p>Si seulement...</p><p> </p><p>Suite de "Quand tout explose", mais les principaux événements s'y étant déroulés sont résumés dans le chapitre 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Tout d'abord, ceci est la suite de ma fic "Quand tout explose". 
> 
> Je résume les principaux événements qui s'y sont passés dans ce chapitre pour que "La chasse au Papillon" puisse aussi être lue de façon indépendante, mais si vous n'avez pas lu "Quand tout explose" et que vous comptez le faire, je vous conseille d'aller la lire d'abord ^^ .
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**La chasse au Papillon**

..

 

***

Il y avait des journées où la vie scolaire des jeunes héros de Paris était tranquille, sans qu'aucun incident notable ne s'y produise.

Et il y en avait d'autres où leurs doubles vies de super-héros les rattrapaient, et où leur quotidien se retrouvait chamboulé par les conséquences des actions maléfiques du Papillon et de ses akumas.

Malheureusement pour Adrien et Marinette, aujourd'hui rentrait très clairement dans la seconde catégorie.

Ils avaient été absents une fois de trop, ratant presque une matinée de cours entière alors que leurs héroïques services avaient été requis pour vaincre un nouveau super vilain qui ravageait les rues de Paris. C'était un motif plus que légitime pour ne pas venir au lycée, mais ils pouvaient difficilement se justifier ainsi auprès de leur professeur, dont la patience avait atteint ses limites. Marinette avait ainsi prétexté sa quatrième panne de réveil depuis le début du mois, tandis qu'Adrien avait tenté de faire croire à une erreur dans son emploi du temps de mannequin, argumentant qu'il avait cru qu'une séance photo prévue le week-end suivant avait en fait lieu le jour même.

Hélas pour eux ce n'avait guère été suffisant pour adoucir l'humeur orageuse de leur professeur, qui les avait tous deux convoqués pour leur adresser une sévère réprimande, avant de leur imposer des devoirs supplémentaires en guise de punition.

Les deux adolescents résignés quittèrent la pièce d'un pas lourd, se dirigeant d'un commun accord vers la bibliothèque pour essayer de se débarrasser au plus vite de ces pénibles exercices. Tous deux savaient qu'ils pouvaient encore s'estimer heureux de s'en tirer sans que leurs parents respectifs ne soient prévenus de leur incartade. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé et ces malencontreux événements avaient toujours été suivis de solides punitions, allant de la suppression d'argent de poche aux interdictions de sortir, en passant par les corvées ménagères et autres tâches désagréables qu'ils préféraient tous deux éviter d'avoir à rencontrer de nouveau.

Ils marchaient maintenant côte à côte dans le couloir, les doigts d'Adrien effleurant de temps à autre ceux de Marinette. Celle-ci sourit doucement en songeant dans quel état de panique l'aurait autrefois plongée une telle proximité.

Mais heureusement pour elle, leur relation avait largement évolué depuis.

Lors d'un violent combat avec l'un des adversaires les plus coriaces qu'ils aient jamais eu à affronter, les deux jeunes héros s'étaient malencontreusement retrouvés dans la même cachette alors que Ladybug était sur le point de se détransformer. N'ayant d'autre choix que de révéler son identité ou que de forcer son fidèle partenaire à s'exposer à un immense danger en sortant de leur abris à ce moment précis, Marinette avait opté pour la première option sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, préférant de très loin sacrifier son secret au lieu de la sécurité de Chat Noir. Et durant ces intenses secondes qui avaient suivi la métamorphose de la jeune fille, son coéquipier lui avait avoué que celui qui se cachait derrière son masque n'était nul autre qu'Adrien Agreste.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient guère eu le temps de s'attarder sur les conséquences de telles révélations, l'urgence de la bataille en cours réclamant de nouveau toute leur attention.

Les choses s'étaient brutalement accélérées après qu'ils aient été séparés au cours de ce même combat, dans des circonstances telles qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre certitude quant au fait que l'autre s'en soit sorti indemne. Une fois l'affrontement fini, leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant dès l'instant où ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. La peur que l'irréparable ne soit arrivé avait été si forte, l'inquiétude si écrasante, qu'ils étaient aussitôt tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et qu'ils étaient bien tous deux en vie. Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps pour que cette proximité physique ne se transforme, leurs étreintes terrifiées se muant en d'intenses baisers où l'angoisse se mêlait à la passion, et dont le souvenir faisait rougir Marinette encore aujourd'hui.

Malgré ce début de relation pour le moins chaotique, ils n'en avaient pas moins été soulagés et ravis de cette nouvelle situation entre eux, situation qui perdurait encore aujourd'hui. Une année avait passé depuis ce fameux jour, suivie d'une autre encore, et le couple que formaient les deux adolescents aujourd'hui lycéens était plus solide que jamais.

 

 

Poussant la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, Adrien s'effaça pour laisser passer Marinette, qui le remercia d'un chaleureux sourire avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Les lieux leurs étaient extrêmement familiers dans la mesure où le collège et le lycée du groupe scolaire Françoise Dupont se partageaient de nombreux locaux, y compris celui-ci. Même leur salle de classe, bien que située à présent dans une autre partie du bâtiment, n'en ressemblait pas moins en tout point à celle où ils avaient passé leur dernière année de collège.

Marinette et Adrien avançaient à travers les allées de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la table la plus isolée possible. Ils s'y installèrent en poussant de lourds soupirs à l'idée des studieuses heures de travail qui les attendaient.

\- « Bon », commença Adrien en devant lui étalant cahiers et crayons, « pour les maths ça devrait être jouable rapidement, par contre l'histoire... »

Marinette approuva avec une grimace de dépit. Ils avaient raté les trois derniers cours à cause d'apparitions intempestives de supers vilains, et l'exposé que leur réclamait leur professeur risquait de leur prendre un certain temps.

Comme l'avait prédit Adrien, ils se débarrassèrent avec une remarquable vitesse de leurs exercices de mathématiques. Les deux adolescents soupiraient à présent sur la seconde partie de leur punition, tandis que la table s'était peu à peu recouverte des nombreux livres d'histoire qu'ils allaient tour à tour chercher dans les rayonnages pour tenter d'y trouver les informations nécessaires.

La tête entre les mains, Marinette fixait sans le lire un long paragraphe qui lui paraissait particulièrement rébarbatif. C'était injuste, se lamentait-elle intérieurement en faisant rouler son crayon entre ses doigts. Ils sauvaient jour après jour Paris des attaques des vilains, leurs héroïques actions auraient dû leur valoir bien d'autres récompenses qu'une montagne d'exercices. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliqué pour eux de concilier leurs vies de tous les jours avec leurs exigeantes activités de supers-héros...

 

 

Elle fut tirée de ses mornes pensées par le son d'un éclat de rire étouffé. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard pétillant de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait debout à côté de la table, accompagnée de Nino.

\- « Tu en fais une de ces têtes», la taquina malicieusement Alya tout en tirant une chaise vers elle.

\- « Tu ferais exactement la même si toi aussi tu avais été injustement punie», bougonna Marinette en lui tirant amicalement la langue.

Tous sourires, les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent aux côtés de leurs amis, écartant quelques livres pour se faire de la place.

\- « Bon, tout d'abord, prenez ça », leur lança Alya tout en fouillant dans son sac, avant de leur mettre dans les mains une liasse de feuille chacun. « J'ai photocopié mes notes du cours d'histoire, ça devrait vous aider. Et puis Nino et moi on va vous donner un coup de main », poursuivi-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête en guise d'approbation. « Si on s'y met tous les quatre, ça devrait aller assez vite. »

Marinette sentit une vague de gratitude gonfler au creux de sa poitrine en voyant ses deux amis si prompts à venir les aider, proposant spontanément leur assistance sans même qu'ils ne leur aient réclamée.

\- « Merci », leur répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- « Je t'en prie », répliqua aussitôt sa meilleure avec un petit clin d'œil espiègle, avant de baisser sensiblement la voix. « C'est toujours un plaisir de venir au secours de mes héros préférés. »

\- « Alyaaaa... », siffla Marinette entre ses dents, levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel tandis que Nino étouffait un petit rire amusé.

Mais Alya avait beau la taquiner régulièrement au sujet de son identité secrète, Marinette savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en son amie et sur Nino pour conserver son secret et celui d'Adrien avec autant d'acharnement qu'elle le faisait elle-même. Le temps où elle craignait que l'apprentie-journaliste ne dévoile sur le Ladyblog qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug était depuis longtemps révolu.

Juste avant la fin de leur dernière année de collège, Alya avait fini par deviner la réelle identité de Chat Noir après avoir surpris ce dernier en train d'embrasser Marinette, et en avait ensuite naturellement déduit celle de Ladybug. Cette révélation ne s'était pas faite sans heurt, la jeune blogueuse ayant été choquée de découvrir que celle qui se mettait en danger pour protéger Paris et dont elle cherchait à dévoiler l'identité à tout prix n'était autre que sa meilleure amie. Bourrelée de honte et de remord, elle avait alors un instant fuit Marinette, laissant ses trois camarades désemparés face à sa brutale réaction. Puis finalement, cette prise de conscience avait rapidement rapproché de nouveau Alya et Marinette, et le petit quatuor qu'elles formaient avec Adrien et Nino était à présent soudé comme jamais.

L'ambiance redevint rapidement studieuse, le silence n'étant troublé que par le crissement des crayons courant sur le papier, les bruits légers de pages que l'on tourne et les remarques que murmurait de temps à autre l'un des adolescents au sujet de ce contraignant devoir d'histoire.

\- « Allez, c'est bientôt fini », s'encouragea à un moment Marinette, les sourcils froncés par la concentration alors qu'elle parcourait rapidement du regard le paragraphe qu'elle venait de rédiger.

\- « Oui, et il ne restera plus qu'à espérer qu'on n'aura pas droit au même traitement à chaque fois qu'on devra rater des cours », renchérit Adrien en poussant un lourd soupir. « J'avoue que je me passe très bien des exercices supplémentaires. »

\- « C'est sûr que vous n'avez pas été gâtés ces derniers temps », souligna Alya en leur jetant un regard plein de sympathie. « C'est moi ou il y a plus de vilains en ce moment ? »

Adrien se redressa un instant, tapotant son menton du bout de son stylo alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- « Depuis le début du mois, je dirais qu'on en est à... cinq? », répondit-il d'un ton hésitant, levant les yeux en direction de sa coéquipière.

\- « Six, chaton », corrigea machinalement Marinette en achevant sa relecture. « N'oublie pas celui de ce matin. »

\- « Exact, ma Lady », approuva-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers elle, un sourire affectueux se dessinant sur ses lèvres tandis que sa partenaire laissait échapper un léger éclat de rire.

La jeune fille s'empourpra presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle surprit le regard courroucé que lui jeta alors la bibliothécaire, se hâtant de replonger la tête dans le plus proche livre qui lui tomba sous la main.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Alya avait raison. Le Papillon poursuivait d'ordinaire ses attaques avec une régularité décourageante, et il se passait rarement plus de deux semaines sans qu'un nouveau vilain ne fasse son apparition. Mais comme l'avait si justement remarqué sa meilleure amie, il existait aussi des périodes où leur ennemi paraissait particulièrement inspiré, et où les akumas semblaient soudain se démultiplier telles de maléfiques mauvaises herbes, semant le chaos à travers les rues de Paris et contraignant Ladybug et Chat Noir à un surplus d'activité qui mettait à mal leurs vies personnelles.

\- « C'est sûr que ça serait certainement plus simple si on savait qui se cache derrière le masque du Papillon », laissa échapper Marinette, suivant le fil de ses pensées.

Elle s'apprêtait à se replonger dans son devoir d'histoire quand elle sentit soudain les regards d'Alya et de Nino peser sur elle. Ils la dévisageaient avec une curiosité dévorante, leurs yeux pétillant d'excitation.

\- « Le Papillon ? Le super-super-vilain ? », releva aussitôt sa meilleure amie, un vif intérêt se lisant sur son visage alors qu'elle se penchait vers la jeune héroïne, aussitôt imitée par Nino.

Marinette poussa un léger soupir, se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Si à présent Adrien et elle ne cachaient plus grand-chose de leurs héroïques activités à Nino et Alya, ils prenaient généralement soin d'éviter de mentionner le Papillon devant eux. Non pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire de toute façon, les deux héros ne sachant pratiquement rien de leur adversaire. Pourtant, bien que ce ne soit probablement que pure superstition, ils n'en rechignaient pas moins à aborder le sujet avec leurs meilleurs amis, comme si le fait de trop parler de celui qui faisait trembler la capitale risquait d'attirer le malheur sur eux.

Mais naturellement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser la curiosité d'Alya et de Nino, qui redoublaient d'attention dès qu'ils entendaient les deux héros prononcer le nom du Papillon.

Marinette passa sa main sur son front d'un air las, avant de se tourner vers ses deux camarades à présent suspendus à ses lèvres. Elle hocha légèrement la tête à l'attention de sa meilleure amie, qui brûlait manifestement d'envie de poursuivre la conversation.

\- « Vous ne nous avez presque rien dit sur lui », lança immédiatement Alya, visiblement ravie de pouvoir s'étendre sur un sujet qui n'était que trop rarement abordé à son goût.

\- « Parce qu'il n'y a presque rien à dire », intervint Adrien en s'étirant paresseusement, laissant tomber son crayon entre deux pages d'un livre. « Il utilise les pensées négatives des gens pour les transformer en super vilain à l'aide d'akumas », résuma-t-il rapidement. « C'est tout ce qu'on sait, ni plus, ni moins. On n'a aucune idée de qui il est, ni même pourquoi il fait tout ça. »

\- « Et vous n'avez jamais essayé de savoir ? », demanda Nino. « Même après tout ce temps ? »

Reposant à son tour le stylo qu'elle tenait à la main, Marinette secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- « On y a déjà réfléchit, mais... »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots pour tenter d'expliquer au mieux à ses amis la situation dans laquelle Adrien et elle se trouvaient.

Bien qu'ils connaissent leur secret, Alya et Nino ne réalisaient probablement pas à quel point la vie de super héros pouvait être prenante. Les emplois du temps d'Adrien et de Marinette étaient déjà particulièrement fournis, et leurs héroïques responsabilités accaparaient une large partie du temps libre qu'il leur restait. Les affrontements avec les super-vilains étaient pour la plupart épuisants, et si les deux jeunes héros s'en sortaient toujours avec les honneurs, il ne leur restait ensuite en général qu'à peine assez d'énergie pour tenir péniblement le reste de la journée. En outre, leurs absences répétées du lycée leur demandaient d'autant plus de travail pour rattraper les cours qu'ils avaient manqués, et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se permettre de faire l'impasse sur leurs devoirs au risque de s'attirer plus encore les foudres de leurs professeurs.

Bien sûr, ils savaient tous deux que la solution la plus simple à leurs problèmes serait de débusquer enfin le Papillon et de l'affronter directement. Une fois cette menace disparue, ils pourraient alors reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, sans ces éreintants combats et ces éternels risques d'être punis pour avoir trop raté de cours. Ils en avaient maintes fois discuté, mais hélas sans jamais réussir à trouver le temps ou l'énergie pour mener une enquête en bonne et due forme.

Ils avaient essayé, mais il y avait à chaque fois un nouvel adversaire à affronter, un nouvel exposé à préparer, de nouvelles révisions à faire pour un nouveau contrôle, et les recherches qu'ils comptaient mener sur l'identité du Papillon s'éloignaient, encore et encore.

\- « C'est juste... compliqué », reprit Marinette face à ses deux amis qui buvaient littéralement ses paroles. « Il y a déjà l'école, les devoirs, additionne tout ça avec les vilains à combattre à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et le fait qu'il faut bien qu'on dorme un peu, on n'a presque plus une minute de libre. »

\- « Sans compter mes cours particuliers », rajouta Adrien sans même lever les yeux de la feuille sur laquelle il était à présent en train d'écrire. « Je sais que j'ai l'habitude de gérer des emplois du temps surchargés, mais malheureusement j'ai mes limites. »

\- « Mais maintenant, vous nous avez ! », intervint Alya, manifestement surexcitée.

Elle échangea un regard brillant d'enthousiasme avec Nino, avant de reprendre.

\- « Si les vilains vous empêchent de trouver le temps pour enquêter sur le Papillon, alors on pourra le faire pour vous. En restant prudents, bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'Adrien ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « On ne ferait rien sans vous consulter d'abord, mais s'il ne faut ne serait-ce que réfléchir à quelque chose, par exemple, et bien quatre cerveaux valent mieux que deux, non ? »

Marinette se tourna vers Adrien, dont le visage reflétait les expressions contradictoires en proie desquelles il était. L'idée le séduisait manifestement, bien que l'inquiétude ne se lise encore sur ses traits.

Tous deux n'avaient jamais sérieusement songé à faire appel à Alya et Nino pour les aider dans leur quête de la recherche de l'identité du Papillon. Ils y avaient pensé, bien sûr, mais ils avaient aussitôt écarté cette option, ne souhaitant pas impliquer leurs amis plus que nécessaire en sachant que s'ils leurs demandaient, ceux-ci mettraient certainement un point d'honneur à accepter leur requête.

Mais là, Nino et Alya proposaient spontanément de leur venir en aide, tout en leur promettant de se plier à leurs consignes avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

C'était tentant.

Très tentant.

Et ils avaient si peu avancé durant ces dernières années, peut-être le regard neuf de leurs amis leur permettrait-il de mettre en évidence de nouvelles pistes.

Adrien hocha la tête d'un air approbateur à l'attention de Marinette, qui lui répondit d'un signe affirmatif.

Surprenant leur silencieux échange, Nino donna une vigoureuse claque dans le dos d'Adrien en lui lançant un joyeux « Super ! », avant de vite se tasser honteusement sur lui-même lorsque la bibliothécaire le houspilla en l'exhortant à faire moins de bruit.

\- « Mais on ne sait même pas par où commencer », reprit Marinette d'un ton funèbre, avant de soudain relever la tête, une idée traversant brusquement son esprit. « Au fait », reprit-elle d'un ton où se dissimulait difficilement une certaine excitation, « vous avez été akumatisés tous les deux, vous ne vous rappelleriez pas de quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? »

Adrien s'était penché en avant en entendant les paroles de Marinette, toute son attention à présent focalisée sur leurs deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient été akumatisés bien avant qu'ils ne découvrent leurs doubles identités, bien avant même que lui-même n'apprenne que Marinette se cachait en réalité derrière le masque de Ladybug, et ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu l'occasion de discuter d'un point de vue « professionnel » de ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés possédés par l'un des akuma du Papillon.

Alya et Nino se concertèrent brièvement regard, la jeune fille mordillant pensivement sa lèvre inférieur tandis qu'elle tentait manifestement de rassembler ses souvenirs.

\- « Et bien », commença-t-elle avec un air navré, « je ne peux pas dire que je me souvienne de grand-chose... J'étais en colère. Vraiment, vraiment très en colère. Et tout à coup il y a eu cette voix, puis je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'au moment où je suis de nouveau revenue moi-même. »

\- « Tu parles d'une voix », intervint rapidement Marinette. « Masculine ? Féminine ? Il y avait quoi que ce soit de particulier ? »

Alya secoua négativement la tête, manifestement désolée de ne pouvoir en dire plus.

\- « Je ne me souviens de rien », répondit-elle. « Le néant total. Je n'aurais certainement même pas reconnu à qui elle appartenait si la personne en question m'avait parlé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes après l'attaque. »

Elle tourna vers Nino un regard interrogateur, mais celui-ci leva aussitôt les mains en geste d'excuse.

\- « Même chose pour moi », leur expliqua-t-il. « Je ne me rappelle d'absolument rien entre le moment où je suis sorti de chez Adrien et celui où je me suis retrouvé face à Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Les visages d'Adrien et de Marinette s'étaient tous deux parés d'une expression légèrement chagrinée en entendant la réponse de leurs amis, mais Alya intervint aussitôt, les yeux brillant d'excitation alors qu'elle avait manifestement une idée en tête.

\- « Attendez, ça ne veut pas dire que personne ne se souvient de rien », les réconforta-t-elle. « Presque toute la classe a déjà été akumatisée », poursuivit-elle d'un ton optimiste, un large sourire illuminant peu à peu son visage. « Si vous êtes d'accord, je peux commencer par chercher si quelqu'un se rappelle de quoi que ce soit. »

Les deux héros de Paris échangèrent un rapide regard, dans lequel étincelait soudain une vive lueur d'espoir.

Alya avait peut-être raison.

Ils hochèrent la tête en un signe approbateur, à la grande joie de leurs meilleurs amis.

\- « Alors c'est décidé», lança Nino d'un air conspirateur, échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec ses camarades. « On part à la chasse au Papillon. »


	2. Chapter 2

Si l'enthousiasme de Nino était palpable à l'idée d'enquêter sur l'identité du Papillon, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'état de surexcitation qui semblait s'être à présent emparé d'Alya. Partagée entre appréhension et amusement, Marinette observait discrètement sa meilleure amie, assise à ses côtés alors que les adolescents avaient repris les cours pour l'après-midi. Alya faisait machinalement tourner ses boucles rousses entre ses doigts tandis que ses yeux étincelants scannaient un à un chacun de leurs camarades.

Le cerveau manifestement en ébullition, la jeune fille réfléchissant visiblement déjà à la façon dont elle pourrait mener ses interrogatoires, tandis qu'elle couvrait sa feuille de notes qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'expliquait leur professeur. Marinette devait bien reconnaître qu'Alya n'aurait que l'embarra du choix pour choisir par qui commencer : presque toute leur classe avait déjà été akumatisée, à l'exception notable d'Adrien et de Marinette.

Exception à laquelle personne ne semblait heureusement prêter attention.

La jeune apprentie journaliste continuait d'écrire furieusement, penchée sur son cahier. Elle se redressait de temps à autre, fronçant les sourcils, scrutant quelques visages, avant que ses yeux n'étincellent de plus belle et qu'elle ne se s'incline de nouveau sur son bureau.

Marinette étouffa un petit rire en la voyant s'affairer ainsi, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus le fait de faire appel aux compétences de sa meilleure amie lui semblait être une excellente idée. Afin d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur eux, Adrien et Marinette avait toujours pris soin de garder une prudente réserve dès que le sujet de Ladybug ou de Chat Noir était abordé, et il aurait probablement paru suspect qu'ils s'y intéressent tout à coup d'aussi près.

En revanche, Alya pouvait enquêter à loisir sans soulever le moindre soupçon. Son intérêt quasi obsessionnel pour les héros de Paris était à ce point légendaire que nul ne s'étonnait plus de la voir mener des investigations touchant de près ou de loin les activités de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Elle pouvait harceler littéralement ses camarades et leur poser des questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres sans que personne n'y voit quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire, tous mettant cette activité sur le compte de la préparation d'un nouvel article du Ladyblog.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant l'heure de la récréation résonna dans les locaux, Alya était prête à passer à l'action.

Alors que la salle de classe se vidait de ses élèves, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cour, entraînant dans son sillage une Marinette dont la curiosité était piquée au vif. Elle tenait à voir son amie agir au moins une fois. Les deux jeunes filles étant d'ordinaire inséparables tant qu'un certain garçon blond n'accaparait pas l'attention de Marinette, personne ne trouverait étrange le fait qu'elle se tienne parfois non loin d'Alya pendant que cette dernière menait ses interrogatoires.

La jeune blogueuse s'arrêta soudain dans son élan, se tournant brusquement vers sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, et le sérieux se disputait à l'excitation sur son visage tandis que son regard cherchait celui de Marinette en quête de son approbation.

\- « Je pensais commencer par interroger Rose et Juleka », lui lança-t-elle en désignant du menton les deux lycéennes qui bavardaient un peu plus loin. « Pour leur demander si elles se souviennent de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec leur akumatisation. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

\- « Ça me va parfaitement », répondit Marinette en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête, à la grande joie d'Alya qui se mit à sautiller sur place pour mieux marquer son ravissement.

La jeune héroïne n'y voyait sincèrement aucune objection, au contraire. Rose et Juleka étaient toutes deux calmes et attentives, cela offrirait certainement un début en douceur à ce qui s'annonçait comme une laborieuse enquête.

Marinette et Alya se rapprochèrent nonchalamment de leurs camarades, s'installant à leurs côtés avant de commencer à discuter avec elles avec autant de naturel que possible. Si l'exercice semblait d'une facilité déconcertante pour la blogueuse, Marinette avait plus de difficultés à paraître faussement détachée, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle laissa Alya prendre la direction des opérations.

Les quatre jeunes filles bavardèrent un instant joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, puis sous l'habile impulsion d'Alya, la conversation s'orienta vers le sujet des vilains qui terrorisaient Paris. Rose fronçait à présent légèrement les sourcils, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs alors que la jeune apprentie journaliste avait adroitement abordé le point précis de l'akumatisation.

\- « Je ne me rappelle plus exactement », commença-t-elle, ses immenses yeux bleus se perdant dans le vide tandis qu'elle essayait de se rappeler des détails de cette éprouvante journée. « C'est vrai que ça s'est passé il y longtemps, mais déjà à l'époque je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose. C'est comme si ma mémoire avait été complètement effacée. »

Elle se tu un instant, passant machinalement la main dans ses mèches blondes sous le regard attentif de ses amies.

\- « En fait, reprit-elle pensivement, je me rappelle seulement du tout début. J'étais en colère, j'étais triste, et puis... Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais d'un coup je me suis sentie encore plus en colère, encore plus triste... et puissante. Extrêmement puissante. Et après ça, c'est le trou noir », conclu Rose non sans une certaine gêne, ses joues se parant délicatement de rouge. « C'est seulement après avoir été sauvée par Ladybug et Chat Noir que j'ai compris que j'avais été akumatisée. »

Marinette se reteint de laisser échapper un soupir de déception. Jusque-là, l'histoire de Rose ne différait que peu de l'expérience que leur avait relatée Alya.

\- « Et la voix ? », demanda sa meilleure amie, fermement décidée à exploiter la moindre bribe d'information.

Rose tourna la tête vers elle, battant légèrement des paupières sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- « La voix ? » releva-t-elle, étonnée. « Je n'ai entendu aucune voix, enfin, pas que je me souvienne. »

\- « Moi si », intervient soudain la discrète Juleka, ses paroles la plaçant aussitôt au centre de l'attention de ses amies. La jeune fille leva la main, tapant doucement sa tempe de ses doigts vernis de noir pour mieux illustrer ses propos, avant de poursuivre d'une voix posée mais à peine audible. « Dans ma tête. Au début c'était comme Rose, j'étais en colère, et j'ai entendu une voix résonner sous mon crâne. Puis il y a eu ce... ce déferlement de rage et de puissance, et ensuite le néant. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre, pas même de ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais il y avait une voix, c'est certain. »

Juleka s'interrompit quelques secondes, ses amies toujours suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- « Enfin si », poursuivi-t-elle doucement, avec un haussement d'épaule à peine perceptible. « Je me souviens du nom qu'il a donné quand il s'est présenté. Le Papillon. Mais c'est tout. »

\- « Il ? », nota immédiatement Alya, les yeux brillant d'excitation. « Tu veux dire que c'était un homme? »

Mais Juleka secoua négativement la tête, ses longues mèches noires striées de violet accompagnant gracieusement le mouvement en dansant autour de ses épaules.

\- « Non », rectifia-t-elle, « c'est une façon de parler. Homme, femme, je ne saurais vraiment pas dire. Je me rappelle seulement de son nom. »

\- « Et rien d'autre ? », insista la blogueuse en regardant tour à tour ses deux camarades, laissant transparaître malgré elle une pointe de dépit dans sa voix. « Une impression, quoi que ce soit de particulier ? »

\- « Désolée », répondit Rose d'un ton navré, tandis que Juleka leur faisait comprendre d'un signe qu'elle non plus ne pouvait rien ajouter d'autre. « Je ne me souviens vraiment de presque rien. »

Elle se pencha légèrement vers Alya, la curiosité se lisant à présent sur son visage.

\- « Est-ce que tu es en train de préparer un nouvel article pour le Ladyblog ? », lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement, manifestement sincèrement intéressée par les activités de sa camarade de classe. 

\- « Oh, j'y songe », éluda Alya avec un petit sourire. « Avec tous les super-vilains qu'il y a eu ces derniers temps, tous mes derniers reportages sont des comptes-rendus de combats. Oh bien sûr, je compte bien continuer à les couvrir, Paris doit savoir à quel point ce que font Ladybug et Chat Noir est extraordinaire ! », poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme, tandis que les joues de Marinette rosissaient légèrement. « Mais il faut aussi que je propose d'autres sujets de temps à autre, personnellement je trouve ça très intéressant de ne pas juste se contenter de parler des attaques des vilains mais de faire aussi quelques petits articles annexes. Du coup, là je cherche des idées », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché.

Rose approuva chaleureusement, un large sourire illuminant son visage tandis qu'elle assurait à Alya que le travail qu'elle fournissait était absolument impressionnant et qu'elle était elle-même une fidèle lectrice du Ladyblog. La conversation se poursuivit joyeusement, entrecoupée des rires cristallins des quatre jeunes filles, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la récréation ne retentisse et qu'elles ne se dirigent de nouveau vers leur salle de classe. Rose regagna sa place non sans avoir adressé un petit salut de la main à Alya, lui souhaitant bonne chance dans ses recherches.

La journaliste lui répondit d'un sourire reconnaissant, avant de s'installer à son tour à son bureau.

 

 

Adrien et Nino se tournèrent vers Alya et Marinette avec une magnifique coordination, leurs regards brillant d'une curiosité qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à dissimuler.

\- « Alors ? », souffla Adrien à voix basse, passant son bras par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise tandis que ses yeux d'un vert électrique cherchaient ceux de Marinette. « Vous avez appris quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Sa coéquipière secoua aussitôt la tête, imitée par Alya.

\- « Presque rien », lui répondit la jeune héroïne. « Elles ne... »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive de leur professeur qui franchissait la porte en réclamant le calme. Retenant le soupir de frustration qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres, Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Le moment n'était décidément pas l'idéal pour discuter du Papillon, d'autant que le sujet était probablement un peu trop sensible pour être abordé au beau milieu d'une salle remplie de leurs camarades de classe. Même s'ils savaient être discrets, les quatre adolescents n'étaient jamais à l'abri du fait qu'une oreille indiscrète ne capte une parole qui leur serait compromettante.

Alors que les lycéens sortaient consciencieusement les livres et cahiers dont ils auraient besoin pour leur dernier cours de la journée, Marinette se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- « On se retrouve chez moi tout à l'heure ? », chuchota-t-elle hâtivement, les yeux rivés sur leur professeur afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne risque pas de la surprendre en plein bavardage.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nino et Adrien hocher silencieusement la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis qu'Alya murmurait un discret « Ok » à son attention. Marinette se redressa, satisfaite, avant d'afficher brusquement sur son visage une expression aussi sérieuse que possible lorsque son professeur lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula lentement, puis lorsque sonna la fin des cours, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent pour faire route en direction de l'appartement de Marinette. Ils passèrent brièvement par la boulangerie, saluant les parents de la jeune fille qui s'affairaient derrière le comptoir. Marinette remonta d'un pas vif la longue file de clients qui attendaient patiemment d'être servis, embrassant rapidement sa mère tout en adressant un affectueux geste de la main à son père, occupé à emballer un gigantesque gâteau.

\- « J'ai invité Adrien, Alya et Nino à passer un peu à la maison », les informa-t-elle. « Vous êtes d'accord ? »

\- « C'est d'accord, ma chérie », répondit Sabine avec un large sourire. « Mais je compte sur toi pour garder suffisamment de temps pour faire correctement tes devoirs. Je ne veux pas te voir debout à des heures impossibles pour rattraper ton retard. »

\- « Promis », répliqua Marinette avec un petit rire, serrant sa mère dans ses bras avant de faire signe à ses amis de la suivre.

Ses trois camarades dirent joyeusement au revoir à Tom et Sabine, puis se dirigèrent vers l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng à la suite de leur amie. Alors qu'elle traversait le salon, Marinette s'arrêta un instant, une idée traversant soudainement son esprit.

\- « Je vous laisse partir devant », leur lança-t-elle. « Vous pouvez m'attendre dans ma chambre, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent, Adrien ouvrant la route tandis qu'ils grimpaient rapidement la volée de marche menant à la chambre de Marinette. Le jeune homme et Alya étaient tous deux des habitués des lieux, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se chargèrent de disposer un pouf et la chaise de bureau aux côté du sofa qui trônait au bas de la pièce, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous les quatre s'asseoir non loin les uns des autres. Nino les regarda distraitement faire avant de s'installer arbitrairement sur la chaise, tournant machinalement sur lui-même en attendant le retour de Marinette tandis qu'Alya se laissait tomber sur le pouf avec un petit soupir satisfait.

Le pas léger de la jeune héroïne résonna dans le couloir à peine une minute plus tard, et c'est les bras chargés d'une énorme boite de cookies que Marinette entra dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- « J'ai ramené de quoi reprendre des forces », leur annonça-t-elle gaiement en posant son précieux bien au milieu d'eux, s'asseyant ensuite sur le sofa aux côtés d'Adrien.

\- « Ah, ma Lady, j'ai toujours su que tu étais parfaite », lança malicieusement son coéquipier en s'emparant d'un biscuit d'un mouvement vif, sous les regards amusés de Nino et d'Alya.

Durant bref un instant, le silence fut seulement troublé par les bruits de mastication des quatre adolescents en train de grignoter. Tikki profita naturellement de l'occasion pour s'emparer elle aussi d'un cookie, plongeant dans la boite pour se servir avant d'aller s'installer confortablement sur le bureau. Suite à ça, Adrien se trouva dans l'obligation de sortir de son sac un morceau de camembert pour mettre fin aux jérémiades de Plagg, lequel se plaignait que certains étaient scandaleusement privilégiés et qu'il allait mourir de faim d'ici la fin de la journée si on continuait à le négliger ainsi.

Une fois son ombrageux kwami satisfait, Adrien se retourna vers ses camarades.

\- « Donc si j'ai bien compris, » commença-t-il, « l'interrogatoire de Rose et de Juleka n'a pas donné grand-chose ? »

Marinette tenta instinctivement de lui répondre alors qu'elle était en train de finir un biscuit, l'action lui arrachant une violente quinte de toux tandis qu'elle manquait de s'étouffer avec les dernières miettes. Les yeux larmoyants, elle reprit péniblement son souffle sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, avant de leur faire signe que tout allait bien à présent.

\- « Pas vraiment », répondit-elle en toussotant encore, tandis qu'Adrien passait doucement sa main dans son dos en signe de compassion. « Elles ne se souviennent quasiment de rien elles non plus. Elles se rappellent toutes les deux qu'elles étaient en colère, et que leurs émotions se sont soudain exacerbées en même temps qu'elles ressentaient une brusque sensation de puissance, mais elles ont oublié tout le reste. Juleka se souvient d'avoir entendu une voix, mais elle ne saurait pas la reconnaitre. »

La jeune héroïne se redressa, écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- « Bref, on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancés qu'avant », poursuivit-elle. « Si ces amnésies font systématiquement partie du processus d'akumatisation, on risque d'avoir du mal à trouver des informations supplémentaires. »

\- « Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit le cas », intervint pensivement Adrien. « Les victimes du Papillon ont toujours l'air désorientées après les attaques », précisa-t-il alors que ses amis tournaient vers lui des regards interrogateurs. « Généralement, la première chose qu'ils nous demandent c'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, ou encore comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour arriver là où ils sont. C'est comme si leurs souvenirs de quand ils étaient possédés étaient immédiatement effacés. »

\- « Vu comme ça, c'est sûr que ça risque d'être compliqué de trouver quoi que ce soit », approuva Nino avec une grimace dépitée, tout en plongeant sa main une nouvelle fois dans le bocal de biscuit.

\- « Mais pour l'instant on n'a pas beaucoup d'autres options », objecta immédiatement Marinette. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait remonter la moindre piste géographique. A moins d'une miraculeuse coïncidence, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir d'où viennent les akumas vu qu'ils possèdent déjà quelqu'un au moment où on apprend l'attaque. »

La jeune héroïne s'interrompit un instant, un petit sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle redressait fièrement le menton dans une attitude volontaire qui rappelait furieusement qu'elle n'était bien nulle autre que la légendaire héroïne de Paris.

\- « Et puis on ne sait jamais », reprit elle avec un optimiste contagieux, sa voix claire résonnant dans la pièce. « Rose ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu une voix, mais Alya et Juleka si. Qui sait ce qu'on peut encore découvrir d'autre ? Si on continue à creuser, peut-être qu'à force, quelqu'un finira par se rappeler d'un détail significatif. »

\- « Je suis entièrement d'accord », approuva Alya avec enthousiasme. « Ecoutez », poursuivit-elle en se penchant vers Adrien et Marinette, « si ça vous va, je peux déjà interroger les élèves de notre classe. On pourra toujours aviser ensuite, mais là c'est trop tôt pour se décourager. »

Les deux héros échangèrent un bref regard, accompagné de légers sourires. L'opiniâtreté légendaire d'Alya n'était décidément pas à négliger.

\- « De toute façon à ce niveau, on n'a pas grand-chose à perdre », approuva Adrien en passant machinalement la main dans sa blonde chevelure, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Marinette. « Et s'il s'agit juste d'interroger quelques lycéens, il n'y a pas vraiment de risques. »

\- « Je suis d'accord », acquiesça sa partenaire. « Mais ! », reprit-elle d'un ton catégorique, tout en pointant du doigt sa meilleure amie dont les yeux brillaient de nouveau d'excitation. « Uniquement les élèves de la classe pour commencer. Pas. Une. Personne. De. Plus. », martela-t-elle. « Pas sans notre accord. On verra ensuite pour élargir le champ de recherche si besoin, mais pour l'instant on se limite à nos proches. »

\- « Je te le promets », lui affirma Alya en posant sa main sur son cœur de façon certes théâtrale mais sincère, tandis que Nino hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Vous, vous sauvez Paris, et nous, on essaye de trouver ce dont ceux de notre classe se rappellent de leurs akumatisations », résuma-t-elle.

\- « Du parfait travail d'équipe, en gros », compléta fièrement Nino. « On est les enquêteurs personnels des super-héros de Paris », poursuivit-il tout se levant pour singer comiquement l'une des poses fétiches de Chat Noir, arrachant une grimace consternée à Adrien et de francs éclats rire aux deux jeunes filles.

 

 

Les quatre amis restèrent encore quelques instants à discuter, puis Nino et Alya s'éclipsèrent en souhaitant une bonne fin de journée aux jeunes héros, tandis qu'Adrien s'attardait encore un peu chez Marinette.

Sa coéquipière s'était de nouveau assise à ses côtés après avoir raccompagné leurs amis dehors, s'installant si proche de lui que leurs hanches se touchaient à présent. Adrien avait machinalement passé une main autour de la taille de la jeune fille, respirant le délicieux parfum fruité qui se dégageait d'elle.

\- « Le Papillon », soupira Marinette en se blottissant contre lui, inclinant la tête pour la laisser reposer sur son épaule. « Cette fois, on s'attaque vraiment à un gros morceau. »

\- « Oui, ma Lady », approuva Adrien tout en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tendant sa main libre pour saisir celle de Marinette, savourant la douce chaleur que diffusaient ses doigts contre sa paume. D'ordinaire, la perspective d'affronter le plus redoutable de leurs adversaires l'aurait certainement plongé dans un profond état de panique, mais la présence de la jeune fille l'apaisait de façon extraordinaire. A ses côtés, il se sentait presque invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait leur résister tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était faux, bien entendu, et il le savait pertinemment.

Mais elle lui donnait la force de continuer là où il aurait certainement déjà abandonné sans son soutien.

\- « On n'a pas le choix », poursuivit-il pensivement. « On ne tiendra pas éternellement comme ça, à jongler entre les vilains, les cours, les examens... Et il terrorise Paris depuis bien trop longtemps, il faut qu'on l'arrête. »

Tikki et Plagg s'étaient approchés, voletant à présent à proximité des deux adolescents.

\- « Il faudra que vous soyez prudents », souligna Tikki de sa voix flutée. « Le Papillon sera certainement bien plus compliqué à battre que vos adversaires habituels. »

Marinette laissa échapper un grognement de contrariété, avant de se redresser et de tourner son visage vers celui d'Adrien, plantant son regard bleu azur dans ses yeux verts. Une farouche détermination s'y lisait, celle qui brillait d'ordinaire au fond des prunelles de Ladybug avant chaque rude affrontement.

C'était sa Lady, dans toute sa splendeur.

Belle.

Forte.

Indomptable.

\- « On y arrivera, chaton », lança-t-elle d'un ton résolu, son hypnotisant regard étincelant de plus belle à la chacune de ses paroles. « On va le trouver, et on va le battre. Ça va être difficile, et on ne pourra sûrement pas se permettre de l'attaquer de front sans mettre au point une solide stratégie avant, mais on va y arriver. »

Comme envouté, Adrien leva instinctivement la main vers elle, posant sa paume contre la douce peau de sa joue. Marinette sursauta légèrement, ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillant sensiblement tandis que ses pommettes s'empourpraient. Distraitement, elle se demanda si elle finirait un jour par arrêter de rougir ainsi à chaque fois qu'Adrien la dévisageait avec autant d'intensité. Les doigts de son partenaire se déplacèrent, courant doucement le long de sa mâchoire pour venir ensuite à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Ils en tracèrent les contours de avec une infinie délicatesse, et lorsque Marinette entrouvrit machinalement la bouche, Adrien se pencha vers la jeune fille emprisonner ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

\- « On va y arriver, ma Lady. »

 

 

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans que leur enquête ne donne le moindre résultat significatif. Pour la défense de Nino et d'Alya, leur classe traversait une période lourdement chargée en devoirs, exposés et contrôles en tout genre, et qui était donc peu propices à de profondes investigations. La moindre période de pause était ardemment rentabilisée par leurs camarades pour réviser ou avancer autant que possible à travers la masse d'exercices qui leurs étaient imposés, les rendant ainsi difficile à interroger sur leurs ressentis concernant leur akumatisation.

Alya avait seulement réussi à poser quelques questions à Mylène, profitant d'un devoir de groupe où elles devaient travailler ensemble pour aller à la pêche aux renseignements. Hélas, rien de ce qu'elle avait alors appris ne semblait avoir une réelle importance. Mylène se souvenait de la peur, de la rage. De l'extraordinaire sensation de pouvoir qui s'était emparée d'elle, déferlant avec fureur dans son esprit, et d'une voix sèche qu'elle aurait été incapable d'identifier.

Mais rien de plus.

Son impressionnable camarade avait tant pâli au cours de ce bref interrogatoire qu'Alya avait un instant craint qu'elle ne fasse un malaise, et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle avait constaté que la malheureuse Mylène ne pouvait rien lui apprendre de plus et qu'elle pouvait ramener la conversation sur des sujets moins effrayants.

La studieuse ambiance qui régnait au sein des élèves fut finalement brusquement rompue lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna tout à coup dans les rues de Paris, faisant vibrer légèrement les vitre de la salle de permanence où la plupart d'entre eux étaient alors réfugiés pour travailler.

Adrien et Marinette relevèrent aussitôt la tête, se concertant du regard avec inquiétude avant de laisser échapper de lourds soupirs.

L'origine de ce soudain vacarme ne faisait aucun doute.

Le Papillon venait de frapper à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Ladybug et Chat Noir fendaient les airs, bondissant d'immeuble en immeuble au milieu des toits de Paris. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que durant quelques secondes, se perchant au sommet d'une cheminée afin de chercher à localiser précisément l'origine du violent bruit qui les avait alertés.

\- « Le Louvre », lança Ladybug d'une voix tendue, le regard fixé en direction du célèbre musée au-dessus duquel s'élevait un nuage de poussière à peine perceptible à une telle distance.

\- « Bien vu, ma Lady », approuva immédiatement Chat Noir avant de s'élancer de nouveau à travers les toits d'ardoise, suivit de près par sa coéquipière.

Il fallut à peine une poignée de minute aux deux héros pour atteindre leur destination. Ils atterrirent avec un magnifique ensemble à proximité de la légendaire pyramide du Louvre, et alors qu'ils se redressaient, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Nul besoin de chercher plus longtemps l'origine du vacarme. Une immense statue se dressait à présent au milieu de la place, à un endroit auparavant vierge du moindre ornement.

Et elle bougeait.

La gigantesque sculpture de pierre avançait à pas lents, mètre par mètre. Elle pliait tout d'abord laborieusement l'un de ses genoux strié de fissures afin de soulever l'un de ses pieds, levant ce dernier encore et encore pour le laisser ensuite tomber au sol avec fracas, avant de réitérer le geste avec la jambe suivante. Tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa pénible progression, son poids faisait se fendiller les pavés avec de sourds craquements, soulevant au passage de fins nuages de poussière.

\- « Pfiouuu, costaud », siffla Chat Noir entre ses dents, estimant rapidement la taille de leur adversaire à une demi-douzaine de mètres.

Il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait bien là de la victime du Papillon, mais quoi qu'il en soit, les deux héros ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser cette statue ravager les rues de Paris. Sortant son bâton télescopique pour l'allonger ensuite d'un mouvement sec, Chat Noir se ramassa légèrement sur lui-même, s'apprêtant à s'avancer à la rencontre de cet imposant adversaire.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de bondir dans les airs quand la main de Ladybug se posa vivement sur son épaule, l'interrompant dans son geste. Un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision avait attiré son attention.

\- « Attention, sur la gauche », lui lança-t-elle rapidement.

Fonçant les sourcils, Chat Noir suivi le regard de sa coéquipière, pour apercevoir une silhouette s'avancer dans leur direction. Le nouveau venu avait définitivement une apparence humanoïde, mais sa peau était marbrée de taches de couleurs vives tandis que son visage et ses membres étaient composés d'étranges formes géométriques.

Avant même que le jeune héros n'ait pu commenter cette surprenante apparition, une nuée de visiteurs affolés s'échappait du musée telle une volée de moineaux, fuyant devant un homme monté sur un cheval blanc. Ce cavalier fièrement vêtu d'un somptueux costume semblait sortir tout droit d'une reconstitution historique, et en y regardant de plus près, son épiderme semblait marqué par d'étranges marbrures évoquant des coups de pinceau. Il poursuivi sa folle course avec une superbe indifférence, galopant à toute allure avant de faire brutalement piler sa monture au milieu de la place. L'animal se cabra d'un mouvement arrogant, fouettant rageusement l'air de ses sabots tout en secouant sa blanche crinière.

Durant cette orgueilleuse démonstration, la gigantesque statue de pierre avait poursuivi son chemin vers la bordure de la place, arrachant à présent des lampadaires avec autant d'indifférence que s'il s'agissait de mauvaises herbes, tandis qu'un bruit de métal qui se déchire emplissait les airs.

\- « Mais c'est quoi ce bazar... » maugréa Chat Noir, abasourdi face à cet absurde spectacle.

\- « Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe! », s'exclama soudain Ladybug tout en le saisissant machinalement par le coude. « Je reconnais cette statue », poursuivit-elle en désignant le géant de pierre de sa main libre. « Je l'ai vue dans notre manuel d'histoire, c'est l'une des sculptures qui sont exposées au musée. C'est ça ! », conclut-elle d'une voix triomphante, ses yeux bleus étincelant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. « Le vilain donne vie aux œuvres d'art. »

Surpris, Chat Noir battit un instant des paupières, avant de réaliser rapidement où voulait en venir sa partenaire. La statue, auparavant exposée dans l'une des galeries du musée. Le cavalier, semblant sortir tout droit d'un tableau de l'époque des Lumières. Cet homme étrangement géométrique, parfaite illustration de l'œuvre d'un peintre cubiste.

Ladybug avait raison.

La victime du Papillon qu'ils recherchaient n'était pas parmi les trois surprenantes créatures qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais elle les avait créés, insufflant la vie aux œuvres qui trônaient d'ordinaire dans le Louvre avant de les laisser ensuite errer aux alentours, libres de ravager les rues de Paris.

Un cri d'effroi tira brusquement Chat Noir de ses pensées, et le jeune homme bondit sans perdre une seconde en direction d'un petit groupe duquel se rapprochait dangereusement l'homme au visage cubique. Se propulsant à l'aide de son bâton qu'il utilisait comme une perche, il atterri au milieu des malheureux touristes paralysés par la peur, les saisissant rapidement dans ses bras pour vite les emmener là où ils seraient hors de danger. Une fois son opération de sauvetage accomplie, il porta hâtivement son attention vers sa partenaire. Ladybug aidait elle aussi à évacuer les derniers curieux qui s'attardaient encore bien trop près de la zone de combat pour leur propre sécurité, les éloignant avec une remarquable efficacité avant de finalement rejoindre son coéquipier.

A présent que la place était vide de visiteurs innocents, les deux héros pouvaient de nouveau se concentrer pleinement sur l'affrontement à venir.

 

 

Les yeux de Chat Noir scannèrent rapidement les environs, cherchant n'importe quel indice qui lui permettrait de localiser leur véritable ennemi. Ses oreilles félines tressaillirent soudain quand son ouïe surdéveloppée capta le son d'un hurlement de terreur provenant de l'une des galeries du musée, accompagné d'un rire strident dont la nature ne laissait place à aucun doute. 

Le vilain.

Le sang du jeune héros ne fit qu'un tour, entrainant avec lui des flots d'adrénaline qui se déversèrent brutalement dans ses veines, déferlant rageusement pour exacerber le moindre de ses sens. Ses pupilles s'étaient sensiblement dilatées, alors que ses muscles frémissants sous sa peau se trouvaient prêts à répondre instantanément au moindre signal.

\- « Il est là-haut », lança Chat Noir à Ladybug, tout en désignant du doigt le premier étage du bâtiment.

S'approchant d'elle d'un pas vif, il glissa d'un geste fluide sa main autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

\- « Si ma Lady veut bien... », poursuivit-il avec un sourire malicieux, tendant son bâton de sa main libre pour le planter fermement dans le sol.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel devant l'expression espiègle de son coéquipier, mais enroula néanmoins ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour s'assurer une meilleure prise. Chat Noir la serra un peu plus contre lui puis étendit son bâton télescopique pour les propulser tous deux vers les airs, droit en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Ils se faufilèrent souplement par l'ouverture, pour se retrouver dans l'une des immenses galeries du célèbre musée. Ladybug s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Chat Noir de quelle partie précise du bâtiment provenait le bruit qu'il avait entendu, quand un innocent touriste passa devant eux en courant à toutes jambes, poussant des hurlements de terreur tandis qu'il s'enfuyait au loin.

\- « Par ici, je suppose ? » demanda Ladybug avec un flegme remarquable, tout en désignant du menton le couloir par lequel était arrivé le malheureux homme.

\- « Tu supposes bien, ma Lady », confirma son coéquipier avec un léger éclat de rire.

La jeune fille lui adressa un bref sourire complice avant de s'élancer à travers les couloirs, Chat Noir sur ses talons. Il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour tomber enfin sur leur adversaire, qui déambulait fiévreusement au centre d'une galerie remplie de tableaux.

Cet homme grand et mince qui semblait être un guide touristique discourait d'une voix gonflée de rage sur le manque de respect des visiteurs, interrompant de temps à autre son monologue apparent pour s'adresser à un inaudible interlocuteur, avant de reprendre son hargneux laïus. Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un bref regard face à cet étrange spectacle. Leur adversaire n'était manifestement pas seul dans sa tête, et ils n'avaient tous deux aucun doute quant à qui appartenait cette voix qu'uniquement le vilain pouvait entendre.

Ce dernier remarqua soudain la présence des jeunes héros, dardant instantanément sur eux ses yeux brûlants de haine tandis qu'un rictus de mépris tordait son visage.

\- « Encore des gêneurs », siffla-t-il rageusement entre ses dents. « Des incultes qui ne respectent rien. »

\- « Oh, c'est peut-être un peu excessif », protesta Chat Noir, s'avançant d'un pas tout en passant son bâton par-dessus son épaule d'un mouvement faussement nonchalant. « Personnellement j'apprécie beaucoup ce musée. »

\- « Personne ici ne sait apprécier l'Art à sa juste valeur ! », hurla aussitôt le guide, le visage déformé par la colère. « Et surtout pas deux pseudo-héros de pacotille ! »

\- « Mia-ouch », répliqua immédiatement Chat Noir, portant théâtralement sa main à sa poitrine en un geste d'affliction que démentait son malicieux sourire. « Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi blessant, on se connaît à peine. »

Profitant autant que possible du talent naturel qu'avait Chat Noir pour exaspérer le moindre de leurs adversaires, Ladybug commença à se déplacer latéralement, centimètre par centimètre, tandis que l'attention du vilain restait focalisée sur son partenaire. Elle espérait réussir à contourner leur adversaire discrètement, mais malheureusement pour elle, sa subtile manœuvre ne passa pas inaperçue. La victime du Papillon bondit vivement en arrière, poussant un hurlement de fureur. Tendant le bras devant lui, il dévoila une baguette métallique qu'il tenait à présent telle une épée et qui devait certainement d'ordinaire lui servir à appuyer ses gestes lorsqu'il effectuait des visites guidées face à des nuées de visiteurs. D'un geste rapide, il l'orienta vers un tableau voisin représentant une scène de chasse à courre, comme si Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient autre que deux touristes à qui il montrait une œuvre d'art. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à une respectueuse distance de la toile, il la toucha de la pointe de sa fine perche de métal.

Stupéfaits, les jeunes héros virent aussitôt la horde de chiens représentés sur l'immense peinture s'animer peu à peu, l'un bougeant tout d'abord une oreille, l'autre relevant légèrement la truffe, jusqu'à ce que la meute entière ne prenne finalement vie et ne s'arrache de la toile pour sauter sur le sol de marbre de la galerie. Un sourire malveillant aux lèvres, le vilain se dressa face à Chat Noir et Ladybug, les désignant à l'aide de sa perche tout en murmurant un ordre que les deux adolescents ne purent entendre.

Mais immédiatement, la dizaine de chiens se tournèrent vers les jeunes héros, babines retroussées tandis que de sourds grondements jaillissaient de leurs gueules entrouvertes. Bien que ces bêtes aient une curieuse allure d'animaux peints, les traces de pinceau clairement visibles sur la moindre partie de leurs corps, ils n'en représentaient pas moins une réelle menace. Leurs dents blanches ressortaient de façon inquiétante alors qu'ils poursuivaient rapidement leur approche, leurs griffes cliquetant sur le sol.

\- « Houlà, je sais bien qu'on dit que chiens et chats ne font pas bon ménage, mais là c'est tout de même un peu excessif », grommela Chat Noir tout en se mettant en garde, instantanément imité par Ladybug.

Les héros de Paris sortirent leurs armes, les faisant tournoyer devant eux à une telle vitesse qu'il était impossible d'en distinguer autre chose que deux cercles flous qu'ils brandissaient devant eux tels des boucliers. Le sifflement menaçant que produisaient ainsi le bâton et le yo-yo fit hésiter la meute, déjà impressionnée par ce spectacle inattendu. Lorsque Chat Noir et Ladybug se mirent à avancer d'un pas résolu, les dernières bribes de courage abandonnèrent les chiens de chasse, qui s'enfuirent en glapissant dans les moindres recoins de la galerie.

Mais le vilain avait à présent disparu, profitant de la confusion pour s'éclipser.

\- « Zut », laissa échapper Ladybug, grinçant des dents de frustration avant de s'élancer à travers l'immense pièce, suivie de près par son coéquipier.

Esquivant habilement les quelques chiens qui erraient encore dans la salle, ils se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle, évoluant rapidement le long d'une interminable succession de couloirs et de galeries qui formait un véritable dédale pour quiconque ne connaissait pas les moindres recoins du gigantesque musée. Par chance, l'ouïe fine de Chat Noir leur permettait de ne pas perdre la trace de la victime du Papillon dans le Louvre à présent presque désert. N'ayant aucun mal à entendre les bruits sourds que faisait leur adversaire dans sa fuite, il avait pris la tête de leur héroïque duo, ses oreilles frémissant dès qu'ils rencontraient un escalier ou un croisement, tandis qu'il indiquait à sa partenaire la direction à suivre.

Hélas, cette folle course-poursuite était loin d'être de tout repos. Souhaitant manifestement éviter les affrontements directs, leur adversaire usait autant que possible de son pouvoir, préférant laisser la tâche de combattre les deux héros aux sculptures et tableaux auquel il donnait vie. Dès que Ladybug et Chat Noir s'approchaient de leur adversaire, ce dernier tendait sa perche métallique en direction des œuvres d'art avoisinantes, les effleurant à peine pour qu'elles s'animent. Semant ainsi une nuée de créatures sur son passage, il reculait sans cesses le moment de faire directement face aux héros de Paris.

Après avoir été retardé une fois de plus par les habitants d'une peinture représentant un repas de famille, qui les avaient attaqués à coup de chaises et de corbeilles de fruits, Ladybug et Chat Noir déboulèrent finalement dans une vaste salle au milieu de laquelle trônait fièrement le vilain. Ce dernier avait manifestement profité du temps qu'il avait réussi à gagner sur les deux héros pour enrichir son armée de chefs-d'œuvre ambulants et était à présent entouré de multiples merveilles artistiques qui faisaient d'ordinaire la fierté du Louvre. Des sculptures de la Grèce Antique côtoyaient des rois de France manifestement sortis tout droit de splendides peintures, des créatures imaginaires tels des sphinx ou des griffons se frayaient un chemin entres armures et momies, tandis que pas moins de trois Napoléons toisaient orgueilleusement cette hétéroclite assemblée.

 

 

Ladybug et Chat Noir furent durement accueillis par la Vénus de Milo en personne, que son absence de bras n'empêchait manifestement pas de faire preuve d'une agressivité non négligeable. La statue lança vers Ladybug un coup de pied digne des plus grands champions de taekwondo, et la jeune héroïne ne dû son salut qu'à de fulgurants réflexes. Elle esquiva l'attaque en se tordant sur elle-même, se cambrant presque jusqu'aux limites de ce que pouvait lui permettre sa colonne vertébrale avant de se laisser rouler au sol et de se relever quelques mètres plus loin. Ne souhaitant visiblement pas en rester là, la sculpture de marbre s'élança à une vitesse stupéfiante vers Ladybug avant d'être violemment interrompue dans sa course par un coup de bâton magistralement assené par Chat Noir, qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol avec fracas.

\- « Merci », souffla la jeune fille avec un sourire reconnaissant, massant son épaule endolorie tout en armant son yo-yo de sa main libre pour faire face à cette nuée d'adversaire.

\- « A ton service, ma Lady », répliqua immédiatement Chat Noir en se mettant en garde à ses côtés.

La fulgurante attaque de la Vénus de Milo semblait avoir été le signal de l'ouverture des hostilités. La salle bascula aussitôt dans le chaos le plus total tandis que les œuvres d'art animées se précipitaient à leur tour sur les deux héros, qui bondirent immédiatement dans les airs pour se mettre hors de portée des premiers coups. Chat Noir fit furieusement tournoyer son bâton par-dessus sa tête avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le casque d'une armure médiévale, la faisant lourdement résonner tel un étrange instrument de percussion tandis les vibrations générées par la force de l'impact remontaient le long de son bras. Manifestement désorientée par la violence du choc, l'armure se déplaça sur le côté d'un pas vacillant, laissant au héros l'opportunité de la mettre définitivement à terre d'un rapide coup de pied. A présent au beau milieu de la mêlée, Chat Noir se démenait comme un beau diable, frappant avec précision et virevoltant dans les airs, quand il ne se faufilait pas derrière ses ennemis tel une ombre noire pour mieux leur assener de puissants coups de bâton.

De son côté, Ladybug n'était pas en reste. Lançant son yo-yo avec une rapidité telle que celui-ci n'était presque plus perceptible à l'œil nu, elle touchait ses adversaires avec une dextérité terrifiante, les assommant ou les désarmant tour à tour. Les muscles de son bras lui semblaient en feu tant elle les sollicitait mais la jeune fille ne faiblissait pas une seconde, tentant désespérément de se frayer un chemin à travers la nuée d'ennemis qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Conservant un sang-froid remarquable malgré la périlleuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Ladybug réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son instinct aiguisé par des dizaines de combats prenait le relai pour assurer sa défense face à ses multiples adversaire tandis qu'une autre partie de son esprit se focalisait sur une idée précise.

S'approcher du vilain.

Pour le battre, certes, mais aussi pour essayer de lui parler.

De le faire parler.

Esquivant habilement ce qui devait certainement être un personnage peint par le célèbre Picasso et qui tentait de la frapper à l'aide d'une chose cubique ressemblant à une casserole, Ladybug se jeta au sol, roulant au milieu des jambes de ses adversaires avant de se relever à quelques mètres seulement du vilain. L'adolescente avait à présent le souffle court, son corps commençant à lui rappeler rudement qu'il y avait un prix à payer aux épuisants efforts que lui réclamait ce combat plus que déséquilibré.

Une lueur rusée brilla dans les yeux de la victime du Papillon, à qui la fatigue de la jeune héroïne n'avait manifestement pas échappé.

\- « Donnez-moi vos miraculous », ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire. « Et je vous promets de vous laisser partir tranquilles. »

\- « Hors de question », répliqua aussitôt Ladybug, relevant le menton d'un geste de défi, avant de tacler violement une momie qui passait à sa portée. « Je- »

\- « L'Art est plus fort que tout », cracha le vilain avec orgueil, interrompant la jeune fille tandis que son visage se déformait sous l'effet de la colère. « Vous ne réussirez jamais à me battre. Donnez. Moi. Vos. Miraculous. »

\- « Pour en faire quoi ? », demanda l'héroïne d'une voix tendue, essayant de se rapprocher un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce que le Papillon a en tête ? Vous-êtes au courant ? Vous pouvez bien nous le dire », poursuivit-elle d'un ton pressant.

\- « Aucune chance », rétorqua son adversaire avec un sourire mauvais, s'éloignant encore un peu plus pour mettre quelques œuvres vivantes supplémentaires entre lui et Ladybug.

Aucune chance que le Papillon lui ai fait part de ses projets ?

Aucune chance que le vilain ne partage avec elle une si précieuse information?

Mâchoire serrée de frustration, la jeune héroïne effectua un gracieux bond en arrière pour éviter la charge de l'un des Napoléons de peinture. Alors qu'elle avertissait quelques mètres plus loin, elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Chat Noir. Leurs ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux et à ce rythme, ils allaient certainement finir par se faire tous deux déborder.

Les événements se precipitèrent soudain, comme pour donner raison aux craintes de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il effectuait un saut dans les airs, Chat Noir fut brusquement interrompu par des doigts s'enroulant vivement autour de sa jambe. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva la tête en bas, sa cheville toujours fermement maintenue par la main levée de la Joconde.

Son mystérieux et légendaire sourire flottant sur son visage, le chef d'œuvre de Léonard de Vinci leva un peu plus son bras au bout duquel était suspendu le malheureux héros, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il réalisa soudain la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le tenant de façon à ce qu'il offre une cible parfaite, La Joconde le présentait à un centaure positionné quelques mètres plus loin.

Centaure qui bandait lentement son arc armé d'une flèche acérée, visant le jeune héros avec un calme glaçant.


	4. Chapter 4

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le yo-yo de Ladybug s'enroula vivement autour du poignet de Chat Noir, le câble se tendant presque aussitôt tandis que la jeune fille tirait dessus avec force pour mettre son coéquipier hors de la trajectoire du tir. Déséquilibrés, Chat Noir et la Joconde basculèrent sur le côté tandis que la flèche décochée par le centaure passait à seulement un mètre d'eux, sifflant dans les airs avant de se planter en vibrant dans l'un des tableaux vidés de leurs occupants. Le jeune héros acheva de se dégager en assénant un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire de la Joconde, avant de rejoindre Ladybug d'un bond.

\- « Merci, ma Lady », souffla-t-il en atterrissant à ses côtés.

\- « De rien », répliqua-t-elle machinalement, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux parcouraient rapidement la salle. « Chaton », reprit-elle hâtivement, traçant d'un geste une ligne invisible devant eux, « est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser Cataclysme sur le sol ? Sur tout le long de la pièce ? »

Chat Noir comprit immédiatement où sa partenaire voulait en venir, et c'est avec un regard étincelant de malice qu'il approuva d'un bref geste de la tête.

\- « Considère que c'est fait », répondit-il immédiatement, s'élançant sans plus attendre en direction de l'un des murs.

Il bondit au travers de la nuée d'ennemis qui tentait de lui barrer le passage, sautant, esquivant, roulant sur lui-même, ne ralentissant que le temps de délester habilement une armure de son bouclier.

\- « J'emprunte ça », lança-t-il avec un petit rire effronté, avant de hurler « Cataclysme ! »

Ayant enfin atteint l'extrémité de la salle, le jeune héros laissa tomber le bouclier à terre, s'installant dessus comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple luge avant de sortir son arme d'un mouvement vif. Appuyant l'extrémité de son bâton télescopique contre le mur, il l'allongea pour se propulser à toute vitesse à travers la salle à bord de son embarcation improvisée, tout en laissant trainer au sol sa main autour de laquelle dansaient des sombres particules.

Les dalles de marbre se teintèrent d'une vilaine couleur brunâtre sur le passage de ses doigts gantés, se fissurant et se désagrégeant ensuite dans de sourds craquements tandis que Chat Noir continuait de semer la destruction sur son sillage. Le jeune héros filait à une telle allure entre les jambes de ses adversaires qu'il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une poignée de secondes pour achever son œuvre dévastatrice. Dès qu'il eut atteint le mur opposé, il sauta en dehors du bouclier avant de se faufiler de nouveau aux côtés de sa partenaire.

Une longue brèche barrait à présent le sol de la salle, striant les dalles telle une grossière cicatrice dont la couleur oscillait entre la rouille et le brun. Ladybug et Chat Noir reculèrent prudemment, s'éloignant de cette gigantesque crevasse qui s'élargissait encore alors que le poids des œuvres d'arts qui avaient le malheur de toujours se trouver à proximité faisait s'écrouler quelques mètres supplémentaire du sol fragilisé. Ladybug ne put retenir une grimace en entendant les lourds bruits qui accompagnait la fracassante chute de leurs ennemis ainsi précipités un étage plus bas, souhaitant ardemment que son pouvoir puisse restaurer sans dommage les inestimables chefs-d'œuvre que Chat Noir et elle venaient de détruire.

Cependant, l'intervention de son partenaire avait eu le mérite de faire disparaître la moitié de l'armée qu'ils avaient à combattre et d'isoler une autre partie d'entre eux sur l'autre bord de cette faille à présent large de plusieurs mètres. Les jeunes héros s'étaient quant à eux stratégiquement positionnés du côté où se trouvait également le vilain, mais celui-ci, bien qu'à présent privé de toute possibilité de fuite, n'en restait pas moins toujours protégé par plus d'une dizaine d'œuvres vivantes.

Le combat était encore loin d'être fini.

Chat Noir échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Ladybug avant de se placer devant elle, s'interposant entre leurs ennemis et elle afin de lui laisser le temps de faire appel à son pouvoir. Tandis que son partenaire distribuait avec une redoutable efficacité coups de bâton, de pieds ou d'épaules pour tenir leurs adversaires à distance, l'héroïne de Paris lança vivement son yo-yo dans les airs tout en hurlant « Lucky Charm ! » d'une voix claire.

Une nuée d'étincelles tourbillonna au-dessus de la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir pour laisser place à un extincteur rouge à poids noirs, qui tomba si lourdement dans les bras de Ladybug que cette dernière faillit en basculer en avant. Reprenant rapidement son équilibre, elle ôta la goupille de sécurité de l'objet d'un geste vif avant de passer à son tour devant Chat Noir. Alors que les chefs-d'œuvre du Louvre s'approchaient d'elle, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, dirigeant vers ses adversaires un aveuglant jet mousseux qui les fit reculer un à un. Un nuage blanc s'éleva rapidement dans les airs tandis que Ladybug poursuivait résolument sa progression, cette brume artificielle croissant autour de l'héroïne telle une pâle nappe de brouillard qui, si elle n'était pas d'une densité suffisante pour gêner la visibilité des deux adolescents, donnait maintenant une allure étrangement hivernale au champ de bataille. Que ce soit le sol ou leurs ennemis, la mousse d'un blanc immaculé que projetait Ladybug recouvrait tout, aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait un tapis de neige.

La jeune fille avait à présent ouvert une large brèche dans la défense du vilain, repoussant avec une diabolique précision les dernières œuvres d'arts restantes à l'aide du puissant geyser qui sortait de l'extincteur. Ne perdant pas une seconde face à cette magnifique occasion que lui offrait sa coéquipière, Chat Noir s'élança à toutes jambes vers la victime du Papillon. Il fut sur lui en quelques bonds seulement, tendant la main vers la perche métallique que le vilain serrait furieusement contre lui. Ce dernier tenta un instant de lutter, s'agrippant au précieux objet avec tant de hargne que les jointures de ses doigts en avaient blanchis, mais Chat Noir était plus fort. Il arracha finalement la fine baguette des mains de son adversaire, la brisant hâtivement en deux alors qu'un hurlement de rage jaillissait de la gorge du malheureux homme.

\- « Ma Lady ! » hurla le jeune héros, tandis qu'un akuma s'envolait vers les airs.

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug lança son yo-yo en direction du sombre papillon, le capturant d'un mouvement expert avant de le purifier et de lui rendre sa liberté. Ladybug suivit un instant des yeux l'insecte à présent d'un blanc immaculé qui s'éloignait d'elle, avant d'enrouler son arme autour de ses hanche et de se tourner vers son partenaire. Un sourire triomphant illuminait maintenant le visage de Chat Noir, qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en tendant son bras en direction de la jeune fille qui s'approchait maintenant de lui.

\- « Bien joué ! », s'exclamèrent les deux héros, cognant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre en signe de victoire.

 

 

A présent que le rude affrontement contre la victime du Papillon était fini, Ladybug s'écarta de Chat Noir pour se faire quelques pas vers leur ancien adversaire. L'homme, manifestement désorienté, s'était assis directement sur le sol. Ses yeux hagards parcouraient anxieusement la pièce tandis qu'il cherchait visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda l'héroïne de Paris d'une voix douce, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

L'employé du musée se tourna précautionneusement vers elle, battant lentement des paupières alors qu'il semblait tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Haussant légèrement les épaules pour marquer son ignorance, il croisa machinalement ses bras sur son torse en un geste défensif, tout en se raclant nerveusement la gorge.

\- « Je ne... Je... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » commença-t-il, avec inquiétude, levant un regard interrogateur vers les deux héros.

Plaquant sur son visage un sourire de sympathie, Ladybug lui relata brièvement les événements. Ce faisant, elle essaya de se montrer aussi diplomatique que possible pour apprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il ne venait pas moins que de tenter de semer la destruction dans le célèbre musée du Louvre, en s'aidant de surcroît des inestimables chefs-d'œuvre que ce dernier renfermait. Une expression d'horreur incrédule prit place sur le visage du guide lorsque la jeune fille lui expliqua avec délicatesse qu'il avait été la malheureuse victime d'une akumatisation, et il fallut ensuite toute la persuasion du monde à l'héroïne de Paris pour essayer de le convaincre que la responsabilité de ce désastre incombait entièrement au Papillon. Chat Noir avait à présent posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du pauvre homme tandis que sa partenaire s'efforçait de le rassurer.

\- « Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas », lui répétait-elle. « Tout est fini. »

\- « Mais ce n'est... ce ne... Ce n'est pas possible, je m'en souviendrai... », répliqua l'employé du musée, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. « Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, j'étais juste dans l'aile des antiquités grecques et il y a eu... »

Le guide s'interrompit soudain, ses yeux se dilatant légèrement de stupeur tandis qu'un souvenir précis semblait lui revenir en mémoire.

\- « Et il y a eu... ? », l'encouragea Ladybug, pendant que Chat Noir se penchait légèrement en avant.

Le miraculous du jeune homme venait de biper une première fois, indiquant que le compte à rebours des dernières minutes lui restant avant sa détransformation venait de se lancer, mais la curiosité était pour l'instant la plus forte et il lui restait encore suffisamment de temps avant d'être obligé de s'éclipser.

\- « Et il y a eu cette horrible femme, avec ses abominables enfants », reprit l'homme d'une voix blanche. « Ignares, vulgaires, sans aucun respect pour tous ces chef d'œuvres qui nous entourent et... et je... Jamais je n'avais été aussi en colère et... Il y a eu... Tellement de rage, tellement de haine...Et je ne sais pas, je me suis soudain retrouvé ici. »

Levant un regard perdu vers les deux héros, l'employé du Louvre passa une main tremblante sur son visage à présent d'une pâleur inquiétante.

\- « Je ne sais pas... Je ne... Je ne me souviens de rien... Mais je ne veux plus ressentir ça, plus jamais... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », gémit-il d'une voix chargée de désespoir.

\- « Tout va bien maintenant », répéta une fois de plus Ladybug en tapotant maladroitement l'épaule du pauvre homme, tout en échangeant avec Chat Noir un regard dans lequel elle ne cherchait même pas à masquer sa déception.

Des pas résonnant dans la salle les interrompirent soudain, accompagnant l'arrivée précipitée de plusieurs autres employés du Louvre qui venaient prendre connaissance de la situation. Remerciant vivement les deux héros pour leur intervention, ils s'empressèrent ensuite de s'agenouiller à leur tour auprès de leur malheureux collègue, s'inquiétant de son état avant de finalement l'emmener avec eux en direction de l'infirmerie.

Seul un homme resta en arrière, suivant le départ de ses collaborateurs du regard avant de tourner son attention vers les jeunes héros. Ce nouveau venu était brun et moustachu, et son visage sur lequel trônait une paire de fine lunettes rondes semblait étrangement familier à Ladybug. Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion à la jeune fille avant de réaliser brusquement qu'elle se trouvait face au père de sa camarade Alix.

\- « Mr. Kubdel », se présenta-t-il avec un chaleureux sourire, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de l'adolescente quant à son identité. « Je suis le conservateur de ce musée. »

Il s'avança vers eux, avant de serrer la main de Chat Noir d'une poigne douce mais ferme.

\- « Je ne saurais pas vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant », poursuivit-il. « Aujourd'hui encore, vous nous avez tous sauvés. En mon nom et en celui de tous mes collègues, je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Agréablement surpris par ce bref discours, Chat Noir rendit avec plaisir sa poignée de main au père d'Alix, ses yeux verts étincelant joyeusement tandis qu'un franc sourire illuminait son visage. Alors que Ladybug se redressait pour saluer à son tour le conservateur, son regard fut soudainement attiré par une fresque accrochée à un mur voisin. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée dans la confusion ambiante qui avait régné jusque-là, mais à présent, elle la reconnaissait parfaitement.

C'était une fresque qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer plus de deux ans auparavant, et qui était depuis complètement sortie de sa mémoire.

Celle représentant la déesse Coccinelle.

L'héroïne qui avait été en possession bien des millénaires plus tôt des mêmes boucles d'oreilles magiques qui faisaient d'elle Ladybug aujourd'hui.

L'ancienne porteuse de son miraculous.

Ladybug serra distraitement la main du père d'Alix, sous le regard intrigué de Chat Noir qui avait noté le soudain manque d'attention de sa partenaire. Alors que le conservateur du Louvre se confondait une fois de plus en remerciements, assurant aux deux héros qu'il était à leur service s'ils avaient un jour besoin de quoi que ce soit de sa part, l'esprit de la jeune héroïne fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

Avec l'aide d'Alya et de Nino, Chat Noir et elle s'étaient pour l'instant concentrés sur le ressenti des récentes victimes du Papillon afin d'essayer d'identifier leur mystérieux ennemi, mais il y avait peut-être une autre piste à creuser.

Ils pouvaient peut-être également chercher s'il existait des traces d'anciens porteurs de son miraculous quelque part dans le musée. Cela ne les aiderait probablement pas à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque du super vilain qui faisait trembler Paris, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'ils en apprennent plus sur ses capacités, et qui sait, ils auraient peut-être la chance de tomber sur une information significative qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur enquête.

Tirant brusquement la jeune fille de ses pensées, le miraculous de Chat Noir bipa une fois de plus, avant d'être imité à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard par celui de Ladybug. Les deux héros s'excusèrent auprès de Mr. Kubdel, avant de s'éclipser rapidement par une fenêtre ouverte.

 

 

Ils se détransformèrent quelques rues plus loin, après s'être assurés au préalable qu'aucun témoin gênant ne risquait de les surprendre. Alors que les adolescents faisaient à présent route vers leur lycée, Marinette, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, sursauta vivement lorsqu'Adrien effleura doucement son bras.

\- « Tu rêvasses, ma Lady ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton où l'amusement se disputait à une légère inquiétude.

\- « Hein ? Quoi ? Non, c'est juste que je repensais à la fresque... », balbutia Marinette, surprise.

\- « La fresque ? », releva Adrien avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- « Oui », reprit sa partenaire, « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fois où on avait eu à affronter un vilain qui se prenait pour un pharaon ? Celui qui avait failli sacrifier Alya pour ramener sa princesse à la vie ? »

Adrien fronça un instant les sourcils, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, avant que son visage ne s'illumine alors que le combat auquel faisait allusion Marinette lui revenait en mémoire. Hochant la tête d'un signe affirmatif, il fit signe à sa coéquipière de poursuivre.

\- « A l'époque, j'avais remarqué un papyrus dans le musée », obtempéra-t-elle. « Il représente la déesse Coccinelle, une ancienne Ladybug qui vivait à l'époque de l'Egypte Ancienne. Je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que je le revoie aujourd'hui et je me disais que s'il existe une trace des précédentes Ladybug, c'est peut-être aussi le cas pour les porteurs du miraculous du Papillon. » Elle s'interrompit un instant, laissant échapper un léger soupir. « Je ne sais pas... », reprit-elle. « Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup de chercher aussi de ce côté. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'en apprendre plus sur les Papillons du passé puisse réellement nous aider avec celui qui nous pose problème aujourd'hui, mais on ne sait tellement rien sur lui... »

Esquissant une légère grimace, elle tourna son visage vers Adrien.

\- « C'est probablement un peu idiot, non ? », conclut-elle avec un soupir.

Mais son coéquipier ne semblait pas de cet avis. Un vif intérêt se lisait à présent son visage, tandis qu'il attrapait les doigts de Marinette entre les siens pour les porter à ses lèvres.

\- « Au contraire, ma Lady, j'aime beaucoup l'idée », répliqua-t-il. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivait. « On pourra mettre Alya et Nino sur le coup, après tout on n'a rien à perdre à creuser un peu dans cette direction. Au mieux ils trouveront quelque chose, au pire ça nous fera un supplément de culture générale doublé d'un bel article en perspective pour Alya. »

Lui rendant son sourire, Marinette hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- « Alors j'en parlerai à Alya », approuva-t-elle, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire en imaginant la tête que ferait sa meilleure amie face à une pareille proposition. « La connaissant, la simple idée de fouiller un peu dans la mythologie ladybugesque devrait la faire sauter de joie. »

\- « Oui, je pense aussi », répliqua Adrien en éclatant de rire à son tour.

 

 

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires aux deux adolescents pour enfin rejoindre leur lycée. Ils récupérèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit où travailler, tous deux souhaitant reprendre leurs révisions là où ils les avaient brutalement interrompues afin d'éviter d'éventuelles remontrances sur leur manque d'implication dans leurs études. Trouvant la salle de permanence intégralement occupée par d'autres élèves et la bibliothèque exceptionnellement fermée en raison de légers travaux d'électricité, ils avaient finalement décidé de se réfugier dans une salle de cours vide.

Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte, étalant sur le bureau leurs livres et cahiers de physique avant de s'attaquer avec un sérieux exemplaire à leur difficile programme de révisions. Ils travaillèrent ainsi durant près de deux studieuses heures, enchainant tour à tour l'étude des différentes leçons abordées en cours avec de laborieuses résolutions d'exercices.

A présent que ce long après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil commençait à amorcer sa lente descente tandis que le lycée se vidait peu à peu de ses élèves. La concentration d'Adrien se mettait elle aussi à avoir des envies de libertés, et bien que la physique soit de loin sa matière préférée, le jeune homme avait désormais du mal à garder son attention focalisée sur ses cours. Entre les cours et l'affrontement avec le vilain, la journée avait été terriblement épuisante et le héros sentait qu'il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Son esprit vagabondait de plus en plus, manifestement incapable de se fixer plus d'une poignée de minutes sur les formules de physiques qu'il avait à étudier.

Pour la énième fois en un très court laps de temps, Adrien releva la tête de son cahier, ses pensées s'envolant de nouveau au loin. Ses yeux parcoururent distraitement la salle avant de finalement se poser presque naturellement sur Marinette. Les sourcils de la jeune fille étaient froncés sous l'effet de la concentration alors qu'elle s'escrimait visiblement sur un difficile exercice, réfléchissant avec tant d'intensité qu'Adrien se demanda avec amusement si de la fumée n'allait pas finir par jaillir de sa tête tant son cerveau semblait en ébullition. Le héros se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que cela tenait certainement du miracle que Marinette ait pu réussir à préserver le secret de sa double vie avec un visage aussi expressif. La moindre de ses pensées semblait vouloir se refléter aussitôt sur sa figure, qui s'animait de milles expressions au fil des réflexions de la jeune fille. Le sérieux, l'ennui, la perplexité, la victoire triomphante s'y succédaient tour à tour alors que l'héroïne de Paris buttait sur ses leçons avant d'enfin les comprendre, et de recommencer ensuite avec le chapitre suivant.

Sans prêter attention au regard attentif de son partenaire, Marinette leva la main, replaçant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se pencher un peu plus sur son bureau tandis qu'un exercice particulièrement ardu semblait lui donner du fil à retordre. Ses yeux bleus habituellement si vifs étaient à présent étrangement fixes, tandis que ses longs cils projetaient une ombre délicate sur ses joues. Le regard d'Adrien suivi la courbe ronde des pommettes de Marinette, descendant ensuite le long de la mâchoire de la jeune fille pour s'attarder finalement sur ses lèvres.

Des lèvres roses, légèrement humides, parfaitement dessinées.

Des lèvres qui remuaient subtilement, au rythme des inaudibles murmures que la jeune fille laissait échapper dans sa concentration.

Des lèvres absolument captivantes, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

Non.

Non, non, non.

Du calme, Adrien, du calme.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Au contraire, ils avaient tous les deux très sérieusement convenu de travailler leurs cours en prévision d'un futur contrôle.

Il devait se focaliser sur ses exercices.

Penser à de la physique.

Des diagrammes, des équations.

Pas d'yeux bleus lumineux ou de cils scandaleusement longs.

Ni de lèvres délicatement ourlées.

Poussant un gémissement intérieur, Adrien se saisit la tête à deux mains, se penchant à quelques centimètres à peine de son livre pour y fixer le premier paragraphe venu avec autant d'intensité que s'il voulait que ce dernier s'imprime sur sa rétine.

Mais Marinette était toujours là, assise à quelques centimètres de lui et parfaitement visible dans l'angle de son champ de vision.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes à peine, le regard d'Adrien accrocha malgré lui les doigts fins de la jeune fille, serrés autour du crayon qu'elle faisait courir en un doux crissement sur sa feuille. Puis ses yeux remontèrent le bras de Marinette, s'attardant tout d'abord sur son poignet à la forme si délicate, puis sur son coude, traçant ensuite la courbe de son épaule avant de scruter avec un intérêt non négligeable la mince ligne que traçait l'os de sa clavicule sur sa peau blanche. Les pensées d'Adrien s'emballèrent un peu plus lorsque son regard se posa sur la gorge de Marinette, qu'il s'imaginait volontiers couvrir de baisers à l'instant même, avant que l'attention du jeune homme ne soit de nouveau totalement captivée par les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas interrompre immédiatement Marinette dans ses révisions afin de l'embrasser, mais elle lui avait fait part de sa ferme intention de maintenir une moyenne honorable en physique, alors il devait prendre sur lui.

Faire preuve de self-control.

Être un parfait gentleman.

Du moins, aussi parfait que possible dans la mesure où Adrien avait pour sa part définitivement abandonné l'idée de travailler durant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant que son chauffeur ne vienne le récupérer, et où il admirait sans aucune vergogne le fascinant visage de sa partenaire.

 

 

Adrien était toujours totalement absorbé par sa contemplation de la bouche de Marinette, lorsque les commissures de ladite bouche s'étirèrent soudain légèrement, puis de plus en plus, dévoilant un sourire difficilement contenu. Puis le jeune homme eut tout à coup l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre lorsque l'extrémité d'une langue surgit d'entre les dents blanches de Marinette, passant avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée sur ses si séduisantes lèvres.

Adrien releva la tête si brusquement qu'il aurait légitimement pu se coincer une vertèbre, avant que son attention ne soit aussitôt happée par deux yeux bleus aussi brillants et hypnotisants qu'une magnifique paire de pierres précieuses.

\- « Tu as de drôles de façon de réviser, chaton », lança Marinette d'un ton espiègle.

\- « J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire, ma Lady », répliqua Adrien sans la moindre gêne, retrouvant contenance avec une admirable rapidité tandis qu'un sourire effronté dansait à présent sur ses lèvres.

\- « Et quoi donc ? », murmura-t-elle, son regard pétillant de malice alors qu'elle se penchait maintenant légèrement vers le jeune homme.

\- « T'embrasser. »


	5. Chapter 5

A la décharge de Marinette, la jeune fille faisait désormais preuve d'un bien meilleur self-control lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Adrien.

Deux années plus tôt, la simple pensée de son blond camarade se penchant vers elle, yeux brillants et lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il annonçait clairement sa ferme intention de l'embrasser, lui aurait probablement causé une violente attaque de panique. Heureusement pour Marinette, cette époque était à présent loin derrière elle. Vu de l'extérieur, seule la légère dilatation de ses pupilles et ses pommettes se colorant délicatement de rouge trahirent son excitation. Bien entendu, vu de l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire. Son cœur s'était emballé avec tant de violence que s'il était soudain devenu fou, et le pourpre de ses joues n'était qu'une bien piètre manifestation des folles températures que semblaient avoir décidés de prendre les moindres centimètres carrés de son épiderme. Marinette avait l'impression d'expérimenter un brusque réchauffement climatique à l'échelle de la salle de classe tant le regard intense d'Adrien diffusait en elle d'implacables ondes de chaleur.

Réussissant malgré tout à afficher un remarquable calme, elle tourna son buste avant de s'incliner encore, se rapprochant un peu plus d'Adrien.

\- « On était sensés réviser », lui lança-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et espiègle, maitrisant à grand peine l'assèchement de sa gorge qui menaçait de donner de rauques inflexions à ses paroles.

\- « Mon chauffeur ne va pas tarder à arriver », répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire effronté. « Un quart d'heure de plus, un quart d'heure de moins, quelle importance ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas très sérieux », murmura-t-elle, s'avançant encore, si proche à présent que son souffle chaud caressait les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- « Je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de t'embrasser », chuchota Adrien en retour, levant l'une de ses mains pour la déposer délicatement le long de la mâchoire de Marinette, tandis que l'autre se glissait le long de sa taille avec un naturel né d'une longue habitude.

Lentement, il raccourcit encore la faible distance le séparant de Marinette, se déplaçant le long du banc centimètre par centimètre pour se rapprocher d'elle au point que leurs hanches se frôlaient désormais presque, avant de poser enfin son front contre le sien. Le visage de la jeune fille était maintenant si proche qu'Adrien pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de des joues désormais d'un rouge soutenu, tandis que leurs souffles s'entremelaient dans l'interstice de quelques millimètres qui subsistait encore entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Les deux adolescents se dévisageaient avec intensité, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

Un regard de saphir rivé à des yeux d'émeraude, dont l'éclat étincelant était magnifiquement rehaussé par les rayons du soleil couchant qui inondaient désormais la pièce.

La chaleureuse lumière de l'astre du jour nimbait les deux adolescents d'un halo dorée, jouant avec les cheveux blonds d'Adrien comme elle l'aurait fait avec une flamboyante couronne et accentuant la ressemblance des yeux de Marinette avec deux resplendissants joyaux. De fines particules de poussières dansaient paresseusement dans les airs, étincelant telle une myriade de paillettes d'or autour des deux adolescents bien trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour noter ce chatoyant spectacle.

La respiration d'Adrien s'était faite plus lourde, plus dense, pendant que son cœur battait à coups tellement puissants que le jeune homme avait l'impression que ce vital organe allait s'échapper de sa poitrine à force de cogner aussi violement. Sa gorge était à présent si sèche qu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait été passée au papier de verre, et l'adolescent déglutit péniblement sous l'intense regard de Marinette. Il déplaça la main qu'il avait auparavant posée le long de la mâchoire de sa coéquipière, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune fille et jouant malicieusement avec ses mèches, sans aucune considération pour ses couettes qu'il défit méthodiquement pour mieux faire cascader ses boucles désormais libres sur ses épaules.

Il aimait la voir ainsi, quand ses cheveux en bataille formaient une auréole brune autour de son visage, leur couleur sombre soulignant le vif éclat du bleu des yeux de Marinette et le pourpre profond dont se paraient ses joues.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille avait elle aussi bougé l'une de ses mains, enroulant paresseusement ses doigts autour de la nuque d'Adrien et donnant aussitôt à son partenaire la sensation que son épiderme se consumait là où les empreintes brûlantes de Marinette touchaient sa peau.

Les bouches des adolescents se frôlaient à présent, se cherchant, se séparant à peine quand les commissures de leurs lèvres s'étiraient en d'espiègles sourires, avant de s'effleurer de nouveau, tandis que les deux héros tentaient malicieusement de voir qui serait le premier à rompre ce fragile équilibre. Une brusque crispation des doigts d'Adrien sur la taille de Marinette à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard insiqua à la jeune fille que la patience de son partenaire était d'ores et déjà arrivée à bout. Fermant les yeux, il glissa son autre main derrière la tête de Marinette, avant d'effacer la faible distance qui restait entre eux et de capturer fermement sa bouche de la sienne. La jeune héroïne, quant à elle, se permit de garder quelques instants encore les paupières entrouvertes, observant avec une certaine fascination l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage parfaitement sculpté d'Adrien alors qu'il l'embrassait. C'était étrangement grisant de pouvoir le dévisager ainsi, et elle sentait sa poitrine se gonfler d'un farouche élan possessif pendant qu'elle le contemplait dans l'un de ces intimes moments où il n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Puis, lorsqu'elle commença à sentir ses lèvres bouger sous les siennes, Marinette ferma les yeux à son tour pour mieux se perdre dans les sensations de ce langoureux baiser.

Adrien l'embrassait lentement, avec ce qui aurait presque pu paraitre pour de la nonchalance si la forte pression qu'exerçaient sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille accompagnée de celle de ses doigts derrière sa tête ne trahissaient pas les ardents sentiments que lui inspiraient cette étreinte. Si le jeune homme avait déjà eu la sensation qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait dans sa poitrine au son des séduisantes inflexions de la voix de Marinette, il avait ensuite eu la violente impression que son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines dès l'instant où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celle de sa partenaire. C'était à présent comme si ses vaisseaux sanguins charriaient des torrents de lave brûlante, embrasant jusqu'au plus infime recoin de son corps d'un feu ardent que la proximité de Marinette alimentait de plus belle à chaque instant, mais auquel il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Cette fille était envoûtante.

Bien sûr, elle était forte, vive, intelligente et courageuse, et il avait tant d'admiration pour elle qu'il l'aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Il y avait aussi le fascinant bleu de ses yeux, dont la couleur rappelait les limpides ciels d'été. Ses lumineux sourires qui lui donnaient l'impression que plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance. Le goût sucré de ses lèvres qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'embrasser et le rire mélodieux qui s'en échappait pour chanter agréablement à ses oreilles.

Tout en elle ravissait le moindre des sens d'Adrien.

Comme pour achever définitivement d'ensorceler le jeune homme, Marinette inclina la tête en arrière, écartant légèrement les mâchoires pour inviter Adrien à glisser sa langue entre ses dents, avant de laisser échapper un doux gémissement quand son partenaire se fit un plaisir d'obéir à sa muette requête.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du col de la chemise de son coéquipier, resserrant sa prise autour du tissu comme pour défier le jeune homme de s'éloigner d'elle ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Alors que cœur battait à tout rompre, elle commença à faire tourner fiévreusement sa langue autour de celle d'Adrien, un feu ardent déferlant dans ses veines tandis qu'elle savourait avidement le goût familier de la bouche de ce si envoûtant garçon.

Toujours assise à son bureau, elle s'était contorsionnée comme elle le pouvait, tordant son corps sur lui-même pour embrasser plus facilement son partenaire, mais le fait d'être ainsi assis côte à côte n'était hélas guère propice à de pareilles étreintes. Retenant un soupir de frustration, Marinette tourna encore un peu plus le buste pour mieux pouvoir faire face à Adrien, cherchant instinctivement une position qui lui permettrait d'intensifier leur baiser. Dans sa précipitation, elle donna un coup de coude dans son cahier de physique, qui alla s'écraser à terre dans l'indifference la plus totale. Ses belles résolutions concernant ses révisions avaient à présent définitivement disparu, consumées par la sensation des doigts brûlants d'Adrien courant sur sa peau et celle plus grisante encore de sa langue dansant lascivement autour de la sienne.

Plus rien n'existait à part lui.

Son univers se réduisait à présent intégralement à ce garçon qu'elle sentait sous ses mains et sous ses lèvres, et dont le parfum d'eau de Cologne qui se mêlait à l'odeur de sa peau achevait de lui faire perdre prise sur le monde extérieur. Marinette en était presque étourdie, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court alors qu'elle de noyait dans cet océan de baisers enflammés. Son cœur prisonnier de sa cage thoracique cognait à présent avec autant de vigueur que s'il voulait s'en échapper par la seule force de ce violent martelage, battant avec une telle puissance qu'elle n'entendait presque plus que ses pulsations sourdes dans ses oreilles. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait encore à percevoir les doux soupirs que laissait échapper Adrien alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Au beau milieu de cette étreinte passionnée, le jeune homme essaya de glisser ses deux bras dans le dos de Marinette pour tenter de presser au mieux son corps contre le sien. Hélas, dans son impétueux élan, il avait totalement oublié la présence de cet inamovible bureau qui avait déjà causé tant de gêne à Marinette. Il se cogna violement le coude, le choc avec son nerf lui arrachant un grognement tandis qu'un éclair de douleur remontait vivement le long de son bras.

Marinette s'arracha aussitôt de ses lèvres avec un humide bruit de succion, battant vivement des paupières alors que la plainte d'Adrien semblait la ramener soudain à la réalité. Ses yeux encore légèrement hagards cherchèrent ceux de son partenaire, qui brillaient telles deux flaques de lumières d'un vert électrique sous les mèches d'or qui tombaient à présent sur son front. Un petit sourire contrit se dessina sur le visage d'Adrien, avant qu'il ne glisse précautionneusement ses doigts derrière la nuque de Marinette pour l'attirer de nouveau contre lui et pour l'embrasser encore, et encore, et encore.

 

 

Durant de longues minutes, le silence qui régnait dans la salle ne fut rompu que par de tendres soupirs, des bruits de tissus alors que les deux adolescents réajustaient leur position sur le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, ainsi que par quelques grincements de dents ou éclats de rires accompagnant de nouvelles rencontres percutantes de certains de leurs membres avec ce si contrariant bureau.

Puis, à regret, Adrien décolla lentement ses lèvres de celles de Marinette. Il déposa encore un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre dans le creux de son cou, s'y attardant quelque peu pour respirer l'enivrant parfum de sa peau avant de finalement laisser reposer son front contre son épaule.

\- « Je vais devoir y aller, ma Lady », murmura-t-il doucement.

Ses doigts toujours enfoncés dans les mèches dorées d'Adrien, Marinette laissa échapper un soupir de déception que son partenaire ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il redressa la tête, croisant les yeux bleus azur de sa partenaire dont les pupilles étaient encore voluptueusement dilatées. Les mains d'Adrien avaient semé un tel désordre dans la chevelure de Marinette que ses cheveux en bataille formaient une folle corolle brune autour de son visage, tandis que sa bouche était maintenant d'un beau rouge vif d'avoir été embrassée avec tant d'ardeur. Le spectacle de sensuel désordre qu'offrait le visage de la jeune fille était si fascinant qu'Adrien était presque incapable d'en détacher son regard, et il eut de nouveau la sensation qu'une vague brûlante se déversait impétueusement dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Il fallut au jeune homme tout son sang-froid pour ignorer cette onde de chaleur qui envahissait brusquement sa poitrine et pour ne pas emprisonner de nouveau les charmantes lèvres de Marinette dans un ardent baiser.

Au lieu de ça, Adrien se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement sur la joue, avant de se tourner finalement vers son bureau pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires de ses mains tremblantes.

Lui-même était par ailleurs tout aussi échevelé que son adorable compagne, et alors qu'il se levait, il passa la main plusieurs fois sur le sommet de son crâne pour tenter de discipliner ces mèches rebelles. Le rire cristallin de Marinette et le regard dubitatif de son chauffeur quelques minutes plus tard lui confirmèrent le peu de succès qu'avait eu sa piètre tentative de retrouver une coiffure présentable, mais la légère gêne que ressentit Adrien en s'installant dans sa voiture fut bien vite effacée par le tendre souvenir des baisers échangés avec sa séduisante partenaire.

 

 

Le lendemain, Marinette rassembla ses amis dès la première récréation de la journée, leur lançant un énigmatique « Je propose une visite au musée pour ce week-end ! » lorsqu'Alya et Nino levèrent vers elle un regard interrogateur.

La jeune fille leur relata rapidement les évènements qui avaient suivi la fin de leur combat de la veille, rappelant à sa meilleure amie l'existence de ce papyrus de l'ancienne Egypte qui mentionnait la Déesse Coccinelle et lui faisant part de sa volonté de savoir s'il existait des artefacts susceptibles d'évoquer les Papillon du passés. Comme elle s'y attendait, Alya faillit exploser d'enthousiasme à l'idée de fouiller à travers l'Histoire pour y retrouver la trace d'antiques super-héros.

\- « Mais c'est juste GENIAL comme idée », s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, le regard étincelant sous l'effet de l'excitation. « Bien sûr que je me rappelle de cette fresque, je suis vraiment idiotie de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. S'il existe des traces des anciennes Ladybug, il en existe sûrement aussi du Papillon. Oh, c'est génial, génial, génial ! J'adore ! »

Tandis que Marinette tentait à présent de calmer une Alya au bord de l'hystérie, Nino manifesta quant à lui un certain scepticisme quant au fait que ces renseignements puissent les aider à trouver l'identité du Papillon actuel. Cependant, il était largement d'accord avec Marinette et Adrien sur le fait qu'ils auraient tort de négliger une pareille piste, et il souligna qu'à défaut d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui terrorisait actuellement Paris, ils pourraient peut-être trouver certaines failles dans ses capacités qu'ils pourraient ensuite exploiter lors de futurs affrontements. Adrien rajouta malicieusement que le fait de découvrir d'historiques Chat Noir et Ladybug pourrait de plus servir à alimenter plus tard le Ladyblog avec de nouveaux articles inédits, remarque qui valut à Marinette de lever dramatiquement les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Alya exultait de plus belle.

Après cela, il fallut aux deux héros toute la persuasion du monde pour convaincre leur enthousiaste amie de ne pas sécher les cours pour se rendre au Louvre à l'instant même, et les quatre amis convinrent de se retrouver dès le week-end suivant pour aller ensemble au musée. Explorer tous les recoins et galeries du gigantesque ensemble de bâtiment demanderait certainement d'y effectuer de nombreuses visites, et il s'agissait là d'un investissement de temps qu'Adrien et Marinette n'auraient certainement jamais le luxe de se permettre. Heureusement pour eux, Alya et Nino étaient tous deux plus que ravis de leur offrir leur aide, et les jeunes héros avaient tenus à accompagner leurs camarades pour cette première tournée d'inspection.

La semaine s'écoula doucement, sans que la moindre attaque de vilain ne vienne perturber le paisible quotidien des deux héros de Paris, mais aussi hélas sans que l'enquête d'Alya sur le ressenti des victimes du Papillon ne connaisse la moindre avancée significative.

La jeune apprentie-journaliste avait réussi à solliciter plusieurs autres de leurs camarades pour leur poser à chacun une avalanche de questions sur les souvenirs qu'ils pouvaient avoir de leur akumatisation, mais les résultats de ces interrogatoires restaient malheureusement très mitigés. Kim ne se rappelait de presque rien, mais était en revanche fermement convaincu d'avoir entendu une voix féminine lui intimer l'ordre de semer le désordre et la destruction. Max avait aussitôt protesté, argumentant que selon ses propres souvenirs il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme, tout en reconnaissant cependant que sa mémoire lui faisait à lui aussi cruellement défaut pour tout ce qui concernait longues minutes pendant lesquelles il avait été sous l'emprise du Papillon. Quant à Nathaniel, s'il avait le mérite d'avoir des souvenirs pour le moins originaux, on ne pouvait malheureusement pas pour autant dire qu'ils étaient d'une grande utilité. Lorsqu'Alya l'avait interrogé, il lui avait répondu que la seule chose dont il se rappelait était la couleur violette, comme si quelqu'un avait placé un voile mauve devant ses yeux à l'instant même où ses souvenirs commençaient à disparaitre dans le néant. Il lui était impossible de se remémorer quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme si son cerveau avait ensuite refusé d'enregistrer la moindre bribe d'information jusqu'au moment où il avait enfin été sauvé par Chat Noir et Ladybug.

 

 

Le week-end était finalement arrivé, et les quatre amis qui s'étaient auparavant donné rendez-vous chez Marinette faisaient à présent route vers le Louvre. Les adolescents patientaient tranquillement à un arrêt de bus, bavardant joyeusement alors que personne d'autre qu'eux n'était présent aux alentours.

\- « Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas », lança soudain Nino à l'attention de Tikki. « Le Papillon utilise un kwami, c'est bien ça ? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'aller chercher dans un musée pour en savoir plus sur lui ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous parler de ses capacités ? Non pas que ça ne soit pas une idée intéressante », rajouta-t-il précipitamment alors qu'Alya le fusillait du regard, avant de laisser échapper une quinte de toux nerveuse. « Je reconnais totalement l'intérêt historique de l'enquête. »

Discrètement dissimulée dans le sac de l'héroïne de Paris, le minuscule kwami secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation. Marinette et Adrien s'étaient déjà posé les mêmes interrogations à maintes reprises, et c'était précisément l'absence de réponse qu'avaient pu leur fournir Plagg et Tikki qui les avaient conduits à se mettre à la recherche de réponse dans les artefacts présents dans le musée.

\- « On ne connait quasiment pas le kwami du Papillon », expliqua-t-elle à Nino de sa petite voix flutée. « La plupart des héros agissent en solitaire, et même si nous autres kwamis sommes très anciens, nous nous croisons rarement. Plagg et moi sommes une exception, nous sommes voués à agir ensemble. »

Voyant Nino hausser un sourcil interrogateur, elle poursuivit.

\- « Nos pouvoirs sont complémentaires. Création et destruction. Nos miraculous ont toujours été liés. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas des autres, et c'est exactement pour cela que nous ne les connaissons pas aussi bien. Plagg et moi savons que le kwami du Papillon s'appelle Nooroo et qu'il a le pouvoir de créer des Champions qui combattent pour son maitre, mais notre connaissance s'arrête plus ou moins ici. »

\- « D'autant plus qu'il avait disparu depuis des siècles avant de semer le bazar ici », intervint Plagg, passant sa minuscule tête noire par-delà la bordure de la chemise d'Adrien. « Je crois que la dernière fois qu'on avait entendu parler de lui c'était au Moyen-Age, ou quelque chose du genre. »

Alya se pencha vers lui, son regard pétillant de curiosité.

\- « Donc vous ne travaillez vraiment jamais avec personne d'autre ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne savez rien sur les autres kwamis. »

\- « Hey, j'ai une tête à être sociable ? », répliqua aussitôt Plagg.

\- « Maintenant qu'on en parle... », rétorqua Adrien d'une voix grinçante, que contredisait la lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans ses yeux.

Plagg laissa échapper un reniflement hautain, tandis que Marinette éclatait franchement de rire face aux facéties de son partenaire.

\- « Mais quand même », reprit Nino, « ce n'est vraiment pas pratique votre truc. Il vous faudrait un annuaire des kwamis ou quelque chose du genre. »

\- « Oh, mais on a ça », répliqua Tikki à la surprise générale. Alors que Marinette la fixait avec des yeux ronds, elle poursuivit : « Enfin, on a eu quelque chose comme ça. Il y a très longtemps il y existait un livre sacré qui recensait les héros et leurs pouvoirs, mais il a disparu depuis. »

Faisant preuve d'une synchronisation parfaite, les adolescents poussèrent tous les quatre un lourd soupir de frustration face à cette décevante nouvelle. Puis Marinette secoua la tête, son visage s'illuminant de nouveau d'un sourire solaire tandis que son optimiste habituel refaisait rapidement surface.

\- « Hey, tout n'est pas perdu pour autant », les houspilla-t-elle. « Qui sait ce qu'on peut découvrir au musée ? Ce livre sacré n'est pas le seul à parler des héros et des kwamis ! Preuve en est l'existence de la fresque de la Déesse Coccinelle, et pour peu qu'un des Papillons du passé ait été ami avec une Alya antique, il y a peut-être une mine d'information qui nous attends », poursuivi-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux à l'attention de sa meilleure amie, qui lui répondit d'une espiègle grimace.

Marinette s'interrompit un instant, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant se fixant vers l'extrémité de l'avenue alors qu'elle apercevait leur bus qui arrivait enfin.

\- « Allez ! », conclut-elle avec un enthousiasme contagieux tout en leur faisant signe de s'avancer vers le bord du trottoir. « En route pour le Louvre ! »


	6. Chapter 6

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le quatuor arrivait enfin au Louvre.

Après avoir diligemment acheté leurs billets, les adolescents se dirigèrent d'un pas vif en direction de la salle abritant le papyrus de la Déesse Coccinelle. Marinette tenait absolument à la montrer à Nino et Adrien avant de pousser plus loin leurs investigations, et Alya était plus que ravie à l'idée de revoir une fois de plus ce témoignage de l'existence d'une Ladybug des temps anciens.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à observer le papyrus sous tous les angles, réalisant toujours difficilement qu'il s'agissait bien là du portrait d'une héroïne qui avait œuvré des millénaires plus tôt en portant exactement le même miraculous que celui de Marinette.

\- « Elle a même un yo-yo », nota Adrien, fasciné, détachant difficilement son regard de la fresque.

\- « Et c'était vraiment déjà toi à l'époque ? », demanda discrètement Alya à Tikki, la jeune apprentie-journaliste réussissant difficilement à dissimuler son incrédulité. « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'avoir plus de deux mille ans. »

Le minuscule kwami laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, aussitôt imité par Marinette à qui la scène rappelait quelques souvenirs.

\- « Je connais quelqu'un qui m'a fait exactement la même remarque », répliqua Tikki avec un clin d'œil malicieux à l'attention de son héroïque partenaire. « Mais c'était bien moi. »

\- « On est bien conservés, que veux-tu », lança Plagg alors que Nino et Alya faisaient part de leur émerveillement quant au fait de côtoyer de si vénérables créatures. « Bon, on ne va peut-être pas passer toute la journée ici ? », poursuivit-il avec impatience.

Les quatre adolescents approuvèrent puis, se détournant de la fresque de la Déesse Coccinelle, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie de la pièce pour s'aventurer dans les galeries du musée. Alors qu'ils passaient de salle d'exposition en salle d'exposition, les lycéens prirent rapidement la mesure de la colossale tâche qui les attendait. Le Louvre entier regorgeait d'œuvres faisant références à d'héroïques personnages ou à des créatures mythologiques. La magie et de prétendues histoires réelles s'entremêlaient si étroitement qu'il semblait impossible de pouvoir dissocier avec certitude ce qui tenait du conte de ce qui concernait des faits ayant quant à eux bel et bien existé, tout comme il paraissait improbable de réussir à distinguer les humains ordinaires, dont les exploits avaient étés portés par la légende, des véritables possesseurs de miraculous.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas nécessairement être d'une grande aide pour identifier des héros qu'ils n'avaient pour la plupart jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir au fil des siècles, Tikki et Plagg n'en profitèrent pas moins pour signaler avec fierté la présence d'anciens porteurs de leurs miraculous quand ils en apercevaient une représentation. Sur leurs indications, Marinette et Adrien découvrirent avec une certaine fascination que certains de leurs illustres prédécesseurs s'étaient distingués au point de laisser une trace définitive dans l'Histoire. Ainsi, alors qu'ils traversaient une salle dans laquelle étaient exposés des chefs d'œuvre de la Grèce Antique, Plagg les arrêta devant une urne représentant Hercule avant de vanter les mérites de celui qui avait été l'un des héros les plus forts avec lesquels il ait jamais collaboré. Ébahis, les adolescents mirent un instant à réaliser que le légendaire Hercule n'était nul autre que l'un des précédents Chat Noir.

Alors qu'Adrien se demandait rêveusement s'il laisserait un jour pareille empreinte dans l'Histoire, Alya s'empressa de demander à Plagg si tous les mythiques exploits que l'on attribuait au célèbre héros étaient véridiques.

\- « Oh », répondit le kwami en se gonflant d'orgueil, « il y a des points qui ont été légèrement exagérés au fil des siècles, mais dans l'ensemble c'est assez juste. »

\- « Légèrement exagérés ? » releva malicieusement Tikki.

\- « Hey, pas tant que ça », répliqua aussitôt Plagg. « De nos jours les gens ne se rendent pas compte du nombre de monstres qui pullulaient à l'époque ! Entre les lions invincibles ou les chevaux mangeurs d'hommes, on ne peut pas dire que la tâche était facile, et il s'en est sorti brillamment. Il est impossible de dire combien de gens Hercule a sauvé. »

\- « Lion qu'il n'a battu que parce que Hippolyte lui a entravé les pattes avec son yo-yo », souligna Tikki avant de préciser en aparté que cette Hippolyte n'était nulle autre que la Ladybug de l'époque, qui en plus d'être une héroïne n'en était aussi pas moins la reine des Amazone. « Et pour l'hydre de Lerne », reprit-elle, « le combat aurait été bien plus compliqué pour lui s'il n'avait pas eu une partenaire pour immobiliser une partie des têtes. Sans compter qu'il n'a jamais volé la ceinture d'Hippolyte », conclu-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Toute cette rumeur est partie d'une blague idiote. »

\- « Mais pour le nettoyage des écuries d'Augias, heureusement qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de faire croire qu'il avait volontairement détourné le cours du fleuve pour tout laver, tout ça pour rattraper la gaffe de ta Ladybug qui avait fait sauter une digue », rétorqua aussitôt le sombre kwami. « Et s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de creuser un piège pour capturer le sanglier d'Erymanthe, ta chère Hippolyte serait toujours en train de courir à travers les montagnes pour essayer de l'attraper. »

Pendant que les deux kwamis vantaient les mérites respectifs de leurs anciens partenaires, les quatre adolescents écoutaient avec fascination cette revisite improvisée des légendaires travaux d'Hercule. Ils furent brusquement interrompus quand d'autres visiteurs arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle, obligeant Plagg et Tikki à se dissimuler hâtivement dans la chemise d'Adrien et le sac de Marinette.

Le petit groupe poursuivi sa visite de repérage, Alya prenant scrupuleusement une quantité impressionnante de notes en vue de préparer leurs prochaines excursions, avant de finalement s'emparer d'un plan du musée pour commencer à réfléchir à la façon d'optimiser l'ordre dans lequel Nino et elle pourraient explorer les galeries.

Lorsque les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du musée quelques heures plus tard, la jeune bloggeuse avait d'ores et déjà planifié toute une série de visites qui permettraient à Nino et elle de quadriller efficacement les moindres recoins du bâtiment, et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle remercia une fois de plus Adrien et Marinette de lui avoir confié une aussi passionnante mission.

 

 

Au fil des jours suivants, Alya et Nino retournèrent au musée avec une régularité exemplaire, arpentant obstinément les allées du Louvre afin de rechercher le moindre indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste de l'un des prédécesseurs du Papillon. Hélas pour eux, leurs recherches ne furent guère fructueuses pour tout ce qui concernait les porteurs de ce miraculous en particulier. Néanmoins, les deux lycéens se firent un devoir de récupérer pelle-mêle toute information relative au moindre héros dont ils soupçonnaient l'existence, pour pouvoir la soumettre ensuite à l'analyse de Tikki et Plagg.

Ils avaient ainsi retrouvé la trace de l'un des anciens Chat Noir, une femme qui avait également œuvré durant l'Égypte Antique sous le pseudonyme de Sekhmet et dont le nom était depuis passé à la postérité, ses contemporains l'élevant au rang de déesse tant sa force et son aura étaient reconnus par tous. Lorsque Nino avait fait part de son étonnement à Plagg, lui confiant qu'il avait cru qu'il ne prenait que des hommes comme partenaires, l'ombrageux kwami avait répliqué que le genre d'un individu ne changeait rien à la valeur qu'il avait à ses yeux et que ce n'était que pure coïncidence si son miraculous avait aussi souvent atterri entre des mains masculines.

Certaines de leurs déductions étaient parfois un peu plus hasardeuses, mais ils prenaient scrupuleusement note du moindre de leur soupçon afin de ne pas risquer de rater la présence d'autre héros dissimulés dans les labyrinthiques galeries du Louvre. Ainsi, après avoir passé des heures à arpenter en long et en large une salle d'exposition consacrée au folklore japonais, les deux lycéens s'étaient plus particulièrement penchés sur le cas de mythiques créatures à la fois homme et tortue, nommées kappa. En recoupant une quantité non négligeable d'informations, ils en avaient finalement déduit que la légende entourant ces êtres était en réalité née de l'existence d'un porteur de miraculous qui avait œuvré dans le Japon médiéval. Cette impression avait été renforcée par une minuscule illustration qu'ils avaient découverte au bas d'une estampe, où apparaissait l'une de ces créatures avec un visage bien plus humain que dans ses autres représentations, et brandissant sa carapace telle un bouclier au lieu de l'avoir dans son dos.

Au détour d'une collection de livres anciens, ils étaient également tombés par hasard sur la mention d'une bretteuse connue sous le nom de « La Guêpe », dont l'habileté avait manifestement fait des ravages à l'époque du cardinal de Richelieu. Au vu de la gravure accompagnant ce petit texte, qui la représentait portant un masque strié de noir et vêtue d'une cape dont le dessin rappellait les fines nervures des ailes d'insectes, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une porteuse de miraculous. De la même façon, ils avaient decouvert la sculpture du buste d'une jeune femme africaine, dont le visage parsemé de cercles avait aussitôt attiré l'attention d'Alya qui en avait pris une discrète photo. A la grande joie de la jeune apprentie journaliste, Tikki lui confirma sans hésiter que son intuition avait été juste et qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une représentation de l'une de ses anciennes partenaires.

En revanche, à la déception générale, aucun des candidats qu'Alya et Nino avaient retenus comme pouvant être de potentiels anciens porteurs du miraculous du Papillon ne semblaient crédibles. Ils avaient bien repérés l'existence quelques anecdotes faisant ponctuellement référence à des humains dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels n'ayant rien de commun avec ceux d'un miraculous, et qui auraient ainsi parfaitement pu être ceux de Champions, mais il n'était nulle part fait mention de leur maitre.

 

 

Au bout de plus d'une quinzaine de jours, les quatre adolescents se rendirent à l'évidence : Alya et Nino avait fait le tour de tant et tant de galeries du musée qu'ils en connaissaient à présent le moindre objet par cœur, et s'ils avaient appris de fascinantes choses sur les héros des temps passés, ils n'en savaient hélas guère plus sur d'éventuels moyens de contrer plus efficacement les pouvoirs du Papillon, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient obtenus la moindre piste sur son identité.

Toutes les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées durant ces longues heures de recherche étaient certes d'un intérêt historique inestimable si l'on s'intéressait à la mythologie des anciens héros, mais elles n'avaient chaleureusement été jusque-là d'aucune aide à Adrien et Marinette dans leur lutte pour découvrir l'identité du Papillon. Force était aussi de reconnaître qu'en dépit de ce qui semblait être une infinité d'artefact, ils n'avaient en réalité qu'accès qu'à une infime partie des gigantesques collections qu'abritaient le Louvre.

\- « Je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on trouve si peu de traces de ses prédécesseurs », soupira Marinette alors que les quatre amis bavardaient dans un coin de la cours de récréation. « Le Papillon utilise des Champions pour combattre, les possesseurs de son miraculous devaient rarement se trouver en première ligne. »

\- « Et je crois qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce qui était exposé », souligna Alya, dont l'humeur légèrement défaitiste avait été accentuée par un nouvel interrogatoire infructueux.

Elle venait en effet tout juste de poser des questions à Alix sur les éventuels souvenirs qu'elle pouvait avoir de son akumatisation et devant son insistance, cette dernière lui avait répliqué avec un brin d'agacement que non, elle ne se rappelait définitivement de rien.

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu nous échapper », poursuivit la jeune blogueuse sur le sujet du Louvre. « On a examiné le moindre objet de la moindre collection, je suis même pratiquement sûre que je dois pouvoir redessiner le musée de mémoire tellement on y a passé du temps. »

\- « En ce qui me concerne, j'en rêve même la nuit », renchérit Nino alors qu'Adrien lui donnait une tape compatissante sur l'épaule. « Franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. »

\- « Moi je sais », répliqua Alya avec un vague geste de la main. « Il faudrait pouvoir fouiner dans les objets qui ne sont pas exposés histoire de s'assurer qu'on n'a vraiment rien raté, mais on ne nous donnera jamais la permission d'y accéder. »

\- « C'est sûr », confirma son camarade. « Jamais le Louvre n'autorisera de simple lycéens à s'approcher de ses réserves. »

Marinette se redressa soudain, les yeux brillants.

\- « De simples lycéens, non », lança-t-elle d'une voix claire. « Mais des héros... »

\- « Mais bien sûr ! », approuva aussitôt Alya en redressant vivement la tête. « Chat Noir et Ladybug auraient certainement plus de chances que nous ! » Puis son regard s'assombrit légèrement, et elle reprit : « Mais est-ce que ça sera faisable pour vous ? Je veux dire, avec Nino on y a consacré tout notre temps libre pendant plus de quinze jours, et la quantité d'objets qui ne sont pas exposés est bien plus importante que celle de ceux qui sont dans des galeries. Ça risque d'être compliqué pour vous, entre les attaques du Papillon et les cours à rattraper... »

\- « Sauf si on demande à quelqu'un de nous faire une première sélection des œuvres qui pourraient nous intéresser », intervint brusquement Adrien, le regard pétillant d'excitation.

\- « Mr. Kubdel ! », s'exclama Marinette, saisissant aussitôt où son partenaire voulait en venir. « Le conservateur du musée ! Il nous a dit de ne pas hésiter à venir le voir si on avait besoin d'aide. »

Les quatre jeunes gens discutèrent encore quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre quant au fait d'impliquer le père d'Alix dans leurs recherches. S'il leur semblait délicat d'entrainer un quasi-inconnu dans une entreprise aussi sensible, il leur était pour autant difficile de nier que sans son aide, leur piste concernant les prédécesseurs du Papillon risquait de finir à coup sûr dans une impasse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait de demander malgré tout son concours à Mr. Kubdel, afin de ne pas négliger la moindre chance de trouver un fait que les aiderait à combattre leur ennemi. Ils avaient néanmoins convenu de ne lui livrer que le minimum d'informations dont il aurait besoin pour les aider dans leurs recherches, et de garder pour eux toute éventuelle conclusion à laquelle ils pourraient aboutir pour ne pas l'impliquer plus que nécessaire.

 

 

Grâce à la connaissance quasi-parfaite qu'ils avaient à présent du Louvre, Alya et Nino avaient été en mesure d'indiquer à leurs amis dans quelle partie du musée se trouvaient les bureaux des employés, et notamment celui du conservateur. Les jeunes héros avaient décidé d'aller rendre visite à Mr. Kubdel en fin de journée, et ils surveillaient à présent patiemment les allées et venues des derniers visiteurs en attendant de voir le père d'Alix franchir de nouveau la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il travaillait d'ordinaire.

Chat Noir commençait à s'impatienter, s'agitant de plus en plus au sommet du toit sur lequel ils s'étaient provisoirement réfugiés, quand soudain Ladybug lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. Suivant le regard azur de sa partenaire à présent rivé au bâtiment, il constata avec soulagement que le conservateur était enfin de retour.

Il se redressa, s'étirant de tout son long pour faire rouler sous sa peau ses muscles endoloris par cette trop longue attente, avant d'adresser un lumineux sourire à sa partenaire.

\- « Alors, ma Lady, on y va ? »

Etouffant un petit rire, Ladybug approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- « On y va. »

S'aidant tous deux du yo-yo de la jeune fille, Ladybug et Chat Noir fendirent les airs en direction du bâtiment, avant d'atterrir souplement sur une corniche et de toquer légèrement aux carreaux du bureau du conservateur. Si le père d'Alix fut surpris de les voir, il n'en montra rien, et c'est avec un flegme remarquable qu'il accueillit les deux adolescents, comme s'il était pour lui tout à fait normal de voir soudainement apparaitre les héros de Paris à l'une des fenêtres du Louvre.

Les invitant d'un geste à entrer, il les salua chaleureusement avant d'attendre avec une palpable curiosité qu'ils lui exposent la raison de cette soudaine visite. Les deux adolescents le saluèrent en retour, puis Chat Noir se passa nerveusement la main à l'arrière du crâne, se grattant la tête tandis qu'il cherchait les mots pour formuler sa requête.

\- « En fait, nous aurions besoin de votre aide », commença-t-il. « Nous sommes à la recherche de certaines informations qui pourraient se trouver dans les réserves de votre musée, mais il nous sera certainement impossible d'y accéder seuls. »

\- « Quelles informations ? », demanda aussitôt Mr. Kubdel, un vif intérêt se lisant sur son visage alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête vers les deux jeunes gens.

Ladybug prit la parole à son tour, lui expliquant aussi brièvement que possible que Chat Noir et elle étaient loin d'être les premiers héros à avoir fait leur apparition, et que de multiples traces de leurs illustres prédécesseurs se trouvaient renfermées dans les galeries du musées.

\- « Les héros ? Je vois tout à fait de quoi vous voulez parler », intervint le conservateur, à la grande surprise des adolescents. « J'ai fini par noter moi aussi que certaines œuvres du musée y faisaient référence, et le sujet est absolument fascinant », poursuivit-il avec ses yeux brillant d'un tel enthousiasme que Ladybug eut soudain une vive pensée pour les discours passionnés d'Alya. « Je dois vous avouer que j'ai même songé à y consacrer une exposition, si je trouve un jour suffisamment d'œuvres traitant de ce thème. »

\- « Et vous avez déjà commencé des recherches dans ce sens ? » intervint Chat Noir d'une voix gonflée d'espoir.

Le conservateur secoua négativement la tête, avant de réajuster machinalement ses lunettes d'un bref geste de la main.

\- « Malheureusement non », leur confia-t-il. « Il y a tant à voir et tant à faire... Mais je pense sincèrement que le sujet serait tout à fait passionnant. Par contre... » Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots. « Je m'excuse si ma question peut paraitre déplacée, mais dans la mesure où j'ignore pourquoi vous avez besoin de ces informations, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous recherchez exactement ? »

Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un bref regard, puis le jeune homme se chargea de répondre.

\- « Nous cherchons des informations sur le Papillon », commença-t-il.

\- « Ce vilain qui terrorise Paris ? », releva le conservateur, avant de faire signe à Chat Noir de continuer quand celui-ci lui confirma ses dires d'un signe approbateur.

\- « Il est possible qu'il y ait eu d'autres Papillons par le passé », poursuivit Chat Noir en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Et nous aurions besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur eux ou sur leurs capacités, cela pourrait nous être d'un grand secours. Nous... Nous n'avons rien vu de tel dans les galeries du musée, mais il y a tellement d'autres œuvres qui ne sont pas exposées... Est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ? » conclut-il en fixant le père d'Alix droit dans les yeux.

Le visage du conservateur s'éclaira alors d'un chaleureux sourire, mais c'est d'un ton sérieux qu'il affirma aux deux héros qu'il avait été parfaitement sincère lorsque, suite à la précédente attaque du Louvre, il leur avait annoncé qu'ils ne devaient pas hésiter à faire appel à ses services si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il leur assura qu'il ne souhaitait nullement revenir sur sa parole, et qu'il se ferait une joie de les aider autant que ses moyens le lui permettraient.

Alors que la discussion se poursuivait, Mr. Kubdel suggéra aux jeunes héros de ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur les références semblant avoir trait aux prédécesseurs du Papillon, afin de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre piste potentielle.

\- « Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que j'élargisse le champ de recherche et que je rassemble pour vous des données aussi nombreuses que possible », leur confia-t-il. « Que cela ait trait au Papillon, aux héros ou à même la magie en général, sans distinction aucune. »

Chat Noir protesta, à la fois gêné à l'idée de demander un travail aussi titanesque au conservateur dont le temps était par ailleurs sûrement précieux, et avouant qu'il ne voyait par ailleurs pas l'intérêt de rechercher des informations aussi variées.

Mr. Kubdel le considéra un instant en souriant, avant de lever la main pour mettre en évidence l'anneau qu'il y portait.

\- « Regardez cette bague, par exemple », lança-t-il. « On dirait une simple alliance, vous êtes d'accord ? »

Ne sachant trop où il voulait en venir, les deux héros acquiescèrent.

\- « Et bien il s'agit en réalité d'un anneau qui a plus de deux siècles d'existence », poursuivi-t-il avec enthousiasme. « C'est un objet d'une grande rareté, qui trainait dans la devanture d'une boutique jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes amies ne le remarque et ne me l'offre pour fêter la réussite de mon doctorat. Personne avant elle n'avait eu la moindre idée de sa valeur réelle, et savez-vous ce qui a fait la différence ? »

Alors que Chat Noir ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le conservateur poursuivit sur sa lancée sans même lui laisser le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation qui rappela une fois de plus à Ladybug les élans lyriques d'Alya, quand cette dernière partait dans l'un de ses grandiloquents discours sur les super-héros.

\- « Le savoir », reprit Mr. Kubdel avec emphase, s'adressant à eux comme il l'aurait fait à des étudiants. « La connaissance. Personne n'avait vu la valeur de cette bague jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un avec la connaissance nécessaire pour l'identifier ne note sa présence. »

Le conservateur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde pour redresser légèrement ses lunettes, avant de continuer avec un certain pragmatisme.

\- « Et ici, c'est exactement l'erreur que je souhaite éviter. Je pourrais effectivement très bien me contenter de réunir des informations qui traitent du Papillon, mais je pense que dans la mesure où vous possédez un savoir sur des super-héros que je suis hélas loin d'égaler, l'approche la plus efficace serait que je vous présente tout ce qui me semble être lié de près ou de loin aux héros et à la magie. De cette façon, vous limiterez le risque de passer à côté d'un renseignement ou d'un artefact magique dont je n'aurai pas su déceler l'intérêt, alors que de votre côté vous avez cette connaissance qui vous pourrais vous faire voir des choses extraordinaires là où je ne saurais trouver aucune information. »

Le père d'Alix interrompit brusquement son fervent discours, laissant échapper une petite toux gênée alors qu'il semblait soudain réaliser qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Il s'excusa, confiant aux jeunes gens que les différences de perceptions d'un fait ou d'un objet selon la culture de la personne qui l'examinait étaient un sujet pour lequel il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'intérêt. La conversation se poursuivit encore plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Chat Noir et Ladybug convinrent avec leur interlocuteur de passer régulièrement le voir afin de s'enquérir de l'état d'avancement de ses recherches. Puis les deux héros prirent congé du conservateur du Louvre, le remerciant chaleureusement pour son aide avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre.

Dès le lendemain, c'est avec un authentique soulagement qu'ils relatèrent à Nino et Alya leur entrevue avec Mr. Kubdel. S'ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre certitude que cette piste donne un jour un résultat, au moins n'était-elle pas encore arrivée dans une impasse, et l'espoir était donc toujours permis.

 

 

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent ensuite, troublés seulement par l'apparition nocturne d'un vilain qui fit hélas rater de conséquentes heures de sommeil à Marinette et Adrien. Si le jeune homme réussi malgré tout à arriver à l'heure en cours, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas pour Marinette, et c'est avec une certaine résignation qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la classe avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard.

Elle s'attendait à se voir infliger une punition, ou tout du moins une remontrance pour ses éternels problèmes de ponctualité, mais à sa grande surprise, son professeur se contenta de lui jeter un regard las avant de lui faire signe d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

L'étonnement de Marinette fut plus grand encore quand elle réalisa que l'enseignant n'était pas seul, mais qu'à ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille qui lui était inconnue et dont les vifs yeux verts parcouraient la classe avec attention tandis qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- « Bon, je reprends pour les retardataires », annonça leur professeur en braquant une fois de plus son regard vers Marinette, qui se tortilla sur son banc, embarrassée. « Je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui va intégrer votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui : Mademoiselle Lila Rossi. »


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette avait toujours été intimement convaincue que jamais personne ne l'horripilerait autant que ne le faisait Chloé.

Mais ça, c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Lila.

Assez ironiquement elle était même pour une fois sur l'exacte même longueur d'onde que sa blonde rivale, toutes deux s'accordant pour détester cordialement la nouvelle venue, bien que leurs raisons d'avoir du mal à digérer sa présence ne diffèrent légèrement.

Au visible agacement de Chloé, il avait fallu à peine une poignée d'heures à Lila pour accaparer l'attention de tous. Son prénom était sur toutes les lèvres, chacun semblant avoir une anecdote à raconter sur la nouvelle venue ou cherchant à en savoir plus sur elle, et rapidement le lycée entier ne parla plus que de la brune italienne. Pour Chloé qui s'estimait être l'une des célébrités de l'école, voir quelqu'un se placer aussi rapidement au centre de l'attention de tous était proprement insupportable, d'autant que Lila semblait gérer cette fulgurante notoriété avec une aisance déconcertante. Comme pour ajouter encore à l'affront, la popularité de la brune italienne croissait de de seconde en seconde, pour rapidement atteindre des sommets avec lesquels Chloé ne pouvait espérer rivaliser.

A vrai dire, à l'exception peut-être de Chat Noir et de Ladybug, personne ne semblait être en mesure de pouvoir faire concurrence à l'auréole de gloire qui entourait Lila.

Car en plus de bénéficier d'un indéniable charisme et d'être entourée de l'aura de mystère d'une nouvelle élève arrivant de l'étranger, la jeune fille semblait également avoir une vie trépidante, dont l'éclat était sans commune mesure avec le fait d'être la fille du maire. L'orgueilleuse Chloé tirait une grande fierté d'être issue d'une des familles les plus influentes de Paris, mais à son grand désarroi, elle se voyait forcée d'admettre que cet illustre fait faisait pâle figure en comparaison des extraordinaires révélations que leur faisait leur nouvelle camarade.

Lila racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point son quotidien était extraordinaire. Elle avait par exemple eu le privilège de rencontre le célèbre Jagged Stone, avec qui elle s'était si bien entendu qu'il lui avait offert de composer une chanson en son honneur. Ladite chanson n'avait pas encore été enregistrée en studio, mais Lila affirmait qu'il la lui avait déjà interprétée et que c'était sans nul doute l'un des plus beaux morceaux qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Lorsque, au détour d'une conversation, Rose avait fait part à la nouvelle arrivante de son admiration sans borne pour le prince Ali, Lila lui avait également déclaré avoir déjà eu l'occasion de voyager compagnie du jeune homme. Elle avait alors promit à une Rose trépignant d'excitation qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour la mettre en contact avec son royal ami, obtenant en retour la gratitude et l'admiration inconditionnelles de sa camarade de classe.

Au grand dam de Chloé, qui avait une très haute opinion de sa propre position sociale, Lila assurait de plus être issue de la haute aristocratie italienne. Ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde ainsi que les multiples relations de ses parents lui avaient permis de fréquenter les acteurs ou chanteurs les plus célèbres, ainsi que des personnes d'aussi noble extraction que la sienne. Elle avait visité des lieux si incroyables qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu leur rendre justice, avait assisté à plus de bals et de réceptions qu'elle n'aurait pu les compter, et s'était même vue proposer des rôles dans des films par de grands producteurs, offres qu'elle avait déclinées pour se concentrer sur ses études.

Très clairement, Chloé ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Lila.

La simple existence de la nouvelle venue lui faisait de l'ombre, et c'est avec une jalousie dévorante qu'elle écoutait la jeune fille conter ses sensationnelles aventures, tandis que sa rancœur ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des jours.

Lila ne semblait cependant guère être affectée par l'antipathie qu'elle inspirait à sa camarade de classe. Elle paraissait même de presque s'en amuser, un sourire condescendant se dessinant sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard haineux de la blonde fille du maire.

 

 

Si la plupart des gens ne semblaient pas mettre un instant en doute la parole de la jeune italienne, Marinette, quant à elle, avait un énorme doute quant à la véracité de ses dires. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait décemment pas affirmer qu'absolument tout ce que racontait sa camarade était faux. Cependant, il y avait un point dont elle pouvait être sûre : lorsque Lila affirmait haut et fort avoir déjà été sauvée par Ladybug et être depuis restée en contact avec elle, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un énorme mensonge.

Il était absolument horripilant pour Marinette d'entendre Lila déblatérer sur ses prétendus liens avec l'héroïne de Paris, sans pour autant pouvoir la contredire publiquement au risque de trahir son secret. La jeune fille se consolait néanmoins en se disant que dans son malheur, elle avait au moins la chance que ses proches connaissent la vérité. Adrien, Nino et Alya savaient en effet parfaitement que Ladybug était bien loin d'être amie avec la nouvelle venue, et c'était déjà un énorme soulagement.

Mais ce mensonge était loin d'être ce qui agaçait le plus Marinette.

Non, le pire était qu'Adrien avait très visiblement et très fortement attiré l'attention de Lila.

Et que cette dernière se moquait manifestement complètement du fait que le jeune homme soit déjà en couple.

La jeune italienne ne perdait pas une occasion d'approcher Adrien, tentant ostensiblement de flirter avec lui sans même se soucier du fait que Marinette l'aperçoive ou non. Au grand désarroi de l'héroïne, Lila avait réussi à faire en sorte que leur professeur désigne Adrien pour lui faire découvrir le lycée et pour l'aider afin que son intégration se passe au mieux. Le jeune homme n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'accompagner Lila quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, lui faisant visiter les lieux ou l'épaulant dans ses démarches auprès de l'administration, et la nouvelle venue se faisait un plaisir de profiter du moindre prétexte pour tenter de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

\- « Je vais craquer », gronda Marinette d'une voix sourde, en observant de loin Lila et Adrien qui attendaient devant la porte du bureau d'un de leurs professeurs.

Sa brune camarade minaudait, penchant son torse vers son partenaire, tout en posant ses doigts fins sur son bras. Adrien avait beau se dégager d'un air gêné et reculer de plus en plus, levant les mains pour signifier son refus de contact, Marinette n'en fulminait pas moins. Son coéquipier et elle avaient à plusieurs reprises rappelé à Lila qu'ils étaient en couple et que son comportement était plus que gênant pour eux, mais la jeune italienne avait rétorqué d'un ton innocent qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi ils parlaient et que son attitude était purement amicale, argumentant qu'elle avait toujours était quelqu'un de très tactile et qu'il ne fallait pas y voir du mal.

Cependant, du point de vue de Marinette, Lila semblait très clairement être en train de faire des avances à Adrien, une fois de plus.

\- « Je comprends », compatit Alya en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur le bras. « A ta place, ça m'énerverait moi aussi. »

\- « Purement amicale, mais bien sûr », poursuivit Marinette, qui ne décolérait pas. « Elle me prend vraiment pour une idiote. Regarde un peu ça ! », lança-t-elle à sa meilleure amie tout en désignant d'un geste les deux lycéens qui entraient enfin dans le bureau du professeur, mais pas sans que Lila n'ait décoché une dernière œillade incendiaire à un Adrien dont le malaise était palpable même à une pareille distance. « Elle est aussi amicale avec Adrien que moi, sauf que moi, je sors avec lui. »

Les joues de Marinette se marbraient peu à peu de rouge tandis qu'elle serrait les poings de rage, enfonçant ses ongles dans la tendre chair de ses paumes. Il était rare qu'elle déteste des gens à ce point, mais Lila avait décidément le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

\- « Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais de quoi t'inquiéter », répondit Alya avec un sourire réconfortant. « Adrien est définitivement amoureux de toi, et même un millier de Lila ne feraient pas le poids en comparaison. »

\- « Je sais bien, mais ... », commença Marinette, avant de s'interrompre un instant.

Repoussant machinalement en arrière ses cheveux qu'elle portait aujourd'hui détachés, elle poussa un lourd soupir.

\- « Je sais que Lila n'a aucune chance, mais cette fille est tellement... » Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, ravalant une insulte qui lui montait aux lèvres. « Je ne la supporte plus », reprit-elle avec un vif geste de la main. « Adrien lui demande de se montrer moins amicale », expliqua-t-elle avec ironie, « et en plus elle est parfaitement au courant qu'on sort ensemble, mais elle s'en moque. Sincèrement, je crois que ma réserve de patience arrive à bout. »

\- « Hey, courage, elle finira par se lasser », rétorqua sa meilleure amie. « Regarde, Chloé a bien essayé de récupérer Adrien, et on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été un franc succès. Tu te rappelles à quel point elle a été odieuse ? »

Alors que Marinette esquissait une grimace de dégoût au souvenir de l'exécrable comportement qui avait été celui de la fille du maire durant les mois qui avaient suivi le fait qu'elle et Adrien se mettent à sortir ensemble, la jeune apprentie-journaliste se pencha pour poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Et bien là ça va être pareil », continua-t-elle d'une voix confiante. « Rien ni personne ne peut résister à Adrien et toi. »

\- « Mais avec Chloé au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre », grommela Marinette, tout en levant néanmoins sa main pour serrer les doigts de son amie dans les siens, marquant ainsi toute sa reconnaissance pour le soutien moral qu'elle lui procurait. « Tout le monde savait à quoi s'attendre. Alors qu'avec Lila, c'est plus... je ne sais pas. Insidieux. Chloé ne pourrait pas avoir l'air sympathique même si sa vie en dépendait, alors que Lila est devenue amie avec presque tous les gens de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

\- « Oui, je sais », approuva Alya, avant d'afficher un visage parfaitement impassible. « Je ne disais ça que pour rester politiquement correcte. Si jamais tu as besoin qu'on enlève Lila et qu'on fasse disparaitre son corps dans la forêt, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Marinette la regarda un instant, muette de surprise, avant de finalement éclater d'un rire franc et clair. Même si elle ne comptait bien sûr pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, cela faisait du bien à entendre, et le soutien indéfectible de sa meilleure amie lui réchauffait indubitablement le cœur.

\- « Oh, Alya, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? », s'esclaffa-t-elle en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

\- « Tu n'aurais personne pour enterrer les cadavres de tes rivales au fond des bois », répliqua-t-elle malicieusement, tout en lui rendant volontiers son étreinte.

\- « Et ça serait à charge de revanche », renchérit aussitôt Marinette avec un léger clin d'œil. « N'hésite pas à faire appel à moi si besoin. »

\- « Je te remercie », répondit la jeune blogueuse avec un large sourire, « Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas incompatible avec tes... activités ? »

\- « Pas plus que d'enterrer des cadavres au fond des bois », répliqua Marinette en riant. « Ceci dit, il doit exister d'autres solutions moins compromettantes. Comme enfermer Lila à double tour dans une salle de classe et jeter la clef... Ou demander au prince Ali de la renvoyer chez elle dans son avion, ou même attendre que Chloé se lasse avant moi et se charge d'elle... »

\- « Faire en sorte qu'elle ait les mauvais produits en cours de chimie et que tout explose... », renchérit Alya, ses yeux étincelants alors que son imagination se mettait en marche à la suite de celle de Marinette.

\- « A condition de sécher le cours », intervint aussitôt son amie. « Je ne tiens pas à faire partie des dégâts collatéraux. Lui faire manger un repas préparé par Nino ? »

\- « Cruel », rétorqua la blogueuse. « Mais j'approuve. Lui faire gagner un saut à l'élastique sans élastique ? »

Marinette hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation, et Alya et elle suggérèrent tour à tour d'enfermer leur camarade pendant quatre heures avec leur professeur de philosophie pour qu'elle en meure d'ennui, de lui faire faire une course de roller avec Alix après avoir saboté son équipement ou encore de l'enfermer accidentellement dans une malle à destination de Tombouctou.

Les deux amies bavardèrent joyeusement durant tout le reste de la récréation, continuant de plaisanter en imaginant milles et une façons de faire disparaitre Lila de leur lycée. Rien de tout ça n'était bien sûr constructif, mais cette conversation eut au moins le mérite d'adoucir légèrement les humeurs belliqueuses de Marinette. Le fait de réfléchir aux plus absurdes manières dont pourrait se volatiliser sa rivale avait un effet étrangement relaxant sur ses nerfs, et c'est à regret qu'elle interrompit ses réflexions lors que retentit la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours.

 

 

Cependant, en dépit des rassurantes paroles d'Alya et de la conviction profonde de Marinette que les avances de Lila à Adrien étaient vaines, la jeune fille avait du mal à contenir son constant énervement, qui se teintait peu à peu de ce qu'elle considérait comme une légitime inquiétude. Elle avait une foi absolue en Adrien, bien sûr, mais il était indéniable que Lila avait beaucoup de charme et qu'elle savait parfaitement en user. De plus, bien qu'elle prétende qu'elle voulait uniquement être amie avec le blond jeune homme, il était clair pour Marinette que sa camarade poursuivait avec une inflexible volonté ses tentatives de séduire Adrien.

La colère et l'angoisse tordaient tour à tour les entrailles de la jeune fille dès que Lila approchait Adrien, Lila battant alors outrageusement des cils comme pour tenter de l'envoûter de ses yeux d'un vert sombre. Marinette s'interposait dès qu'elle le pouvait, mais lorsqu'un professeur demandait à son partenaire d'accompagner la jeune italienne quelque part, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister à la scène avec une rage impuissante, serrant ses poings avec tant de force les jointures de ses doigts en blanchissaient.

Dans ses sombres moments, l'inquiétude revenait, plus vive encore, et de venimeuses pensées faisaient leur apparition dans le cerveau de Marinette en lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille qu'il y avait peut-être une infime chance que Lila arrive un jour à ses fins. Après tout, elle était belle, vive et intelligente. Et brune. Et si Adrien avait un type pour les brunes ? Marinette tentait alors désespérément de se focaliser sur autre chose, buvant les paroles de son enseignant ou griffonnant furieusement des croquis sur son cahier pour occuper son esprit, mais cette petite boule d'angoisse restait toujours désespérément lovée au fond de son ventre, pesant sur elle comme un poids de plomb.

Et comme pour accentuer encore son mal-être, elle avait honte.

Honte de se montrer aussi possessive.

Honte de se sentir aussi vulnérable.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa jalousie à Adrien, mortifiée de d'éprouver de tels sentiments et ne souhaitant surtout pas lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un manque de confiance en lui.

 

 

Mais en dépit de toutesses précautions, Adrien connaissait trop bien Marinette pour ne pas remarquer le malaise qu'elle tentait tant de lui dissimuler.

Lui-même avait énormément de mal avec l'attitude de Lila, dont les tactiles gestes lui rappelaient vivement les sombres heures où Chloé se pendait à son cou au moindre prétexte, sans se soucier le moins du monde de son propre avis concernant de tels contacts. Il n'avait jamais aimé être traité ainsi, comme une poupée sans âme dont seule l'apparence importait et dont l'opinion n'avait que peu d'importance. Il avait plusieurs fois signifié poliment mais fermement à Lila qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle le touche comme cela, et celle-ci s'était à chaque fois excusée en lui affirmant qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle agissait ainsi, qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'une seconde nature que de se montrer physiquement proche des gens et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre pour quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une affectueuse amitié.

Avant de recommencer, encore.

Adrien laissait encore le bénéfice du doute à Lila concernant ses amicales intentions. S'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute quant à celles de Chloé, il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien sa nouvelle camarade pour pouvoir interpréter ses gestes. De plus, comme lui avait déjà fait maintes fois remarquer la blonde fille du maire, Adrien était bien trop gentil pour son propre bien, et il avait du mal à l'idée de rabrouer violement une personne qui venait à peine d'arriver dans le lycée et qui n'avait aucun ami dans ce nouvel environnement. Lui-même avait si souvent été seul qu'il lui aurait semblé cruel de faire une scène à Lila si celle-ci tentait effectivement seulement de s'intégrer maladroitement. Cependant, son attitude était pour lui si pesante que bien des fois, seule sa stricte éducation le poussant à bien paraître en toutes circonstances l'empêchait de la fuir définitivement ou de lui hurler de le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ça, et le fait que Lila s'arrangeait presque toujours pour être à portée de l'oreille bienveillante d'un professeur pour lui demander service, plaçant le jeune homme dans l'impossibilité de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Indépendamment d'à quel point l'attitude envahissante de la nouvelle venue lui aurait déjà été pénible en temps normal, les choses étaient encore aggravées par les vifs sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Marinette. Chaque fois que la brune italienne requérait ses services, c'était autant d'instants de moins qu'il pouvait passer auprès de son adorable partenaire.

Des instants de moins à sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, à entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix et celui de son rire cristallin.

Des instants de moins à tenter de trouver des jeux de mots plus absurdes les uns que les autres pour le simple plaisir de voir son visage s'éclairer d'un lumineux sourire, avant qu'elle ne lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux en l'appelant son chaton.

Même s'ils continuaient de se voir en dehors des cours et quand il parvenait à échapper à Lila, Marinette lui manquait dès l'instant où un professeur le contraignait une fois de plus à servir de guide à la nouvelle venue.

Cette situation agaçait sa partenaire autant que lui. Adrien pouvait le dire rien qu'à voir ses yeux bleus étinceler de fureur quand Lila s'approchait de lui, ou quand une mine peinée se peignait subtilement sur son visage quand un de leurs enseignants venait le chercher. C'était toujours bref, furtif, Marinette faisant de son mieux pour faire bonne figure auprès de lui, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour rater les signes d'une sourde colère.

Le contrôle dont faisait preuve la jeune fille était par ailleurs remarquable. Si un garçon avait eu le malheur de tourner autour de Marinette de la même façon que papillonnait Lila autour de lui, Adrien ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il aurait explosé de rage bien avant, et peu importe les conséquences. Cette certitude ne faisait qu'exacerber sa culpabilité de faire subir cette situation à Marinette, et il avait hâte que cela cesse enfin.

 

 

Lors de la pause de midi suivante, il fut un instant retenu par la brune italienne, mais réussi à la repousser habillement pour retrouver ensuite Marinette à l'extérieur du lycée, sur une petite place voisine où ils savaient tous deux pouvoir être tranquilles.

\- « Je suis désolé », s'excusa-t-il dans un souffle, alors que la jeune fille se levait du banc sur lequel elle l'attendait. « Lila est un vrai pot de colle. »

\- « J'ai vu ça », répliqua Marinette, le regard étincelant. « Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait encore réussi à convaincre un prof qu'il fallait que tu lui fasses visiter une nouvelle partie du lycée après manger. C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Le gymnase ? »

\- « Exactement », soupira Adrien, tout en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire pour la serrer contre lui. « Mais elle commence à arriver à cours de prétextes », poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « Elle ne pourra plus profiter très longtemps de son statut de petite nouvelle pour demander aux profs que je l'accompagne partout, encore un jour ou deux et ça sera bon, à mon avis. Une fois que je n'aurais plus Mr. Mendeleïev pour me faire les gros yeux à la moindre tentative de refus, ça sera beaucoup plus simple de l'esquiver. »

Alors que Marinette affichait une moue sceptique, Adrien se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- « Tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, ma Lady », murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Je sais, chaton... », maugréa Marinette, levant la main pour la faire glisser avec douceur le long de la mâchoire de son partenaire, dont les formes étaient plus marquées que lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble.

Les rondeurs de l'enfance s'effaçaient peu à peu du visage d'Adrien au fil des ans, le rendant plus séduisant que jamais. Ses traits de plus en plus affirmés laissaient présager que le jeune adulte qu'il allait bientôt devenir serait certainement encore plus attrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il ne faisait nul doute pour Marinette qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à apprivoiser sa propre jalousie tant le charme de son petit ami continuerait indubitablement à faire des ravages dans les années à venir.

\- « Je le sais bien », reprit la jeune fille en grinçant des dents, « mais elle m'agace. »

\- « Je te rassure, moi aussi », répliqua Adrien avec un sourire contrit. « Mais tant que les profs m'obligent à jouer les guides touristiques... »

Marinette leva ses immenses yeux vers le ciel auquel ils empruntaient la couleur, avant de finalement se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Sa nouvelle camarade lui gâchait déjà suffisamment la vie comme ça, hors de question qu'elle en fasse autant de son déjeuner. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa de nouveau Adrien, emprisonnant ses lèvres chaudes et fermes sous les siennes.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Marinette, lui rendant son baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé tandis que ses préoccupations concernant Lila s'évanouissaient instantanément de son esprit. Ses mains décrivaient de paresseux va-et-vient le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa partenaire, se déplaçant jusqu'à ses omoplates pour redescendre ensuite de nouveau vers sa taille, allant parfois jusqu'à s'aventurer vers ses côtes avant de reprendre leur route vers son dos. La langue de Marinette dansait langoureusement autour de la sienne, tandis que les doigts de la jeune fille agrippaient sa nuque comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir.

Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Adrien serait d'ailleurs bien resté ici des heures durant, à couvrir le visage de sa coéquipière de brûlants baisers.

\- « Mmm, Princesse... », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, s'arrachant à regret à la bouche de Marinette. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce midi... »

La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir, secouant la tête en signe de de dépit. Elle était si proche d'Adrien que ce simple geste suffit à faire parvenir jusqu'à lui le léger parfum de fruits rouges que dégageaient ses cheveux. Son shampoing, très certainement. Comme mués par une vie propre, les doigts du héros s'enfoncèrent dans les mèches brunes de Marinette, jouant machinalement avec elles tandis que les yeux d'un bleu perçant de la jeune fille semblaient incapables de se détacher de son visage.

\- « Si on va chercher des sandwiches », commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, « on devrait pouvoir manger en dix minutes à peine. Et avoir encore du temps libre ensuite, » poursuivit-elle alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un merveilleux rouge.

Le visage d'Adrien se fendit d'un lumineux sourire, avant qu'il ne se penche de nouveau vers Marinette pour l'embrasser.

\- « J'ai toujours adoré les sandwiches », répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

 

 

Marinette avait sincèrement prévu de prendre sur elle et de faire au mieux pour ignorer l'horripilante attitude de Lila.

Très sincèrement.

Et ce d'autant plus qu'Adrien trouvait à présent tous les prétextes possibles pour décliner la moindre sollicitation de la jeune italienne. Il restait avec elle aussi courtois que possible, mais sauf demande explicite de l'un de leurs enseignants, il évitait soigneusement de passer le moindre moment avec elle.

Mais un matin, alors qu'Adrien était tranquillement en train de bavarder avec Alya, Nino et Marinette, Lila surgit brusquement.

\- « Adrien », l'interrompit-elle, tout adressant un bref salut amical au petit groupe. « Tu peux venir avec moi ? Mr. Mendeleïev aimerait nous voir. »

Le jeune homme jeta coup d'œil désolé à sa coéquipière, dont le regard s'était fait aussi dur que deux agates, avant de saisir sa main pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Bien qu'un subtil agacement soit toujours visible sur son visage, l'expression de la jeune fille s'adoucit sensiblement devant le doux geste d'Adrien. Serrant délicatement les doigts de jeune homme entre les siens, Marinette se dressa vivement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement sur la joue, puis, à regret, elle laissa ses phalanges glisser le long des siennes alors qu'il s'éloignait aux côtés de Lila.

Adrien suivit sa brune camarade dans les couloirs du lycée, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par l'éclair de colère froide qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Marinette.

\- « Qu'est-ce que Mr. Mendeleïev nous veux, au fait ? », se renseigna-t-il poliment.

\- « Oh, je ne sais pas », répondit distraitement Lila. « On verra bien. »

Adrien nota soudainement que la direction qu'ils empruntaient était tout sauf celle du bureau de leur professeur. Alors qu'il fit part de cette réflexion à sa camarade, pensant qu'elle s'était égarée dans ces lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement, celle-ci lui répondit évasivement qu'elle savait parfaitement où elle allait.

Au détour d'une volée de marches, elle ouvrit une porte avant d'inviter d'un geste Adrien à en franchir le pas. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, le jeune homme constata avec surprise qu'ils venaient de quitter le lycée par une sortie secondaire, et que tous deux se trouvaient à présent dans l'une des paisibles rues qui bordaient le bâtiment.

Il fit quelques pas dehors, sentant un sombre pressentiment monter dans sa poitrine, et c'est avec un regard accusateur qu'il se tourna ensuite vers Lila.

\- « Il n'y a pas de Mr. Mendeleïev, je suppose ? », demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Lila lui répondit de son sourire le plus enjôleur, avant de s'avancer de lui sans le quitter un seul instant du regard, s'approchant tant et tant qu'Adrien fini par faire un pas en arrière pour éviter une compromettante proximité avec sa brune camarade.

\- « Non, effectivement », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aussi caressante que de la soie. « Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi. »


	8. Chapter 8

En dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, Marinette n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre Adrien et Lila. Abandonnant Nino et Alya, elle s'était élancée à leur suite à travers les couloirs, prenant bien garde de rester hors de vue.

La jeune fille tentait de se convaincre que le sentiment qui la poussait à les espionner ainsi n'était rien d'autre qu'une innocente curiosité, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Le poison de la jalousie déferlait de nouveau dans ses veines, tel un torrent furieux emportant sur son passage toute trace de bon sens et laissant derrière lui une Marinette vibrante de colère. Ses entrailles se tordaient sous l'effet de la fureur, et alors qu'elle réalisait que Lila entraînait Adrien n'importe où sauf vers le bureau de leur professeur, sa poitrine se mit à lui donner l'impression de brûler d'un feu rageur qui menaçait de la consumer toute entière.

Lorsqu'elle vit Lila refermer derrière elle la porte qui menait à l'extérieur du lycée, Marinette se rua en direction des étages supérieurs, cherchant une fenêtre d'où elle serait en mesure d'avoir une vue directe sur les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient à présent dehors. Depuis son poste d'observation, Marinette pouvait parfaitement constater qu'Adrien avait l'air plus que contrarié par la situation, mais elle n'en fulminait pas moins. La brune italienne avait déjà passé une fois de plus toute sa matinée à se vanter de ses prétendus liens avec Ladybug, liens dont elle s'enorgueillait par ailleurs auprès de sites concurrents du Ladyblog, et voilà que maintenant elle réitérait ses avances auprès d'Adrien.

C'en était trop pour Marinette.

Elle avait jusque-là péniblement maintenu comme une muraille de self-control autour de sa rage bouillonnante, tentant désespérément de garder contenance en dépit de ces houleuses circonstances. Mais ce fragile édifice mental avait subi les implacables assauts combinés de sa colère, de sa frustration et de sa jalousie, qui l'avaient érodé comme l'auraient fait de violentes vagues se fracassant contre de vulnérables fortifications. Aujourd'hui était le jour de trop, et ce précieux rempart qui l'avait jusque-là empêchée d'exploser s'écroulait avec fracas au milieu d'un océan de fureur aveuglante.

Lila avait largement dépassé les bornes, et elle méritait une bonne leçon.

Et Marinette savait exactement comment laver les multiples affronts qui lui avaient été faits.

Alors que son sang-froid l'abandonnait, la jeune fille saisit son sac de ses doigts tremblants avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste vif pour faire apparaître Tikki. Levant un regard inquiet vers sa jeune amie dont les yeux étincelants avaient pris des couleurs d'océan de tempête, le kwami s'envola pour aller tapoter sa main d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

\- « Marinette », commença-t-elle aussi calmement que possible, « quoi que tu comptes faire, je ne suis pas sûre que... »

\- « Tikki », l'interrompit l'héroïne d'une voix tendue. « Transforme-moi ! »

Quelques mètres plus bas, inconscient de la tempête d'émotions qui déferlait sur sa coéquipière, Adrien toisait Lila avec méfiance.

\- « Discuter ? », reprit-il d'un ton clairement soupçonneux. « De quoi ? »

\- « Oh, je voulais en savoir plus sur toi », roucoula Lila avec un sourire charmeur. « Je pense qu'on a beaucoup en commun. »

Elle s'avança de nouveau dans sa direction, son regard incendiaire rivé à celui d'Adrien pendant que les mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage se balançaient à chacun de ses pas. La jeune italienne était à présent très près, bien trop près pour la tranquillité d'esprit du jeune homme.

Lila le dévisageait maintenant avec convoitise, ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrant comme pour inviter Adrien à les embrasser tandis que sa langue passait sur ses dents d'une blancheur immaculée. Tendant la main vers le jeune homme, elle lui effleura légèrement le torse du doigt, ne laissant plus planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était désormais difficile de qualifier ses intentions de « simplement amicales ».

Adrien déglutit péniblement, tandis que le sentiment de gêne qu'il éprouvait depuis l'instant où il avait compris que Lila l'avait attiré ici sous un faux prétexte se transformait en sensation de pur malaise. Ayant grandi dans un environnement très différent de celui de la majorité de ses camarades de classe, il lui arrivait encore parfois d'avoir du mal à interpréter certaines de leurs réactions, mais il savait néanmoins parfaitement identifier une tentative de séduction aussi évidente que celle-ci.

Tout comme il savait tout aussi parfaitement qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de subir les avances de Lila plus longtemps.

Son cœur était à Marinette, et à elle seule.

\- « Par exemple », poursuivit sa camarade en battant des cils, « est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté que j'avais été mannequin moi aussi ? »

\- « Ha ? Heu... C'est...heu... Fascinant », balbutia Adrien en reculant d'un pas, mal à l'aise.

\- « Je suis une personne absolument fascinante », reprit Lila d'un ton enjôleur, tandis que son camarade de classe s'éloignait de plus belle.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers la porte, se demandant nerveusement comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. La tournure que prenait la conversation était assez claire et il refusait d'en entendre plus. En dépit de l'immense gêne qu'il ressentait, Adrien aurait aimé trouvé une façon diplomatique de repousser les avances de Lila, ne tenant pas à l'humilier inutilement, mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait actuellement pas d'autre envie que de la laisser seule dans la rue et de s'enfuir loin d'elle.

Il était las de ses petits jeux.

Adrien eut soudain une vive pensée pour Marinette. Il était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que sa Lady avait toujours été admirablement douée pour rembarrer les gens, et il se demandait avec un soudain intérêt comment elle-même aurait réagi si elle avait été à sa place.

Tandis que son cerveau continuait de fonctionner à une impressionnante vitesse, Adrien avait poursuivi son déplacement, traçant un prudent demi-cercle autour de sa brune camarade pour se rapprocher de la porte du bâtiment. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était resté face à elle durant tout le processus, donnant à sa démarche la curieuse allure de l'avancée latérale d'un crabe.

Lila ne manqua pas de noter cette amorce de fuite, et ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait manifestement à une façon de retenir l'attention d'Adrien un peu plus longtemps. Tendant la main vers lui, elle l'attrapa vivement vers le poignet, ses doigts fins s'enroulant autour de son bras comme les serres d'un rapace.

La réaction d'Adrien fut immédiate.

Au diable la diplomatie. Sa réponse fut purement instinctive, et c'est d'un brutal mouvement qu'il se dégagea de la poigne de sa camarade. Il recula d'un pas, ses yeux d'un vert électrique lançant de vifs éclairs tandis que sa patience arrivait finalement à bout. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour signifier vertement à Lila ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, celle-ci l'interrompit brusquement tout en levant les mains en signe d'excuse.

\- « Je vais même te confier un secret », lança-t-elle hâtivement. « Ma grand-mère était une super-héroïne, comme Ladybug ou Chat Noir. »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Adrien interrompit sa houleuse retraite.

\- « Pa... pardon ? » balbutia-t-il, stupéfait.

Lila porta la main au collier qu'elle portait autour du coup, tentant de profiter de ce bref retour au calme pour forcer sa chance.

\- « Oui, je descends d'une célèbre héroïne renarde, Volpina. C'est elle qui m'a donné ce pendentif », poursuivi Lila sur le ton de la confidence, avant d'ôter l'objet en question et de le tendre vers Adrien.

Bouche bée, celui-ci scruta avec un intérêt non dissimulé le bijou qui dansait sous ses yeux. Il avait indéniablement la forme d'une queue de renard, mais était-ce pour autant qu'il s'agissait d'un miraculous ? Ou n'était-ce que l'un des autres mensonges de Lila ? Mais si elle disait la vérité, était-il possible qu'elle en sache encore plus sur les héros que ce qu'elle lui avait dit à présent ? Et peut-être avait-elle aussi entendu parler du Papillon par sa grand-mère ? Bien que le miraculous de leur ennemi ait officiellement disparu depuis des siècles, la possibilité que l'ancienne Volpina ait pu être au courant de son existence n'était pas à négliger. Et plus important encore, peut-être savait elle qui avait pu l'avoir entre les mains.

Mille questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Adrien qui était à présent incapable de détacher son regard du pendentif, fixant le collier blanc et orange comme si ce dernier l'avait hypnotisé.

Le jeune homme était tellement fasciné par l'objet qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Lila avait profité de l'occasion pour se rapprocher à nouveau, se penchant tant vers lui que son visage n'était maintenant plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien.

Quand soudain, une ombre rouge et noire atterrissant vivement à leurs côtés les fit tous deux sursauter.

Ladybug.

 

 

La jeune héroïne se redressa, toisant Lila avec une hostilité si palpable que l'air semblait s'être brusquement chargé d'une électricité crépitante.

Si Tikki avait cru voir dans la couleur des yeux de Marinette une mer déchaînée, Adrien voyait quant à lui le bleu d'un ciel d'orage dans ceux de Ladybug. C'était l'un de ses bleus sombres, mouvants, où le noir d'encre semblait avoir été mélangé à la couleur d'une ecchymose pour donner les plus menaçantes des teintes, et qui semblait être susceptible d'être déchiré à chaque instant par un éclair de colère.

\- « Oh, mais c'est ma chère amie Lila », lança l'héroïne d'une voix dure, ses lèvres s'étirant pour plaquer le plus artificiel des sourires sur son visage crispé. « J'ai beaucoup aimé tes petites interviews. Tu sais, celles dans lesquelles tu racontes à quel point on est copines ? »

Alors que le visage de Lila blanchissait de seconde en seconde pour finalement devenir d'une pâleur de craie, Ladybug poursuivit sa tirade, poings rageusement serrés sur ses hanches.

\- « Oui, notre si belle amitié qui a commencé quand je t'ai sauvée... Hum, attends », s'interrompit-elle en se tapant théâtralement le menton du bout du doigt.

Sa brune camarade la fixait, yeux exorbités, tandis que ses lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler. Le regard d'un bleu perçant de l'héroïne s'était fait si acéré que si les prunelles de Ladybug avaient été des dagues, Lila aurait sans nul doute été mortellement transpercée en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

\- « C'était quand déjà, je ne me rappelle plus... », continuait Ladybug avec une mordante ironie. « Ah, je sais ! », s'exclama-t-elle tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune italienne. « Je ne t'ai jamais sauvée ! »

Aux derniers mots que prononça l'héroïne, Lila sursauta, tandis qu'un hoquet d'horreur s'échappait de ses lèvres. Durant l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, ses yeux verts firent de frénétiques va-et-vient entre le visage fermé de Ladybug et celui, stupéfait, d'Adrien. Puis, alors que ses nerfs craquaient visiblement, elle se détourna brusquement d'eux en éclatant en sanglots pour s'enfuir dans les entrailles du lycée.

Toujours médusé par la tournure inattendue qu'avaient prise les événements, Adrien secoua légèrement la tête, avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », chuchota-t-il d'un ton où perçait encore la surprise qu'il ressentait face à l'intervention de Ladybug.

\- « Il m'a pris que je ne supporte plus super-menteuse », rétorqua sa partenaire d'un ton vif, comme si seule sa prétendue amitié avec Lila était la seule cause de sa fureur. « Ladybug par-ci, Ladybug par-là... J'en ai assez ! »

Adrien amorça un mouvement vers elle, avant de soudain se rappeler qu'ils étaient tous deux en public et que si Chat Noir pouvait se permettre d'être familier avec la célèbre héroïne de Paris, c'était loin d'être le cas d'Adrien Agreste. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, retenant la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il savait pertinemment que sa partenaire avait été légitimement agacée par les inventions de Lila au sujet de leur soi-disante amitié, mais il n'avait pas non plus manqué de noter les éclairs de rage qui étincelaient dans les yeux de Marinette chaque fois que leur nouvelle camarade s'approchait de lui.

Marinette ne supportait pas que Lila lui tourne autour, c'était l'évidence même.

Bien que la situation dans laquelle l'arrivée orageuse de Ladybug les avaient placés soit tout sauf confortable, Adrien ne lui en tenait nullement rigueur, sachant parfaitement qu'à sa place il aurait probablement déjà explosé de rage lui aussi.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la raison exacte de l'intervention de sa coéquipière.

Le jeune homme se demandait avec angoisse si la venue de Ladybug avait été motivée par de la simple colère, nourrie par les incessantes avances que lui faisait Lila, ou si la jalousie de la jeune fille avait été inspirée par de plus tortueuses motivations. Marinette avait-elle un instant cru que Lila avait eu la moindre chance de faire vaciller leur couple, et était telle intervenue en pensant éviter ainsi un écart de la part d'Adrien ?

Cette question torturait le jeune homme, qui ne supportait pas l'idée que sa partenaire puisse croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que sa loyauté ne lui était pas indéfectiblement acquise. Néanmoins, bien que son plus cher souhait soit actuellement de rassurer la jeune fille quant à la confiance qu'elle pouvait lui porter, Adrien avait la conviction profonde que le moment était mal choisi pour amorcer une telle discussion.

Jamais il n'avait vu sa partenaire aussi furieuse, et il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque d'envenimer la situation.

Pas ici, alors qu'ils étaient Ladybug et Adrien.

Et pas tant que la jeune fille n'aurait pas retrouvé son sang-froid.

Il lui en parlerait, mais plus tard.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Ladybug, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

\- « Ma Lady », chuchota finalement Adrien d'un ton peiné, se forçant à revenir sur leur discussion. « On passe nous aussi notre vie à mentir. »

\- « Mais pour de bonnes raisons », répliqua sèchement Ladybug. « Et je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas de Lila. »

\- « Je te l'accorde », approuva son partenaire d'une voix conciliante, ne sachant que dire pour apaiser sa coéquipière. « Mais tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? », reprit-il avec hésitation.

La jeune héroïne se redressa, redressant fièrement le menton.

\- « Je déteste ce genre de mensonges », rétorqua-t-elle, le regard brillant. « Surtout quand ils me concernent. »

Avant qu'Adrien n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Ladybug porta sa main à sa hanche, attrapant son yo-yo. Elle le lança dans les airs d'un mouvement vif, puis disparu dans les airs en un battement de cils.

 

 

Ladybug atterri souplement sur le toit d'ardoise d'un immeuble voisin, avant de se relever en poussant un lourd soupir. Son cœur cognait rageusement dans sa poitrine, battant la mesure de sa fureur, tandis que ses mains tremblaient encore sous l'effet de la tension qu'elle ressentait suite avec sa confrontation avec Lila.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières, prenant une grande bouffée d'air et cherchant à maitriser son souffle haletant pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Expirer, inspirer, encore, et encore.

Faire le vide dans son esprit.

Du calme. Du calme.

Peu à peu, la jeune héroïne reprit peu à peu le contrôle des ardentes émotions dont elle avait été jusque-là la proie, et sa colère commença finalement à retomber.

Et alors que l'ouragan de fureur qui s'était jusque-là déchainé sur elle se dissipait enfin, une insidieuse culpabilité se mettait à croitre à son tour au creux de ses entrailles. Ladybug revoyait l'air surpris, voire choqué, d'Adrien. Une petite voix moralisatrice lui chuchotait que son partenaire avait certainement eu raison de lui faire remarquer qu'elle y était allée un peu fort avec Lila, et qu'elle était très probablement allée trop loin en humiliant ainsi sa camarade devant le garçon qu'elle convoitait.

Ladybug secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais en vain. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se réjouir de la détresse des autres, et à présent que sa colère était retombée, la jeune héroïne se trouvait en proie à un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Bien qu'une partie d'elle soit toujours fermement convaincue que Lila avait largement mérité une bonne leçon, une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser au souvenir des larmes de désespoir que son intervention avait arraché à la brune italienne.

La jeune fille n'eut cependant guère de temps pour s'attarder sur les désagréables états d'âme qu'entrainait sa vive altercation avec sa camarade de classe. Alors que le visage défait de Lila lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, torturant inlassablement sa bonne conscience, les évènements se précipitèrent soudain.

Des hurlements d'effroi s'élevèrent tout à coup des rues de Paris, tandis qu'une boule brillant d'un éclat insoutenable faisait son apparition dans le ciel. Ce bolide étincelant croissait sans relâche, grossissant encore et encore à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la capitale à une vitesse défiant l'imagination.

Ladybug eut l'impression que son cœur se décrochait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'était l'objet en question.

Une météorite.

Une gigantesque météorite.

Une gigantesque météorite qui fonçait à toute allure vers la ville, dans une rugissante tempête de feu et de cendres qui ne pouvait être qu'annonciatrice d'une implacable destruction.

Ladybug s'élança à travers les toits sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose à faire, mais elle ne pouvait laisser ce monstrueux amas de roche s'écraser en plein cœur de Paris sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers son point de chute supposé, les poumons à vif et le cœur prêt à exploser tant elle sollicitait toutes ses ressources pour arriver à temps, elle fut soudainement dépassée par un éclair d'un orange vif. Ladybug réalisa brutalement que cette mystérieuse apparition n'était nulle autre qu'une jeune fille, qui fut sur la météorite en une fraction de seconde. Se plaçant parfaitement sur la trajectoire du bolide, la nouvelle venue tendit les bras vers le menaçant corps céleste, et alors que l'esprit de Ladybug se cabrait face à une telle inconscience, un flash d'un éclat insoutenable illumina brutalement le ciel de Paris.

Eblouie, Ladybug ferma les paupières par pur réflexe, rentrant les épaules et serrant les dents en attendant l'implacable impact qui les détruirait tous.

Puis rien ne se produisit.

Juste un assourdissant silence, rapidement rompu par les vivats de la foule.

Lorsque la jeune héroïne rouvrit les yeux, le ciel de paris était de nouveau vierge de toute menace, et une jeune fille se présentant sous le nom de Volpina se présentait glorieusement au peuple de Paris.

\- « Woaaa, une nouvelle héroïne ? », lança la voix admirative de Chat Noir, surgissant brusquement aux côtés de sa coéquipière.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que Volpina bondit à son tour au sommet de l'édifice sur lequel Ladybug s'était perchée. Les nerfs encore à vif sous les effets combinés de son altercation avec Lila et de la terreur glaçante que venait de lui causer la météorite, Ladybug réserva un accueil plus que distant à cette nouvelle venue, tandis que son partenaire semblait quant à lui enchanté de voir apparaitre une alliée inattendue.

Cependant, Volpina coupa rapidement court aux polaires remarques qui franchissaient les lèvres de Ladybug. L'interrompant avec un geste d'excuse, elle réclama vivement son aide et celle de Chat Noir, avant de s'élancer à travers les toits de Paris en les enjoignant de la suivre.

Chat Noir et Ladybug se consultèrent rapidement du regard, puis, face à l'urgence qu'ils percevaient dans la voix tendue de Volpina, ils hochèrent la tête d'un signe approbateur avant de se précipiter à sa suite. En quelques bonds, les deux héros rattrapèrent la jeune fille. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui demander pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de leurs services, leurs paroles s'étranglèrent dans leurs gorges.

Plusieurs dizaines de mettre devant eux se tenait une silhouette violette, qui leur tournait le dos, mais dont la sombre aura d'un noir violacé rappelant celle des akumas de leur pire ennemi ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à son identité.

Le Papillon.

Le Papillon en personne était là, à peine une trentaine de mètres devant eux.

L'esprit encore confus, Ladybug eut à peine le temps de s'interroger sur la coïncidence que formaient les apparitions quasi-simultanées de la météorite et du plus terrible de leurs adversaires que ce dernier disparu soudain, se téléportant un pâté de maisons plus loin.

\- « Vite, ou il va nous échapper ! », ordonna Volpina, avant de s'élancer dans les airs, suivie de près par Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Ils se ruèrent à travers les toits de Paris, mais le Papillon prenait soin de rester soigneusement hors de portée du trio de héros. Dès que ceux-ci réussissaient enfin à s'approcher de lui, le vilain s'évanouissait dans les airs pour réapparaitre instantanément plus d'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, et tout était à refaire. Cette frustrante course-poursuite continua durant plusieurs longues minutes, et ni Chat Noir ou Ladybug ne remarquèrent que Volpina profitait du fait que leur attention était totalement focalisée sur leur adversaire pour tenter une habile manœuvre. Subtilement, à force de prétendus conseils pour mettre en place de soi-disant mouvements d'encerclements, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que les deux partenaires prennent des trajectoires séparées et s'éloignent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

Tout à coup, Chat Noir s'éloigna pour contourner un bâtiment, disparaissant ainsi de la vue des deux jeunes filles. Comme si elle n'attendait que cet instant pour interrompre sa course, Volpina s'arrêta brusquement, pilant au somment de l'un des toits d'ardoise. Surprise, Ladybug pila à son tour, gardant une prudente distance avec sa nouvelle camarade. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Volpina ce que signifiait cette abrupte interruption, la jeune héroïne se figea soudain. En l'espace d'un battement de cils, les airs s'étaient emplis d'une nuée de menaçantes bombes, qui pour l'instant dansaient paresseusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Volpina fit brutalement volte-face pour toiser Ladybug d'un air mauvais.

\- « Et bien, maintenant tu ne pourras plus dire que tu ne me connais pas », lui lança l'héroïne-renarde d'une voix où un exultant triomphe se mêlait intimement à une vive rancune.

Prenant soudainement toute la mesure de la situation, Ladybug laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur.

Volpina n'était pas une héroïne.

C'était Lila, possédée par l'un des akuma du Papillon.

Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.


	9. Chapter 9

Alors qu'un impertinent sourire dansait sur les lèvres de Lila, Ladybug se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour ravaler les acerbes répliques qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

\- « Allez, soit une gentille fille et donne-moi ton miraculous », lui ordonna sa camarade d'un ton péremptoire.

\- « Et si je refuse ? », gronda Ladybug, fermement décidée à ne pas se laisser faire sans combattre.

Lila laissa échapper un petit rire arrogant, et d'un geste, envoya l'une de ses bombes droit sur l'un des immeubles voisins. Devant le regard horrifié de Ladybug, l'imposant édifice explosa aussitôt dans un bruit assourdissant. Le fracas de l'explosion se mêlait aux hurlements de terreur des passants, qui fuyaient de toute part pour éviter la mortelle chute de débris qui menaçait de s'abattre sur eux.

Toujours perchée sur le toit d'ardoise sur lequel la forçait à rester Lila, Ladybug assistait à la scène avec un désespoir incrédule. Rarement elle s'était sentie aussi impuissante, et une violente sensation de nausée lui tordit rapidement les entrailles tandis que la foule affolée continuait de se disperser aussi loin que possible des lieux du sinistre.

Tout était de sa faute.

Si elle n'avait pas ainsi poussé ainsi Lila dans ses retranchements, jamais elle n'aurait placé sa camarade et d'innocents citoyens dans une aussi périlleuse situation.

Elle était l'héroïne de Paris, et son attitude inconséquente les avait tous mis en danger.

Ladybug jeta un regard désespéré à Lila, dont les lèvres se tordirent d'un sourire maléfique.

\- « Ton miraculous », répéta la brune italienne en tendant la main d'un geste impérieux. « Vite, sinon je fais sauter un autre immeuble. »

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Ladybug leva les yeux vers le visage résolu de son adversaire. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, mais en dépit de ses brillantes capacités d'analyse qui faisaient d'ordinaire sa fierté, elle ne voyait aucune issue au terrible piège dans lequel l'avait placée Lila. Sans Chat Noir, et avec les bâtiments alentours ainsi pris en otage, elle était coincée. 

Levant l'une de ses mains en signe de reddition, elle porta lentement ses doigts à ses oreilles, s'apprêtant à en détacher son précieux miraculous tandis qu'un rire triomphal s'échappait de la bouche de Lila.

Soudain, une fraction de seconde à peine avant qu'elle n'achève son geste, quelque chose attira son attention.

Tout en haut de l'immeuble que venait de détruire Lila, un lourd bloc de béton vacilla, tanguant de plus en plus, avant de finalement se précipiter en contrebas. Il rebondit contre l'un des murs du bâtiment dans un fracas assourdissant, décrivant ensuite une absurde arabesque qui le projeta en direction de la rue. Cette nouvelle trajectoire aurait pu être sans conséquences si elle n'avait pas croisé le chemin d'un innocent pigeon, qui volait à proximité de l'édifice en cours d'effondrement. Le massif projectile fondit à une vitesse stupéfiante vers le malheureux volatile, qui n'avait guère plus de chance de l'éviter que de survivre à une pareille collision.

A un instant, l'immense bloc de béton était prêt à écraser impitoyablement sur l'oiseau.

Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, dès qu'il eut à peine effleuré l'une des plumes du volatile, le gigantesque projectile se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée tandis que le pigeon poursuivait sa route sans le moindre dommage.

Ladybug interrompit brusquement la course de ses doigts, se figeant sur place tandis qu'une lumineuse prise de conscience se faisait soudain dans son esprit, brillant telle une étincelle d'espoir au milieu d'une nuit d'ébène.

La capacité de Lila n'était pas de manipuler des explosifs si destructeurs qu'ils pouvaient raser un immeuble entier en une fraction de seconde. Non, Lila, menteuse parmi les menteuses, était devenue la reine des illusions.

La main de Ladybug retomba contre son corps, tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à présent avec une intensité renouvelée. Tout lui semblait soudain évident, lumineux, et la jeune fille avait presque l'impression de pouvoir ressentir la moindre décharge traversant ses neurones en ébullition.

Les évènements de cet absurde après-midi s'éclairaient brusquement d'un jour nouveau.

Tout, absolument tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'apparition de Volpina n'était rien d'autre que les multiples facettes d'un piège soigneusement orchestré par Lila, qui avait utilisé ses illusions afin de manipuler les héros de Paris.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de météorite.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de Papillon.

Depuis le début, il n'y avait que Lila, et ses pouvoirs dont elle s'était admirablement servie afin de séparer Chat Noir et Ladybug et de leur dérober leurs miraculous pour le compte du Papillon. 

Serrant les dents de rage alors qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement de s'être laissée duper si facilement, Ladybug se saisit de son yo-yo d'un mouvement vif avant de le lancer vers les bombes de Lila. Les engins explosifs disparurent dans un nuage de poussière orangée, le contact physique avec l'arme de l'héroïne suffisant à dissiper les illusions que sa camarade de classe avait jusque-là maintenues.

\- « C'est ça ! », s'exclama Ladybug d'une voix victorieuse, tandis que Lila laissait échapper un hurlement de fureur et de dépit mêlés. « Les bombes, l'immeuble, le Papillon, ce ne sont que des mirages ! C'est ton pouvoir, Lila. Le mensonge, les illusions ! »

L'héroïne récupéra son yo-yo d'un habile mouvement de poignet, avant de faire de nouveau face à Lila, son regard d'un bleu limpide brillant d'une lueur menaçante. Les pupilles de la brune italienne se dilatèrent d'inquiétude, puis elle recula d'un pas quand la jeune héroïne lança de nouveau son arme, dans sa direction cette fois. Le câble s'enroula vivement autour de Volpina mais dès que Ladybug tira dessus pour achever de ligoter son adversaire, celle-ci se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée orange.

Une illusion, encore.

\- « Evidement », murmura Ladybug avec une amère déception, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement à quel point elle était passée près de la catastrophe. Sans l'intervention providentielle de ce pigeon qui lui avait permis de réaliser en un éclair que toutes les attaques de Volpina n'étaient rien d'autre que de très réalistes mirages, elle lui aurait très certainement abandonné son miraculous. La jeune héroïne passa brièvement sa main sur son visage, puis, poussant un lourd soupir, ouvrit son yo-yo pour contacter Chat Noir. Une dévorante culpabilité lui rongeait toujours les entrailles, la jeune fille ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à la fois pour l'akumatisation de sa camarade de classe et pour le fait d'avoir été si proche d'abandonner le combat, mais Ladybug était malgré tout encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle aurait bien assez temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort plus tard.

Pour l'instant, la priorité était d'arrêter Lila.

 

 

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à l'héroïne pour informer Chat Noir de la tournure imprévue que venaient de prendre les évènements. Tous deux tombèrent rapidement d'accord sur le fait que Lila avait certainement été akumatisée suite à son altercation avec Ladybug, et qu'elle allait très probablement chercher à rentrer en contact avec Adrien pour chercher à rétablir sa réputation.

Etant plus proche du manoir de la famille Agreste que sa coéquipière, le jeune homme se proposa aussitôt pour jouer les appâts. Il se hâta en direction de chez lui afin d'y intercepter Lila et de gagner assez de temps pour permettre à Ladybug de le rejoindre.

Leur plan hâtivement monté fut d'une réussite relative. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Lila surgit dans la chambre d'Adrien à peine une poignée de secondes après que celui-ci se soit détransformé. Mais si le jeune homme réussit à distraire suffisamment sa camarade de classe pour laisser à Ladybug le temps d'arriver à son tour, les deux héros ne parvinrent pas pour autant à neutraliser immédiatement cette redoutable adversaire. Dès que sa coéquipière fit son apparition, Adrien profita de la diversion qu'elle lui offrait pour effectuer une prudente retraite en direction de sa salle de bain. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se métamorphosa aussitôt en Chat Noir, avant de se faufiler rapidement par la fenêtre et de surgir de nouveau dans sa chambre sous l'héroïque apparence de son alter-ego.

Se voyant cernée par les deux héros de Paris, Lila porta vivement à ses lèvres la flûte qui lui permettait de donner vie à ses illusions. Elle en tira une brève mélodie, et une vingtaine de Volpina surgit soudain du néant sous les yeux stupéfaits de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Les multiples copies de la victime du Papillon se ruèrent aussitôt sur les deux adolescents, et durant quelques minutes, le chaos fut total. Incapables de distinguer la véritable Volpina parmi cette foule d'imitations, les héros se placèrent dos à dos, tentant de protéger leurs arrières. Les intangibles illusions avaient en effet beau être inoffensives, la véritable Volpina était quant à parfaitement dangereuse et cherchait très certainement à profiter de l'anarchie ambiante pour placer un coup en traître.

Cependant, alors que les copies disparaissaient une à une sous l'effet de leurs attaques, les deux héros finirent rapidement par se retrouver seuls dans la chambre d'Adrien.

Lila avait profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir.

\- « Là ! », s'exclama soudainement Ladybug, pointant du doigt une silhouette orange qui venait de surgir sur un toit voisin.

C'était Lila, qui tenait par le bras un Adrien manifestement terrifié. Elle toisa les deux héros d'un air narquois, avant de s'enfuir en direction de la Tour Eiffel tout en entrainant son otage avec elle.

\- « Sérieusement... », grommela Ladybug, se tapant le front du plat de la main pour marquer sa lassitude.

\- « Il faut voir le bon côté des choses », répliqua Chat Noir avec un petit rire satisfait, « Là on est certains qu'il s'agit d'un faux. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant, une lueur espiègle s'allumant au fond de ses iris d'un vert lumineux. Sa coéquipière lui jeta ce qui était sans le moindre doute un regard d'avertissement, mais ce dernier ne fut manifestement pas suffisant pour interrompre la tirade du héros.

\- « Enfin, on peut au moins reconnaitre une chose à Volpina », reprit-il en adressant un bref clin d'œil à Ladybug, « Elle est douée pour faire des clones, même si cet Adrien est nettement moins chat-rmant que l'original. »

La pause qu'il imprima sur l'un des mots qu'il venait de prononcer avait beau être légère, elle était néanmoins suffisamment marquée pour ne laisser planer aucun doute quant à la présence d'un approximatif jeu de mots. Ladybug poussa un soupir exagérément prononcé, avant de tendre vivement la main vers son partenaire pour lui assener une légère pichenette sur le bout du nez.

\- « Mia-ouch ! », geignit Chat Noir en portant vivement ses doigts à son visage pour protéger son précieux appendice nasal d'une éventuelle seconde agression. « Mais pourquoi ? »

\- « C'était juste pour être sûre, chaton », rétorqua sa partenaire avec un sourire malicieux. « ça aurait été dommage que tu sois l'illusion et que le véritable Adrien soit dans les griffes de Volpina. »

\- « Humpf », rétorqua le jeune homme en relevant fièrement, tentant d'afficher une dignité offensée que contredisait la légère incurvation amusée qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Je maintiens tout de même que je suis beaucoup mieux que cette copie. Le visage passe encore, mais côté expression, tu as vu l'air benêt qu'elle m'a donné ? »

\- « C'est sûr que ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, chaton... », le taquina gentiment Ladybug, avant d'enrouler son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée voisine et de s'élancer dans les airs.

Un affectueux sourire illumina le visage de Chat Noir, puis le jeune homme sortit son bâton d'un geste vif pour bondir à la suite de sa partenaire.

Ce petit échange ne leur avait fait perdre que quelques secondes, et les deux héros réussirent rapidement à rattraper Lila. Non pas que la jeune fille ait cherché à leur échapper. Leur camarade les attendait au niveau de la Tour Eiffel, crânement perchée sur l'une des plus hautes poutres métalliques de cet impressionnant monument qui s'élançait telle une flèche allant à la rencontre des cieux de Paris.

A ses côtés se trouvait toujours le faux Adrien, le visage marqué par une indescriptible terreur. Ladybug n'aurait pas su dire à quel point elle était soulagée de savoir que le véritable Adrien n'était quant à lui certes pas totalement hors de danger au vu de leurs périlleuses activités, mais qu'il était tout du moins dans une relative sécurité derrière le masque de Chat Noir.

La fin de l'affrontement fut brève, les deux héros se taillant au passage une remarquable réputation d'insensibilité auprès de leur camarde quand ils ignorèrent royalement ses menaces de précipiter Adrien dans le vide. Au lieu de tenter de porter secours au blond clone du jeune homme, ils se désintéressèrent totalement de son sort pour se concentrer sur leur combat contre Volpina. Celle-ci, bien que manifestement choquée par tant d'indifférence, essaya néanmoins de leur opposer une farouche résistance. Mais en dépit de ses efforts acharnés, Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient trop forts pour elle. Ils s'emparèrent rapidement de son collier afin de purifier l'akuma qui y avait trouvé refuge, laissant derrière eux une Lila brûlante de rage. Se sentant toujours autant coupable de l'avoir placée dans une telle situation, Ladybug lui présenta de sincères excuses, mais la jeune italienne les rejeta avec hargne avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers de la Tour Eiffel.

\- « Bon, au moins on en a fini », soupira Chat Noir en suivant du regard l'orageuse fuite de leur camarade de classe.

Se tournant ensuite vers sa coéquipière, il tendit son poing fermé dans sa direction.

\- « Bien joué, ma Lady », s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- « Oui... Bien joué », répondit-elle avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.

C'est à peine si Chat Noir sentit la pression de sa main contre la sienne, et il lui était impossible de manquer de remarquer qu'elle évitait délibérément son regard.

\- « Bon, j'y vais », articula-t-elle avec une certaine gêne, avant de s'élancer dans le vide sans laisser à son partenaire le temps de placer le moindre mot.

Chat Noir la suivit des yeux, soucieux. L'attitude de Ladybug tranchait très clairement avec son comportement habituel, et il se demandait avec une légitime inquiétude quelle pouvait être la cause de ce changement. Etait-ce lié à l'altercation de la jeune fille avec Lila ? A la déception de découvrir que le Papillon qu'ils avaient poursuivi n'était rien d'autre qu'un mirage ? A la peur bleue qu'avait engendrée l'apparition de la météorite dans les cieux de Paris ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa Lady ne semblait pas être dans son état normal, et cela le préoccupait au plus haut point.

Refusant de la laisser seule, Chat Noir s'élança à sa poursuite.

 

 

Lorsqu'il la rattrapa enfin, Ladybug s'était détransformée. Elle avait trouvé refuge à l'abri des arbres d'un minuscule parc et se trouvait à présent assise sur un banc, menton enfoui dans ses mains tandis que ses coudes reposaient sur ses cuisses. Son regard d'un bleu azur était perdu au loin, et c'est à peine si elle tourna les yeux vers Chat Noir lorsque celui-ci atterri souplement à ses côtés.

Le héros jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, puis, estimant que le lieu avait l'air suffisamment sûr, se détransforma à son tour avant de s'assoir aux côtés de Marinette. La jeune fille lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant se détourner de nouveau tout en poussant un lourd soupir.

\- « Hey », murmura Adrien en passant sa main le long de son dos. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Car quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était plus qu'évident.

Marinette se mordit les lèvres, battant furieusement des paupières alors qu'elle constatait que ses tentatives pour cacher sa détresse à Adrien échouaient lamentablement.

\- « C'est... c'est Lila », répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante qui fit voler en éclats le cœur de son partenaire. « Tout... tout est de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas provoquée, si je n'avais pas été aussi jalouse... »

Elle s'interrompit, se sentant incapable de poursuivre sans que sa phrase ne se brise sur un sanglot. Son visage se mit soudainement à rougir, la peau de ses joues lui semblant s'embraser sous l'effet de l'embarras cuisant qu'elle ressentait toujours, tandis que son estomac se tordait tant qu'elle se sentait presque nauséeuse.

Elle avait honte. Terriblement honte.

Elle n'était même plus capable de regarder Adrien dans les yeux tant la sensation de dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle ressentait se faisait vive.

\- « Shhh », reprit Adrien d'une voix apaisante, voyant que le silence de Marinette s'éternisait. « C'est fini maintenant, on a réussi à la libérer de l'emprise du Papillon. »

\- « Tu ne comprends pas ! », s'exclama brusquement la jeune fille. « Je... j'ai... Elle s'est faite akumatisée à cause de moi ! Parce que j'étais jalouse et que je n'en pouvais plus de la voir te tourner tout le temps autour. »

Marinette se tu un instant, des larmes perlant à présent au coin de ses yeux qui ressemblaient désormais à deux océans d'un bleu pur prêts à déborder.

\- « Je suis sensée être une héroïne », poursuivit-elle avec un sanglot. « Je suis sensée aider les gens. Pas les humilier ou les pousser à bout pour qu'ils se transforment en super-vilains. Tout ça parce que j'ai été stupide, jalouse, impatiente... Je ne suis pas digne d'être Ladybug », conclut-elle avec désespoir.

Tout d'abord stupéfait par le profond désarroi qui frappait sa coéquipière, Adrien se reprit rapidement. Il se déplaça légèrement le long du banc pour se rapprocher d'elle autant que possible, tous deux se trouvant à présent hanche contre hanche et épaule contre épaule. Il fit glisser la main qui se reposait jusque-là le long de son dos pour la passer autour de sa taille, pressant son corps contre le sien. De sa main libre, il passa délicatement ses doigts sous le menton de Marinette, la forçant doucement à tourner son visage vers lui pour plonger son humide regard dans ses yeux verts.

\- « Ne dit pas ça », souffla-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse avant de faire retomber son bras pour serrer les doigts de Marinette entre les siens, tentant de lui apporter autant de réconfort que possible par ce rassurant contact. « Tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré », reprit-il avec une conviction absolue. « Tu es la plus brillante et la plus courageuse des héroïnes, et tu je ne t'ai jamais vu laisser tomber quelqu'un qui avais besoin d'aide. Je ne connais personne qui ne soit plus digne d'être Ladybug que toi. »

\- « Mais quelqu'un a été akumatisé à cause de moi », gémit Marinette en secouant la tête. « Une vraie héroïne n'aurait jamais fait ça... Comment... Je ne sais même pas comment te regarder en face », poursuivit-elle avec un hoquet d'horreur. « Oh, Adrien, pardon... Pardon...Tu dois être tellement déçu... » balbutia-t-elle, les mots peinant à franchir ses lèvres tremblantes.

N'y tenant plus, Adrien se pencha vers elle pour la serrer avec force entre ses bras.

\- « Je ne suis pas déçu, ma Lady », lui assura-t-il avec une sincère conviction. « Je ne serai jamais déçu. »

\- « Ce n'est pas toi qui a causé l'akumatisation de quelqu'un », protesta-t-elle en reniflant légèrement, avant de passer vivement sa main sur ses joues.

Relâchant son étreinte, Adrien s'écarta de Marinette d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine, tout en prenant grand soin de garder ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- « Hem... Tu sais, il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé », commença-t-il avec une quinte de toux gênée. « Quelque chose dont je ne suis vraiment pas fier... Tu te rappelles de ce sculpteur qui avait fait notre statue ? Celui qui avait pris mon apparence après avoir été akumatisé ? »

Son regard rivé à celui d'Adrien, Marinette hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La surprise se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus, la jeune fille ne voyant manifestement pas où son partenaire voulait en venir.

\- « Et bien... », reprit Adrien, rougissant de honte à ce cuisant souvenir, « Il est possible... Enfin, non, c'est sûr... C'était entièrement de ma faute... Je veux dire, il t'admirait beaucoup et j'étais tellement jaloux que je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait akumatiser... »

Marinette le fixait, bouche bée. La stupeur que lui causait cette révélation avait chassé en elle toute trace de tristesse et de culpabilité, tandis que la jeune fille tentait de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de la moindre bribe de cette journée où elle et Chat Noir avaient eu à affronter un double de son partenaire.

\- « Tu... tu es sûr que c'est à cause de ça ? » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix où perçait un indubitable scepticisme.

\- « Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il prit mon apparence ? », répliqua Adrien avec un petit sourire penaud. « Il me détestait. »

Il leva de nouveau sa main vers le visage de Marinette, traçant le contour de ses lèvres du bout ses doigts avant de poser délicatement sa paume contre sa joue. Il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de la peau de la jeune fille, et son pouce suivit machinalement la délicate courbe de sa mâchoire, d'une caresse si légère qu'elle aurait pu être sans nulle peine celle d'une plume.

Le regard de Marinette était rivé au sien, si fiévreux qu'elle semblait être presque dans un état second, et Adrien était presque certain qu'elle retenait son souffle dans l'attente de ses prochaines paroles.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, cherchant des mots qu'il espérait de tout cœur être justes afin de consoler au mieux sa Lady désemparée.

Et afin de s'excuser aussi, très certainement.

Jamais il n'avait osé reparler à Ladybug de cet élan de jalousie qui avait causé l'akumatisation du sculpteur, et cette tentative de réconfort était également pour lui l'occasion de soulager sa conscience. Adrien déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

\- « On a beau être des héros, on reste aussi des êtres humains, ma Lady. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes infaillibles », déclara-t-il avec sérieux. « Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de faire des erreurs. »

D'un mouvement fluide, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Marinette, dont le noir profond prenait de fascinants reflets bleutés.

\- « Mais je reste tout de même persuadé que personne n'est plus digne que toi de porter le miraculous de Ladybug, » conclut-il d'un ton résolument optimiste, tandis qu'un franc sourire illuminait son visage.

Alors que Marinette laissait échapper un grognement incrédule, Adrien se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

\- « Ma Lady », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton grave, « Est-ce que tu penses que je ne mérite plus d'être Chat Noir après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le sculpteur ? Il a été akumatisé parce que je me suis montré horrible avec lui. »

Marinette sursauta violement, ses doigts cherchant frénétiquement ceux de son partenaire tandis que son cœur battait soudain à grands coups indignés. Adrien, ne pas mériter d'être le brillant héros qu'il était ? La jeune fille était scandalisée qu'il puisse sous-entendre une telle infamie, alors qu'il était si dévoué à son héroïque rôle de protecteur de Paris, qu'il était si courageux, si fort, qu'elle-même aurait été incapable d'être Ladybug sans le précieux soutien qu'il lui apportait...

\- « Personne ne ferait un meilleur Chat Noir que toi ! », répliqua-t-elle farouchement, d'une voix vibrante de surprise et de colère. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu une akumatisation que... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, ne manquant pas de noter l'éclat qui s'était brusquement allumé dans les yeux d'Adrien. A la lueur du soleil, son regard d'un vert si limpide se parait d'envoutantes nuances dorées, mais au-delà de ce fascinant spectacle, il était impossible de manquer l'étincelle de triomphe qui dansait au fond de ses prunelles.

Oh, ce chat...

Marinette laissa échapper un léger soupir, secouant la tête en signe de reddition. Son partenaire la connaissait décidément trop bien, et avait parfaitement réussi à retourner ses arguments en sa faveur. Si elle acceptait que Chat Noir ait pu faire une erreur par le passé, il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de la même indulgence avec elle-même.

Mais si elle acceptait de renoncer à mettre en doute sa légitimité en tant qu'héroïne de Paris, il restait malgré tout un point qu'elle tenait à éclaircir.

\- « Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi odieuse tout à l'heure », s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle. « J'étais vraiment jalouse de Lila. J'étais en colère contre elle, pas contre toi. Jamais je n'ai cru que tu pouvais me tromper et je... je n'aurai pas dû agir comme ça. J'aurais dû te faire confiance pour gérer la situation. »

Les lèvres d'Adrien s'incurvèrent en un sourire où se lisait un indescriptible soulagement, et il déposa aussitôt un furtif baiser sur les fines phalanges de Marinette.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, ma Lady », murmura-t-il contre ses doigts. « Et sincèrement », reprit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses mèches blondes, « je crois qu'à ta place j'aurais déjà craqué bien avant. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude d'être jaloux, je dois bien avouer que Lila était particulièrement crispante. »

\- « Pardon ? » releva aussitôt Marinette, surprise. « L'habitude d'être jaloux ? »

\- « Heu... Oui », avoua Adrien avec un petit sourire contrit. « Enfin, je préfèrerai dire que j'ai un instinct possessif assez développé, mais je te jure que j'essaye de faire avec. Oh, ma Lady, tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que ton pauvre chaton doit endurer », poursuivit-il avec un franc éclat de rire, tandis que sa coéquipière le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Déjà, il y a Ladybug », reprit-il malicieusement, son ton se faisant soudain plus léger. « Je pense que la quasi-totalité des garçons de Paris doit déjà avoir rêvé au moins une fois de sortir avec toi. Puis il y a Marinette », continua-t-il en souriant tendrement devant les vives nuances de rouge dont se paraient les joues de la jeune fille. « Je ne donnerai pas de nom pour préserver leur anonymat, mais je peux t'assurer qu'au moins la moitié des garçons de la classe a été amoureux de toi à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai tellement de concurrents potentiels, difficile de ne pas être un peu jaloux de temps à autre », acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

\- « Mais je... je... », balbutia Marinette en cachant son visage entre ses mains, ne sachant soudainement plus si elle devait disparaitre sous terre tant elle était embarrassée, exploser de bonheur face à cette surprenante confession ou s'inquiéter des potentielles répercutions que son inattendu succès pouvait avoir sur le couple qu'elle formait avec Adrien.

Cette dernière pensée la glaça brusquement d'effroi, son cœur ratant un battement à l'idée de son partenaire pensant qu'il puisse avoir la moindre raison de s'inquiéter. Relevant vivement la tête, elle tendit les mains vers Adrien pour le saisir par le col, manquant de le faire basculer en avant alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle.

\- « Peu importe les autres garçons, il n'y a que toi qui compte ! » s'exclama-t-elle farouchement, son regard brillant d'un éclat féroce qui dissuadait quiconque de remettre en doute la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Adrien lui sourit amoureusement, puis profita de la brusque proximité de son visage pour se rapprocher de quelques centimètres supplémentaires et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je sais, ma Lady », répondit-il d'une voix douce, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. « Je te fais entièrement confiance. Que ce soit mon cœur, mon âme ou ma vie, je te confie tout sans hésitation. »

La jeune fille resta un instant muette de stupeur face à cette déclaration d'une intensité inattendue.

Si l'on disait que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, jamais cela n'avait été aussi vrai que dans le cas de Marinette. Son regard qui avait pris des allures de ciel d'orage lorsqu'elle était en proie à une tempétueuse fureur s'était ensuite transformé en une triste mer d'un fade bleu grisâtre quand elle avait été en proie au doute et à la culpabilité. Et à présent, sous l'effet des paroles amoureuses d'Adrien, ses yeux se semblaient se métamorphoser de nouveau. Les pupilles de Marinette s'étaient sensiblement dilatées tandis que le bleu limpide de ses iris se parait de nuances plus riches, plus profondes, leur donnant ainsi la plus envoûtante des couleurs. Son regard étincelant brillait désormais avec autant de chaleur que la plus recherchée des pierres précieuses, avec autant d'éclat que la lumineuse des étoiles, et Adrien se noyait avec délice dans l'hypnotisant océan que formaient maintenant ces yeux bleus.

\- « Je te fais confiance moi aussi », murmura Marinette d'une voix rauque, avant de se pencher à son tour vers lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. « Je t'aime, Adrien. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à envoyer une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale d'Adrien, comme si un violent courant parcourrait soudain chacune de ses vertèbres pour le faire finalement frissonner de tout son être. Comme mues par un pur instinct, ses mains s'enroulèrent brusquement autour de la nuque et des épaules de Marinette, pressant la jeune fille contre lui alors que sa bouche s'écrasait brutalement contre la sienne.

Sa coéquipière laissa échapper une brève exclamation de surprise, vite étouffée alors qu'Adrien glissait sa langue entre ses dents pour inviter la sienne à partager une langoureuse danse.

\- « Je t'aime », chuchota-t-il avec un soupir haletant, rompant brièvement le contact avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Même après toutes ces années, les déclarations d'amour de Marinette plongeaient toujours Adrien dans un état indescriptible. Les battements éperdus de son cœur résonnaient sous crâne avec autant de force que les lourds roulements d'un tambour tandis qu'il remontait ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune fille, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses doigts. Abandonnant un instant la langue de Marinette, il s'attaqua méthodiquement la chair rosée de ses douces lèvres, savourant leur goût si familier et pourtant toujours si ensorcelant. Les baisers brûlants d'Adrien arrachaient de mélodieux gémissements de plaisir à Marinette, qui se faisait une joie de répondre avec une égale ardeur à ses étreintes enflammées.

Durant de longues minutes, le silence qui régnait dans le minuscule parc où les deux adolescents avaient trouvé refuge ne fut rompu que par leurs langoureux soupirs, leurs lèvres restant scellées autant que l'étaient leurs cœurs.

Ils finirent néanmoins par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles courts s'entremêlants tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Alors que sa voix se faisait légèrement éraillée sous l'effet des intenses baisers qu'elle venait d'échanger, Marinette fit remarquer à regret que leur absence du lycée n'avait probablement que trop durée et qu'il était sûrement temps pour eux de rentrer. Bien que son esprit ne lui hurle que le lycée, les cours et même le monde entier n'avaient qu'une piètre importance en comparaison de ces doux moments passés avec la jeune fille, Adrien approuva avec résignation. Il déposa un ultime et chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Marinette, avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour.

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent rapidement le lycée, se glissant discrètement au milieu de leurs camarades qui commentaient encore l'apparition de la météorite et de la supposée nouvelle héroïne. Lila resta étrangement hors de vue, et le reste de la journée se déroula sans nouvel incident.

 

 

L'après-midi avait été si riche en évènements et émotions qu'Adrien était au bord de l'épuisement lorsqu'il regagna enfin son domicile. C'est à peine s'il prêta attention à Nathalie lorsque celle-ci lui adressa l'éternel récapitulatif de son emploi du temps des jours à venir, et il engloutit son repas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre et de s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit.

Il sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves, et le lendemain matin, c'est avec l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes qu'il fut brutalement tiré de son profond repos par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Le jeune homme se leva en poussant le plus profond des soupirs, avant de se préparer pour une journée de cours dont il espérait vivement qu'elle soit plus calme que celle de la veille.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, lors qu'il passait devant le bureau de son père, l'attention d'Adrien fut soudainement attirée par la voix furieuse de Gabriel Agreste. Le blond jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, et ce qu'il y aperçu faillit lui arracher un hoquet de surprise.

Le célèbre styliste était au téléphone, fulminant tandis que son interlocuteur semblait incapable de lui fournir des réponses satisfaisantes. Mais les froides colères de Gabriel Agreste étaient monnaie courante, et ce n'était pas ce qui avait interpellé le héros de Paris.

Non, ce qui le stupéfiait, c'était la présence d'un ouvrage manifestement très ancien sur le bureau de son père, ainsi que celle plus surprenante encore d'un coffre-fort encastré dans le mur et dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence.

Bien qu'il ait été élevé dans le strict respect de la vie privée de son prochain, Adrien avait toujours été curieux, et la présence de cet élément inattendu dans une maison qu'il pensait pourtant connaitre par cœur avait largement de quoi attiser cette curiosité naturelle. Alors que son père mettait un terme à sa conversation téléphonique, le jeune homme se faufila derrière l'une des nombreuses colonnes de marbres bordant le hall de la vaste demeure familiale. Depuis sa cachette, il avait une vue parfaite sur l'intérieur de la pièce, et il y n'eut aucun mal à y voir son père se saisir délicatement du livre qui reposait jusque-là sur son bureau. Gabriel rangea l'ouvrage dans le coffre-fort qu'il dissimula ensuite en faisant pivoter sur lui l'immense portrait de sa femme qui décorait l'un des murs de son bureau. Vu de l'extérieur, il était à présent impossible de deviné que ce gigantesque tableau cachait quoi que ce soit.

Un fois le portrait parfaitement en place, Gabriel Agreste tourna les talons avant de sortir de la pièce. Dès que l'écho des pas de son père se fut évanoui dans les couloirs, Adrien se rua dans le bureau. Il déplaça à son tour le chef-d'œuvre représentant sa mère, mettant à jour le coffre-fort dont la présence l'intriguait tant.

Cependant, étant loin d'être pourvu de talents de cambrioleur, le jeune homme n'avait à présent aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour accéder au contenu de ce précieux coffre. Utiliser son pouvoir pour détruire la porte blindée lui semblait plus qu'hasardeux, le risque d'être surpris étant au moins aussi grand que celui de détruire malencontreusement l'un des objets qui s'y trouvaient. Contre toute attente, ce fut Plagg qui lui offrit une aide aussi précieuse qu'inattendue.

Le minuscule kwami traversa la porte métallique, qui s'ouvrit ensuite avec un doux cliquetis.

\- « Et voilà le travail », lança fièrement Plagg, tandis qu'Adrien tendait les mains vers le livre qui avait attiré son attention.

Alors qu'il en tournait distraitement quelques pages, le jeune homme se demanda ce que cet ouvrage pouvait avoir de si précieux pour que son père le conserve avec un tel luxe de précautions. Il était manifestement très ancien, très coûteux peut-être, et couvert d'inscriptions indéchiffrables qui étaient probablement une langue d'une époque perdue.

Déçu, Adrien s'apprêtait à reposer le livre, lorsque la vue d'une illustration le fit brusquement sursauter. Les recherches acharnées de Nino et d'Alya n'avaient certes jusque-là été d'aucune aide pour découvrir l'identité du Papillon, mais les comptes-rendus détaillés que lui avaient adressés ses deux amis lui permettaient désormais d'être capable d'identifier un héros quand il en voyait un.

Et il ne faisait nul doute pour l'adolescent que l'homme à carapace de tortue dessiné sur la fragile feuille de papier en était précisément un super-héros.

D'un doigt tremblant, il tourna d'autres pages, faisant apparaitre de nouveaux personnages qui lui étaient indéniablement plus familiers. Chaque gravure qu'il découvrait représentait incontestablement le porteur d'un miraculous d'un autre temps.

Volpina. Ladybug. Chat Noir.

Le Papillon.


	10. Chapter 10

Plagg n'était guère resté loin d'Adrien pendant que ce dernier mettait à jour le contenu du coffre-fort paternel. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il voletait près du jeune homme, regardant avec intérêt par-dessus son épaule le contenu des pages du livre qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

\- « Pfiouuu, félicitations », siffla le minuscule kwami d'un ton admiratif. « On dirait que tu viens de faire une sacrée trouvaille. »

Abasourdi, Adrien ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'intervention de Plagg. Il s'était brusquement figé, aussi immobile qu'une de ces statues de marbre auxquelles il aurait aisément pu prêter ses traits superbement sculptés. Comme pétrifié, il fixait sans la voir la gravure représentant un Papillon des temps anciens.

Son esprit était soudainement devenu blanc.

Pas la moindre réflexion, pas l'ombre d'une pensée ne semblait être capable de traverser son cerveau paralysé par cette surprenante découverte.

Le cœur d'Adrien battait la mesure de la stupeur incrédule qui s'abattait sur le jeune homme. Le précieux organe avait tout d'abord semblé se décrocher de sa poitrine, pour se mettre ensuite à battre avec autant de vigueur que s'il voulait brusquement s'enfuir au loin. Inconscient de cette folle course, le jeune homme continuait de fixer la page, et ce n'est que quand il fut rappelé à l'ordre par une vive sensation de brûlure au creux de son torse qu'il réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis bien trop longtemps.

Alors qu'Adrien reprenait brusquement son souffle pour redonner vie à ses poumons à l'agonie, son cerveau semblait lui aussi revenir à lui avec autant de précipitation qu'il s'était arrêté.

Qu'est-ce qu'un livre représentant des héros d'un autre âge pouvait bien faire entre les mains de son père ?

Au vu du luxe de précautions dont il entourait la conservation de cet ouvrage, il ne faisait aucun doute que Gabriel Agreste lui reconnaissait une certaine valeur, mais lui portait-il un intérêt purement financier ou historique, ou était-il possible que son illustre géniteur soit au courant de l'existence des miraculous ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait mis la main sur ce livre dans un but précis ?

Une angoissante pensée frappa soudainement le jeune homme, avec tant de force qu'il faillit en faire tomber le volume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants.

Se pouvait-il que ce précieux ouvrage ne soit pas le seul objet en lien avec les super-héros que son père ait réussi à obtenir ? Est-ce que par hasard...

Adrien secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser l'idée empoisonnée qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Il y avait certainement des dizaines de raisons qui pouvaient justifier la présence d'un tel livre parmi les affaires de son père, tout comme il en existait sûrement autant pour expliquer pourquoi il lui accordait tant d'intérêt qu'il le conservait dans un coffre-fort dont Adrien lui-même ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Cet ouvrage était peut-être un invraisemblable cadeau de l'un de ses admirateurs fortunés. Ou un investissement financier. Une curiosité dénichée à une vente aux enchères organisée lors d'un de ces innombrables galas de charités où était régulièrement invité son père, et qu'il gardait précieusement en attendant de pourvoi en estimer la juste valeur. Peut-être avait-il appartenu à sa mère. Après tout, elle avait toujours aimé les objets anciens. Ou encore, il était tout à fait possible que son père ne voie qu'un intérêt professionnel à ce livre. Les fantastiques tenues des héros pouvaient très bien lui servir de source d'inspiration pour son travail.

Les réflexions éperdues du jeune homme furent brusquement interrompues quand le son de la voix de Nathalie le fit vivement sursauter, alors que cette dernière était manifestement à sa recherche. Il tendit le bras pour remettre en place le précieux livre dans le coffre-fort de son père avant d'interrompre abruptement son geste, en proie à un soudain dilemme. Devait-il remettre immédiatement l'objet en place, ou le garder avec lui pour l'étudier, au risque de voir son effraction découverte ? A court de temps pour réfléchir, Adrien laissa parler son instinct pour lui. Ce précieux livre soulevait trop de questions pour qu'il puisse le laisser ainsi comme si rien ne s'était passé. En une fraction de seconde, il enfonça l'ouvrage dans son sac de sport, avant de refermer le coffre et de remettre le tableau en place comme si de rien n'était.

Quand l'assistante de son père surgit finalement dans le bureau, Adrien se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- « J'arrive tout de suite, j'avais juste oublié ça ici », s'excusa-t-il en brandissant son masque d'escrime pour justifier de sa présence dans cette pièce où il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à une telle heure de la journée.

Heureusement pour lui, Nathalie ne sembla pas se poser la moindre question sur son alibi, et c'est avec un palpable soulagement que le jeune homme s'éloigna du bureau de son père pour faire route vers son lycée.

 

 

Dès qu'il arriva en classe, il se hâta de rejoindre son petit groupe habituel, saluant amicalement Nino et Alya et embrassant Marinette pour lui dire bonjour. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir durant son trajet en voiture et était parvenu à la conclusion que le mieux à faire était de mettre ses amis dans la confidence le plus rapidement possible, tout en souhaitant secrètement qu'ils parviendraient à l'aider à trouver une explication logique à la présence d'un tel ouvrage dans le coffre-fort de son père.

Il demanda rapidement à ses camarades si ceux-ci étaient disponibles après les cours, et devant leur réponse affirmative, il se tourna vers Marinette.

\- « Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on se retrouve chez toi tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda-t-il en baissant le ton. « Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous parler, mais je préfèrerai qu'on soit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard incisif, intriguée à la fois par l'étrangeté de sa requête et par la nervosité qu'il lui semblait entendre dans sa voix, mais approuva néanmoins sans la moindre réserve. Son partenaire lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place alors que leur professeur entrait dans la pièce en réclamant le silence.

La journée d'Adrien fut d'un calme rafraîchissant, offrant un agréable contraste aux tumultueux évènements de la veille et à ceux de son début matinée. Lila était de retour, mais au grand soulagement du jeune homme, si elle était aussi fière qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire et tout aussi prodigue en histoires de toutes sortes, elle évita en revanche soigneusement de s'approcher de lui. Au contraire, elle semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix, son visage se crispant de rage et de honte mêlées lorsqu'elle croisait par mégarde son regard. Comme pour accompagner cette tranquillité lycéenne dans laquelle baignait enfin Adrien, les héroïques services de Chat Noir n'eurent guère besoin d'être sollicités. Le Papillon frappait rarement deux fois d'affilée, et par bonheur ce jour ne fit pas exception à la règle, lui permettant ainsi de passer une journée aussi normale que possible et de profiter de ces instants de calme auprès de ses amis et de son adorable partenaire.

Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, le quatuor se rassembla devant la porte de la classe, avant de faire route en direction de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Ils saluèrent rapidement les parents de la jeune fille avant de grimper dans sa chambre, non sans avoir effectué au préalable un détour par la cuisine afin de récupérer des biscuits et autres viennoiseries à grignoter. Une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés, Nino tourna un regard interrogateur vers son meilleur ami.

\- « Alors ? », commença-t-il en mordant allègrement dans un croissant. « De quoi est-che que tu voulais nous parler ? »

\- « C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Volpina ? » renchérit aussitôt Alya. « D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, j'ai voulu interroger Lila sur son akumatisation mais elle a refusé d'aborder le sujet. Je retenterai ma chance plus tard ! », les informa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil optimiste.

Se penchant depuis le sofa qu'il avait élu comme perchoir, Adrien tendit ses longs doigts vers le sac qu'il avait laissé reposer à ses pieds, avant de le placer d'un mouvement fluide sur ses genoux pour se facilité l'accès à son contenu. Assise aux côtés du jeune homme, Marinette lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, se demandant pour ce qui devait être la millième fois de la journée ce qui avait pu motiver cette petite réunion improvisée.

\- « Alors... Hem. Donc voilà, j'ai trouvé ça », répondit Adrien, étouffant une quinte de toux nerveuse tout en sortant théâtralement le livre, le maintenant ensuite à bout de bras pour le présenter à ses amis.

Il fut récompensé par un silence interloqué, qui se transforma en une tempête de cris d'excitation lorsqu'il ouvrit le précieux ouvrage pour leur montrer les gravures représentant les différents héros.

\- « Mais c'est Chat Noir », s'écria Alya, arrachant le livre des mains d'Adrien pour pouvoir le consulter à sa guise. « Et Ladybug ! Et Volpina ! Et le Papillon », poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme, sa voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus à chaque nouvelle exclamation, tandis qu'elle tournait fébrilement les pages.

\- « Woaaa, c'est génial ! », s'extasia Nino, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de la blogueuse pour ne pas perdre une miette de cette incroyable trouvaille. « Quand on était au Louvre, on n'a jamais vu quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à ça. Sérieusement, mec, c'est la découverte de l'année ! », poursuivit-il avec fougue, son regard étincelant d'allégresse tandis qu'il donnait de victorieuses petites tapes dans le dos d'Alya.

Autour des adolescents voletaient les deux kwamis, Plagg affichant un air de suffisance évident tandis que l'excitation de Tikki était indéniable.

\- « Le livre sacré ! », piaillait-elle de sa voix flutée, volant avec entrain dans les airs pendant que ses immenses yeux d'un bleu violacé restaient rivés sur les feuilles de l'exceptionnel ouvrage. « C'est le livre sacré ! Il contient tous les secrets des miraculous », poursuivit-elle, « il est d'une valeur inestimable ! »

\- « Mais je ne comprends rien à ce qui est écrit », se désolait Alya, tandis que Nino la conjurait de tourner d'autres pages pour y découvrir de nouvelles gravures des héros des temps anciens.

Au milieu de cette bouillonnante atmosphère, où l'enthousiasme frénétique de Tikki, Nino et d'Alya côtoyait la glorieuse fierté de Plagg, Marinette restait étrangement calme. Elle était bien sûr impressionnée par cette incroyable découverte et était tout aussi avide que ses amis d'en apprendre plus sur le prodigieux objet que venait de leur remettre Adrien, mais quelque chose dans cette histoire la dérangeait.

C'était une impression subtile, fugace, qu'elle aurait presque pu croire avoir imaginée, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit.

Quelque chose dans le comportement d'Adrien n'était pas normal, elle en était quasiment certaine.

Il y avait eu la fébrilité dans sa voix le matin même, quand il les avait convoqués en urgence pour cette réunion improvisée. La façon dont il avait été parfois curieusement distrait durant la journée. Et même maintenant, alors qu'il observait les réactions excessives de ses amis avec un sourire amusé, Marinette aurait juré que ses lèvres étaient plus crispées qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être en de pareilles circonstances.

La jeune fille espérait qu'elle s'alarmait à tort, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien la tendance qu'avait son partenaire à garder pour lui les choses qui n'allaient pas. Lui qui avait toujours si peur d'être une gêne pour son entourage répugnait toujours à dévoiler ce qu'il pensait pouvoir inquiéter les autres, préférant se cacher derrière de fausses bravades pour faire croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il fallait définitivement qu'elle tire les choses au clair, qu'elle s'assure que le jeune homme allait bien avant de pouvoir s'enthousiasmer en toute tranquillité.

Tandis que ces préoccupantes pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, Marinette n'avait cessé de dévisager Adrien, qui sursauta brusquement quand il se rendit réalisa que sa partenaire était en train de le soumettre à un examen aussi méticuleux qu'implacable.

Marinette darda vers lui son regard d'un bleu perçant, de l'un de ceux qui semblent transpercer les âmes pour les mettre tout de suite à nu. Quand elle le fixait avec une telle intensité, avec une telle résolution, Adrien savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dissimuler à sa précieuse partenaire.

\- « Tu l'as trouvé ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et posée. « Trouvé où ? »

Le jeune homme se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Touché.

\- « Heu... Jelaitrouvédanslecoffrefortdemonpère », déballa-t-il d'une traite, rougissant légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille.

\- « Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, n'ayant pas saisi un traître mot de la phrase que venait de prononcer son coéquipier.

\- « Je... J-Je l'ai trouvé chez moi. Dans le coffre-fort de mon père. Coffre-fort qui était caché dans son bureau, derrière un tableau. Je l'ai vu y ranger le livre ce matin. J'ai attendu qu'il soit parti et Plagg a réussi à ouvrir la porte et quand je l'ai ouvert j'ai vu toutes ces images avec des héros et je ne sais pas du tout ce que ce bouquin faisait chez moi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te le montre... »

A bout de souffle, Adrien interrompit sa tirade, tandis que Marinette le fixait, ses yeux ronds comme des billes sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle comprenait soudain mieux pourquoi Adrien avait soigneusement omit de leur raconter d'emblée comment il en était venu à avoir cet ouvrage entre les mains.

\- « Donc... Ce livre appartient à... ton père ? » commenta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Adrien hocha silencieusement la tête. Ses yeux d'un vert doré, d'ordinaire si lumineux, semblaient s'être soudain assombris tandis qu'il fixait le reste de leur petit groupe qui débattait avec enthousiasme autour du précieux objet.

\- « Il semblerait... », murmura-t-il à voix basse, le visage grave.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, sentant sa gorge se serrer face aux terribles implications que pouvaient sous-entendre cette simple réponse. Marinette tendit la main vers lui, passant affectueusement ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, dans un geste de réconfort dont elle sentait qu'il avait désespérément besoin. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un bref regard, tandis que planait entre eux une muette question que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait formuler à voix haute. Cette interrogation, qui restait en suspens telle une ombre empoisonnée, n'était nulle autre que celle qui avait torturé Adrien toute la journée durant.

La réapparition surprenante d'un tel artefact que l'on croyait perdu depuis des siècles faisait cruellement écho à celle d'un autre objet qui avait lui aussi refait étonnamment surface quelques années auparavant.

Un objet lui aussi intimement lié aux supers-héros.

Le miraculous du Papillon.

S'agissait-il tout simplement d'une curieuse coïncidence ? Ou la présence de ce livre sacré entre les mains de Gabriel Agreste avait-elle une plus sombre signification ?

\- « Hey », murmura doucement Marinette en serrant la main tremblante d'Adrien entre ses doigts, semblant lire chacune des pensées angoissées du jeune homme sur son visage. « Le fait que tu ais trouvé ce livre chez toi ne veux rien dire. Ce n'est pas une preuve. Il y a des tonnes d'explications. Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il l'avait ! Si ça se trouve ce bouquin traine dans son coffre depuis vingt ans ! Ou depuis trois jours. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune héroïne se pencha vers son coéquipier, cherchant son regard de ses yeux clairs.

\- « On va tirer tout ça au clair, je te le promets », lui affirma-t-elle avec ferveur. « Mais en attendant, il ne faut pas qu'on tire de conclusions hâtives. C'est un livre. Juste un livre. Ce n'est pas un miraculous. »

Adrien lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, sentant le lourds poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alléger quelque peu devant tant de soutien et de conviction. Il inclina à son tour son buste en direction de Marinette pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

\- « Merci, ma Lady », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, avant de se tourner vers leurs amis et d'inviter d'un geste la jeune fille à consulter elle aussi le précieux ouvrage qu'il avait tant tenu à lui amener.

Marinette jeta un bref coup d'œil à son coéquipier, avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir et de finalement porter son attention sur le livre sacré. Elle le prit des mains d'Alya, qui répugnait visiblement à abandonner ce si fascinant objet, avant de le poser sur ses genoux pour en tourner délicatement les pages. Elle trouva sans nulle peine les méticuleux dessins représentant Chat Noir et Ladybug, observant avec une certaine fascination ces illustrations de leurs prédécesseurs avant de s'attarder ensuite sur celle représentant le Papillon. Toutes ces images étaient accompagnées de pages entières de texte dont elle ne doutait pas une seconde que le contenu pourrait leur être d'une aide précieuse. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de déchiffrer cette nébuleuse écriture ni même d'en reconnaitre l'alphabet qui lui aurait peut-être d'identifier la langue dans laquelle avait été rédigée ces écrits.

\- « Si seulement on pouvait comprendre ce que raconte ce bouquin », soupira Adrien, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Tikki et Plagg, qui s'étaient perchés chacun sur une épaule de Marinette.

\- « Et vous », reprit-il à l'attention des deux kwamis, « vous pouvez lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »

Plagg secoua négativement la tête, aussitôt imité par Tikki.

\- « C'est un langage très ancien », répondit cette dernière avec une voix chargée de regrets, « et nous n'avons jamais appris à le lire. Il y avait toujours d'autres priorités, des monstres à combattre et l'humanité à sauver, ce genre de choses. Comme ce livre n'était de toute façon pas destiné à finir entre nos mains, à l'époque personne n'a vu l'intérêt de nous apprendre à le déchiffrer. »

Alors que Nino laissait échapper un lourd soupir, Alya poussa un grognement de frustration.

\- « Quand je pense qu'on a une mine d'information à notre portée mais qu'on est incapable d'y accéder ! », grommela-t-elle avec de vifs mouvements de la main. « Est-ce qu'il existe au moins quelqu'un capable de lire ce truc ? »

\- « Mr. Kubdel ? » suggéra Adrien. « En tant que conservateur du Louvre, il aura peut-être les connaissances nécessaires. Ou alors il saura nous orienter vers... je ne sais pas, un expert en langues anciennes ou quelque chose du genre », acheva-t-il avec un geste d'impuissance.

\- « Mais oui, c'est génial ! Il faudrait qu'on lui- », approuva immédiatement Alya, avant de s'interrompre quand Marinette redressa brusquement pour se tourner vers Tikki.

Les yeux de la jeune héroïne s'étaient soudainement mis à étinceler avec autant d'intensité qu'une nuée d'étoile. C'était comme si une brillante idée venait d'illuminer tout à coup son esprit, brillant avec tant de force que le visage tout entier de Marinette semblait à présent irradier sous l'effet de l'excitation.

\- « Tu disais que ce livre n'était pas destiné à finir entre vos mains ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante à sa minuscule amie. « Donc il y avait d'autres gens ? Des personnes différentes des héros, qui s'occupaient de centraliser les informations et qui savaient déchiffrer cette écriture ? »

\- « Bien vu », Marinette, approuva Tikki en se gonflant de fierté, avant de se frotter affectueusement contre la joue de la jeune fille. « La conservation de cet ouvrage doit revenir au Grand Gardien. Et je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'Adrien et toi le rencontriez. »

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur quatre adolescents, avant que Marinette ne retrouve enfin l'usage de la parole.

\- « Le... le Grand Gardien ? », répéta-t-elle, sidérée.

\- « Oui », reprit Tikki en se plaçant face aux deux héros. « Il cherche le livre sacré depuis très longtemps, il faut absolument le lui apporter », poursuivit-elle d'une voix résolue.

\- « Mais qui est ce Grand Gardien ? », l'interrogea Adrien, ses yeux verts dilatés par la surprise. « Quel est son rôle ? C'est un héros lui aussi ? Et est-ce qu'il saura déchiffrer ce code ? »

\- « Houlà, du calme », le coupa Plagg, interrompant abruptement son flot que questions. « Tu pourras lui demander quand tu le verras. »

\- « Et je ne sais pas s'il saura décrypter les textes du livre », renchérit Tikki avec une amertume inhabituelle, « du moins peut-être pas immédiatement. Il y a tant de connaissances qui se sont perdue au travers des siècles, tellement d'archives et de savoirs qui ont disparus au fil des âges... Mais ce Gardien prend son rôle très à cœur », reprit-elle avec optimiste, « je suis sûre qu'il va beaucoup vous apporter. »

\- « Est-ce qu'on pourra venir nous aussi ? », intervint soudain Alya, son regard brillant d'une curiosité qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler, tandis que Nino hochait vigoureusement la tête à ses côtés.

En réponse, Plagg laissa échapper un petit bruit qui ressemblait furieusement à un petit gloussement ironique. Tikki le fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner vers Alya et Nino avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- « Je suis désolée », déclara-t-elle avec un léger geste de refus, « mais cette rencontre ne concerne que Marinette et Adrien. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à assister à l'entretien. Mais il n'est pas impossible que le Grand Gardien souhaite faire votre connaissance par la suite », reprit-elle devant leurs mines déconfites, son ton se faisant soudain encourageant.

\- « Ahhh, ces trucs de supers-héros », soupira Nino en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son siège. « Tant pis, les simples humains que nous sommes allons prendre notre mal en patience. On attendra votre retour, seuls, abandonnés, ignorés de tous... », poursuivit-il d'une voix faussement plaintive, mais non sans adresser un clin d'œil complice à Adrien.

\- « Ça me brise le cœur », rétorqua aussitôt Plagg d'un ton mordant qui arracha un vif éclat de rire à Alya.

Le petit groupe bavarda encore quelques instants, débattant du potentiel contenu du livre et de la rencontre à venir avec l'illustre Gardien dont leur avaient parlé Tikki et Plagg. Alya profita de l'occasion pour tenter une dernière fois de convaincre les kwamis de les laisser les accompagner, avant de s'incliner quand ceux-ci lui opposèrent un nouveau refus, refus certes diplomatique, mais ferme et définitif. De leur côté, Adrien et Marinette se mirent d'accord sur le fait de se retrouver dès le lendemain chez la jeune fille pour ensuite faire route commune en direction du logement du Grand Gardien.

 

 

Quand se posa la question du devenir du livre en attendant cette fameuse rencontre, Adrien préféra le confier à la garde de Marinette, argumentant qu'il valait sans doute mieux pour lui qu'on ne le surprenne pas avec un tel ouvrage entre les mains. Leur réunion improvisée prit ensuite rapidement fin, Nino notant avec un soudain affolement qu'au vu de l'heure, il devait se hâter de rentrer chez lui s'il voulait éviter une punition. Alya et Adrien profitèrent de l'occasion pour s'éclipser eux aussi, et c'est en souhaitant une bonne fin de journée à Marinette qu'ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille pour regagner leurs domiciles respectifs.

Conformément à ce dont ils avent convenu, Adrien retrouva Marinette chez elle le lendemain après-midi. Les deux adolescents se mirent rapidement en route, déambulant d'un pas vif à travers les rues de Paris tout en suivant les instructions de Tikki, qui leur servait de guide pour l'occasion.

\- « Tu as bien pensé au livre ? », s'inquiéta Adrien, avant que sa partenaire ne le rassure en tapotant d'un geste confiant la besace qu'elle avait amenée pour l'occasion.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un coquet petit immeuble que rien ne distinguait des bâtiments voisins, dans lequel ils pénétrèrent pour se trouver ensuite face à une porte de bois sombre qui ne semblait avoir rien d'extraordinaire. Surpris à l'idée que des lieux d'apparence si commune abritent ce fameux Grand Gardien dont leurs kwamis parlaient avec tant de déférence, ils tournèrent des regards sceptiques vers leurs minuscules amis, mais ces derniers leurs confirmèrent avec force de vigoureux hochements de tête qu'ils étaient bien à la bonne adresse.

Marinette échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Adrien puis, prenant une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit cette dernière en grand quand une voix l'invita à pénétrer dans l'appartement, pour aussitôt découvrir face à elle un vieil homme d'origine asiatique, calmement assis en tailleur au milieu de son salon.

\- « Ah, Chat Noir et Ladybug », annonça posément leur hôte tout en les saluant d'un respectueux signe de tête. « Je vous en prie, entrez et installez-vous. »


	11. Chapter 11

Debout à l'entrée du salon, les deux adolescents échangèrent un bref regard, déconcertés par les paroles du vieil homme.

Plus précisément, par la façon dont il les avait appelés.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient formuler ce qu'ils pensaient à voix haute, mais bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment qu'ils étaient en présence du Grand Gardien, c'était pour eux une sensation extrêmement étrange que d'être appelés par le nom de leurs héroïques alter-egos alors qu'ils étaient sous leurs apparences de simples lycéens. L'inverse était déjà arrivé, Nino et Alya les appelant parfois par leurs véritables prénoms quand ils étaient certains d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, tout comme les deux héros eux-mêmes le faisaient parfois entre eux, mais ça, c'était tout à fait inédit.

Après un léger instant de flottement, Adrien et Marinette se décidèrent enfin à entrer dans la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent à pas lents de l'homme qui les attendait avec une expression encourageante, avant de finalement s'assoir en tailleur face à lui, imitant instinctivement la position de leur hôte. Ne manquant manifestement pas de noter la nervosité des deux jeunes gens, l'occupant de l'appartement leur adressa un sourire rassurant, tandis que Plagg et Tikki s'extrayaient respectivement de la poche de la chemise d'Adrien et du sac de Marinette.

\- « Grand Gardien », le saluèrent-ils à l'unisson, Plagg faisant soudain preuve d'une surprenante déférence tandis qu'il effectuait une respectueuse courbette en direction du vieil homme.

\- « Plagg, Tikki. Je suis ravi de vous revoir », répondit ce dernier d'une voix posée, tout en inclinant la tête comme pour marquer toute l'estime qu'il portait aux deux petits êtres. « Jeunes héros, je suis le Grand Gardien », poursuivit-il à l'attention d'Adrien et de Marinette, « mais vous pouvez m'appeler Maitre Fu. C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous recevoir. »

Impressionnés, les deux adolescents restèrent un instant muets, avant de se présenter à leur tour comme étant Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng, plus par volonté d'amorcer la conversation que par réelle nécessité. Au vu des noms par lesquels il les avait appelés quand il les avait aperçus et de l'absence de surprise qu'il avait manifestée en voyant leurs kwamis surgir de leurs cachettes respectives, les lycéens ne doutait pas un instant que l'homme savait parfaitement qui ils étaient avant même qu'ils n'aient fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans la pièce. Ils n'arrivaient pas encore à se départir d'une certaine nervosité face à cette idée, tentant lentement de digérer le fait que le Grand Gardien en savait probablement beaucoup plus sur eux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru avant de venir ici.

Plagg et Tikki, au contraire, semblaient quant à eux parfaitement à l'aise, voletant dans les moindres recoins de la pièce avec l'aisance née d'une longue habitude. Le fait de voir leurs kwamis si peu troublés par la situation apportait un certain réconfort aux deux adolescents, qui se détendirent peu à peu sous le regard indulgent du Grand Gardien. Ce dernier leur proposa même du thé et des gâteaux, que Marinette et Adrien acceptèrent timidement.

\- « Et donc, vous connaissez notre double identité », constata Adrien, essayant de réamorcer la discussion après un pesant silence, qui s'était éternisé bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- « Chat Noir et Ladybug », approuva le Grand Gardien, répétant une fois de plus le nom de leurs héroïques alter-egos. « Je suis au courant depuis le début. »

\- « D-Depuis le début? » releva Marinette en haussant un sourcil intrigué, tout en manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé.

Un malicieux sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme, son expression se faisant soudain curieusement semblable à celle de quelqu'un qui a enfin la triomphante occasion de raconter une croustillante anecdote, après l'avoir précieusement gardé pour lui en attendant le moment idéal. Leur vénérable hôte se tourna vers une Marinette rouge d'embarras, qui tentait d'étouffer aussi discrètement que possible la quinte de toux provoquée par le thé.

\- « Oui », lui confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête, une lueur espiègle traversant soudain son regard. « Depuis la nuit des temps, l'une des principales tâches qui incombe au Grand Gardien est de veiller précieusement sur les miraculous et de leur trouver un porteur qui en soit digne. J'avais en ma possession la bague du Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreille de la Coccinelle avant de vous les confier. »

\- « D-De nous les... De nous les confier? » balbutia Marinette, abasourdie. « Mais que... Mais comment? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? » poursuivit-elle en rougissant furieusement, tandis qu'Adrien tournait lui aussi un regard interrogateur vers le Grand Gardien.

S'il n'avait pas osé interroger leur hôte avec autant de spontanéité que sa partenaire, il ne se posait pas moins les exactes mêmes questions que sa partenaire à son propre sujet. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce garçon prisonnier d'une cage dorée, qui ne connaissait presque rien du monde extérieur, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ? Non pas qu'il ne remette en cause la décision qu'avait pris Maitre Fu, au contraire. Endosser le rôle de Chat Noir était de loin l'une des meilleures choses qui ne lui soient jamais arrivées, et il était par ailleurs persuadé de faire un héros plus qu'honorable. Tout comme il avait la profonde conviction que malgré les doutes qu'elle exprimait régulièrement quant à ses propres capacités, personne n'aurait pu faire une meilleure Ladybug que Marinette. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce que ce petit homme avait bien pu voir eu eux pour leur confier une telle responsabilité.

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage de leur hôte et durant quelques secondes, les adolescents crurent qu'il allait éluder la question de Marinette.

\- « Voyez-vous », répondit-il néanmoins, « je suis bien plus âgé que j'en ai l'air. » Ignorant superbement le bref échange de regard entre les adolescents qui pensaient tous deux qu'ils voyaient difficilement comment il pouvait être humainement possible pour lui d'être effectivement plus âgé qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air, Maître Fu poursuivi. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, en tant que Grand Gardien, l'un de mes rôle est de trouver de dignes porteurs pour les miraculous dont j'ai la garde. J'arrive à jauger les gens, à voir s'ils ont l'étoffe pour être des héros. Dès que je vous ai vus, j'ai su que vous étiez ceux que je recherchais. Vous êtes courageux, vous avez du cœur. Et en dépit de vos interrogations ou des difficultés, vous n'avez jamais failli à votre mission », poursuivit-il avec une fierté palpable. « Vous êtes tous deux de grands héros, n'en doutez jamais. »

Adrien et Marinette le fixèrent un instant, les yeux ronds, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette tirade à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient guère.

\- « Par ailleurs », reprit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil espiègle, « vous et moi avons sans doute beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne croyez. »

Maitre Fu se tourna vers l'un des angles de la pièce, avant de faire un petit geste de la main. A la grande stupéfaction des deux adolescents, une petite boule d'un vert pâle surgit aussitôt d'un meuble où elle était dissimulée pour voleter rapidement dans leur direction.

A présent que ce nouvel arrivant flottait paresseusement près d'eux, les jeunes gens ébahis pouvaient voir qu'il s'agissait sans le moindre doute d'un kwami, aux yeux jaunes vifs, dont le dos était orné d'une minuscule carapace de tortue.

\- « Je vous présente mon kwami, Wayzz », annonça Maître Fu d'une voix calme, pendant que son petit partenaire saluait respectueusement les deux lycéens stupéfaits.

\- « Vous... Vous êtes vous aussi un héros ? » s'exclama Marinette, ses immenses yeux bleus dilatés par la surprise. « Mais... mais j'avais cru comprendre que... Que les Gardiens et les héros étaient des personnes distinctes », poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard incisif à Tikki, tentant désespérément de se souvenir de ce que leur avait confié sa minuscule amie sur le rôle des Gardiens, quand Adrien leur avait présenté le livre sacré.

\- « C'était vrai à une époque », répondit Maitre Fu avec un soupir chargé de regrets. « Nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux autrefois, les Gardiens et les héros formaient deux ordres, à la fois distincts et complémentaires. Les Gardiens étaient les dépositaires du savoir entourant les miraculous et leurs porteurs. Ils suivaient les héros, retranscrivaient leurs exploits et prenaient note de leurs pouvoirs, et toutes ces informations étaient centralisées par le Grand Gardien. Mais les temps ont changés, et aujourd'hui je suis seul, endossant les deux rôles de Grand Gardien et porteur de miraculous. »

\- « A propos de choses des temps anciens... », commença Marinette en jetant un bref regard de connivence à Adrien, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Tirant son sac à elle, la jeune fille sortit le précieux ouvrage qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici, avant de le tendre nerveusement à leur hôte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce, les deux lycéens virent le vieil homme se départir de son air tantôt impassible, tantôt amusé, la surprise se faisant soudain visible sur son visage tandis que sa bouche formait un muet« O » de stupéfaction.

\- « Vous voyez, Maître? C'est le livre ! » piailla fièrement Tikki, voletant avec une manifeste surexcitation au-dessus de la tête du Grand Gardien. « Le livre sacré ! »

\- « Oui, je vois ça... C'est absolument prodigieux », murmura le vieil homme en tournant lentement les pages, observant le contenu du livre avec une sincère déférence. « Il était perdu depuis si longtemps... »

S'arrachant à contrecœur de la contemplation de l'objet qu'il tenait entre les doigts, Maître Fu posa l'inestimable ouvrage à ses côtés, avant de s'incliner vers Marinette et Adrien en une respectueuse révérence.

\- « Vous venez de nous rendre un service inappréciable », leur confia-t-il d'une voix solennelle. « C'est extraordinaire. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'embarras, avant de bredouiller en de vagues phrases incohérentes que c'était bien trop d'honneur. Maître Fu reprit l'ouvrage entre ses mains pour le feuilleter de nouveau, et Adrien retint un soupir de soulagement quand il constata que le vieil homme ne comptait manifestement pas leur demander comment le livre sacré était arrivé en leur possession. La simple réponse à cette interrogation soulevait bien trop d'autres questions auxquelles il ne se sentait pas prêt à réfléchir pour le moment.

 

 

Les deux adolescents laissèrent encore quelques instants au Grand Gardien pour consulter l'ouvrage, puis Adrien se racla légèrement la gorge, s'apprêtant à aborder le second point qui les avaient tous deux amenés ici. Car si leurs kwamis avaient tous deux insisté sur la nécessité absolue de remettre l'inestimable livre entre les mains du Grand Gardien, le jeune homme n'oubliait pas pour autant que sa partenaire et lui avaient désespérément besoin d'informations.

\- « Nous... Nous ne sommes pas venus ici juste pour vous ramener le livre sacré », commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Nous cherchons à découvrir l'identité du Papillon, et nous voulions savoir si vous aviez la moindre idée de qui il pourrait être. »

\- « Ça fait des années qu'il terrorise Paris, et des mois que nous cherchons à trouver qui il est », renchérit Marinette. « Mais jusque-là, nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce... », conclut-elle avec soupir de découragement.

Les deux jeunes gens scrutèrent le vieil homme avec un regard empli d'espoir, mais à leur grande déception, le Grand Gardien secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Je ne peux hélas vous être d'aucune aide », leur répondit-il d'une voix lourde de regrets. « Les Gardiens ont perdu la trace du miraculous du Papillon il y a plusieurs siècles, je ne l'ai jamais eu entre les mains. J'ignore toujours qui a fini par le retrouver, ni où il était conservé durant tout ce temps. »

\- « C'est si courant que ça, d'égarer un miraculous ? » demanda Adrien avec curiosité.

D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, les Gardiens prenaient grand soin de suivre ces extraordinaires bijoux et les héros qui les utilisaient, et il lui semblait étrange que des objets si attentivement surveillés s'évanouissent ainsi dans la nature.

\- « J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais hélas, le cas du miraculous du Papillon est loin d'être isolé », confirma Maître Fu en secouant tristement la tête. « Vous êtes particulièrement bien placés pour savoir que la vie d'un héros peut être mouvementée, et il est déjà arrivé par le passé qu'un miraculous change de mains sans que les Gardiens n'en soient informés. Parfois, nous arrivons à en retrouver rapidement la trace, ou du moins à avoir une idée approximative de sa localisation, mais par malheurs d'autre fois ils disparaissent mystérieusement comme ça a été le cas pour celui du Papillon. Personne n'a jamais su comment il a été perdu.»

Alors qu'Adrien poussait un soupir de déception, Marinette se pencha à son tour vers le Grand Gardien.

\- « Et le livre ? », demanda-t-elle avec vif intérêt, « Est-ce qu'il contient des informations qui pourraient nous aider ? Pour combattre plus facilement le Papillon par exemple, ou pour remonter sa trace ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas impossible », répliqua le vieil homme avec une certaine réserve, « mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre pour le moment. »

Il tourna quelques pages du bout des doigts, avant de pousser un soupir à peine perceptible.

\- « Il s'agit d'une langue ancienne, très ancienne. Il va me falloir du temps pour la déchiffrer. Je ne doute pas que je finirai par y arriver », reprit-il avec optimisme, tout en adressant un encourageant sourire aux jeunes gens manifestement dépités. « Mes prédécesseurs m'ont heureusement laissés suffisamment d'archives pour travailler, mais il faudra faire preuve de patience. »

\- « En espérant que le Papillon ne commette rien d'irrémédiable d'ici-là », murmura Adrien pour lui-même.

\- « J'ai conscience de beaucoup vous en demander, jeunes héros », répondit le Grand Gardien d'une voix contrite, à la grande surprise du jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur hôte fasse preuve d'une ouïe suffisamment fine pour surprendre ses paroles. « Je n'ai hélas pas d'autre choix que de mettre la sécurité de Paris entre vos mains. »

\- « Non, non, ça ira », répliqua Adrien avec un petit rire nerveux, tout en se passant fébrilement la main dans les cheveux. « On essayera de faire au mieux le temps que vous réussissiez à déchiffrer le livre sacré. »

\- « Et on y arrivera », compléta farouchement Marinette, ses yeux bleus brillants de détermination tandis que Plagg et Tikki se perchaient avec fierté sur les épaules de leurs partenaires respectifs.

Maitre Fu se pencha vers les adolescents, inclinant son buste dans leur direction pour marquer sa reconnaissance face à l'absence de réserve qu'ils montraient tous deux face à la périlleuse mission qu'il leur avait confié.

\- « Je vous remercie », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le vieil homme se redressa ensuite, son regard étincelant soudain de la même résolution que celle qui avait animé celui de Marinette quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- « Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler, mais vous devez impérativement faire en sorte que le Papillon ne réussissent jamais à se procurer vos miraculous », reprit-il d'un ton grave. « La bague du Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreille de la Coccinelle sont les plus puissants de tous les miraculous, et s'il réussit à les réunir, il obtiendra un pouvoir si absolu que plus rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. »

Bouche bée, les deux héros fixèrent Maître Fu, dont le visage fermé reflétait à présent tout le sérieux de ses propos.

\- « A ce point ? », souffla Marinette d'une voix tendue.

\- « Oui », confirma le Grand Gardien, tandis que Plagg et Tikki appuyaient ses propos de vigoureux gestes d'approbation. « Entre de mauvaises mains, ces bijoux pourraient réduire l'humanité à néant. Vous en avez besoin pour mettre Paris à l'abri des agissements maléfiques du Papillon, mais une fois encore, il est vital qu'il ne réussisse jamais à s'en emparer. »

Le corps tendu, Adrien approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête, tandis que Marinette serrait les dents, son regard étincelant se faisant l'image de la profonde volonté qui animait la jeune fille. Les deux héros étaient plus que jamais déterminés à mener leur mission à bien. Tikki et Plagg leurs martelaient continuellement que leurs précieux miraculous ne devaient surtout pas tomber entre les mains de leur terrible adversaire, et les sombres paroles du Grand Gardien ne faisaient que confirmer leur profonde conviction quant au fait qu'il leur fallait mettre au plus vite un terme à la menace que représentait le Papillon.

Les jeunes gens restèrent encore quelques moments à discuter avec le Grand Gardien, le vieil homme s'enquérant avec un vif intérêt doublé d'une sincère préoccupation de la façon dont ils réussissaient à gérer leurs doubles identités au quotidien, leur confiant que bien que conscient des lourdes responsabilités qu'il leur avait confié, il n'avait pour autant jamais souhaité rendre leurs vies trop pesantes. Lorsque Marinette lui confia avoir l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, il leur confirma en riant qu'habitant dans le même quartier qu'eux, il leur était effectivement déjà arrivé de se croiser à plusieurs reprises, et que la jeune fille et lui s'étaient même déjà rencontré quand Tikki était tombée malade et que son état avait nécessité des soins de sa part. Tandis que l'héroïne se confondait en excuses pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu, Adrien se mit à interroger leur hôte sur son rôle de Grand Gardien. Celui-ci éluda une grande partie de ces questions, estimant manifestement qu'il valait mieux distiller les informations qu'il leur fournissait plutôt que tout leur assener d'un coup, mais il se fit néanmoins un plaisir de leur décrire avec force de détails des aventures des Chat Noir et Ladybug du passé dont il avait connaissance.

 

 

Quand finalement les jeunes héros estimèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux, ce fut en échangeant avec Maître Fu la promesse de revenir le voir plus tard dans le mois. Le vieil homme espérait avoir avancé d'ici-là dans la traduction du livre sacré, dont il faisait désormais sa priorité, tout en leur confiant que même s'il s'avérait par malheur qu'il n'ait rien d'intéressant à leur apprendre, il serait toujours ravi d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Marinette, Adrien et leurs kwamis saluèrent amicalement Maitre Fu et Wayzz, puis les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent dans les rues de Paris avec la perturbante sensation d'avoir baigné le temps d'un après-midi dans un monde à la fois étrangement familier et terriblement différent que celui dans lequel il habitude de vivre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne doutait qu'en dépit de leur qualité de super-héros, ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer du bout des doigts l'univers complexe qui régissait les miraculous et leurs porteurs, et tous deux espéraient vivement que le Grand Gardien pourrait rapidement leur apporter son aide dans leur quête de l'identité du Papillon.

Dès le lendemain, ils s'empressèrent tout naturellement de faire part des détails de cette très attendue rencontre à Nino et Alya, sachant pertinemment que leurs amis ne leurs laisseraient pas un instant de répit tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Grand Gardien. Leurs camarades ne purent cacher leur déception quand ils apprirent que Maître Fu n'était hélas pas en mesure de déchiffrer immédiatement le précieux ouvrage qu'avait découvert Adrien, mais ils reprirent aussitôt espoir quand les deux héros leurs affirmèrent que le vieil homme avait semblé assez optimiste quant à ses chances de réussir à traduire les nébuleux textes qui parsemaient le livre.

\- « Et puis au moins, le livre sacré est maintenant entre de bonnes mains ! », lança joyeusement Nino tout en assenant une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

Alors que le jeune héros maugréait sur cette contrariante manie qui allait certainement lui coûter un jour une omoplate, Alya se pencha vers Marinette et lui pour leur poser un véritable déluge de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le rôle des Gardiens et sur les miraculous. Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité tandis qu'elle trépignait d'excitation, et il était plus qu'évident qu'elle regrettait vivement de ne pas avoir pu être présente lors de l'entretien.

\- « Tu crois que je peux postuler pour devenir Gardienne ? Ou Gardienne-assistante ? », demanda malicieusement Alya à une Marinette qui ne sut pour une fois pas dire si sa meilleure amie était sérieuse ou non. « Visiblement ils manquent de monde et je suis sûre que ça serait l'occasion d'apprendre des tonnes de choses intéressantes ! »

\- « Tu crois qu'ils ont une retraite et une bonne mutuelle ? », renchérit Nino d'un ton espiègle. « Quoi, ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était important de songer à la retraite, même en début de carrière », se défendit-il alors qu'Alya lui jetait un regard dépité. « Tu seras contente de t'être renseignée là-dessus quand tu auras soixante-dix ans ! »

Bien qu'étrangement pleine de bon sens, sa remarque déclencha l'hilarité de ses camarades, qui ne se calmèrent que quand il les menaça de ne pas les laisser assister à sa prestation le week-end suivant. Le jeune homme avait en effet été sélectionné pour participer à une émission diffusée sur une chaîne de télévision locale, où il aurait une opportunité extraordinaire de faire une démonstration de ses talents de DJ. A la grande joie de ses amis, il avait réussir à leur obtenir des invitations, leur offrant ainsi une chance inédite d'assister en direct au tournage d'une émission de télévision, naturellement doublée de l'occasion de venir l'encourager.

Marinette et Adrien attendaient tous deux avec impatience de pouvoir assister à cette prestation qui promettait d'être mémorable, Nino s'entrainant sans relâche depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence programmée d'Alya, qui serait malheureusement retenue par l'anniversaire des soixante-dix ans de sa grand-mère. La jeune fille avait pourtant réfléchit de son mieux à un moyen de s'éclipser en direction des studios de télévision, ne serait-ce que pour les quelques minutes consacrées au passage de Nino, mais la distance à laquelle se déroulait sa fête de famille rendait hélas les choses impossibles et il était hors de question pour elle de louper intégralement une journée si chère à sa grand-mère. Le cœur lourd, elle s'était ainsi vue obliger de décliner l'invitation, et Nino lui avait alors solennellement promis qu'il gagnerait pour elle. Une victoire de sa part lui assurerait de pouvoir se présenter de nouveau le week-end suivant, offrant ainsi une autre possibilité à Alya d'assister à ses exploits.

La semaine passa à toute vitesse, les quatre amis n'ayant pas un instant de libre. Nino travaillait autant que possible ses arrangements musicaux pour s'assurer un incontestable succès, et ses amis lui offraient un soutien aussi bien moral que matériel, le soutenant dans ses moments de doute, l'encourageant dans ses élans créatifs, l'aidant à expédier aussi rapidement que possible ses devoirs pour qu'il puisse passer autant de temps que possible à s'entrainer, et le fournissant en viennoiseries en tout genre dès que son ventre commençait à crier famine.

 

 

Lorsque le week-end arriva enfin, une cruelle déception attendait Marinette. Une lettre de son lycée était arrivée entre-temps à son domicile, informant ses parents de ses bien trop nombreuses absences ou retards en cours durant ces dernières semaines. Peinés par l'attitude de leur fille, Tom et Sabine avaient pris la difficile décision de punir Marinette, la contraignant à rester dans sa chambre et la privant ainsi de l'occasion d'assister en personne au passage télévisuel de Nino.

La jeune héroïne plaida sa cause avec ardeur, mais ses parents se montrèrent inflexibles, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle envoya un message à Nino et Adrien pour les prévenir qu'il ne faudrait hélas pas compter sur sa présence. D'humeur lugubre, elle regagna sa chambre avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, souriant à peine aux paroles de réconfort de Tikki qui l'assurait de tout son soutien.

\- « Allons, courage, Marinette », l'encouragea-t-elle de sa petite voix flutée. « Tu n'es punie que pour ce week-end ! Si Nino gagne, tu pourras aller le voir la semaine prochaine. Et avec Alya, en plus ! »

\- « Je sais, je sais », soupira la jeune fille en allumant son ordinateur.

En quelques clics à peine, elle ouvrit le site de la chaîne de télévision, attendant avec résignation le passage de son ami. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, la voix enthousiaste du présentateur résonnait dans sa chambre.

\- « Bienvenue à tous sur le plateau de notre jeu, le DEFI ! », s'exclama-t-il tout en faisant de larges gestes. « Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort notre prochain candidat. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme, encore lycéen mais déjà bourré de talent, faites un triomphe à... NINO !! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de l'épisode de Jackady, mais comme le montre cette fin de chapitre, je m'apprête à détricoter/retricoter dans le chapitre suivant ^^ . Il y a des éléments qui m'intéressent dedans, et je compte bien les réutiliser à ma sauce :) .


	12. Chapter 12

Alors qu’il regardait Nino s’avancer, Adrien poussa un léger soupir.

Le jeune héros était heureux d’être venu soutenir son meilleur ami, mais il était terriblement déçu que Marinette n’ait pas pu faire le déplacement elle aussi. Non seulement elle s’était beaucoup investie pour permettre à leur camarade de répéter dans les meilleures conditions possibles, mais en plus cette punition était totalement injuste. Les parents de sa coéquipière ne pouvaient naturellement pas savoir que ses multiples absences étaient dues à sa très exigeante vie de super-héroïne, mais Adrien ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer la peine que devait ressentir la jeune fille ainsi mise à l’écart.

Indépendamment de toutes ces raisons, il aurait voulu que Marinette soit là pour le simple plaisir de profiter de sa chaleureuse présence. Ces derniers jours avaient été extraordinairement chargés pour les deux lycéens, et Adrien avait attendu avec impatience cette occasion de sortir un peu avec sa charmante petite amie. Des heures durant, il avait imaginé à quel point ils se seraient amusés en assistant à l’enregistrement de l’émission, comment les yeux de la jeune fille auraient pétillés de joie devant l’inévitable victoire de Nino, et il s’était même dit qu’ils auraient peut-être pu aller manger ensemble après ces passionnants moments.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme chassa ces pensées pour reporter son entière attention sur Nino. D’une voix joyeuse, le présentateur annonça que ce dernier allait devoir tenter de faire danser le maire de Paris, pourtant peu connu pour son caractère festif. A la grande joie d’Adrien, Nino s’en sortit brillamment, remportant son défi haut la main. Mr. Bourgeois s’était involontairement mit à bouger la tête en rythme dès les premières notes de l’excellent arrangement musical qu’avait préparé le lycéen, et cela avait été jugé suffisant par le présentateur pour adjuger une éclatante victoire à son jeune candidat.

Après avoir été chaleureusement félicité par l’animateur, Nino quitta le plateau pour rejoindre son blond camarade de classe.

\- « Bien joué, mon pote ! », le congratula ce dernier tout en lui tapant victorieusement dans la main. « C’était génial ! »

\- « Merci», répliqua Nino en bombant fièrement le torse. « Du coup, je reviens la semaine prochaine », poursuivit-il avec un large sourire accompagné d’un clin d’œil complice. « Les filles pourront venir me voir. »

Alors qu’Adrien approuvait avec un non moins lumineux sourire, ravi à la perspective de pouvoir revenir en compagnie d’Alya et surtout de Marinette, le candidat suivant s’avançait pour entrer en scène à son tour.

\- « Et maintenant, je vous demande de faire un triomphe à Jacques Grimault ! », poursuivit l’animateur de sa voix enthousiaste. « Mr. Grimault, vous êtes hypnotiseur et vous utilisez vos carte pour envouter les gens. Votre défi sera le suivant : réussir à faire venir sur le plateau l’insaisissable roi de la mode, j’ai nommé… Gabrieeeel Agreeeeste ! »

A l’instant même où le nom de l’illustre styliste franchissait les lèvres du présentateur, le gigantesque écran qui se trouvait en arrière-plan de la scène s’alluma pour faire apparaitre le visage sévère de Gabriel Agreste.

\- « Woaaa, mec, c’est ton père », s’écria Nino, impressionné, tout en donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule d’Adrien. « Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’ils l’aient convaincu de participer ! »

Surpris par l’apparition de son célèbre géniteur, Adrien secoua machinalement la tête. Il ne formula pas ses pensées à voix haute, mais il doutait très fortement que son père ait accepté de se présenter à un tel jeu de son plein gré.

\- « Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette blague ? », s’éleva la voix dure de Gabriel Agreste, achevant de convaincre son fils que son étonnante présence dans l’émission était tout sauf volontaire. « Je croyais qu’il s’agissait d’une interview ? »

Alors que l’animateur encourageait à présent Jacques Grimault à faire en sorte de manipuler leur célèbre invité, Adrien sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine devant les yeux froids et méprisants de Gabriel Agreste. C’est avec un regard chargé de compassion qu’il se tourna vers le malheureux candidat qui semblait se liquéfier sur place. Tenter d’hypnotiser son inflexible père ? Voilà qui tenait plus de l’impossible challenge que de l’amical défi.

\- « C’est ridicule », coupa brusquement Gabriel Agreste. « Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles bêtises, et votre émission est aussi pitoyable que votre candidat. »

Le légendaire styliste tendit le bras vers une télécommande, et interrompit brutalement la conversation d’une rapide pression sur un des boutons.

\- « Et bien, cher Mr. Grimault, c’est dommage », s’exclama le présentateur. « On dirait bien que vous n’avez pas réussi votre défi ! »

Alors que le malheureux homme balbutiait que c’était injuste et qu’il n’avait même pas eu le temps de parler à Gabriel Agreste, Adrien se tourna vers Nino en poussant un lourd soupir.

\- « Pas de doutes, c’est bien mon père… », lâcha-t-il d’une voix désolée, tandis que son meilleur ami lui donnait une tape réconfortante sur l’épaule.

L’hypnotiseur sortit de la salle en trainant tristement des pieds, et les deux garçons se tournèrent de nouveau vers le plateau de télévision pour suivre avec intérêt la suite de l’émission. Le présentateur était de nouveau au centre de la scène et appelait avec enthousiasme les candidats suivants pour leur proposer des défis plus variés les uns que les autres.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, les portes du studio s’ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant place à un homme vêtu de vêtements d’un vert presque fluorescent et d’un violet non moins éclatant, et dont le visage masqué était surmonté d’un chapeau haut de forme.

\- « Jacques a dit… l’émission n’est pas finie ! », hurla-t-il de sa voix perçante, avant d’éclater d’un rire strident.

D’un geste fluide de la main, Jackady tira l’une des cartes qu’il tenait en main pour la lancer droit en direction du présentateur, qui se figea un instant avant de se mettre à caqueter et à battre des bras comme s’il s’agissait d’ailes, tout en imitant parfaitement la démarche chaloupée d’un canard. Le garde du corps d’Adrien tenta de s’interposer, mais se vit rapidement immobilisé quand le vilain le visa à son tour en lui intimant l’ordre de ne plus bouger.

\- « Oulààà, on dirait que c’est du boulot pour toi », murmura Nino à son meilleur ami tout en reculant prudemment.

Adrien approuva en hochant vigoureusement la tête, tandis que Jackady sortait une nouvelle carte pour la lancer une fois de plus vers son garde du corps.

\- « Jacques a dit… tu es un gorille ! », s’exclama le vilain, et le Gorille se mit aussitôt à grogner et à marcher en s’aidant de ses mains comme s’il était l’un de ces massifs primates.

Il s’ébroua un instant, puis se tourna vers les deux adolescents avec un grondement sauvage avant de leur foncer dessus.

\- « File d’ici ! », ordonna Adrien à son meilleur ami, tout en le poussant hors de la trajectoire du Gorille.

Bondissant à son tour sur le côté, il jeta un bref regard à Nino pour s’assurer que celui-ci avait réussi à esquiver la charge de son désormais hostile garde du corps. A son grand soulagement, son camarade s’en était effectivement parfaitement sorti et était même parvenu à se faufiler derrière une caisse, se mettant ainsi provisoirement hors de vue et de danger. Soulagé, Adrien lui adressa un bref salut de la tête avant de s’éclipser par une sortie de secours pour se transformer à l’abri des regards.

Au même instant, dans sa chambre, Marinette observait avec stupéfaction la scène ahurissante qui se déroulait sur son écran. L’homme qui venait de s’attaquer au garde du corps d’Adrien et au présentateur était sans le moindre doute une nouvelle victime du Papillon, et punie ou pas, elle se devait d’intervenir. Elle monta légèrement le volume de son ordinateur tout en laissant tourner l’émission, espérant ainsi que le bruit serait suffisant pour que ses parents ne se doutent pas de son absence, puis elle ordonna vivement à Tikki de la transformer avant de s’élancer à travers les toits de Paris.

 

 

Pendant que sa coéquipière se ruait à toute vitesse en direction des studios de télévision, Adrien se transformait à son tour en Chat Noir, avant de se hâter de revenir dans la pièce où avait lieu l’enregistrement de l’émission. Il se percha sur l’un des rails soutenant des projecteurs qui courraient le long du plafond, se plaçant ainsi hors de vue de son adversaire. Il adressa au passage un petit signe rassurant au pauvre Nino qui attendait, toujours dissimulé derrière sa caisse, avant de reporter son attention sur la victime du Papillon. Jackady faisait à présent face à la caméra, un sourire dément fendant son visage d’une étrange couleur violacée tandis que ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur malveillante.

\- « Le styliste Gabriel Agreste a refusé mon défi. Il va le payer très cher », lança-t-il avec une indéniable arrogance. « Je vous affirme à tous qu’avant ce soir, il sera dans ces studios, devant cette caméra, et qu’il se pliera à ma volonté. Prépare-toi, Gabriel », conclut-il dans un éclat de rire. « Tout à l’heure, tu te donneras en spectacle pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les parisiens. »

Les paroles de Jackady frappèrent Chat Noir avec violence, et le jeune héros vacilla de façon à peine perceptible tandis que son estomac se contractait avec autant de force que si une pierre massive venait d’atterrir lourdement au fond de ses entrailles.

Gabriel Agreste.

Son père.

Luttant contre la fulgurante sensation de nausée qui menaçait de s’emparer de lui, Chat Noir secoua la tête pour retrouver son calme.

Ne pas paniquer.

Ne surtout pas paniquer.

Bien que son père soit toujours froid et distant avec lui, le traitant bien trop souvent comme un employé que comme son propre fils, il n’en restait pas moins son unique famille. En dépit de cette cruelle indifférence dont faisait trop régulièrement preuve Gabriel Agreste, Chat Noir ressentait un profond attachement pour cet homme sévère qui semblait pourtant ne jamais vouloir lui retourner son affection. Le jeune héros aimait son père, tout simplement. Il ressentait pour lui un vif amour filial et espérait ardemment que sa relation avec son illustre géniteur s’améliore un jour.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son père, ni même le voir en danger ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de seconde.

Cette simple idée lui était insupportable.

Il fallait qu’il garde son sang-froid et qu’il neutralise Jackady avant qu’il ait la moindre chance d’approcher sa cible.

Le jeune homme estima rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire, puis, jugeant qu’il avait une assez bonne détente pour pouvoir l’atteindre en un coup, s’élança directement sur lui. Son calcul s’estima parfaitement exact, et Chat Noir atterri en plein dans la poitrine de Jackady, faisant basculer ce dernier à terre et lui coupant le souffle. Supposant que l’akuma devait être logé dans le paquet de cartes que son ennemi tenait à la main, le jeune héros tenta de s’en emparer, mais malheureusement pour lui, la victime du Papillon fut plus rapide. D’un vif mouvement du poignet, il envoya l’un de ses cartes sur le Gorille, lui ordonnant d’attaquer Chat Noir.

Le gigantesque garde du corps s’exécuta aussitôt, fonçant sur le héros en hurlant de rage. Ramenant son bras droit en arrière, il balança ensuite un si puissant coup de poing que Chat Noir pu sentir le déplacement d’air sur sa figure tandis qu’il évitait le coup de justesse. Le Gorille réitéra immédiatement son geste de son autre main, puis tenta de frapper encore et encore, forçant peu à peu le jeune homme à battre en retraite dans un couloir voisin. Jackady profita aussitôt de la confusion pour s’éclipser, et dans sa fuite, il utilisa implacablement son pouvoir sur la moindre personne qu’il rencontrait, se forgeant peu à peu une véritable armée dont les rangs gonflaient à chaque nouvel arrivant qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. C’est ainsi une véritable foule qui se mit à faire lentement route en direction du manoir de la famille Agreste, menée par un Jackady triomphant.

Pendant ce temps, Chat Noir continuait d’affronter désespérément le Gorille, se démenant comme un beau diable pour tenter de se débarrasser de son immense garde du corps. L’homme était un adversaire redoutable, qui était non seulement parfaitement entrainé au combat, mais dont l’impressionnante musculature ne diminuait en rien la vitesse. Ses réflexes étaient impressionnants, et plus d’une fois, le héros ne s’en sorti que grâce à son agilité surhumaine. Le Gorille réussi même à l’acculer contre un mur avant de l’immobiliser entre ses bras, le serrant avec tant de force que jeune homme en manqua presque de hurler de douleur, sentant soudain une insupportable pression peser sur le moindre des os de ses bras et de sa cage thoracique. Le garde du corps continua à appuyer, encore et encore, et Chat Noir dû se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour s’empêcher de crier. Il sentait presque ses os se tordre, il les entendait presque craquer.

Comme s’ils étaient sur le point de se briser telles de fragiles baguettes de verre.

Soudain, un doux tintement résonna à sa gauche, attirant vivement l’attention du héros au milieu de cet océan de tortueuse souffrance dans lequel il était en train de sombrer. Tournant vivement la tête, Chat Noir aperçut une jeune inconnue qui sortit d’un ascenseur avant de se cacher derrière un mur voisin, effrayée.

C’était sa chance.

\- « Oh, Ladybug ! », s’exclama-t-il d’une voix forte.

Surpris, le Gorille relâcha légèrement son étreinte tout en tournant la tête sur le côté, et la pulsante douleur qui tordait les os du jeune homme s’atténua immédiatement. Profitant de cette ouverture inespérée, Chat Noir assena un violent coup dans le thorax de son garde du corps, avant de le faire voler à travers le couloir pour le faire atterrir bruyamment dans l’ascenseur. Déclenchant aussitôt son pouvoir, il abattit ensuite sa main sur le bouton d’appel de l’appareil, faisant se désagréger le système électrique et entrainant ainsi la fermeture automatique des portes.

Son adversaire était enfin hors d’état de nuire, prisonnier de cette prison de métal improvisée.

\- « Chat Noir ! », s’éleva soudain une voix familière, tandis que le jeune homme reprenait péniblement son souffle.

Il tourna les yeux vers l’extrémité du couloir pour y voir apparaitre Ladybug, suivie de près par Nino.

\- « Je suis désolée pour le retard », s’excusa-t-elle en le dévisageant avec une inquiétude qui ne fit que croître quand elle réalisa qu’il se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. « Et le studio était presque vide quand je suis arrivée, heureusement il restait encore Nino qui a pu me dire par où tu étais parti… »

\- « Pas de soucis, je vais bien », répliqua aussitôt son partenaire, se redressant avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « J’ai réussi à me débarrasser du Gorille, mais mon père est encore en danger. »

\- « Oui », renchérit Nino, « J’ai vu Jackady, il a réussi à lever une véritable armée. »

\- « Alors on file chez toi », lança Ladybug d’un ton décidé. « Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à te détransformer », rajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt le miraculous de Chat Noir, qui clignota une première fois avec un léger bip pour indiquer que le compte à rebours avait commencé.

\- « De toute façon, il vaut sûrement mieux que j’y aille sous l’apparence d’Adrien », répliqua le jeune homme d’un ton résolu. « J’aurais peut-être une chance de convaincre mon père de se mettre à l’abris. »

\- « Alors on fait comme ça », approuva Ladybug d’un bref mouvement de tête.

 

 

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Adrien franchissait les portes de sa maison d’enfance, accompagné de Ladybug et de Nino. Les trois adolescents s’étaient tant précipité que leurs poumons leurs semblaient en feu, mais ils avaient réussi à devancer la lente armée de la victime du Papillon. Nathalie s’avança à la rencontre d’Adrien mais le jeune homme l’ignora superbement, se précipitant vers son père qui les toisait depuis le haut de l’escalier.

\- « Père, vous êtes en danger ! », s’écria-t-il. « Vous devez partir d’ici ! »

\- « Il est déjà au courant », l’interrompit l’assistante du célèbre styliste.

Adrien se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, se retenant de hurler. S’il savait déjà qu’il courrait un grand risque, que faisait-il encore ici ? Se sentait-il si supérieur aux autres qu’il ne doutait pas un instant de pouvoir contrarier les machiavéliques plans d’un super-vilain ? Contrairement à son fils, Gabriel Agreste n’avait certainement aucune idée de l’ampleur de la menace qui pesait sur lui.

\- « Vous ne vous rendez-pas compte, père », reprit le jeune homme avec désespoir. « Vous ne savez pas de quoi cet homme est capable ! »

\- « Au contraire, je sais parfaitement à quoi m’attendre », rétorqua sèchement son interlocuteur. « Nathalie », poursuivit-il d’un ton sans réplique, « veuillez accompagner Adrien et son ami dans sa chambre. »

Le jeune homme s’efforça de protester, mais le glacial regard de son père le dissuada de poursuivre, et c’est avec une palpable résignation qu’il obtempéra. Alors que ses camarades s’éloignaient, escortés par l’assistante de Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug tenta d’intervenir à son tour.

\- « Il a raison, vous savez ? » dit-elle remarquer d’une voix préoccupée. « Vous courrez un grave danger en restant ici. Un super-vilain se dirige vers votre maison au moment même où je vous parle, et il sera bientôt là. »

\- « Je ne laisserai pas une espèce de fou me dicter mon comportement », répliqua le père d’Adrien avec une arrogance teinté de dédain. « Je ne partirais pas de chez moi. »

Ladybug lui jeta un regard septique, mais Gabriel Agreste ne sembla guère s’en formaliser, et il tourna les talons en faisant signe à la jeune héroïne de le suivre.

Pendant ce temps, Nino et Adrien se faisaient enfermer à double tour dans la chambre de l’unique héritier de Gabriel Agreste.

\- « Woaaa, mec, je ne me ferai jamais à la taille de cette pièce », murmura Nino d’une voix stupéfaite, tournant sur lui-même pour dévorer de ses yeux ébahis les moindres recoins de l’immense salle.

\- « Il y a de quoi t’occuper ici, ça ira ? » lui demanda hâtivement Adrien, tout en laissant Plagg sortir de la poche de sa chemise.

\- « Je devrais trouver de quoi faire… », répondit distraitement Nino en regardant avec envie les bornes d’arcade méticuleusement alignées contre l’un des murs de la chambre.

\- « Parfait », lança Adrien, avant de se transformer en Chat Noir et de se faufiler par l’une des fenêtres.

D’une série de souples bonds, le jeune homme se percha sur le toit de sa gigantesque demeure. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’horizon, et sentit sa gorge se serrer d’angoisse quand il aperçut la marée humaine qui s’amassait à présent au pied du mur encerclant le jardin familial. Jackady était venu en force, et le héros espérait de tout cœur que son père n’ait pas commis une grave erreur en choisissant de rester ainsi à portée de celui qui lui vouait une si farouche haine.

Sortant rapidement son bâton, Chat Noir se dépêcha de contacter sa partenaire via le système de communication intégré à leurs armes.

\- « Ils sont là, ma Lady », lui annonça-t-il d’une voix tendue. « Et ils sont nombreux. »

\- « Compris », répondit aussitôt sa coéquipière. « On est dans le bureau, tu peux nous rejoindre ? »

\- « C’est comme si c’était fait », rétorqua le héros en raccrochant, avant de se précipiter vers la pièce en question.

Il bondit avec aisance avant de se faufiler souplement par la fenêtre que Ladybug avait pris soin de laisser ouverte pour lui.

\- « Il faut fermer toutes les issues ! » s’écria-t-il en atterrissant avec agilité sur le sol de marbre. « Enclenchez le système de défense ! »

A la grande stupéfaction de Marinette, Gabriel Agreste approuva d’un bref mouvement de tête, avant de s’approcher d’un écran qui trônait à proximité de son bureau. Le styliste y effectua une série de manœuvres, suite auxquelles s’abattirent soudain de lourds rideaux de métal qui obstruèrent les fenêtres, les rendant rigoureusement imperméables à toute agression extérieure.

Gabriel Agreste se tourna ensuite lentement vers Chat Noir, dardant sur lui son regard perçant.

\- « Pourrais-je savoir comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant de l’existence du système de sécurité de ma maison ? », demanda-t-il d’une voix clairement soupçonneuse, articulant soigneusement chaque mot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chat Noir déglutit péniblement, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Très, très désagréablement sèche.

Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que Chat Noir connaisse la présence d'une pareille installation. Seuls les membres de la famille Agreste et leurs proches étaient au courant de l'existence de ce système. Marinette elle-même ignorait que son domicile était ainsi capable d'être défendue, telle une forteresse bardée de métal.

\- « Oh, et bien, j'ai seulement supposé qu'une maison de cette taille était forcément équipée d'un tel système », se justifia Chat Noir d'une voix où il espérait sincèrement avoir réussi à camoufler toute trace de sa soudaine fébrilité. « Quelle chance que j'ai deviné juste », conclut-il avec un rire nerveux.

Son père lui jeta un regard sceptique, que le jeune héros sentit peser sur lui comme un poids de plomb. Puis, à son grand soulagement, le styliste décida manifestement de ne pas approfondir la question, se détournant de lui pour reporter son attention sur la console qui lui permettait de diriger son système de défense.

Tous se regroupèrent autour de l'écran de surveillance pour observer l'avancée de l'armée de Jackady. Les malheureux contrôlés par le super-vilain se jetaient de tous leurs poids contre la colossale grille qui fermait l'entrée de la propriété, telle une marée humaine se fracassant avec une extraordinaire force contre cette herse métallique. Cet océan d'hommes et de femmes ne refluait que pour s'écraser de plus belle, arrachant de sourds grincements aux gonds qui finirent par céder dans un atroce bruit de métal qui se déchire.

Horrifiés, Ladybug et Chat Noir regardèrent avec impuissance la foule déferler dans la cour.

\- « Adrien ! », s'exclama soudain Gabriel Agreste, à la grande surprise de Chat Noir qui sursauta vivement. « Mon fils est en danger ! »

\- « Je vais m'assurer que tout va bien », répliqua aussitôt Ladybug, qui, bien que sachant parfaitement que l'héritier de la famille Agreste ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, ne s'en inquiétait pas moins pour le pauvre Nino.

Son ami n'avait aucune chance de résister si les êtres contrôlés par Jackady envahissaient la chambre de son partenaire. Nathalie lui tendit rapidement une télécommande qui lui permettrait de franchir sans encombre les portes blindées, puis la jeune fille s'éclipsa hâtivement par une fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, Chat Noir jeta un regard circonspect au légendaire styliste qui continuait à fixer d'un air impassible l'écran de son système de surveillance. Etait-il possible que son strict père s'inquiète sincèrement pour lui ? Ou était-il seulement préoccupé par les répercussions qu'une telle attaque pourrait avoir sur sa carrière ? Des deux options, le jeune homme espérait de tout son cœur que la première soit la plus proche de la réalité.

Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient implacablement, la horde à la solde de Jackady pénétrait de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles du manoir, au point qu'il parut bientôt évident au jeune héros que s'il ne faisait rien pour essayer d'en neutraliser au moins quelques-uns, ses proches et lui allaient rapidement se faire submerger par le nombre de leurs adversaires.

\- « Il faut que j'y aille », lança-t-il à son père et son assistante. « Vous, ne bougez-pas d'ici ! »

\- « Je ne laisse personne me dicter ma conduite », rétorqua Gabriel d'un ton sec, relevant orgueilleusement le menton.

\- « Je vous demande juste de faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens ! » répliqua Chat Noir, exaspéré. « Restez en sécurité ici, Ladybug et moi nous occupons du reste ! »

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que son père lui réponde vertement, mais à sa grande surprise, il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- « Vous avez du caractère », répondit-il. « J'aime ça. Allez-y », conclut-il en congédiant le héros d'un geste de la main.

Le héros se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, puis se faufila par la fenêtre pour tenter de freiner la marée humaine qui déferlait sur le manoir.

Durant de longues minutes, Ladybug et Chat Noir se battirent de toutes leurs forces, tentant désespérément de ralentir l'armée qui fondait sur eux. Individuellement, les deux héros étaient très largement plus forts, plus rapides et plus agiles que chacun de leurs assaillants, mais des derniers tiraient avantage de leur nombre, fondant sur eux vague après vague comme s'ils cherchaient à les noyer sous la masse.

Quand les deux adolescents réussirent enfin à s'extraire de cette foule grouillante, ils se ruèrent en direction du bureau. Le cœur de Chat Noir rata un battement quand il en aperçut les portes enfoncées, et il eut l'impression que ce vital organe se décrochait de sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa que son père avait disparu.

Jackady avait atteint son but.

Alors qu'une bouffée de panique menaçait de submerger Chat Noir, Ladybug l'attrapa vivement par le bras, interrompant un instant la vive progression de cette vague d'angoisse.

\- « Le studio ! », lui lança-t-elle d'une voix pressante, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. « Le vilain voulait l'emmener sur le plateau de l'émission, ils sont sûrement là-bas. »

Chat Noir hocha vivement la tête, et s'aidant respectivement de leur bâton et de leur yo-yo, les deux héros se ruèrent en direction des studios de télévision où tout avait commencé.

 

 

C'est à peine une poignée de minutes plus tard que les adolescents franchirent les portes de l'immense pièce où avait eu lieu l'enregistrement de l'émission durant laquelle le malheureux hypnotiseur s'était cruellement fait humilier. Jackady trônait à présent fièrement au centre du plateau, avec à ses côtés le Gorille qui maintenait fermement Gabriel Agreste entre ses énormes bras.

\- « Jaques a dit... tu es un papillon », lança le vilain d'une voix joyeuse, tout en envoyant l'une de ses cartes droit dans le torse de son illustre otage.

Le célèbre styliste se mit à battre des bras comme s'il s'agissait d'ailes, laissant échapper de petits bruits ridicules tout en tournoyant autour de la scène. Jackady le suivit des yeux avec un ricanement satisfait, avant de se tourner vers la caméra.

\- « Voyez comment le légendaire Gabriel Agreste se plie à ma volonté », s'écria-t-il, une lueur démente brillant dans ses yeux exorbités.

\- « Ma Lady... », murmura Chat Noir d'une voix tendue, incapable de détacher son regard horrifié du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- « Je sais, chaton », répliqua sa coéquipière sur le même ton. « On va le sauver. » Elle s'interrompit un instant, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Lucky Charm ! », hurla-t-elle.

Une nuée d'étincelles tourbillonna au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'évanouir pour laisser place à un yo-yo.

Un simple yo-yo.

La jeune fille s'interrogea brièvement sur l'utilité d'un tel objet, dans la mesure où elle possédait déjà une arme remplissant exactement la même fonction, puis, voyant Jackady se tourner vers eux avec un sourire mauvais, elle accrocha rapidement l'objet à sa hanche pour se ruer vers son adversaire.

La victime du Papillon balança une myriade de cartes vers les deux héros, mais Chat Noir s'interposa, maniant son bâton avec tant de maestria qu'il réussit à écarter sans la moindre peine chacun de ces dangereux rectangles de papier. Ladybug tenta de profiter de l'ouverture dans la garde de leur adversaire pour lancer vers lui son yo-yo magique, mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme réagit avec une vitesse stupéfiante.

\- « Jacques a dit... ton yo-yo ne sert à rien ! », hurla-t-il en lançant une carte sur le précieux objet. 

Dont la corde se rompit aussitôt.

Abasourdie, Ladybug regarda son yo-yo rouler au sol, inutile.

Elle était désarmée.

Profitant de sa confusion, Jackady se tourna de nouveau vers Gabriel Agreste.

\- « Jacques a dit... tu es un avion, et il est temps pour toi de prendre ton envol », s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant une nouvelle carte.

Avec un hoquet d'horreur, le jeune homme vit son père étendre les bras de part et d'autre de son corps tout en imitant un bruit de moteur avec ses lèvres, avant de se ruer vers une cage d'escalier voisine. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer à sa suite, quand Ladybug le retint vivement par le coude.

\- « Chat Noir ! », s'écria-t-elle.

\- « Il faut que j'aille le sauver », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante.

\- « Si on arrive à battre Jackady, on rompra le sortilège », répliqua sa partenaire, levant vers lui ses immenses yeux bleus où se lisait une vive inquiétude. « Je n'ai plus d'arme, chaton. Je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide. »

Chat Noir se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un véritable déchirement intérieur. Qui aider en priorité ? Son père ? Sa précieuse coéquipière ? La raison l'emporta rapidement. Ladybug avait raison. Sa partenaire courrait elle aussi un grave danger s'il la laissait seule et désarmée face à leur adversaire, tandis que s'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de Jackady, son père serait sauvé.

Faisant tournoyer son bâton, il se plaça aux côtés de la jeune fille, son regard d'un vert intense étincelant d'une vive résolution. Les deux héros se ruèrent vers Jackady, contrant ou esquivant miraculeusement chacune des cartes qu'il tentait d'envoyer sur eux pour les contrôler. Par chance, le Gorille semblait incapable de faire preuve de la moindre initiative, et durant ce confus affrontement, il resta debout sur le côté de la scène sans manifester de volonté d'intervenir.

Mais bien que manifestement trop occupé pour songer à intimer de nouveaux ordres au garde du corps, Jackady n'en restait pas moins une réelle menace à lui tout seul. Il réussissait à merveilleusement anticiper les déplacements des deux héros, prenant toujours grand soin de rester hors de portée de leurs coups. Ladybug serra les dents de rage. L'homme savait parfaitement qu'elle était privée de son yo-yo magique, et il s'arrangeait systématiquement pour rester suffisamment éloigné d'elle pour être hors d'atteinte d'attaques au corps à corps.

A moins que...

La jeune fille eut soudain l'impression qu'un lumineux déclic se faisait dans son cerveau.

Elle porta rapidement sa main à sa hanche pour attraper le second yo-yo que son pouvoir avait fait apparaitre quelques instants plus tôt, puis, d'un vif mouvement de poignet, l'envoya droit dans la mâchoire du vilain. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque à distance, celui-ci prit le coup de plein fouet, et sous les effets combinés du choc et de la surprise, ses doigts laissaient échapper le paquet de cartes qu'il tenait à la main.

Chat Noir, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'action, ne laissa pas échapper une telle opportunité.

\- « Cataclysme ! », hurla le jeune homme en se précipitant sur l'objet, bras tendu.

En une fraction de seconde, tout était fini.

Alors que l'amas de cartes achevait de se désagréger, Ladybug lança son second yo-yo dans les airs afin de réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés à son arme magique. En une fraction de seconde, cette restauration surnaturelle s'effectua avec un éblouissant succès, permettant ainsi à l'héroïne de pouvoir enfin purifier l'akuma qui s'échappait du paquet en décomposition.

Dès que sa partenaire eut fini son œuvre, Chat Noir tourna précipitamment sur ses talons.

La gorge serrée d'inquiétude et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se précipita sur le toit, escaladant quatre à quatre les marches avant d'ouvrir à toute volée la porte de la cage d'escalier. Le jeune homme vacilla de façon à peine perceptible en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait un Gabriel Agreste visiblement en parfaite santé, qui observait les toits de la capitale d'un air dubitatif, se demandant manifestement comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici. Le héros de Paris dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de hurler de joie, tandis qu'un indicible soulagement s'emparait de lui.

Son père allait bien.

Chat Noir s'appuya un instant contre le chambranle de la porte, sentant que ses jambes flageolantes menaçaient de l'abandonner à tout instant. Ladybug surgit à ses côtés, et comme si elle lisait dans les tumultueuses pensées du jeune homme, elle lui adressa un large sourire de réconfort tout en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule de ses doigts fins. Ses yeux qui le dévisageaient avec inquiétude s'étaient fait d'un bleu plus profond que celui des ciels de soir d'été, et Chat Noir se sentit soudain envahi par une immense bouffée de gratitude pour sa précieuse coéquipière. Conscient de la présence de son strict père, le jeune homme dû fournir un véritable effort pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur Ladybug pour la serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire débordant de reconnaissance, espérant de tout son coeur qu'elle percevrait le message.

Les deux héros s'avancèrent ensuite vers Gabriel Agreste, qui se retourna vers eux en entendant le bruit de leurs pas.

\- « Et bien, on dirait qu'on vient de vous sauver », fanfaronna Chat Noir pour dissimuler son trouble, tout en tendant négligemment la main vers son père. « Surtout, ne nous remerciez pas, nous avons juste fait notre devoir. »

Le styliste le fixa avec un regard indéchiffrable, et le jeune homme se demanda avec une certaine appréhension s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Parmi toute une foule d'autres choses, son intraitable père détestait être redevable à qui que ce soit. Tout comme il haïssait faire quoi que ce soit sous la contrainte. Sous sa calme apparence, il devait probablement être en train de bouillir intérieurement de rage.

Puis, à la grande surprise du jeune héros, les lèvres sévères de Gabriel Agreste s'étirèrent de façon à peine perceptible, formant un étonnant semblant de sourire.

Il saisit la main tendue de Chat Noir dans ses longs doigts, la serrant avec ce qui semblait être une certaine reconnaissance. Le jeune homme en était muet de stupeur. Il s'était attendu à voir son père sortir l'une de ces méprisantes tirades dont il s'était fait une spécialité, à leur rétorquer avec arrogance qu'il ne leur était redevable en rien, à ce qu'il s'en aille en les ignorant superbement... à tout sauf cette amicale poignée de main.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Chat Noir mit un instant à réaliser que le regard perçant de son père était fixé sur ses doigts. Il se dégagea rapidement, aussi naturellement que possible, sans pour autant réussir à ignorer le désagréable frisson qui venait de lui parcourir l'échine. Il aurait souhaité que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, mais il était quasiment certain que les yeux inquisiteurs de Gabriel Agreste s'étaient attardés un peu plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû sur sa bague.

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits tandis que Ladybug serrait à son tour la main du styliste avant de le raccompagner aimablement vers la cage d'escalier. Le regard qu'avait jeté son père n'avait probablement rien de significatif. Il avait dû être juste curieux de voir un pareil bijou au doigt d'un super-héros. Ou il avait peut-être reconnu l'objet pour l'avoir déjà aperçu dans le livre sacré.

Un bip impérieux de ladite bague le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop sur ce toit, bien trop exposé aux regards indiscrets pour permettre une tranquille détransformation.

\- « On devrait y aller », lui lança Ladybug, semblant partager ses pensées alors que son miraculous se mettait à biper à son tour.

 

 

Les héros de Paris s'élancèrent de toit en toit, jusqu'à trouver une tranquille petite ruelle où ils pourraient se détransformer en toute quiétude. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, puis se hâtèrent de nourrir de cookies ou de fromage leurs kwamis affamés. Les deux adolescents avaient impérativement besoin que Plagg et Tikki soient de nouveau en mesure de les transformer le plus vite possible, pour leur permettre de regagner discrètement leurs chambres respectives d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû disparaitre. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait représentait pour eux un danger supplémentaire que leurs incartades n'aient été découvertes, et la tension était palpable. Marinette ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ses parents croient qu'elle puisse volontairement trahir leur confiance alors qu'ils lui avaient fermement ordonné de ne pas bouger de chez elle, tandis qu'Adrien ne voulait quant à lui pas courir le risque d'être sévèrement puni pour s'être éclipsé de sa chambre en pleine attaque d'un super-vilain. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les sanctions qu'était capable de lui imposer son inflexible père s'il se rendait compte que son fils avait désobéi à un de ses ordres dans une aussi dangereuse situation.

Pendant que Tikki et Plagg reprenaient tranquillement des forces, Marinette se pencha vers Adrien.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, préoccupée par son silence, qui s'éternisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sommet des studios de télévisons.

\- « Moi ? », s'exclama Adrien, sursautant vivement. « Oui, je... Je voulais te dire merci, en fait. Pour aujourd'hui », précisa-t-il en voyant sa coéquipière lever un sourcil intrigué. « Je sais que mon père... Enfin, mon père et moi sommes loin d'avoir ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de relation normale, ni même de bonne relation mais... Mais je tiens vraiment à lui », poursuivit-il en battant furieusement des paupières pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Des larmes de soulagement, de peur, de joie, de frustration... D'un trop-plein d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à déborder.

\- « Depuis que ma mère est... Depuis qu'elle... Enfin bref, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, tu comprends ? », reprit le jeune homme après un pénible raclement de gorge, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. « Alors, je... merci. Merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas été capable de le sauver. »

Marinette le fixa un instant sans prononcer la moindre parole, à la fois parce qu'elle avait soudain la gorge si serrée qu'elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix, et parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son cher partenaire. Voir à quel point Adrien tenait à son père et voir à quel point il était si peu récompensé pour cet amour démesuré lui brisait littéralement le cœur, la laissant tremblante, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux.

Elle détestait voir Adrien ainsi.

Et dans ces instants, elle détestait Gabriel Agreste pour tourmenter autant son fils, que ce soit volontaire ou non. Il n'y aucune excuse à tant d'indifférence.

Elle tendit les bras vers le jeune homme, le serrant si brusquement contre elle qu'Adrien en eut le souffle coupé.

\- « Woaaa, ma Lady, tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je meure étouffé ? », s'exclama-t-il avec un léger rire.

\- « Idiot de Chat », répliqua-t-elle, le pressant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

\- « Ton idiot de Chat », compléta le jeune homme avec un malicieux sourire qu'elle pouvait sentir contre la peau de sa nuque.

Adrien se sentait soudain beaucoup plus léger, comme si un lourd poids avait enfin été ôté de ses épaules. Son père allait bien. Marinette était avec lui. Ce pénible après-midi se terminait bien mieux qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tôt.

\- « Je pensais que depuis le temps, il n'y avait plus besoin de le préciser », grommela la jeune fille.

\- « On ne le précise jamais assez, ma Lady », rétorqua Adrien avec un merveilleux éclat de rire, reculant juste assez pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le front de sa partenaire. « Ma Lady », répéta-t-il avec délice.

\- « Mon chaton », répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- « C'est beaucoup mieux », répondit le jeune homme en se penchant vers son adorable partenaire pour capturer ses douces lèvres avec les siennes.

Un instant, Marinette songea à lui faire remarquer qu'en tenant ainsi sa bouche occupée, il ne risquait pas de s'entendre murmurer d'amoureux « mon chaton » avant un certain temps, mais elle se ravisa rapidement. D'autant plus rapidement que la langue du jeune homme se frayait à présent un chemin entre ses dents, invitant lascivement la sienne à une passionnante danse.

Taquiner Adrien était certes un passe-temps très intéressant, mais l'embrasser était définitivement une bien plus addictive activité.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante, et rapidement, Tikki et Plagg furent de nouveau d'aplomb. Les deux adolescents se retransformèrent promptement, puis Chat Noir se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ladybug.

\- « Bon, on se revoit en cours », lui glissa-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

\- « Oui », approuva-t-elle joyeusement. « A demain ! »

 

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Adrien était de retour dans sa gigantesque chambre. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se tenait debout face à son immense baie vitrée, tandis que Plagg se rassasiait de nouveau d'une impressionnante pile de camemberts.

En dépit des réconfortants moments qu'il venait de partager avec Marinette, Adrien se sentait toujours proie à un mélange confus d'émotions. Chacune semblait vouloir prendre tour à tour le pas sur la suivante, le laissant finalement épuisé et incapable de réfléchir. Trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, comme portées par un vent de tempête, tournoyant, s'entrechoquant, au point que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à faire le tri.

Il était indubitablement heureux que son père soit sain et sauf. Heureux et soulagé.

La terreur glacée qui l'avait saisi quand Gabriel Agreste était tombé sous la coupe de Jackady avait été atroce, le rongeant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, et il commençait à peine à réaliser que cet affreux cauchemar était enfin derrière lui.

Mais à sa grande honte, il éprouvait aussi presque une sorte de soulagement quant au fait qu'ait eu lieu une attaque clairement dirigée contre le célèbre styliste. Cela lui permettait presque d'atténuer la petite voix empoisonnée qui n'avait cessé de lui susurrer depuis des jours que le livre sacré n'était peut-être le seul objet lié aux miraculous sur lequel son père avait mis la main. Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de se convaincre que si Gabriel Agreste avait été le Papillon, il ne se serait certainement jamais volontairement placé dans une aussi périlleuse situation...

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre fit brusquement sursauter Adrien, l'arrachant à ses houleuses pensées.

Tandis que Plagg se hâtait de se dissimuler dans l'une des multiples cachettes qu'offrait la colossale pièce, le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, avant de manquer de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Devant lui se tenait son père.

Bouche bée, Adrien le regarda s'approcher lentement de lui. Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes de venir ainsi dans sa chambre. D'ordinaire, quand Gabriel Agreste avait quoi que ce soit à dire à son fils, il le convoquait froidement dans son bureau comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses nombreux employés, avant de le congédier avec tout autant de détachement une fois ses inflexibles remarques terminées.

Jamais il ne venait le voir.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, mais redoutant indéniablement le pire. Son père allait très probablement le sermonner pour l'attitude inconséquente qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la journée. Non seulement Adrien s'était précipité dans les rues de Paris en sachant pertinemment qu'un vilain y rôdait à la recherche d'innocentes victimes qui lui permettraient de gonfler les rangs de son armée, mais il s'était aussi permis de tenter de tenir tête à son père après être arrivé sain et sauf dans le manoir familial, et ce sous les yeux de l'héroïne de Paris.

L'intransigeant Gabriel Agreste n'allait certainement jamais laisser passer une telle insolence.

Adrien se raidit légèrement lorsque son père s'arrêta devant lui, attendant avec résignation la rude remontrance qui allait certainement suivre.

Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur qui aurait permis à Adrien de mieux appréhender ce qui allait se produire, le légendaire styliste se pencha en avant pour saisir son fils dans ses bras.

Dire que le jeune homme était stupéfait par l'insolite geste de Gabriel Agreste était une bien piètre description de la violence des sentiments qui s'abattirent en un instant sur l'adolescent. Il était ébahit, abasourdi. Paralysé de stupeur. Son esprit s'était soudainement vidé, à l'exception d'une voix effarée qui lui hurlait qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler de la dernière fois que cet homme l'avait ainsi serré contre lui. Ce n'était pas possible. De telles étreintes paternelles n'arrivaient que dans ses rêves les plus fous, ceux où sa mère était encore en vie et où son père lui confiait avec fierté à quel point il tenait lui aussi à lui. Ce n'était pas réel.

Pourtant, il sentait bien la chaleur des bras de son père autour de ses épaules.

Il entendait bien son souffle régulier s'échapper de lui tandis qu'il le serrait contre son torse.

Fermant les yeux comme s'il craignait de briser ce fragile instant, Adrien leva à son tour ses mains pour les passer autour de son père.

Il osait à peine y croire.

Son père le serrait dans ses bras. Son père s'était inquiété pour lui. Son père tenait à lui.

C'était inespéré.

Merveilleux.

Sans dire un mot, Gabriel se redressa, mettant fin à cette miraculeuse étreinte. Il fixa un instant le visage de son fils, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres d'ordinaire si peu enclines à manifester la moindre émotion. Puis, instinctivement, ses yeux se portèrent sur la main qu'Adrien laissait encore reposer sur son bras.

Et tout bascula.

Adrien sentit soudain les muscles du styliste se raidir sous ses doigts.

\- « Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu portais une bague... » laissa lentement échapper ce dernier.

Surpris par la rudesse de son ton, Adrien leva les yeux vers son père, et sentit aussitôt ses entrailles se glacer d'effroi. Le visage de Gabriel Agreste s'était brusquement fermé, tandis que son regard fixé sur son miraculous s'était fait aussi dur que de l'acier.

L'homme tendit précautionneusement ses longs doigts vers la main baguée d'Adrien pour la porter à ses yeux. L'adolescent le laissa machinalement faire, aussi incapable de réagir que s'il avait été une innocente proie paralysée par les pupilles menaçantes d'un implacable prédateur. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer, et seule la violente brûlure envahissant ses poumons le força enfin à reprendre une salvatrice goulée d'air, qui descendit en râpant sa gorge sèche comme si celle-ci avait été tapissée de milliers d'aiguilles.

Le regard glaçant de son père était toujours rivé à sa bague, avec ce qui ressemblait à présent presque à de la haine. Inconsciemment, les doigts de l'homme s'étaient resserrés autour de sa main, comme d'hostiles serres prêtes à s'emparer à tout instant sur son précieux miraculous.

Cette constatation fit à Adrien l'effet d'un brusque électrochoc, et le jeune homme retira vivement ses doigts de la poigne de son père avant de reculer instinctivement d'un pas.

L'atmosphère était si chargée en hostilité qu'il semblait presque à l'adolescent que l'air crépitait autour de lui. Son père esquissa un geste en sa direction, avant de finalement laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps. Les yeux plus froids que jamais, Gabriel Agreste jeta un regard mauvais à la bague de son fils, puis tourna sur ses talons pour sortir de la chambre d'un pas vif.

Terrifié, Adrien le regarda refermer la porte derrière lui.

Son esprit paniqué lui hurlait de fuir, de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Il sait, réalisa-t-il avec désespoir.

Il sait tout.

Et il est dangereux.


	14. Chapter 14

Sous le choc, Adrien fixait la porte de sa chambre sans la voir, ne réalisant même pas que Plagg était sorti de sa cachette dès que son père avait disparu et qu'il voletait à présent avec inquiétude près de son visage livide d'horreur.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à coups lourds, assourdissants, qui résonnaient dans ses tempes au point de couvrir tous les autres bruits qu'il aurait pu entendre.

Durant des jours et des jours, il avait été torturé par sa découverte du livre sacré, que tout le monde croyait disparu depuis des siècles. Il s'était demandé avec une réelle anxiété comment et pourquoi un tel ouvrage était arrivé entre les mains de son père, échafaudant milles hypothèses qui auraient pu expliquer l'invraisemblable présence de cet inestimable objet dans le coffre-fort de son bureau. Mais la réaction de son père à la vue de sa bague venait de répondre à cette interrogation de la plus cruelle des façons.

Gabriel Agreste était le Papillon.

Adrien en était désormais convaincu.

Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son père avait très certainement réussi à mettre la main à la fois sur le livre sacré et sur le miraculous du Papillon.

Et il s'en servait à présent pour semer la terreur et la désolation dans les rues de Paris.

Toujours paralysé par cette terrible découverte, Adrien gardait ses yeux rivés sur la porte de sa chambre et en dépit de la taille démesurée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il commençait à avoir l'impression de manquer d'air. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration lui demandait un effort surhumain, comme si ses poumons se retrouvaient eux aussi entravés par cette torpeur horrifiée dans laquelle il était plongé.

Tout lui apparaissait soudainement sous un jour nouveau.

Depuis la disparition de sa mère, la perception qu'il avait de sa demeure familiale avait déjà drastiquement évolué. Ce qui était autrefois un chaleureux foyer s'était transformé en une coquille sans âme, à la fois froide et inhospitalière. Plusieurs fois, il s'était fait la remarque que les glaciales colonnes de marbre qui s'élançaient vers les plafonds du vaste salon du manoir auraient trouvé une meilleure place dans un mausolée que dans une maison. De même, les sols et escaliers de pierres noires et blanches correspondaient parfaitement à la stricte atmosphère qu'avait peu à peu imposée son sévère père. A l'exception notable de sa chambre, la moindre touche de chaleur ou de fantaisie semblait avoir été implacablement bannie des lieux.

Mais si jusqu'à ce soir, il n'avait surtout considéré sa demeure que comme une vaste prison dorée, les choses avaient cruellement changé à présent.

Ce n'était plus une prison.

C'était un piège, menaçant, implacable, qui menaçait de refermer à tout instant ses cruelles mâchoires sur lui.

L'atmosphère n'était plus froide et indifférente.

Elle était devenue dangereusement oppressante.

Hostile.

Et alors que la panique le gagnait de plus en plus, une pensée s'imposa à Adrien, le frappant avec une violence inouïe.

Je ne suis plus en sécurité ici.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Vite.

\- « Plagg ! », hurla-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus sons les effets combinés de l'urgence et de l'effroi. « Transforme-moi ! »

 

 

Le jeune héros se faufila par la fenêtre en toute hâte, avant de bondir de toit en toit avec agilité, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de sa maison familiale comme s'il fuyait devant un horrible cauchemar.

Vite.

Vite.

Plus vite encore.

Comme si chaque mètre qu'il mettait entre son père et lui pourrait par miracle effacer la terrible scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Vite.

Le jeune homme s'échappait à travers la nuit tombante, ignorant les douloureux élancements de ses muscles et les brûlures de ses poumons qui protestaient devant un aussi rude traitement.

Son esprit affolé tourbillonnait sous son crâne comme l'aurait fait un oiseau apeuré enfermé dans une cage, s'élançant dans toutes les directions et se cognant, encore et encore, incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

Le Papillon, se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. Le Papillon.

Son père était le Papillon.

Son monstrueux ennemi qui terrorisait la ville de Paris depuis des années.

Celui qui avait engendré des hordes de super-vilains, au mépris total des dangers qu'il pouvait faire courir aux habitants de la capitale et avec une volonté manifeste de s'en prendre aux héros qui tentaient de faire obstacle à ses funestes projets.

Celui à cause duquel il avait manqué plus d'une fois d'être grièvement blessé, sinon pire.

Chat Noir pila soudain, brusquement nauséeux. Son estomac se révoltait, se tordant et tressautant en signe de protestation. Le jeune homme se rua vers la plus proche cheminée, à l'ombre de laquelle il vomit un torrent de bile acide qui lui rongea l'œsophage, lui arrachant de violentes quintes de toux qui firent un instant convulser son corps. Chacun de ses nerfs était aussi douloureusement tendu que la corde d'un arc, ne faisant que rendre ses spasmes plus éprouvants les uns que les autres.

Chat Noir se redressa en vacillant légèrement, étourdit, et bondit maladroitement sur un toit voisin avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, réalisant tout à coup que tout était à présent flou autour de lui. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte que des larmes brûlantes lui brouillaient la vue, débordant de ses yeux au point qu'elles l'aveuglaient presque. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur tout en avançant d'un pas chancelant sur les plaques d'ardoise pour se dissimuler dans les ombres d'un bâtiment voisin, mais elles rejaillirent de plus belle.

Le Papillon.

Son père.

C'était la seule interprétation logique. La seule qui expliquait à la fois la mystérieuse présence du livre sacré dans un coffre-fort dont Adrien avait jusque-là ignoré l'existence, et le regard haineux que le célèbre styliste avait jeté à sa bague quand il avait pris conscience qu'il s'agissait là du miraculous de Chat Noir.

Car son père avait compris qu'il était Chat Noir, le jeune homme n'avait absolument aucun doute à ce sujet.

Le souvenir des yeux brûlants de rage de son illustre géniteur et de la façon dont ses doigts s'étaient compulsivement enroulés autour de sa main arracha un nouveau haut-le-cœur au jeune héros, qui se força à déglutir pour tenter de calmer les violents soubresauts qui agitaient une fois de plus son estomac.

Une large portion du toit sur lequel le héros tourmenté avait trouvé refuge était plongée dans les ombres d'un immeuble adjacent, contre le mur duquel s'adossa machinalement le jeune homme, ses jambes tremblantes refusant soudain de continuer à le porter. Une douleur terrible lui martelait le crâne, et tout lui semblait tourner autour de lui. De nouvelles larmes de détresse jaillirent des yeux de l'adolescent éperdu, traçant d'humides sillons sur son masque avant de rouler jusqu'à la pointe de son menton. Chat Noir ne réalisait même pas qu'il respirait maintenant trop fort, trop vite, son torse se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme bien trop rapide et trop irrégulier. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer, de se noyer dans un océan de désespoir au fond duquel il sombrait implacablement. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa gorge lui semblait avoir été passée au papier de verre et il se sentait douloureusement à bout de souffle, ses doigts gantés agrippant machinalement le col de son costume comme pour chercher un supplément d'air.

De l'air.

Il lui fallait de l'air.

Son souffle s'était fait court, désespérément haletant.

Et sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Plagg rompit brusquement sa transformation.

Jamais ce n'était arrivé, mais jamais le kwami n'avait vu son blond partenaire dans un tel état de souffrance.

Adrien se laissa glisser à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres, se recroquevillant sur lui-même telle une boule d'angoisse et de désespoir.

Il avait l'impression de perdre son père une seconde fois.

Déjà, quand sa mère avait disparu, le comportement de cet homme autrefois certes réservé mais aimant avait changé du tout au tout, le transformant en l'être distant et inflexible qu'il était aujourd'hui. A cette époque où il entrait à peine dans l'adolescence, le jeune Adrien accablé de douleur par son terrible deuil avait ainsi dû également faire face à la perte de ce père qu'il connaissait autrefois, se retrouvant à vivre avec quelqu'un qui lui était désormais inconnu, qui s'abrutissait de travail et le traitait avec autant d'indifférence que s'il était l'un de ses nombreux employés.

Adrien avait toujours eu la conviction que d'une certaine façon, le cœur de son père était mort en même temps que sa mère. Et aujourd'hui, il avait de nouveau la déchirante sensation que cet homme dont il cherchait désespérément l'amour et l'approbation disparaissait une fois de plus, s'éloignant de lui au-delà de toute raison, se noyant dans les ombres au détriment de l'existence de son fils unique.

\- « Adrien. Adrien ! » lui hurla Plagg, le secouant par l'épaule avec aurant de force que lui permettait son minuscule corps.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard hagard, ses yeux habituellement d'un vert limpide à présent brouillés de larmes.

Il n'aurait même pas su dire depuis combien de temps son kwami tentait de l'interpeller ainsi.

\- « Adrien », reprit Plagg en lui relevant péniblement le menton. « Regarde-moi. Calme-toi. Il faut que tu te calmes. »

Jamais le héros n'avait entendu une telle inquiétude dans la voix du petit kwami noir. Il le fixa un instant sans comprendre, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi répondre.

\- « Calme-toi », répéta Plagg avec insistance, d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant mais qui n'en était pas moins pressant. « Respire. »

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant d'être secoué par une violente quinte de toux.

\- « Allons, allons », reprit son kwami en lui tapotant maladroitement sur l'épaule. « Du calme. Respire. Respire. »

De longues et douloureuses minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le jeune homme tentait péniblement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et de ses nerfs. Pendant ce temps, Plagg, désemparé, faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le réconforter comme il le pouvait.

\- « Le... Le Papillon », bredouilla enfin Adrien, ses mots trébuchant les uns sur les autres au moment de franchir péniblement ses lèvres, comme si ces dernières se refusaient à les prononcer à voix haute. « C'est... c'est mon père ? »

Son ton s'était fait presque interrogatif, comme si le héros espérait un vif démentit de la part de son kwami.

Ou au moins ne serait-ce qu'une légère protestation.

N'importe quoi qui lui confirmerait que Plagg ne partageait pas sa terrible conviction quant à la véritable identité de son adversaire.

Mais à son grand désespoir, son kwami resta muet, pour une fois manifestement à court de mots. Quand ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche, Adrien l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre confirmer que ses soupçons étaient justes, et qu'il était bel et bien le fils de l'homme qui faisait trembler Paris depuis des années. Le regard chargé de regrets que lui jetait son kwami pourtant d'ordinaire si insolent était une réponse suffisante à ses interrogations.

\- « Tu devrais appeler Marinette », lui conseilla Plagg après un long et lourd moment de silence. « Elle pourra t'aider mieux que moi, elle... »

\- « NON ! », l'interrompit brutalement Adrien, sursautant vivement tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient soudain d'horreur.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif avant de se recroqueviller de nouveau sur lui-même. Il se prit machinalement la tête à deux mains, enfonçant ses doigts tremblants dans ses boucles blondes.

Marinette.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ?

Comment pourrait-il encore la regarder en face à présent, sachant que non seulement il était le fils du Papillon, mais qu'en plus ce dernier avait découvert son identité ? Et comment pourrait-elle lui faire encore confiance ? Comment pourrait-elle mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un si proche de son pire ennemi ? Il ne pouvait sincèrement pas lui demander de croire aussi aveuglement en lui, pas après ce qu'il venait de découvrir. A l'heure actuelle, Adrien ne se serait pas fait lui-même confiance. Il était complètement perdu, ignorant sincèrement comment il réagirait le jour où il devrait inévitablement se confronter à son père.

Adrien sentit de nouveau son estomac se tordre à l'idée d'affronter Gabriel Agreste, quand soudain une nouvelle vague de terreur s'écrasa sur lui, telle une lame d'eau sombre et gelée. Le jeune homme redressa la tête avec hoquet d'horreur, sentant ses entrailles se glacer d'une épouvantable peur qui s'insinuait si profondément en lui qu'elle pénétrait jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os.

Marinette.

Ladybug.

Son père savait qu'il était Chat Noir.

Mais il ignorait encore l'identité de Ladybug.

Le cœur d'Adrien, qui battait déjà à tout rompre, s'emballa de plus belle. Il cognait de toutes ses forces au creux de sa cage thoracique, comme si un brutal instinct de survie lui ordonnait de fracasser ces côtes qui le retenaient prisonnier pour éviter de se briser lui-même en mille morceaux, et de s'enfuir, vite et loin, en attendant de pouvoir panser les douloureuses blessures qui le fissuraient de toutes parts.

Ladybug.

Marinette.

Son corps secoué de violents frissons, Adrien tentait désespérément de rassembler les pensées qui tournoyaient et s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, et au milieu de ce chaos un fait s'imposait à lui, avec une force et une clarté indiscutables.

Il fallait qu'il protège Marinette.

A tout prix.

Qu'il fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son père ne réalise jamais qui elle était.

Adrien passa ses doigts tremblants sur son visage, essayant de se forcer à se concentrer et ignorant les paroles anxieuses de Plagg. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme. Qu'il réfléchisse. C'était important, terriblement important.

Marinette.

Adrien ne savait même pas si son père avait connaissance de l'existence de la jeune fille. Pour une fois, la glaciale indifférence qu'avait Gabriel Agreste pour la vie de son unique fils présentait un indéniable avantage. Même après toutes ces années, le héros n'était absolument pas certain que son père sache qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

Et il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Une violente migraine vrillait désormais le crâne du jeune homme, accentuée par les battements de son cœur qui pulsaient avec force dans ses tempes. Il se massa machinalement le front du bout des doigts, remarquant à peine que ces mains étaient glacées en dépit des douces températures de ce début de nuit parisienne.

Plagg avait raison. En ces instants de cauchemar, il avait désespérément besoin de Marinette. De sa chaleureuse présence, de son soutien, de ses sourires... Il en était intimement persuadé. Tout comme il réalisait avec une horreur croissante que le simple fait de s'approcher d'elle risquait de la mettre en danger. Si son père venait à découvrir l'importance que Marinette avait dans la vie de son fils, il était plus que probable qu'il fasse rapidement le lien avec une autre jeune fille qui était au cœur même de l'univers de Chat Noir.

Adrien était loin d'être naïf. Si lui-même avait été aveugle pendant des mois, incapable de faire le lien entre Ladybug et son énergique camarade de classe, il ne pouvait à présent nier que leur ressemblance était flagrante dès que l'on y faisait un tant soit peu attention. La même voix, la même taille, les mêmes yeux de la couleur d'un ciel sans nuage, les mêmes cheveux d'un noir bleuté... Si les soupçons de Gabriel Agreste s'orientaient vers Marinette, il aurait tôt fait de la démasquer.

Plus il y pensait, plus une implacable conclusion s'imposait à l'esprit affolé d'Adrien.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Marinette.

Juste un peu.

Juste le temps de réfléchir.

De faire le tri dans ces nuées de pensées empoisonnées qui hantaient son esprit et le rendaient incapable d'analyser les choses avec sang-froid.

Pour elle.

Pour la protéger.

Et également parce qu'il ne savait pas encore comment lui annoncer qu'il était le fils du Papillon, et qu'il craignait plus que tout sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait, s'avoua-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité.

Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si Marinette le rejetait. Si elle se mettait à le regarder avec la même horreur qu'il verrait probablement dans ses propres yeux s'il se regardait dans un miroir en cet instant même. Mais Adrien connaissait trop bien la jeune fille pour ignorer à quel point elle était généreuse et courageuse, et comment elle n'hésitait jamais à foncer tête baissée pour défendre une cause qui lui semblait juste. Il était loin d'être impossible que plutôt que de le fuir, elle décide au contraire de le soutenir envers et contre tout, quitte à mettre son secret en danger. Voire sa vie.

S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit à cause de lui, Adrien savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Non, il valait définitivement mieux ne rien dire.

Attendre de trouver une solution.

Ne pas la mettre en danger.

Ne surtout pas la mettre en danger.

 

 

Les heures s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur désespérante tandis que l'adolescent désemparé restait recroquevillé sur le toit où il avait trouvé refuge. Paris ne dormait jamais totalement, mais l'activité bourdonnante des rues déclina peu à peu, les clameurs du début de soirée cédant finalement la place à un sourd bruit de fond qui berçait doucement les artères de la capitale. Le vrombissement des véhicules se faisait plus étouffé alors que ces derniers se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux dans les avenues de la ville, et les trottoirs n'étaient à présent peuplés plus que de rares promeneurs nocturnes. Les lueurs tamisées qui s'échappaient des fenêtres des immeubles avoisinants s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, pour ne laisser les rues plus qu'éclairées par des lampadaires et de multicolores enseignes lumineuses.

Adrien restait immobile, n'échangeant que de vagues paroles avec Plagg avant de retomber dans un mutisme abattu.

Puis au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le ciel s'éclaira de nouveau, se parant tout d'abord de pourpre, puis d'orange, avant de s'éclaircir de plus en plus pour finalement se colorer d'un doux bleu grisâtre.

Le jeune homme leva vers l'horizon un regard gonflé d'un sommeil qui l'avait fui toute la nuit, regardant sans réellement les voir les premiers rayons de soleil percer magistralement au-delà des lignes d'immeubles. S'il avait été dans l'état d'esprit adéquat, nul doute qu'Adrien aurait apprécié le spectacle. Il adorait sa ville, et le soleil parant délicatement d'or les toits de Paris sous un ciel désormais extraordinairement lumineux offrait une vision à couper le souffle. La crête des bâtiments aux alentours étincelait à présent de mille feux, telle une flamboyante couronne délicatement découpée pour décorer la resplendissante capitale, tandis que de rares nuages mordorés faisaient leur apparition dans les cieux comme pour ajouter un ultime ornement à cette magnifique scène.

Adrien se leva avec précaution, s'étirant lentement pour tenter de soulager les muscles de ses membres endoloris.

Un rapide regard à son téléphone lui appris qu'il lui restait encore presque deux heures avant le début des cours.

\- « Plagg », croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Transforme-moi. »

 

 

Il ne fallut que peu de temps au jeune héros pour regagner les abords du manoir familial. Il interrompit sa course au sommet d'un toit voisin, gardant une prudente distance avec sa destination. Poussant un lourd soupir, l'adolescent releva la tête, et sentit un nouveau frisson d'effroi lui traverser l'échine lorsqu'il posa à contrecœur son regard sur le bâtiment.

Son instinct lui hurlait de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir au plus vite.

Vite, et loin.

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre cette brutale impulsion, Chat Noir s'assit et resta un long moment immobile, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses doigts serraient avec tant de force le rebord d'une gouttière auprès de laquelle il s'était arrêté que la marque des griffes qui ornaient l'extrémité de ses gants s'imprima dans le métal. Parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser submerger par une crise de panique, le jeune héros se força à prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations, essayant désespérément de contenir la nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse qui enflait au creux de sa poitrine. Il remua les épaules, faisant rouler sous sa peau ses muscles contractés pour tenter de les décrisper.

C'était de la folie.

Chat Noir se redressa avec une lenteur délibérée, gardant ses yeux verts rivés à sa maison, à l'affut du moindre signe d'activité suspecte. Tous les nerfs de son corps étaient douloureusement tendus, presque à s'en rompre, le héros se tenant instinctivement prêt à bondir en cas de menace. Il posa précautionneusement un pied devant lui, puis un autre. Passant prudemment de toit en toit, il commença à décrire un large cercle autour de l'imposant bâtiment, guettant le moindre mouvement avec une vive attention.

Il réitéra plusieurs fois cette ronde de surveillance, si concentré sur sa manœuvre que la tension à laquelle il était soumis fit de nouveau naître sous son crâne une violente migraine, qui pulsait implacablement contre ses tempes. La nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer n'y était certainement pas étrangère elle non plus, mais le jeune homme refusait de s'avancer inconsidérément dans ce qu'il savait à présent être le domicile de son pire ennemi. La vive terreur qu'il ressentait toujours refrénait son impulsivité naturelle, lui faisant faire preuve d'une extraordinaire prudence.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit soudain et Chat Noir sursauta quand il reconnut la haute et familière silhouette de son père.

Il se laissa immédiatement tomber à plat ventre sur le toit de l'immeuble au sommet duquel il se trouvait, s'aplatissant autant que possible, comme s'il souhaitait se rendre invisible en se fondant parmi les plaques d'ardoise.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à lutter contre la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de nouveau de lui, Chat Noir sentit un filet de sueur glacée descendre avec une lenteur désespérante entre ses omoplates, tandis qu'un goût ferreux de sang envahissait peu à peu sa bouche. Son cœur s'était emballé avec tant de force que ses battements sourds résonnaient violemment dans ses oreilles, couvrant les bruits matinaux de la capitale. La respiration haletante, le héros rampa vers l'extrémité du toit pour jeter un prudent regard en contrebas.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, son père descendait les marches d'un pas vif, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture où l'attendait son chauffeur personnel. Chat Noir suivit un instant le véhicule des yeux, avant de le voir disparaitre au coin de la rue quelques secondes plus tard.

Chat Noir resta encore un instant immobile avant de se retourner brusquement sur le dos, bras en croix. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait brutalement, au rythme des gigantesques goulées d'air qu'il avalait désespérément. Il avait été tellement pétrifié par l'apparition de son père qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu son souffle, et ses poumons le rappelaient à présent durement à la réalité. Le regard rivé au ciel d'un bleu limpide, Chat Noir passa une main tremblante sur son visage écartant machinalement ses mèches blondes de son front.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il réalisa à quel point il était soulagé de savoir que son père était parti.

Ce même père dont la présence lui manquait encore tant jusqu'à hier.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait toujours pas de la vitesse et de la violence avec laquelle sa vie avait basculée, le laissant hébété et le cœur en lambeau.

Chat Noir se mordit de nouveau l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir le gémissement de détresse qui lui montait aux lèvres, puis il se redressa en secouant vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop s'attarder ici. Un rapide coup d'oeil au téléphone intégré à son bâton lui appris qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que sa disparition nocturne ne soit assurément découverte. Nathalie mettait un point d'honneur à suivre le strict emploi du temps d'Adrien avec une rigoureuse exactitude, et elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à s'inquiéter de son retard. Le jeune homme se remit à arpenter nerveusement les toits des bâtiments entourant sa vaste demeure familiale, lui jetant des regards inquisiteurs pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Vu d'ici, tout semblait absolument normal. La camionnette du jardinier s'avançait lentement dans l'allée, se dirigeant vers le parking des employés tandis que les roues du véhicule faisaient doucement crisser le gravier sur leur passage. Le cuisinier s'affairait tranquillement, fouillant dans ses placards en attendant que l'heure soit venue de préparer le petit-déjeuner d'Adrien, et Nathalie était attablée dans le salon, consultant son agenda électronique.

L'atmosphère était paisible.

Bien trop paisible même.

Chat Noir ne savait plus quoi penser, perdu entre son cœur qui lui semblait se briser en mille morceaux face à la pensée que cette tranquillité ambiante lui avait été cruellement dérobée, et entre sa glaçante peur que cette apparente normalité ne soit peut-être qu'une façade destinée à dissimuler un atroce piège.

Mais son père n'était pas là. Et tant qu'il serait absent de son immense demeure, l'adolescent ne serait certes toujours pas en sécurité, mais il serait à défaut moins en danger qu'il ne l'était en sa présence.

Chat Noir avait mûrement réfléchit à l'intenable situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il était arrivé à la terrible conclusion qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de revenir chez lui. Une fugue ne résoudrait en rien ses problèmes, au contraire. S'il s'avisait de disparaitre, son père aurait alors tous les recours légaux à sa disposition pour le rechercher et pour le forcer à regagner le domicile familial, en plus des sombres pouvoirs auxquels il pouvait faire appel. Et si le jeune homme demandait à ses amis de lui venir en aide, de le cacher en attendant que l'orage passe, il les mettrait encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient en le fréquentant.

Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Le départ de son père était la chance qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir saisir en revenant ici. Il pourrait se faufiler dans sa chambre, se laver, tenter de dissimuler tant bien que mal les traces de sa nuit blanche, peut-être même manger si son estomac le lui permettait. Il saluerait Nathalie comme à son habitude, et irait au lycée.

Il fallait qu'il fasse son possible pour maintenir une apparente normalité.

Pour gagner du temps.

Des minutes, des heures, des jours peut-être, qui lui seraient précieux pour tenter de mettre au point une stratégie pour se sortir de cette horrible situation.

Tout irait bien tant qu'il arrivait à éviter son père, se répétait-il sans cesses pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une terrible erreur.

Chat Noir se rapprocha le plus près possible de sa maison, empruntant machinalement le familier chemin qu'il prenait habituellement pour regagner sa chambre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que son souffle se faisait de nouveau haletant.

Jamais les quelques derniers mètres qui le séparaient de ce qu'il considérait autrefois comme son foyer n'avaient été aussi pénibles à parcourir.

Ses yeux verts, aux pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse, restaient rivés à la fenêtre entrouverte de sa salle de bain. Il pouvait passer par là.

Chat Noir déglutit péniblement, avant de serrer machinalement les poings et de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Pas question de reculer maintenant », se sermonna-t-il avec rage.

En un bond, il s'élança dans les airs, avant de se faufiler d'un geste souple par l'ouverture.


	15. Chapter 15

Chat Noir atterrit silencieusement sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, avec la souplesse et la discrétion de l'animal auquel il empruntait le nom. Il se redressa lentement, guettant avec une vive appréhension le moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer la présence d'un éventuel piège. Certes, il avait vu son père s'éloigner du bâtiment quelques instants plus tôt, mais à présent qu'il savait que cet homme n'était nul autre que le terrible Papillon, Chat Noir tenait à prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Bien que cette idée lui brise le cœur, l'adolescent était parfaitement conscient que le départ de son père pouvait parfaitement être une ruse, tout comme ce dernier pouvait très bien avoir préparé un guet-apens à son attention.

Mais au premier abord, tout semblait parfaitement normal.

Un calme absolu régnait dans la salle de bain, tandis que le moindre objet semblait être à sa place. L'ouïe fine du héros ne capturait rien d'autre que de paisibles bruits du quotidien, cependant le jeune homme était bien trop tendu pour baisser tout de suite sa garde.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte qui menait à sa chambre, Chat Noir s'avança avec mille précautions, ne prenant même pas la peine de se détransformer. Dans la mesure où sa double identité était de toute façon déjà compromise auprès de son père, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à perdre en restant sous cette apparence. Au contraire, ses sens amplifiés et son agilité surhumaine lui seraient d'une grande aide pour déceler une éventuelle menace ou pour s'enfuir en urgence si jamais le besoin se présentait.

Les nerfs à vif, le jeune homme pénétra lentement dans sa chambre, surveillant avec une anxiété croissante le moindre son, le moindre mouvement. Son cœur battait a tout rompre au creux de sa poitrine, lui semblant faire un bruit assourdissant au milieu de l'apparente tranquillité ambiante. Levant les yeux vers son immense baie vitrée, Chat Noir nota avec un soulagement palpable que la fenêtre par laquelle il s'était éclipsé la veille était restée entrouverte. Non seulement ce fait lui confirmait que sa disparition nocturne était très certainement restée inaperçue, mais cette ouverture lui offrait également une parfaite issue de secours en cas de mauvaise surprise. Le jeune homme poursuivi ensuite sa prudente inspection, faisant précautionneusement le tour de l'immense pièce tout en en scrutant avec attention les plus infimes détails. Alors qu'il passait à proximité de la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, il tendit machinalement la main vers cette dernière pour la verrouiller d'un geste bref. En tout honnêteté, Chat Noir doutait grandement qu'un simple loquet puisse arrêter le Papillon si ce dernier se décidait à l'attaquer, mais c'était presque rassurant de rajouter ainsi un obstacle supplémentaire entre les occupants de la maison et lui.

Poussant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme décida enfin qu'il avait assez perdu de temps, et que les lieux lui semblaient suffisamment sûr pour effectuer une rapide toilette. Il se détransforma avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la salle de bain.

\- « Tu pourras faire le guet pour moi ? », demanda-t-il à Plagg avec un faible sourire. « Je n'ai pas envie de me faire surprendre alors que je suis sous la douche. »

Son kwami laissa échapper un reniflement contrarié avant de rétorquer même s'il se faisait attaquer, du moment qu'il gardait son miraculous sur lui et qu'il réussissait à se transformer à temps, la seule chose qu'il risquait était de perdre sa dignité en cas de détransformation intempestive. Néanmoins, il s'exécuta sans protester plus longtemps, ignorant royalement le regard assassin que lui jeta Adrien avant de voleter vers l'entrée de la salle de bain pour surveiller la chambre.

L'adolescent ne perdit guère de temps, se lavant et se rhabillant en un temps record, avant de se diriger vers l'immense miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de la pièce. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand il leva les yeux vers l'objet, dont le reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme extrêmement pâle, dont les yeux d'un vert éteint étaient creusés de cernes d'un violet bleuâtre. Adrien passa machinalement sa main sur sa joue, ses doigts effleurant à peine sa peau livide. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, l'adolescent s'était douté qu'il n'aurait pas forcément bonne mine, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Avec son regard voilé et son teint d'une pâleur maladive, il tenait bien plus du cadavre ambulant que du héros de Paris.

Réfléchissant un instant, Adrien se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux, avant de finalement se diriger vers l'un des placards de sa salle de bain avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Être le fils unique du styliste le plus renommé de toute la ville et travailler comme modèle pour les plus grands photographes de l'industrie de la mode avaient leurs avantages. Depuis son adolescence, Adrien était très souvent en contact avec des maquilleurs, et au fil des années, il avait fini par tisser de solides liens d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux. Depuis déjà quelques temps, ces derniers semblaient avoir décidé de manifester leur affection en offrant régulièrement des échantillons de maquillage au jeune homme, au point qu'il était devenu presque impossible à Adrien de repartir d'une séance photo sans l'un de ces cadeaux. Conscient de la valeur que pouvait atteindre des produits de qualité professionnelle, Adrien avait maintes fois tenté de protester, mais ses amis avaient toujours balayé ses objections en argumentant qu'ils préféraient travailler avec leur propre matériel plutôt qu'avec des échantillons.

Le jeune homme n'avait par ailleurs jamais été dupe quant à l'origine de cette soudaine générosité. Cette vague de présents avait commencé peu de temps après que Marinette ait fait quelques apparitions sur les lieux de ses séances photos, attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé pour qu'ils puissent ensuite passer le reste de leur journée ensemble. Et soudainement, ses maquilleurs s'étaient mis à lui offrir du fond de teint. « Contre les cernes. » Ou du rouge à lèvre, du mascara, de l'ombre à paupières.... « Juste au cas où, dès fois qu'il ait une amie que ça intéresse... » Le tout souvent accompagné de clin d'œil plus ou moins appuyés, qui avaient fait bien plus d'une fois rougir le malheureux Adrien.

Si ces généreux présents lui avaient permis de couvrir scandaleusement Marinette de cadeaux, le jeune homme leur trouvait aujourd'hui une toute autre utilité. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre d'aller au lycée avec l'air d'un cadavre tout juste arraché de sa tombe, et les multiples échantillons de fond de teint de haute qualité seraient parfait pour camoufler ses cernes et pour redonner un semblant d'éclat à sa peau blafarde.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à l'adolescent pour mettre la main sur les produits qu'il cherchait. Se penchant face à son miroir, Adrien les appliqua avec soin sur son visage, jusqu'à retrouver enfin figure humaine. La nerveuse crispation de sa bouche et les canaux injectés de sang qui serpentaient dans le blanc de ses yeux trahissaient toujours la houleuse nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais au moins, il n'avait plus l'air d'un mort-vivant récemment échappé de son cimetière.

Adrien poussa un lourd soupir, puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se retourna vers la porte de sa salle de bain.

\- « Plagg », lança-t-il d'une voix dont il ne réussit pas totalement à dissimuler le presque imperceptible tremblement. « On y va. »

 

 

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre avec la terrible sensation de n'être rien de plus qu'un condamné qui se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers son échafaud. Le haut plafond du couloir lui semblait soudainement être oppressant, écrasant, tandis que les immenses colonnes lui apparaissaient comme autant de sombres cachettes d'où pouvaient jaillir d'innombrables ennemis. Passant nerveusement un doigt le long du col de son T-shirt, Adrien fit un pas, puis un autre, bandant sa volonté de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour en courant.

\- « Adrien, vous êtes en retard », résonna soudain la voix de Nathalie, faisant sursauter le jeune homme avec tant de violence qu'il aurait pu jurer que le choc avait manqué de le faire bondir en dehors de sa propre peau.

Posant instinctivement la main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer les brutaux tressautements qui agitaient son cœur, Adrien baissa les yeux vers l'assistante de son père, qui le regardait sévèrement depuis le contrebas de l'escalier en haut duquel il se trouvait. Le jeune homme était si tendu que l'arrivée inopinée de Nathalie avait écorché un peu plus ses nerfs déjà à vif.

\- « Je... Je suis désolé », répondit-il d'une voix hachée, serrant les poings pour essayer de contenir le tremblement de ses doigts. « Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil... »

Nathalie haussa un sourcil circonspect, mais ne fit néanmoins pas la moindre remarque. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à son emploi du temps électronique, elle fit signe à Adrien de descendre avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger. En dépit d'une sourde appréhension que l'adolescent sentait toujours lovée au fond de ses entrailles, les choses se déroulaient pour l'instant bien mieux qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. Alors qu'il s'attaquait péniblement à son petit déjeuner, son estomac récalcitrant rechignant à absorber le moindre aliment, Adrien leva la tête vers Nathalie.

\- « Est-ce que mon père sera là ce soir? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi innocent que possible.

L'assistante de Gabriel Agreste fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de finalement rapidement pianoter sur sa tablette tactile.

\- « Non, il ne sera pas de retour avant 23h », lui annonça-t-elle. « Il est l'invité d'honneur d'un gala de charité organisé par le maire. »

Adrien dû fournir un effort surhumain pour réussir à dissimuler l'indicible soulagement qui s'empara aussitôt de lui à cette nouvelle, tentant au contraire de faire de son mieux pour paraître aussi désolé qu'il l'aurait été d'ordinaire. Secouant tristement la tête, il laissa échapper un soupir faussement contrarié avant des concentrer de nouveau sur le contenu de son assiette, comme si de rien n'était.

En dépit du calme apparent de son propriétaire, le cerveau du jeune homme était en ébullition. L'absence programmée de son père lui donnerait quelques heures de répit, des instants où il pourrait faire acte de présence chez lui sans crainte, avant de s'éclipser de nouveau pour la nuit. C'était une bien piètre consolation, mais au vu de la périlleuse situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'adolescent ne pouvait décemment pas espérer mieux.

Retenant un nouveau soupir, Adrien expédia rapidement le reste de son petit-déjeuner avant de récupérer hâtivement ses affaires et de rejoindre le Gorille pour se faire conduire au lycée.

Plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Adrien traversait nerveusement la cours de récréation pour se diriger vers son habituelle salle de classe, tandis que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonnait dans les airs. Fidèle à son habitude, son garde du corps l'avait déposé largement en avance, mais le jeune homme avait ensuite volontairement erré dans les couloirs du lycée, repoussant jusqu'au dernier instant le moment d'arriver en classe pour limiter autant que possible les discussions qu'il pourrait avoir avec ses amis.

Nathalie ne semblait rien avoir décelé d'anormal dans son attitude, mais Adrien était parfaitement conscient qu'il lui serait bien plus compliqué de faire croire à ses camarades que tout allait au mieux. Nino, Alya et tout particulièrement Marinette semblaient être dotés d'un sixième sens pour détecter quand il allait mal, et il n'arrivait généralement jamais à leur dissimiler quoi que ce soit bien longtemps, en dépit de sa volonté constante de les inquiéter aussi peu que possible.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une banale dispute avec son père, ni de l'une des énième fois où ce dernier aurait annulé l'un de leurs rendez-vous.

Non, là il s'agissait du Papillon.

Adrien était toujours fermement décidé à ne rien dire à ses amis de l'intenable position dans laquelle il se trouvait, quitte à fuir leur compagnie ou à leur mentir. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Jamais l'adolescent ne s'était sentit si fragile, si vulnérable, et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas se briser en mille morceaux s'il devait lire dans les yeux de ses camarades la même horreur dévastatrice qu'il avait vue dans le reflet de son propre regard le matin même.

Les pensées d'Adrien étaient tout particulièrement tournées vers Marinette.

Marinette.

En dépit de la petite voix doucereuse qui lui susurrait qu'il risquait de la perdre si elle venait à apprendre son secret, le héros gardait une foi absolue en sa partenaire. Si jamais il devait s'écrouler de douleur, il était certain qu'elle serait là pour le retenir, le soutenir, envers et contre tout. Lui avait l'impression de couler de plus en plus profondément au fond d'un cauchemar d'un noir d'encre savait pertinemment que Marinette était capable de plonger sans la moindre hésitation pour le ramener jusqu'à la surface. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir de nouveau à quel point le monde pouvait être lumineux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête enfin de suffoquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il respire.

Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ne sache rien.

Dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel l'adolescent se trouvait, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à avoir la force d'arrêter Marinette si elle décidait de foncer inconsidérément tête baissée dans le danger pour le protéger.

Et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire.

Il fallait qu'il attende, le temps que ses plaies se fassent moins vivaces et qu'il se sente capable de faire face à cette déchirante situation.

Ne rien dire.

A personne.

Pas tout de suite.

 

 

Adrien se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres seulement de la salle de classe, notant sans peine depuis son point d'observation que son professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il recula d'un pas dans les ombres, profitant de ce moment de répit supplémentaire pour fermer un instant les paupières, inspirant et expirant lentement pour tenter d'apaiser les battements fébriles de son cœur. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Qu'il fasse de son mieux pour que ses amis ne se doutent de rien.

Respirer doucement.

Incurver subtilement les commissures de ses lèvres vers le haut.

Ne pas oublier de sourire quand il les verrait.

Lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette boule de douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre.

Sourire encore.

Donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Nino, saluer Alya.

Déposer un rapide baiser sur les douces lèvres de Marinette, avant de s'asseoir à sa place avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

Dire un jeu de mots, peut-être.

Qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Un bruit de talons résonnant dans le couloir attira brusquement l'attention d'Adrien, lui indiquant que son professeur était sur le point d'arriver. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration pour se donner du courage, le jeune homme s'avança enfin vers la porte d'entrée de la salle, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un pas aussi léger que possible.

\- « Hey, salut ! », lui lança immédiatement Nino, l'accueillant avec de grands gestes enthousiastes. « Je commençais presque à me demander si tu allais venir ! »

\- « Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil », mentit Adrien pour la seconde fois de la matinée, tout en affichant un sourire dont il espérait de tout cœur qu'il semble parfaitement naturel.

Passant devant le bureau de Marinette, il se pencha vers la jeune fille pour l'embrasser rapidement, avant de faire hâtivement demi-tour sur ses talons et de s'installer à sa place à la seconde même où leur professeur rentrait à son tour dans la salle. Le timing était absolument parfait, et Adrien dû se retenir de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait superbement réussi à cordonner sa propre arrivée avec le début des cours. Ses amis n'auraient guère d'occasions de lui parler durant les prochaines heures, ce qui représentait pour lui d'autant moins de risques de se trahir. Ne prêtant qu'une distraite attention au cours, le jeune homme se replongea profondément dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir être extrêmement vigilant s'il ne voulait pas se faire percer à jour.

Une parole de travers, une expression inappropriée, et son lourd secret risquerait à tout instant de voler en éclats.

Le cœur d'Adrien saignait à l'idée de devoir ainsi tromper Marinette et ses plus proches amis, mais c'était le prix à payer pour les garder en sécurité. Plus longtemps ils ignoreraient la vérité sur l'identité du Papillon, plus le jeune homme aurait de chances de trouver une solution qui les mettraient tous hors de danger.

 

 

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la première récréation de la journée résonna dans les airs, bien trop tôt au goût d'Adrien qui redoutait plus que jamais de se trahir à la moindre conversation. Comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, Marinette se leva avant même que le bruit strident de la cloche n'ait fini de retentir, avant de venir se placer face à lui. Le jeune homme leva son regard vers elle, essayant de se forcer à sourire avec autant de naturel que possible.

Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

\- « Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux bleus le dévisageant avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle tendait ses doigts fins vers lui pour les faire courir doucement le long de sa mâchoire. « Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

Adrien tressaillit presque imperceptiblement, se mordant vivement l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à garder son sang-froid.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué.

Le jeune homme était déchiré entre sa peur glaçante que Marinette ne découvre que son père se cachait derrière le masque du Papillon, et la douce chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il comptait pour elle et de combien elle se souciait de lui.

Cette fille était le soleil au centre de son univers, illuminant ses jours et réchauffant son cœur.

\- « Moi ? Si, si, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas », répondit-il en saisissant la main de Marinette pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses phalanges, l'amour qu'il transmettait dans ce simple geste étant aussi sincère que les paroles qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient fausses. « J'ai juste mal dormi, rien de bien méchant. »

\- « Oh, mince », intervint Nino à voix basse. « Mec, ne me dit pas que c'est encore ton père ? Il a découvert que tu avais filé de ta chambre hier ? Quand tu es parti à cause du vilain ? »

Les nerfs d'Adrien manquèrent de le lâcher, et le jeune homme dû se faire soudain violence pour réprimer le fou-rire nerveux qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui

Son père.

Oh, s'ils savaient...

Faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme, Adrien se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent.

\- « Je le savais ! », s'exclama Nino, avant de baisser rapidement d'un ton quand Alya le fusilla du regard pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de hurler ainsi. « Tu es puni, c'est ça ? »

\- « Je suis privé de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et j'ai gagné des leçons supplémentaires », approuva Adrien, bondissant sur l'occasion tout en maudissant son incapacité à jouer parfaitement la comédie.

Au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle ses camarades avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses talents d'acteurs laissaient manifestement à désirer, mais Adrien ne désespérait cependant pas de garder encore son secret à l'abri. Le prétexte de la punition lui offrait une parfaite solution de repli, et tant que Marinette sous-estimait l'ampleur de ce qui s'était réellement passé la veille avec son père, le jeune homme s'en contenterait largement.

\- « Woaaa, ça craint », souffla doucement Alya, l'air navrée.

\- « Franchement je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ton père est vraiment trop sévère avec toi », renchérit Nino en appuyant ses paroles de grands gestes scandalisés. « Je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas été content que tu disparaisses en pleine attaque, mais tout de même ! »

\- « C'est un de ses grands classiques », répliqua Adrien avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule, s'émerveillant intérieurement de réussir à répondre de façon aussi détachée alors que le simple fait de mentionner son père lui donner envie de hurler désespoir.

Son père. Le Papillon.

Serrant machinalement les poings pour dissimuler le tremblement qui agitait ses doigts, le jeune homme sentit gonfler en lui une nouvelle vague de détresse. Son cœur s'était emballé une fois de plus, se mettant à cogner avec tant de force que ses lourds battements lui semblaient résonner dans toute la classe. Se forçant à afficher un artificiel sourire, Adrien se leva avec autant de nonchalance que possible.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par lui passer », lança-t-il en contournant son bureau. « Sur ce, excusez-moi mais je dois aller aux toilettes. »

 

 

Le blond jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle, pendant que Marinette le suivait du regard, songeuse. Elle était désolée d'apprendre que l'absence d'Adrien avait été découverte par son strict père, mais plus que tout, elle était inquiète pour son précieux partenaire. Bien qu'il affirme aller bien au vu des circonstances, elle savait qu'il avait généralement tendance à minimiser les faits quand quelque chose allait mal pour lui, plus particulièrement quand il s'agissait de son père.

L'affrontement de la veille avec Jackady avait été particulièrement difficile pour Adrien, et Marinette se souvenait encore parfaitement de la terreur qu'il avait laissé transparaitre quand il avait réalisé le danger que courait son père, tout comme elle se rappelait avec une extraordinaire acuité du soulagement dont il lui avait fait part une fois que Gabriel Agreste avait été sauvé de l'emprise du super-vilain. Durant de trop longs moments, Adrien était très clairement passé par une myriade d'intenses émotions, et terminer cette rude journée par une altercation avec son père avait certainement été d'autant plus difficile à vivre à lui.

\- « Tu étais au courant pour sa punition ? », lui demanda Alya, la ramenant soudain à la réalité.

\- « Non », répondit Marinette en secouant négativement la tête.

La jeune héroïne sortit brièvement son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué un message ou un appel de la part de son partenaire, avant de se mordiller pensivement la lèvre inférieure en constatant qu'il n'en était rien.

\- « Il ne m'a rien dit du tout », reprit-elle à voix basse.

\- « Connaissant son charmant père, il lui a sûrement aussi confisqué son téléphone », soupira Nino. « Pauvre Adrien ! »

\- « Oui, ça doit être ça... » murmura Marinette avant de se réinstaller à sa place, tandis qu'Alya acquiesçait elle aussi d'un geste approbateur.

Alya et Nino poursuivaient leur discussion, continuant de critiquer vivement les sévères méthodes éducatives de Gabriel Agreste, mais Marinette ne les écoutait plus que très distraitement. Elle savait pertinemment que son jugement avait tendance à être facilement influencé par ce qu'elle savait de la bancale relation qu'entretenait Adrien avec son célèbre géniteur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieuse pour son coéquipier. Adrien avait une telle soif d'amour et de reconnaissance de la part de son père, et il basait tant d'espoirs et d'attentes sur lui que le moindre évènement survenant entre les deux hommes prenait tout de suite une importance exacerbée.

Un regard encourageant de Gabriel Agreste et Adrien semblait devenir soudain l'adolescent le plus heureux du monde, comme si ces dernières années de glaciale indifférence n'avaient jamais existées. Une parole de reproche de la part de l'illustre styliste, et le jeune homme se murait dans un désespoir silencieux tout en tenant d'affecter une fausse indifférence face à cette énième rebuffade.

Marinette laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

Une part d'elle-même doutait hélas que ça soit le cas, mais elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'Adrien aille réellement aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

 

 

Le jeune homme ne revint que quand la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours résonna dans les couloirs, son arrivée coïncidant une fois de plus avec le retour de leur professeur. Toujours dans le but de limiter au maximum les conversations avec ses amis, Adrien était patiemment resté dans les toilettes, attendant jusqu'au dernier instant le moment de regagner sa salle de cours.

Les heures s'égrenèrent rapidement et lorsque l'heure de la pause de midi arriva, un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt dans la pièce tandis que les lycéens rassemblaient leurs affaires. Pendant qu'Alya et Marinette bavardaient derrière lui, Adrien se pencha pour ramasser son sac.

\- « Ne m'attendez pas pour ce midi », lança-t-il à ses camarades, avant de sourire faiblement devant les regards surpris que lui ces derniers. « Il faut que j'aille voir mon prof de chinois pour qu'on discute de la mise en place de mes cours supplémentaires. Vous savez, pour ma punition. »

D'un geste fluide, le jeune homme passa la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête, puis, adressant un bref salut de la main au trio stupéfait, il s'éloigna avant que ces derniers aient le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

\- « Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure ! », rajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse, qui lui sembla sonner tellement faux à ses oreilles que cela lui en écorcha presque les tympans.

Adrien avançait à présent d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du lycée, essayant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Nino, d'Alya et de Marinette. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience que son excuse pour disparaitre durant la pause de midi était pour le moins bancale et qu'il était très clairement en train de fuir ses camarades, mais bien qu'il reste toujours fermement persuadé d'agir ainsi au mieux, il se dégoutait lui-même de leur mentir avec autant d'insistance. Il n'aurait pas supporté une seconde de plus de regarder Marinette droit dans les yeux en lui affirmant que tout allait au mieux.

Pas quand elle le dévisageait ainsi, avec tant de douceur et d'inquiétude.

Pas en sachant pertinemment qu'il était si proche du point de rupture, et qu'un rien pourrait lui faire avouer son douloureux secret.

Cette matinée avait été une véritable torture, dans la droite ligne de la terrible nuit qu'il venait de passer, et le jeune homme ressentait l'horrible impression d'être englué dans un cauchemar sans fin. Il avait la tête lourde, comme si son crâne se faisait trop petit pour les milles pensées empoisonnées qui détruisaient lentement son cerveau.

Son père était le Papillon.

Ce qu'il considérait autrefois comme son foyer était l'antre de son pire ennemi.

Et à présent, il noyait volontairement ses journées sous les mensonges, mettant à l'écart les seules personnes qui lui voulaient sincèrement du bien.

Adrien se sentait étourdi, presque nauséeux, mais c'est avec hâte qu'il franchit le portail du lycée avant de s'enfoncer à travers le méandre que formait les ruelles avoisinantes. Il courrait presque plus qu'il ne marchait, comme si chaque mètre qu'il pouvait mettre entre ses amis et lui pouvait rendre moins pesante la culpabilité qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

Enfin, il trouva refuge au détour d'une petite allée piétonne, se laissant lourdement tomber sur une marche qui bordait une charmante porte cochère. Poussant un profond soupir, l'adolescent croisa les bras sur le dessus de ses genoux, avant d'y enfuir sa tête. Son crâne lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser, tandis que son cœur déjà prêt à s'effondrer de douleur continuait d'être déchiré par une culpabilité lancinante.

Il ne supportait pas de trahir ainsi la confiance de ses amis, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir les fuir éternellement, tu sais ? », lui lança Plagg, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- « Je sais, je sais... », maugréa Adrien. « Mais... »

Il s'interrompit un instant, passant rageusement sa main dans ses mèches blondes tout en retenant de justesse le gémissement de détresse qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres.

\- « Pour l'instant, c'est mieux comme ça », poursuivit l'adolescent. « C'est... Je... C'est trop tôt. »

\- « Je persiste à dire que le mieux serait d'en parler au moins à Marinette », rétorqua Plagg, avant de laisser échapper un petit reniflement contrarié quand Adrien lui jeta un regard assassin. « Enfin, c'est toi qui voit », conclut-il en secouant tristement la tête.

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, Adrien laissa échapper un nouveau soupir avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, de nouveau assaillit par les sombres pensées qui l'avaient déjà tourmenté toute la journée et qui refusaient manifestement de le laisser en paix ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il ne bougea que pour sortir son téléphone, attendant que les minutes disparaissent les unes après les autres dans le néant, tout en souhaitant ardemment que sa souffrance puisse rapidement en faire de même.

 

 

Adrien ne réapparut une fois de plus qu'au moment exact de la reprise des cours, et s'esquiva lors de la récréation de l'après-midi en prétextant avoir un livre à rendre d'urgence à la bibliothèque. Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne partit de la salle, se hâtant de rejoindre son chauffeur pour ne pas avoir à affronter les questions inquiètes de ses amis.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Adrien était littéralement épuisé. Cette journée cauchemardesque avait été atrocement éprouvante pour lui, et il avait à présent l'étrange impression d'être dissocié de son propre corps, comme s'il le regardait agir de loin sans réellement être aux commandes. Comme dans un état second, le jeune homme se demanda distraitement si cet insolite détachement pouvait être dû au fait d'avoir tant tenté de paraitre normal à l'extérieur, tandis qu'à l'intérieur son être entier se tordait de douleur et de désespoir.

Soudain, une voix résonnant dans les couloirs de son immense manoir le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

\- « Adrien ? »

Son père.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien se figea, pétrifié par le regard perçant de son père comme un animal serait paralysé par les phares menaçants d'une voiture.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?_

Nathalie lui avait pourtant affirmé que son père serait absent toute la soirée, occupé par ses obligations sociales qui le retiendrait auprès du maire de Paris.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

C'est avec une incrédulité désespérée que le jeune homme vit s'approcher son illustre géniteur, qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas lent mais assuré. Les yeux perçants de Gabriel Agreste se posèrent sur son fils unique, le dévisageant avec attention, puis son regard glissa vers le bras d'Adrien pour s'attarder ensuite désagréablement sur sa main.

Sur sa _bague_.

Alors qu'ils restaient rivés sur le bijou, les yeux du célèbre styliste se plissèrent presque imperceptiblement, et sa mâchoire se contracta comme sous l'effet d'une sourde colère. Mais en dehors de ces subtiles manifestations, Gabriel Agreste restait d'un calme qui ne faisait que le rendre plus terrifiant encore aux yeux de son fils. C'était comme observer la surface frémissante d'un océan, à savoir que sous cette tranquillité apparente nageaient d'indescriptibles monstres, tapis dans les eaux profondes où la lumière se faisait si lointaine que tout n'était plus que noirceur et danger.

Adrien sentit un horrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine, qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'un filet de sueur glacée coulait lentement entre ses omoplates. Instinctivement, il ramena sa main baguée derrière son dos, hors de vue du regard inquisiteur de son père.

\- « J-Je croyais que vous aviez un gala de charité prévu ce soir », articula péniblement le jeune homme, ses mots butant laborieusement sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- « C'est le cas », répondit le célèbre styliste, l'expression de son visage se faisant indéchiffrable tandis qu'il continuait d'observer avec attention son fils unique.

Gabriel Agreste pinça légèrement les lèvres, avant d'amorcer un geste de la main vers l'adolescent pétrifié de terreur. Adrien recula machinalement d'un pas, observant les doigts de son père avec autant d'effroi que s'il s'agissait de lames d'acier prêtes à déchirer sa chair.

\- « Adrien... », commença l'homme, avant de laisser brusquement retomber son bras quand le bruit de talons claquant sur le marbre parvint jusqu'à eux.

Inconsciente de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Nathalie arrivait, maintenant fermement son agenda électronique serré contre elle tandis qu'elle discutait avec un inaudible interlocuteur à l'aide de son oreillette.

\- « Bien entendu, je lui transmettrais votre message. Au revoir, monsieur », conclut-elle, avant de s'approcher d'un pas vif de son sévère employeur. « C'était le maire », reprit-elle à l'attention du styliste. « Des invités commencent à arriver, et il souhaiterai savoir à quelle heure vous comptez venir. »

Gabriel Agreste laissa échapper un léger soupir contrarié, avant de se tourner vers son assistante.

\- « Dites-lui que je me mets en route », répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, « et prévenez mon chauffeur. »

L'homme jeta ensuite un regard à son fils, qui n'osait à présent plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- « Adrien », l'interpella-t-il, « Tu devrais être en train de faire tes devoirs à cette heure-ci. Monte dans ta chambre »,

\- « O-oui, Père », bredouilla lamentablement le jeune homme avant de s'enfuir en direction des escaliers quand son père le congédia d'un bref geste de la main.

Sans se retourner ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, l'adolescent se rua dans sa chambre, fermant violement la porte de la pièce avant d'en tourner hâtivement le loquet. La peur et la tension qu'avait engendrée l'apparition inattendue de son père faisait déferler de furieux torrents d'adrénaline dans ses veines, au point que le jeune homme était maintenant presque pris de vertiges. Les pulsations irrégulières de son cœur affolé étaient bien trop fortes et trop rapides, et son souffle bien trop court. Il fallut de longues minutes à Adrien pour retrouver un semblant de calme, mais la vue de son père et la façon insistante dont ce dernier avait regardé sa bague l'avaient tant perturbé qu'il passa tout sa soirée comme dans un état second. Il n'aurait pas su dire par quel miracle il réussit à faire ses devoirs, pas plus qu'il n'aurait été capable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait mangé après que Nathalie l'ait convoqué pour qu'il vienne dîner. Une fois son repas fini, il souhaita hâtivement une bonne soirée à l'assistante de son père, avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Adrien verrouilla de nouveau la porte de la pièce, puis ordonna à Plagg de le transformer avant de finalement s'enfuir par la fenêtre de sa salle de bain.

Le jeune héros s'éloigna à bonds rapides de l'immense manoir de sa famille, errant ensuite durant de longues minutes au sommet des toits de Paris à la recherche d'un endroit sûr où passer la nuit. Hors de question pour Chat Noir de rester chez lui dans de telles circonstances.

C'était trop dangereux.

Bien, bien trop dangereux.

Il serait bien trop vulnérable dans son sommeil, et le jeune homme refusait de courir le moindre risque qu'on lui vole sa bague pendant qu'il serait endormit.

Le héros épuisé remarqua finalement un toit plat enfoncé entre les murs de plusieurs immeubles, dont une large portion était à la fois suffisamment plongée dans l'ombre lui garantir de rester hors de vue s'il s'y installait, et assez éloignée du rebord pour lui offrir un abri sûr. Chat Noir atterri avec souplesse sur l'ardoise avant d'inspecter rapidement les lieux. Puis, estimant l'endroit convenable, il se roula en boule dans un coin, tout s'estimant heureux que les températures des nuits parisiennes soient actuellement suffisamment douces pour lui permettre de passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

Une fois de plus.

 

 

 

Les journées suivantes s'écoulèrent avec une implacable régularité, prenant pour Adrien l'allure d'un lent et infini cauchemar. Obsédé par sa volonté d'esquiver son père et de protéger ses camardes, le jeune homme était tombé dans une terrible routine qui le brisait un peu plus à chaque instant.

Le jour, il fuyait avec un acharnement presque maladif la compagnie de Nino et d'Alya, et celle de Marinette. Surtout celle de Marinette.

La nuit, il s'échappait de son domicile pour trouver refuge sur les toits de Paris, réussissant à peine à fermer les yeux tant son esprit tourmenté lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Terreur, désespoir et culpabilité se mélangeaient en un amas confus de sombres et violentes émotions qui le torturaient sans répit, largement alimentées par un manque croissant de sommeil dont les conséquences se faisaient de plus en plus dévastatrices.

En dépit de ces terribles circonstances, Adrien tentait de faire illusion, et dans la plupart des cas, il y arrivait désespérément bien. Le jeune homme continuait se montrer chez lui en fin de journée, à aller en cours et à distribuer plaisanteries et faux sourires, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la sourde migraine qui ne le quittait plus et qui martelait violement ses tempes à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Cependant, même s'il parvenait à donner l'impression d'une apparente normalité, Adrien était au bord de l'épuisement, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il perdait peu à peu pied à se couper ainsi de tous ses proches. Même Plagg ne lui était plus d'aucun réconfort, et quand ce dernier tentait de l'apaiser et de lui prodiguer d'innombrables conseils, le jeune homme se contentait d'acquiescer distraitement avant de retomber dans un silence abattu.

 

 

 

En dépit des efforts que déployait Adrien, il n'avait néanmoins guère fallu longtemps à Marinette pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son partenaire. Les excuses d'une punition paternelle lui avaient parues éventuellement crédibles que les deux premiers jours, mais alors que la semaine avançait, il devenait de plus en plus douloureusement évident pour la jeune fille qu'Adrien l'évitait délibérément.

Il arrivait toujours à la dernière minute en cours, que ce soit le matin ou à midi, et disparaissait à la seconde même où la journée se terminait. Quand sonnait l'heure de la récréation, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'éclipser jusqu'au retour de leur professeur. Il disparaissait aux toilettes, partait à la recherche d'un livre qu'il avait perdu pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine, avait été mystérieusement convoqué par l'un de leurs enseignants... Les pauses de midi n'étaient guère mieux, le jeune homme prétendant toujours avoir quelque chose à faire en dehors du lycée. Voir un de ses professeurs particuliers, aller à un shooting-express, faire une rapide course... Tous les prétextes semblaient être bons pour se volatiliser durant les heures où Marinette aurait pu avoir l'occasion de lui parler.

Dans la mesure où le téléphone d'Adrien lui avait soi-disant été confisqué par son père, la jeune fille ne pouvait même pas le contacter en-dehors des cours. Elle avait bien essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais en vain, et chacun des messages qu'elle lui laissait restaient sans réponse.

Marinette n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu causer cet éloignement aussi brutal qu'inattendu, et elle se sentait complètement perdue.

Au-delà de la vive incompréhension qu'elle ressentait, elle se retrouvait en proie à tant d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait même plus su dire dans quel état elle se trouvait exactement. Les premiers jours, elle avait ressenti une profonde inquiétude pour Adrien, se demandant avec angoisse si le comportement du jeune homme ne cachait pas quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'il ne souhaitait leur laisser croire, mais au fil de la semaine, l'attitude distante de son partenaire l'avait profondément blessée. Plus elle tentait de lui parler, plus elle cherchait à comprendre, plus Adrien balbutiait de vagues excuses avant de s'enfuir de plus belle.

La jeune héroïne se sentait abandonnée.

Trahie.

En dépit de tous les efforts que déployait Marinette pour découvrir pourquoi Adrien se comportait ainsi avec elle, ce dernier refusait résolument de communiquer avec elle, laissant la jeune fille dans le brouillard le plus total, seule avec sa détresse et ses interrogations.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Comment leur relation avait-elle pu basculer aussi brutalement, et passer en quelques jours de la confiance la plus totale à une indifférence absolue ?

Est-ce ce quelque chose était arrivé à Adrien ?

Etait-ce elle ?

Avait-il quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

Le fait que leurs vies sentimentales et leur héroïque partenariat soient aussi intimement entremêlés l'un à l'autre compliquait d'autant plus les choses pour la malheureuse jeune fille, qui ne savait pas si le soudain détachement de son coéquipier était en lien avec leurs vies de tous les jours, ou avec leurs activités de Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Les deux peut-être ?

Alya et Nino ne pouvaient hélas lui être d'aucune aide pour comprendre comment Adrien et elle avaient bien pu en arriver à une telle situation, dans la mesure où le jeune homme les évitait avec presque autant d'acharnement qu'il fuyait Marinette.

 

 

 

L'attitude du héros était cependant clairement ciblée à leur petit trio, et Adrien semblait se comporter tout à fait normalement avec le reste de leurs camarades. Les choses étaient d'autant plus difficiles à vivre pour Marinette que le fait qu'Adrien l'évite aussi ostensiblement ne passa guère inaperçu longtemps, et en plus de son angoisse et de sa peine, elle dû rapidement apprendre à composer également avec les regards désolés que lui jetaient la plupart des autres lycéens.

Pour le plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille, le visible problème relationnel que traversait le couple qu'elle formait avec Adrien avait aussi fait deux heureuses. Si Lila avait un temps évité d'approcher le jeune homme, elle avait manifestement décidé de passer outre de la cuisante humiliation que lui avait infligée Ladybug et commençait de nouveau à s'intéresser à son blond camarade de classe. Chloé semblait également vivement décidé à ne pas laisser passer l'opportunité qu'offrait un Adrien dont tous se demandait s'il n'allait pas rapidement se retrouver de nouveau célibataire, et les deux jeune filles ne laissaient pas passer la moindre occasion de tourner autour l'héritier de la famille Agreste.

En temps normal, Adrien aurait sans nul doute noté à quel point son attitude blessait Marinette, tout comme il aurait naturellement évité de trop s'approcher des deux filles qui avaient très clairement tenté de compromettre sa relation avec sa précieuse partenaire. Malheureusement, la tension à laquelle était soumis le jeune héros depuis plusieurs jours additionnée à dévastateur un manque de sommeil privait Adrien des dernières bribes de lucidité qu'il aurait pu lui rester. Le jeune homme était si intimement persuadé que sa coéquipière se trouverait gravement en danger une fois qu'elle aurait compris qui se cachait derrière le masque de Papillon que le fait de lui dissimuler son terrible secret était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession. Convaincu qu'il serait incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit bien longtemps à Marinette, il la fuyait de toutes ses forces, ne réalisant même pas les conséquences ravageuses que son attitude avait sur la jeune fille.

Adrien était tant dévoré à la fois par la crainte que lui inspirait son père et la volonté farouche de protéger sa partenaire qu'il occultait tout le reste.

Pour garder Marinette en sécurité, il fallait qu'il évite de l'approcher. De lui parler.

Fuir. Loin. Longtemps.

La protéger.

Et pour cela, Adrien sautait sur le moindre prétexte qui lui permettrait de ne pas rester à proximité de la jeune fille, quitte à lui mentir.

Quitte à affirmer qu'il avait des cours supplémentaires en milieu de journée alors qu'il aurait plus que tout souhaiter passer sa pause de midi à ses côtés, comme à l'époque bénie où son père n'avait pas encore noté la présence de son miraculous.

Quitte à ignorer systématiquement tous ses appels alors qu'il ne voulait entendre rien d'autre que le son apaisant de sa voix.

Quitte à se tromper à lui-même en se convainquant qu'il maitrisait encore la situation.

Quitte à accepter de suivre Lila ou Chloé en salle de permanence pour les aider sur un exercice de physique ou d'une autre matière quelconque, sans réaliser que le cœur de Marinette se brisait en mille morceaux à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner avec l'une ou l'autre de ces jeunes filles.

 

 

 

\- « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe », gémit Marinette, après qu'Adrien se soit une fois de plus éclipsé sous le premier prétexte venu durant la pause de midi.

La jeune fille était assise à l'une des tables de la cour du lycée, tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, face à Nino et Alya qui semblaient tout aussi désemparées qu'elle. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas besoin de demander à Marinette de quoi elle parlait, sachant pertinemment quel était le sujet de ses préoccupations.

 _Adrien_.

Cela faisait à présent presque une dizaine de jours que l'étrange manège du jeune homme avait commencé, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait motiver leur ami à agir ainsi.

Alya tendit la main par-dessus la table pour serrer affectueusement le bras de sa meilleure amie, avant de jeter un coup d'œil désolé à Nino.

\- « Et toi », lui demanda-t-elle pour ce qui était probablement la centième fois depuis une semaine, « Adrien ne t'as rien dit ? »

\- « Il ne me parle plus à moi non plus », répliqua amèrement le jeune homme, tout en écartant les bras en un geste d'impuissance. « J'ai essayé, mais il refuse de m'écouter ou de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Marinette se redressa légèrement, évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards inquiets que ses deux amis posaient à présent sur elle. Comme tous les couples, Adrien et elle avaient eu leurs hauts et leurs bas, mais jamais leur relation n'avait été aussi douloureuse pour la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'était à présent. En comparaison, même les périodes où Marinette avait été maladivement jalouse de Lila ou encore celle où Chloé s'était acharnée sur la jeune héroïne semblaient avoir été faciles à vivre.

A l'époque, au moins, Adrien lui parlait encore.

Plus comme maintenant.

Passant lentement ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de garder un semblant de contenance, Marinette laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

Adrien lui manquait.

Son absence lui pesait un peu plus chaque jour, l'oppressant tel un étau qui lui aurait insidieusement comprimé la poitrine et qui se serait serré un peu plus à chaque nouvelle défection de son partenaire. C'était comme si le jeune homme avait été l'oxygène qui lui avait permis de respirer jusque-là, et à présent qu'il la fuyait, Marinette se sentait suffoquer, presque jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Le pire était pour elle de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement, et la jeune fille était persuadée que cette ignorance allait finir par la rendre folle.

Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, elle ne cessait de réfléchir à toutes les hypothèses qu'elle pouvait envisager pour expliquer le brutal changement de comportement d'Adrien, tout en sachant qu'elle ne saurait probablement jamais ce qu'il en était exactement tant que le jeune homme refuserait de discuter avec elle. Cette éprouvante situation vidait peu à peu Marinette de toute son énergie, au point qu'elle aurait ardemment souhaité pouvoir éteindre son cerveau ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour obtenir de minuscules moments de répit avant de se torturer de nouveau avec ses questions sans réponses.

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire », murmura-t-elle soudain, d'une voix que l'émotion faisait à présent trembler. « Il ne veut pas me voir. Il ne veut pas me parler. A part peut-être me transformer en Ladybug pour le ligoter et le forcer à m'écouter, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour que les choses changent », conclut-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot.

\- « Plagg saurait peut-être ce qui lui arrive », lui fit remarquer Alya d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « Tu lui as demandé ? »

\- « Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ? », s'exclama Marinette, levant les mains au ciel dans un mouvement de désespoir. « Manifestement, Adrien refuse de rester dans un rayon de moins de trois mètre autour de moi, à moins d'y être contraint et forcé. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler une seule fois. »

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement, hésitant à poursuivre. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, sa tête lui tournant tant qu'elle en était presque étourdie. En toute lucidité, ses nerfs étaient probablement bien trop à fleur de peau pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, mais elle en avait trop lourd sur le cœur pour ne pas demander le soutien de ses amis.

\- « C-C'est juste... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il est en train de me quitter... », laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix étranglée, tandis que les larmes de détresse qu'elle avait jusque-là désespérément tenté de retenir venaient noyer ses immenses yeux bleus.

En dépit des nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait déjà eu avec ses amis sur l'étrange comportement du jeune homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait formuler à voix haute cette pensée qui la torturait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Malgré tous les efforts qu'avait déployé Marinette, elle n'arrivait pas se débarrasser de cette idée empoisonnée depuis que cette dernière avait vicieusement fait incursion dans les méandres de son cerveau. Après tout, peut-être s'était-elle trompée en imaginant que tout allait bien entre Adrien et elle. Peut-être son partenaire songeait-il à se séparer d'elle depuis un certain temps déjà, et qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient maintenant sur ses joues, coulant sans discontinuer jusqu'à la pointe de son menton où elles s'agglutinaient pour ensuite chuter lourdement sur ses genoux. Alya se leva d'un bond de son banc, abandonnant Nino pour venir s'asseoir prestement aux côtés de Marinette. Elle passa hâtivement un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille en pleurs, comme si elle craignait à tout instant de voir sa meilleure amie s'effondrer en mille morceaux si personne ne venait la maintenir en une pièce.

\- « Ne dis pas de bêtises », la sermonna-t-elle en passant doucement une main dans son dos. « Adrien est fou amoureux de toi, tout le monde le sais ! »

Alors que Nino approuvait ces dernières paroles à l'aide de vigoureux mouvements de tête, Marinette passa rageusement ses mains sur ses joues, tentant maladroitement de contenir le flot de larmes qui déferlait à présent sur sa peau pâle.

\- « Mais alors p-pourquoi ? », hoqueta-t-elle péniblement. « P-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il r-refuse de me parler ? Il ne me dit plus rien, c'est même à peine s'il m-me dit bonjour. J-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. »

\- « Je ne sais pas », murmura Alya en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, serrant si fort Marinette dans ses bras que ses boucles rousses se retrouvaient à leurs tours baignées des larmes de la jeune héroïne. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais je suis certaine qu'il t'aime. Je n'ai vraiment aucun doute là-dessus. »

\- « I-Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est comme ça », rétorqua Marinette avec désespoir. « Enfin, a-avec vous aussi, mais je suppose que c'est à cause de moi. Il s'est même rapproché de Lila ! S-Si ça se trouve, il veut sortir avec elle et il ne sait pas comment me le dire... »

\- « Ne dit pas de bêtises ! », l'interrompit vivement sa meilleure amie. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Adrien ne supporte pas Lila et que la seule raison pour laquelle il lui parle c'est parce qu'il est trop gentil pour dire non quand quelqu'un lui demande de l'aide ! »

\- « Oui », renchérit Nino avec tout autant d'ardeur. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Adrien, mais je suis certain que ça n'a rien avoir avec Lila. Marinette », reprit-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Adrien est mon meilleur ami. Je ne prétends pas être aussi proche de lui que toi, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'à ses yeux, tu es un des personnes les plus importantes au monde. Peut-être même _LA_ plus importante. Et tu le connais aussi bien que moi pour savoir qu'il ne te blesserait jamais volontairement. Il se passe autre chose. »

La jeune fille hocha machinalement la tête, essuyant ensuite la peau humide de ses joues, avant de se moucher vigoureusement dans le mouchoir que lui tendait Nino. Un moment de silence s'installa brièvement entre les trois amis, seulement troublé par les légers reniflements de Marinette.

\- « Q-quoi qu'il se passe réellement, il refuse de m'en parler », reprit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Il ne veut pas de mon aide, ou il ne me fait pas confiance. Je suis complètement perdue...», conclut-elle en battant furieusement des paupières pour tenter de contenir un nouveau débordement de larmes, tandis que Nino et Alya échangeaient un regard affligé.

Marinette se mordit violement l'intérieur de la joue, tentant de se concentrer sur la peine lancinante qui se diffusait dans ce morceau de chair tendre pour retrouver son calme. Elle avait la sensation que son cœur était prêt à exploser de douleur, à voler en une myriade d'éclats sous le coup des rudes chocs que lui infligeait l'attitude d'Adrien.

Il y avait une explication, c'était certain.

Mais le silence de son coéquipier blessait Marinette plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Elle avait la déchirante impression d'être en train de perdre Adrien.

Son précieux partenaire.

Son grand amour.

Son meilleur ami.

Son indéfectible soutien.

Ce garçon représentait beaucoup trop pour elle pour qu'il puisse disparaitre ainsi de sa vie.

Le choc était d'autant plus rude qu'encore à peine une dizaine de jours plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas douté une seule seconde qu'Adrien et elle partageaient une relation où régnait la confiance la plus absolue, et que rien ne pourrait faire qu'ils s'éloigneraient volontairement l'un de l'autre.

 

 

 

Le son strident de la sonnerie résonna soudain dans la cour, indiquant à l'ensemble des lycéens qu'il était temps pour eux de regagner leur salle de classe. Nino parti devant alors qu'Alya s'attardait encore un instant auprès de Marinette. La jeune apprentie journaliste ne s'éloigna que quand sa meilleure lui affirma qu'elle tiendrait le coup et qu'elle avait seulement besoin de passer rapidement aux toilettes afin de s'assurer de présenter une figure acceptable avant de revenir en cours.

Prenant de profondes inspirations pour essayer de retrouver son calme, Marinette parcouru les couloirs du lycée d'un pas vif, avant de finalement pousser la porte des toilettes de ses mains encore tremblantes. Alors qu'elle se passait un filet d'eau glacée sur le visage pour tenter d'atténuer les rougeurs qui marbraient encore ses joues, Marinette continuait de réfléchir avec intensité.

 _Adrien_.

Son cœur se serrait à la simple pensée du jeune homme, mais leur relation était bien trop complexe pour qu'elle puisse se contenter de juste attendre qu'il daigne un jour se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Quel que soit le problème qu'Adrien avait avec elle, les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient décemment pas se permettre de repousser indéfiniment une inévitable conversation qui expliquerait pourquoi et comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Cela aurait été possible s'ils n'avaient été que de simples lycéens, sans autre enjeu que leurs vies sentimentales et sociales.

Mais ils étaient aussi Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Les héros et protecteurs de Paris.

Ils avaient une mission, et l'attitude d'Adrien risquait de les mettre tous deux en danger.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Marinette se pencha vers le miroir, passant doucement ses doigts encore humides sur le dessus de ses pommettes. Ses joues étaient peut-être légèrement plus empourprées qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être et ses yeux étaient encore un peu rougis par sa crise de larmes, mais si personne n'y regardait de trop près, cela passerait inaperçu. La jeune fille serra rageusement les poings, puis se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de classe.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle à Adrien, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

 

 

 

Malheureusement pour les fermes résolutions de Marinette, la jeune fille n'eut guère d'occasions d'approcher son partenaire durant le reste de la journée. Inconscient de l'état de profonde détresse dans lequel il plongeait sa coéquipière, Adrien continuait de disparaitre dès que Marinette ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement vers lui, persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle.

Pire encore, le jeune homme était dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'il n'était clairement plus en position de réfléchir. Les nuits presque blanches qu'il enchainait depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours faisaient désormais des ravages dévastateurs, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et le rendant incapable de noter des faits qui d'ordinaire ne lui auraient même pas échappé durant une fraction de seconde. Lui qui pouvait d'habitude lire en Marinette comme dans un livre ouvert n'arrivait pas à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune fille, alors que les indices auraient été nombreux pour l'Adrien attentif qu'il avait encore été il y a peu de temps.

Le pâle sourire de Marinette, quand elle était revenue en cours après la pause de midi.

La peau légèrement gonflée sous ses yeux, trace encore visible de sa récente crise de larmes.

Ses traits crispés par la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

Ses yeux d'un bleu habituellement si lumineux, aujourd'hui voilés par un sourd désespoir.

Et les rumeurs.

Anonymes, insidieuses, empoisonnées, qui s'abattaient à présent sur sa partenaire et lui sans même que le jeune homme n'en ait conscience.

Car les instants de détresse de Marinette n'avait hélas pas échappés à tout le monde, et le bruit d'une rupture entre Adrien et elle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre durant l'après-midi, largement relayé par Lila et Chloé. Si les deux jeunes filles prenaient grand soin de ne pas mentionner ce fait devant leur blond camarade, elles n'hésitaient pas à rapporter vicieusement cette information à Marinette et à toutes les personnes possibles, tout en se vantant chacune d'être une nouvelle petite amie potentielle pour le célèbre mannequin.

Inconscient de cette situation, Adrien se sauva dès la fin des cours pour regagner son domicile. Ivre de fatigue, c'est à peine s'il salua Nathalie avant de monter s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Il déposa machinalement son sac sur son canapé, puis se dirigea vers son bureau, se lassant tomber sur sa chaise avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses bras croisés. Sa tête lui semblait aussi lourde que si elle était faite de plomb, tandis que la migraine qui était devenue sa fidèle compagne se rappelait de plus belle à son souvenir, diffusant une douleur lancinante jusque dans les moindres recoins de son crâne.

Adrien passa rageusement les mains dans ses boucles blondes, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

Il fallait qu'il tienne.

Encore un peu.

Juste le temps de trouver comment s'en sortir, sans avoir à impliquer Marinette.

Juste un peu.

Sa seule et maigre consolation était que depuis que son père avait compris qu'il était Chat Noir, pas une seule nouvelle attaque n'avait eu lieu. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel, dans la mesure où il pouvait même parfois se passer un mois entier sans que n'apparaisse le moindre vilain, mais la dernière étincelle d'optimisme résidant encore dans le corps épuisé du jeune homme lui faisait espérer ardemment que ces instants de calme soient directement liés à la découverte de son identité.

Peut-être son père allait-il suspendre ses attaques dans le but de ne pas risquer la santé et la vie de son fils unique.

Peut-être tenait-il suffisamment à lui pour interrompre la terrible croisade qu'il avait jusque-là impitoyablement mené contre les héros de Paris.

Peut-être un dialogue serait-il même possible, afin de mettre fin à cette délirante situation.

Adrien se rattachait de toutes ses forces à cet espoir fou.

Espoir qui vola en éclat à peine quelques instants plus tard, balayé par un grondement sourd qui déchira tout à coup les cieux de Paris.

Un nouveau vilain venait de faire son apparition.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien eut soudainement l'affreuse impression que son cœur se figeait, cessant un instant de battre comme s'il venait d'être brusquement emprisonné dans la plus froide et terrifiante des glaces.

Non.

_Non non non non._

Ce n'était pas possible.

Le Papillon venait de frapper de nouveau.

Le Papillon.

Son propre père.

Qui portait manifestement bien plus d'intérêt à la récupération des précieux miraculous qu'à la sécurité – _qu'à la vie_ \- de son propre fils.

Adrien avait envie de crier. De hurler son désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre goulée d'air dans ses poumons, jusqu'à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, jusqu'à épuiser ses dernières forces dans cet élan de détresse. Puis se laisser ensuite tomber au sol, telle une masse informe de douleur et de souffrance, et attendre que le temps vienne peut-être adoucir ses plaies à vif.

_Son père._

N _on._

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Quel but pouvait-il bien poursuivre, qui mérite de sacrifier ainsi son fils unique ? Le jeune homme encore étourdi par cette atroce révélation vivait un véritable cauchemar éveillé.

Un nouveau grondement ramena soudain Adrien à la réalité, lui rappelant avec une cruelle insistance qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici à se morfondre. Paris avait besoin de lui. _Ladybug_ avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

Le cœur en lambeaux, le jeune homme se tourna vers son kwami.

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi », lança-t-il d'une voix blanche, avant de fermer les yeux quand une familière lueur verte l'enveloppa.

Une fois sous l'apparence de Chat Noir, le héros posa machinalement les yeux sur sa bague. Son miraculous. L'objet tant convoité par son père. Le jeune homme se sentait presque nauséeux, tandis que sa migraine se faisait à présent si vive qu'il était intimement persuadé qu'il aurait certainement eu moins mal au crâne si quelqu'un le lui avait directement fendu en deux avec une hache.

 _Son père_...

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment. Chaque seconde passée ici était une seconde de plus où Ladybug aurait à combattre seule.

Le jeune homme secoua brièvement la tête pour tenter de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses chaotiques pensées, avant de bondir d'un geste souple par l'une des fenêtres qui bordaient sa chambre.

 

 

 

Le bruit qui avait attiré l'attention de Chat Noir était si fort que son origine ne pouvait guère être éloignée, et il ne fallut que peu de temps au héros désemparé pour en trouver la cause. Dans un parc voisin, un glacier pris de colère était manifestement tombé sous le joug du Papillon - _de son père_ \- et s'attaquait à présent à son environnement ainsi qu'aux innocents passants qui avaient le malheur de passer à proximité.

Au vu de son étrange costume strié de beige et de rose, ainsi que du masque pourpre qui lui barrait le visage, il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme hurlant de rage était la malheureuse victime d'une akumatisation. Une cuillère à glace glissée dans une poche de sa poitrine attira immédiatement l'attention de Chat Noir, qui devina avec un instinct forgé par une longue expérience que l'akuma était très certainement logé dans cet objet d'apparence anodine. Les yeux du jeune homme poursuivirent leur course sur son adversaire du jour, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un détail, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se défaire le plus rapidement possible de son ennemi.

Il ne fallut également qu'une poignée de secondes à Chat Noir pour découvrir quelles étaient les surprenantes capacités de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Les avant-bras de ce nouveau vilain étaient chacun surmontés d'un étrange tube métallique, à l'aide desquels il projetait des boules de glaces dont il pouvait manifestement réguler la consistance à loisirs. Si certaines d'entre elles semblaient aussi inoffensive que de légères boules de neige, s'écrasant mollement sur les parisiens stupéfaits, d'autres formaient au contraire un véritable amas gelé, aussi dures que du métal et infligeant les mêmes dégâts dévastateurs que ne l'auraient fait de petits boulets de canon.

De très dangereux et très potentiellement mortels petits boulets de canon.

Chat Noir dut s'arrêter un instant, se sentant soudainement pris de vertiges tandis qu'un violent haut-le-cœur lui tordait brutalement l'estomac. Son père savait à quels risques l'exposaient ses activités de super-héros, c'était une certitude. Il le savait. Et il continuait malgré tout à faire subir de furieux assaut à la ville de Paris, à créer des vilains toujours plus violents les uns que les autres, et ce au mépris total de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Adrien ou à sa coéquipière.

Un éclair rouge traversa soudain le champ de vision du jeune homme. Une fine et agile silhouette, qui bondissait et virevoltait, tout en esquivant gracieusement les attaques de son adversaire.

Ladybug.

La jeune fille était arrivée sur place quelques instants à peine avant son coéquipier, et avait commencé à combattre leur nouvel adversaire sans plus attendre. Chat Noir serra rageusement les poings, puis s'élança à son tour, parcourant en un instant les derniers mètres qui lui restaient à franchir avant de rejoindre sa partenaire.

\- « Désolé pour le retard », s'excusa-t-il dans un souffle, avant de reprendre sa course tout en rentrant légèrement la tête dans ses épaules pour éviter les boules de glaces que le vilain tirait à présent dans sa direction.

Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, Ladybug jeta un vif regard au jeune homme.

Cette attaque avait lieu trop tôt. Bien trop tôt.

Elle ignorait encore ce qui avait tant perturbé Adrien ces derniers jours, et à présent, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler avant la venue de cet inopportun vilain, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous deux encore en mesure d'assurer leurs devoirs avec la rigueur nécessaire. Qu'Adrien l'ignore, c'était une chose. Mais si ce comportement se répercutait sur Chat Noir, les conséquences seraient alors toutes autres.

Chat Noir était son partenaire. Son allié. Son plus fidèle soutien.

Un membre irremplaçable de leur fusionnel duo.

Si les jeunes héros n'arrivaient plus à se battre en parfaite harmonie, alors non seulement il était possible qu'ils ne puissent plus assurer leur mission, mais ils risquaient également de se retrouver tous deux gravement en danger. Et malheureusement pour Ladybug, elle allait manifestement devoir composer pour l'instant sans cette essentielle conversation qu'elle aurait tant souhaité avoir avec son partenaire. La situation dans laquelle se trouvaient actuellement les deux adolescents n'était certes pas désespérée - pas encore -, mais elle n'en était pas moins périlleuse, et la présence d'un agressif adversaire n'était guère propice à la mise en place d'une réunion de crise.

Mâchoire serrée, Ladybug s'élança d'un bond en direction du vilain.

Elle devait se battre. De toutes ses forces.

Oublier ses interrogations au sujet d'Adrien, ses inquiétudes concernant Chat Noir.

Tenter d'ignorer son cœur en miettes.

Nier la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers le blond jeune homme qui était au centre même de son existence.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se jeter dans la bataille, et espérer que tout se passe au mieux.

Les questions viendraient plus tard.

 

 

 

Tout se passa aussi mal que possible, ou presque.

Comme l'avait craint Ladybug, la brillante coordination qui faisait d'ordinaire le succès du flamboyant duo qu'elle formait avec Chat Noir n'était à présent plus qu'un pâle souvenir. Les deux héros se battaient _en même temps_ contre leur adversaire du jour, mais ils ne se battaient pas _ensemble_.

La différence était cruciale.

Ladybug et Chat Noir se battaient l'un aux côtés de l'autre depuis des années, et ces innombrables combats avaient forgés entre eux un lien qui allait bien au-delà des mots, accompagné d'une confiance et d'une complicité sans faille. Les deux adolescents étaient capables de se comprendre d'un regard, d'un unique mot, d'un léger geste, si bien que dans le feu de la bataille, c'était d'ordinaire à peine s'ils avaient besoin de se concerter pour agir. Telles deux entités dirigées par un seul et même esprit, leurs corps bougeaient d'instinct, formant un ballet aussi dangereux que minutieusement synchronisé.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Les mouvements qui leurs étaient autrefois parfaitement naturels leur échappaient à présent, et les deux héros peinaient à agir de concert. Chat Noir en particulier se montrait étrangement distrait, ne semblant pas remarquer les subtils signes que lui adressait sa partenaire pour tenter de synchroniser enfin leurs actions. Quand elle lui faisait un léger geste du menton pour lui signifier de se décaler vers la droite, il ratait complètement son signal, et partait à gauche ou continuait tout droit. Même quand, en désespoir de cause, Ladybug se mit à lui hurler directement des indications, Chat Noir réagissait toujours avec un temps de retard, manquant régulièrement de passer à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait rencontré tant de difficultés.

Bouger.

Réfléchir.

Esquiver.

Bouger encore.

La moindre action semblait lui demander une énergie phénoménale, et alors que l'assaut commençait à peine, le jeune héros paraissait avoir déjà atteint les limites des maigres ressources qui étaient actuellement les siennes.

Au cœur de ce combat qui nécessitait une attention de tous les instants, Chat Noir payait très chèrement les conséquences combinées de son manque flagrant de sommeil et de son inimaginable état de stress. Ses mouvements d'habitudes gracieux et légers se faisaient aujourd'hui moins précis, plus lourds, tandis que ses réflexes autrefois si fulgurant ne semblaient être maintenant plus qu'un pâle souvenir.

C'était comme si le héros avait été fait prisonnier de son propre espace-temps, où la gravité se faisait plus forte, l'oxygène plus rare, et où le moindre geste lui coûtait une énergie si folle que cela tenait du miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà tombé d'épuisement. Sa respiration s'était faite laborieuse, et les nombreuses fois où il manqua de trébucher auraient dû lui indiquer que son pied était aujourd'hui loin d'être sûr. Mais ignorant ces multiples signaux d'alarme qui clignotaient avec force dans son cerveau, le jeune homme persistait à combattre sans relâche.

Car malheureusement pour Chat Noir, ses mouvements hésitants et ses réflexes ralentis n'étaient pas les seules conséquences de son dévastateur manque de sommeil. Au-delà des évidentes manifestations physiques qu'elles engendraient, ses nombreuses insomnies l'empêchaient également de réfléchir correctement.

De penser.

D'analyser rapidement la situation.

De réaliser que ce qu'il prenait pour une volonté de fer n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaine obsession, un dernier élan désespéré de son cerveau pour se cacher la réalité.

Il n'était pas en train de se battre. Il était en train de sombrer, corps et âme.

Sans même se rendre compte un seul instant que Ladybug, rongée d'angoisse face à son inquiétant comportement, démultipliait les risques pour tenter de le garder en sécurité.

Chat Noir refusait de le reconnaître, mais il n'était clairement pas en état de se plonger dans la moindre bataille, et ce manque de lucidité risquait de lui coûter très cher. A lui, et à celle qu'il tenait à protéger par-dessus tout.

 

 

 

Le vilain se battait quant à lui sans la moindre trace de cette accablante fatigue qui handicapait tant Chat Noir, et il se montrait même de plus en plus agressif.

Quand les héros de Paris avaient fait leur apparition, les attaques du malheureux homme étaient alors essentiellement constituées de projections d'innocentes boules de glaces aromatisées au chocolat, à la vanille ou à divers fruits aux goûts plus variés les uns que les autres. Le glacier avait visé indifféremment passants et héros à l'aide de ces projectiles neigeux, qui avaient manifestement plus vocation à être gênants que de représenter une réelle menace. Ils pouvaient ralentir, aveugler provisoirement, perturber des trajectoires, mais ne risquaient guère de blesser gravement quelqu'un. Certes, la victime du Papillon avait également rapidement démontré qu'il pouvait sans aucun mal créer des charges autrement plus destructrices, mais il avait dans un premiers temps réservé ces dangereuses attaques à des bâtiments, voitures ou autres objets inanimés.

A présent, l'attitude du vilain avait drastiquement changé.

Il se concentrait uniquement sur Chat Noir et Ladybug, qu'il n'attaquait plus à l'aide d'inoffensives balles d'une consistance semblable à de la neige.

Non, au contraire.

Celles qu'il projetait désormais droit sur les deux héros étaient aussi dures que du métal, aussi mortelles qu'un boulet de canon.

Elles fendaient les airs en sifflant avant de s'abattre avec un fracas assourdissant jusqu'à des dizaines de mètres plus loin, accompagnées par les rires satisfaits du super-vilain fier de son œuvre destructrice. Elles n'avaient heureusement jusque-là percuté personne, mais les alentours du parc se transformaient peu à peu en un champ de ruines fumantes, et il ne faisait nul doute que quiconque se verrait toucher par l'un de ces redoutables projectiles aurait peu de chances de s'en sortir indemne. Voire vivant.

Au vu de la gravité de la situation, il était urgent d'arrêter ce terrifiant vilain, mais celui-ci se montrait aussi dangereux que difficile à approcher. Au grand dam des héros de Paris, leur adversaire était parfaitement capable de générer de lourds boulets de glace avec l'un ou l'autre de tubes surmontant chacun ses bras, ou avec les deux en même temps si besoin. Il n'avait aucun mal à viser Ladybug sur sa droite tout en tenant Chat Noir à distance sur sa gauche, et le manque de coordination flagrant des deux héros ne faisait que lui rendre les choses plus faciles.

Le combat durait depuis déjà longtemps.

Bien, bien trop longtemps.

Chat Noir se sentait la tête lourde, tandis que l'épuisement paralysait peu à peu les moindres de ses muscles. Bouger devenait un supplice, respirer devenait une torture, mais le héros persistait à nier l'évidence. Il devait se battre. Défaire ses ennemis. Protéger Ladybug. Trouver un moyen d'échapper à son père. Protéger Ladybug. Protéger Marinette.

Se battre.

Encore.

Un nouvel atterrissage approximatif manqua de faire perdre l'équilibre à Chat Noir, qui ne réussit à se rattraper qu'en prenant fort peu gracieusement appuis sur le bâton qu'il tenait heureusement en main à cet instant précis. Serrant les dents pour retenir un juron, le jeune homme se redressa avant de se ruer de nouveau vers son adversaire, ignorant royalement les signes désespérés que lui adressait Ladybug pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

Le héros de Paris ne voyait que le sourire triomphal du vilain, et les reflets métalliques des tubes qui ornaient ses bras comme de menaçantes bouches de canons. En ces instants où le jeune homme n'aurait dû se concentrer que sur son combat, les recherches d'Alya lui revenaient soudain cruellement en mémoire. Chat Noir savait que le Papillon communiquait avec ses victimes durant les attaques. C'était un fait avéré, que son amie avait maintes fois confirmé au cours de son enquête. Et à présent, le héros se demandait avec une profonde détresse teintée d'horreur si le Papillon était effectivement bien en contact avec le dangereux homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Est-ce que son père lui parlait en cet instant précis ?

Est-ce qu'il lui susurrait de viser avec application ? De s'assurer de ne pas manquer sa cible ?

Est-ce qu'il lui demandait de faucher Chat Noir en pleine course, au mépris de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ?

Et était-ce lui qui lui avait ordonné de préparer de mortels boulets de glace, plutôt que de gênantes mais inoffensives boules de neige aromatisées ? Son père tenait-il réellement à récupérer _à tout prix_ son miraculous et celui de Ladybug ? Quitte à blesser son fils ou celle qu'il aimait ? Quitte à les tuer, peut-être ?

Ivre de rage et de désespoir, Chat Noir filait à toutes jambes à travers le parc, esquivant les brutaux assauts de son adversaire, bondissant, trébuchant parfois, puis se relevant pour courir de nouveau, sans cesser un seul instant de chercher une ouverture pour placer sa propre attaque et mettre fin à ce douloureux combat. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour réaliser que la victime du Papillon lui jetait de temps à autre un regard certes mauvais, mais également chargé d'une dérangeante lueur de triomphe. Cependant, s'il était passé inaperçu pour le héros, cet inquiétant fait n'avait pas échappé à Ladybug. L'homme avait très certainement noté l'état de faiblesse de Chat Noir, et la jeune fille ne doutait pas un instant qu'il guettait à présent l'occasion de frapper son précieux coéquipier.

De le frapper vite, et fort.

_Hors de question._

Inconscient des légitimes angoisses qu'il inspirait à sa partenaire, Chat Noir continuait d'essayer de s'approcher dangereusement de la victime du Papillon, au mépris des risques insensés qu'il faisait prendre à son corps épuisé. Il fallait qu'il arrête ce dangereux ennemi. Qu'il _les_ arrête. Cet homme, et son père.

Soudain, alors que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol suite à un périlleux bond, Chat Noir réalisa avec un frisson d'horreur qu'il venait de commettre une terrible et peut-être mortelle erreur. Son geste hasardeux l'avait placé dans la droite ligne de tir de son adversaire, qui n'attendait visiblement que cette occasion pour décocher son coup. Comme au ralenti, le héros enregistra machinalement tous les évènements qui se télescopèrent tout à coup dans son champ de vision.

Le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur le visage haineux de son adversaire tandis que ce dernier tendait son bras vers lui.

Le léger mouvement de recul qu'il effectua quand il porta son attaque.

Le projectile de glace qui jaillissait de l'extrémité du tube, comme de la gorge effroyable d'un monstre.

Chat Noir tenta de bouger, mais ses pieds lui semblaient soudainement faits de plomb. Son corps ne réagissait pas assez vite. Ses réflexes n'étaient pas assez fulgurant. L'attaque de son ennemi était bien trop rapide.

Le cerveau jusque-là engourdi de Chat Noir se mettait enfin à fonctionner de nouveau, mais seulement pour lui assener avec une implacable lucidité que le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais éviter la destructrice de boule de glace que son adversaire venait de projeter vers lui.

Il n'arriverait pas à esquiver, c'était une certitude.

C'était trop tard.

Chat Noir regarda avec impuissance le boulet de glace foncer à toute vitesse dans sa direction, fendant les airs dans un soufflement sourd. Les immenses yeux verts du jeune homme se dilatèrent d'horreur alors que le temps continuait de ralentir cruellement autour de lui.

Encore trois mètres avant l'inévitable impact.

Deux.

Un.

**_*BAM*_ **


	18. Chapter 18

Un cri de souffrance s'échappa des lèvres de Chat Noir, tandis qu'une fulgurante douleur irradiait soudain le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

De son dos ?

Alors que le vilain lui faisait face ?

Allongé au sol, le jeune héros rouvrit laborieusement les yeux, luttant contre une légère nausée consécutive à la violence du choc et tentant de comprendre par quel miracle il pouvait bien être encore en vie. Le terrible boulet que son ennemi avait projeté sur lui n'aurait dû lui laisser aucune chance, mais la douleur aussi vive qu'une brutale décharge électrique qu'il avait ressenti à peine quelques secondes plus tôt lui prouvait sans le moindre doute qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté le monde des vivants. Tournant légèrement la tête, le héros désorienté aperçut une fine silhouette toute de rouge et noir vêtue.

Ladybug.

La jeune fille était à ses côtés, se redressant d'un mouvement vif sans quitter un seul instant leur adversaire du retard. Et brusquement, Chat Noir réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il n'avait pas été percuté par le mortel projectile de glace.

Sa coéquipière était intervenue à la dernière seconde, lui taclant violemment les jambes pour le faire chuter au sol et lui permettant ainsi de ne pas se faire toucher par la terrible attaque de leur adversaire.

Et lui sauvant la vie, très certainement.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Ladybug arma son yo-yo, puis d'un souple mouvement du poignet, elle lança son arme non pas vers son ennemi, mais vers son partenaire encore étourdi pour le ligoter aussi sûrement que s'il n'avait été qu'une malheureuse pièce de viande. D'une série de bonds rapides, la jeune fille s'échappa ensuite en direction d'une ruelle voisine, entraînant avec elle un Chat Noir bien incapable de dire ce que sa coéquipière avait en tête. 

 

 

Ladybug pila derrière le premier mur venu, à l'abri du moindre regard. Après s'être assurée d'un rapide coup d'œil que leur adversaire n'était pas à leur poursuite, elle libéra son coéquipier d'un geste vif avant de lui faire face. Les yeux d'ordinaire si limpides de l'héroïne de Paris semblaient à présent se parer de mille nuances, reflétant à la perfection les conflictuelles émotions qui l'agitaient. Le regard de Ladybug était d'un bleu de ciel d'orage, de mer de tempête, de crevasses de glaciers. D'une couleur sombre et mouvante, insaisissable, annonciatrice des plus implacables colères tout comme des plus ardents désespoirs. Un regard si intense que Chat Noir recula machinalement, d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver adossé à une proche paroi de briques.

Mais manifestement, Ladybug ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas vif, réduisant de nouveau la distance qui subsistait encore entre eux deux, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres à peine de son partenaire. Incapable de soutenir son regard un instant de plus, Chat Noir détourna machinalement la tête, se perdant soudainement dans la fascinante contemplation d'un lampadaire voisin.

\- « Chat Noir ! », commença Ladybug d'une voix rageuse, « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu- »

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement au beau milieu de sa phrase, avant de laisser échapper un lourd soupir. Chat Noir l'entendit prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations, comme si sa partenaire tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Le regard toujours résolument dirigé sur le côté, le héros aurait été bien incapable de dire avec exactitude quelles émotions traversaient actuellement le visage de sa chère coéquipière. Peur ? Colère ? Déception ? Un peu de tout ?

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

\- « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli te faire tuer ? » reprit Ladybug avec un calme que démentait la vive tension qu'il entendait dans les moindres de ses inflexions. « Chat Noir ? »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, laissant planer entre eux un minuscule instant de silence que troublaient seulement les bruits dangereusement proches du vilain qui continuait à arpenter le parc.

\- « Chat Noir ? » recommença-t-elle, d'une voix dont elle maitrisait à présent difficilement le tremblement. « S'il te plait, regarde-moi. »

Alors qu'il gardait obstinément sa tête tournée de façon à ne pas voir le visage de Ladybug, Chat Noir sentit soudainement les doigts fins de sa partenaire se poser sur son avant-bras, tandis que la jeune fille avançait d'un nouveau pas en sa direction. Elle était désormais si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle léger de sa respiration caresser le bas de son visage.

\- « Adrien... », murmura-t-elle de façon à peine audible.

Le jeune homme baissa instinctivement les yeux vers sa coéquipière, son regard se rivant au sien aussi sûrement que s'il avait été attiré par un aimant. Quoi que Chat Noir ait voulu dire en cet instant, ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il découvrit l'expression anxieuse de Ladybug. Terriblement, désespérément anxieuse.

L'inquiétude de la jeune fille était telle qu'elle avait drainé toute couleur de son visage. Dans la mesure où ce dernier était en partie dissimulé par un masque rouge à poids noir, l'inhabituelle pâleur de l'héroïne pouvait sans peine passer inaperçue, mais pour la première fois, Chat Noir réalisait à quel point sa partenaire était dévorée d'angoisse.

Sa peau, habituellement d'une blancheur de porcelaine, n'aurait cependant pas dû être aussi livide.

Ses lèvres étaient d'ordinaire d'un rose beaucoup plus soutenu que la couleur blafarde qui les décorait à présent.

Les pupilles de ses yeux bleus étaient dilatées d'inquiétude, tandis qu'ils scrutaient fébrilement les moindres traits de son visage.

Et ses doigts, toujours posés sur son avant-bras, étaient crispés dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler le tremblement nerveux qui les agitait.

Ladybug s'inquiétait.

Non.

Elle avait peur.

Peur pour lui.

Déglutissant péniblement, Chat Noir passa anxieusement la main dans ses cheveux sans savoir que dire à sa Lady pour la rassurer. Mentir, encore ? C'était inutile. Elle savait. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- « Je... », commença-t-il d'une voix si tendue qu'elle sonna à ses oreilles comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. « Je... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, renonçant à poursuivre cette phrase qu'il n'arrivait guère à commencer, ne sachant même pas quels étaient les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Son esprit était vide. Trop de tension, trop de fatigue, trop de peur. Chat Noir n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, avant de hausser maladroitement les épaules à l'attention de sa coéquipière.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche à son tour, puis la referma, se résignant manifestement à ne pas obtenir de phrase cohérente de la part de son partenaire.

Pour l'instant.

Car son regard étincela de nouveau, tandis que sa poigne autour du bras de Chat Noir se faisait plus ferme.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe », reprit-elle d'une voix claire. « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux te confier à moi, mais il va falloir qu'on parle. Mais pas maintenant », poursuivit-elle en levant la main, ayant peut-être noté l'affolement soudain qui saisit son coéquipier. « Maintenant, on a un vilain à mettre hors d'état de nuire, et au train où vont les choses, on n'y arrivera jamais. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- « T-Tout à l'heure », balbutia-t-elle, « J'ai cru... J'ai vraiment cru... »

Sa voix se brisa, et Ladybug se détourna brusquement de Chat Noir. Elle se mordit violement l'intérieur de sa joue pour tenter de conserver son calme, tout en serrant les poings avec tant de force que sans la combinaison protectrice qui recouvrait ses mains, ses ongles se seraient certainement enfoncés jusqu'au sang dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. Battant furieusement de paupière pour faire refluer les larmes d'inquiétude qui menaçaient d'inonder ses yeux, la jeune fille prit une longue et profonde inspiration.

Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid.

A tout prix.

Son partenaire n'était manifestement pas plus en était de se battre que de réfléchir, alors il allait falloir qu'elle pense pour deux. Qu'elle trouve une solution pour que tous deux se sortent indemnes de ce désastreux combat. A ce rythme, Chat Noir allait se faire tuer, et ça, c'était hors de question.

Ladybug refusait catégoriquement d'envisager l'existence d'un monde dans lequel le jeune homme n'existerait plus.

C'était impossible.

S'il disparaissait, elle en mourrait sûrement de douleur à l'instant même.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

\- « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça », reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, se faisant violence pour desserrer ses poings crispés tandis qu'elle se tournait pour faire de nouveau face à Chat Noir. « Mais pour l'instant, la priorité c'est d'arrêter la victime du Papillon. »

Baissant les yeux vers sa hanche alors qu'elle en détachait son yo-yo, Ladybug manqua le tressaillement presque imperceptible qui saisit Chat Noir à la mention de leur sinistre ennemi. La jeune fille lança son arme dans les airs en invoquant son pouvoir, avant de récupérer un boomerang rouge à poids noirs entre ses mains tendues. Elle effectua quelques pas en direction de l'extrémité de la ruelle, jeta un prudent coup d'œil en direction du parc, puis revint en direction de son coéquipier.

\- « Bon, voilà ce que je propose », lui annonça-t-elle en se plaçant face à lui. « Le super-vilain s'est perché au sommet du kiosque qui est au milieu du parc. Je vais faire diversion, et pendant ce temps, tu vas le contourner et utiliser Cataclysme pour détruire le kiosque. Avec un peu de chance, ça nous permettra d'avoir une ouverture pour récupérer sa cuillère à glace. Je suis sûre que l'akuma se trouve dedans. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux y arriver ? »

Chat Noir hocha distraitement la tête, le regard perdu en direction du parc. Le vilain. L'instrument de son père.

\- « Chat Noir », l'interpella soudain Ladybug, posant une fois de plus sa main sur son avant-bras.

Elle s'avança légèrement vers lui, son regard préoccupé cherchant le sien.

\- « Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que tu peux y arriver ? », répéta-t-elle, articulant soigneusement chacun de ses mots comme pour s'assurer que son partenaire prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. « Je... Je préfères que tu restes ici si tu as le moindre doutes », reprit elle en se mordant de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. « Je... Tout à l'heure, ça n'est vraiment pas passé loin. Et tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude. »

La voix de la jeune fille s'était remise à trembler, mais cette fois, elle ne se détourna pas de Chat Noir. Pas maintenant. C'était trop important.

\- « Donc je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention. De vraiment faire attention. Et si tu penses que tu n'es pas en état de combattre, je veux que tu restes ici. Ce n'est pas négociable. », poursuivit-elle, son regard brillant d'une résolution farouche. « Tu... J'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment eu peur, et je ne veux pas te perdre », continua-t-elle alors que sa voix chancelait un peu plus sous l'effet de la vive inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour son partenaire.

Ladybug se passa rapidement la main sur le visage alors que ses paupières se mettaient soudainement à battre un peu trop vite, mais elle reprit rapidement contenance. Il y avait des milliers de choses dont elle voulait parler avec Chat Noir. L'atroce frayeur qu'il lui avait faite quelques instants plus tôt. L'ignoble peur qui lui glaçait les entrailles depuis l'instant où elle avait remarqué à quel point il semblait se battre en étant proche du point de rupture. La façon dont son comportement avait brutalement changé ses derniers jours. Son propre cœur, réduit en miettes par la soudaine indifférence d'Adrien. Des questions, d'innombrables questions. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, essayer de comprendre.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment.

Pour l'instant, ils devaient combattre.

Et elle ne laisserait pas Chat Noir aller au front si elle pensait qu'il y avait le moindre risque qu'il se blesse grièvement ou pire, même si elle devait pour cela le ligoter une fois de plus avec son yo-yo et l'abandonner dans cette ruelle déserte.

Elle devait être sûre.

Regardant son coéquipier droit dans les yeux, elle répéta une fois de plus sa question.

\- « Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux y arriver ? Que tu arriveras à tenir juste le temps d'utiliser ton pouvoir ? »

Chat Noir déglutit péniblement, mais cette fois, hocha la tête avec fermeté tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés à ceux de la jeune fille. Attendre qu'elle face diversion, détruire le kiosque, libérer l'akuma. Ne pas penser à son père.

Il pouvait le faire.

\- « Je peux le faire », répondit-il d'une voix ferme et sincère.

Ladybug hésita un instant, puis approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'élancer en direction du parc. 

 

 

Dès que le vilain aperçu la jeune héroïne, il la prit immédiatement pour cible, la bombardant méthodiquement de lourds boulets de glace. Le cœur au bord des lèvres à la vue de cet horrible spectacle, Chat Noir se hâta de contourner l'homme fou de rage, priant de toutes ses forces pour arriver avant que quoi que ce soit d'irrémédiable n'arrive à sa Lady.

Il lui avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour son plan désespéré, et elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Alors que Ladybug continuait de distraire leur adversaire, Chat Noir parcouru rapidement les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa cible. Une fois arrivé à destination, le jeune homme déclencha aussitôt son pouvoir avant d'abattre sa main gantée sur l'une des poutres qui soutenait le sommet du kiosque. La colonne de bois se para instantanément d'une vilaine couleur rouille avant de se désagréger dans un nuage de poussière brune, entrainant avec elle l'effondrement d'une large portion du toit.

Déséquilibré par la soudaine disparition d'une partie du fragile bâtiment, le vilain chancela légèrement, mais en une fraction de seconde à peine il avait retrouvé son équilibre et s'était perché au sommet de l'une des poutres encore debout. Il visa Ladybug de son bras droit tout en tenant Chat Noir en joue à l'aide de son bras gauche, ses yeux faisant de rapides allers-retours entre les deux héros comme pour les défier d'approcher. Nul doute que si l'un d'entre eux tentait de faire le moindre pas dans sa direction, ce terrible adversaire déclencherait aussitôt l'un de ses mortels tirs.

Mais le vilain n'avait pas noté que Ladybug avait profité de l'intervention de Chat Noir pour lancer le boomerang qu'elle avait jusque-là gardé dissimulé dans son dos.

L'objet décrivit une gracieuse courbe dans les airs, hors de vue de la victime du Papillon, avant de revenir pour s'abattre violement sur sa nuque. Etourdit, l'homme vacilla, semblant pendant un instant être suspendu à deux doigts du vide, puis il chuta lourdement à terre. Ladybug se rua sur lui, puis s'empara de la cuillère à glace d'un mouvement vif avant de la briser en deux pour en libérer l'akuma qui y avait élu domicile.

En l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, la jeune héroïne avait purifié l'akuma et restauré les environs du parc.

Tout était enfin fini. 

 

 

Aux pieds des deux adolescents se trouvait à présent un pauvre homme désorienté, qui les regardait tour à tour sans manifestement comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

\- « Q-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est p-passé ? », bredouilla-t-il. « Il y avait cette véritable peste, p-puis, plus rien... »

Chat Noir aida le malheureux à se relever, avant de le remettre entre les mains d'un employé municipal qui venait à sa rescousse. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas hésitant, le héros suivit un instant les deux hommes du regard, tout en sentant lourdement peser les yeux de sa partenaire sur lui. Elle l'observait, c'était certain. Et elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper sans exiger de lui une explication. Du coin de l'œil, il crut surprendre un éclair bleu, mais quand il tourna la tête, Ladybug avait fait demi-tour pour faire face à Alya qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

\- « Hey, est-ce que ça va ? », leur lança-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée. « J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous ! »

Alors que sa partenaire rassurait leur camarade de classe, Chat Noir profita de la diversion pour s'éclipser.

Il ne sentait pas prêt à parler à sa coéquipière. Pas maintenant.

Chat Noir adressa un bref geste de la main aux deux filles puis bondit en direction des toits avant qu'elles n'aient pu émettre le moindre son de protestation.

Ladybug le suivi un instant du regard, avant de se passer une main lasse sur son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette journée avait été riche des plus douloureuses émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à traverser, la laissant à bout de forces et nerfs à fleur de peau. L'indifférence d'Adrien épuisait son cœur blessé. Le comportement de Chat Noir l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Il fallait que ce cauchemar cesse.

A ses côtés, Alya semblait tout aussi perdue qu'elle.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? », murmura l'apprentie-journaliste, tout en restant suffisamment loin de la jeune héroïne pour que des observateurs extérieurs ne devinent pas que leur conversation était tout sauf professionnelle. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre comme ça, c'était absolument terrifiant. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. »

\- « Je ne sais pas », répondit sa meilleure amie à voix basse. « Il... Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne peut pas durer. Il a failli se faire tuer aujourd'hui. »

\- « J'ai vu ça », approuva Alya, pâlissant légèrement à ce terrible souvenir. « Si tu étais arrivée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde- »

La jeune blogueuse s'interrompit brusquement, notant soudainement la dangereuse lividité de sa meilleure amie. Elle amorça un petit geste de la main, comme pour la serrer dans ses bras, avant de se raviser en se rappelant brusquement que Ladybug et la reporter en chef du Ladyblog n'étaient pas censés être suffisamment intimes pour partager de trop ostensibles gestes d'affection. Laissant retomber son bras, Alya jeta un regard chargé autant de sympathie que d'inquiétude à l'héroïne en détresse.

\- « Il faut que lui parle », reprit Ladybug après un léger instant de silence. « Je sais parfaitement qu'il refuse que je m'approche de lui, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est trop dangereux. »

Parfaitement consciente de la gravité de la situation, Alya hocha sombrement la tête, mais avant que la blogueuse n'ait eu le temps de rajouter le moindre mot, un cri perçant déchira les airs.

\- « LADYBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG !!! »

Reconnaissant parfaitement cette voix irritante, la jeune héroïne se raidit brusquement, serrant machinalement les poings tout en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Chloé.

Merveilleux. La journée n'aurait définitivement pas pu être plus cauchemardesque.

\- « Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de chercher pourquoi ce pauvre glacier a été akumatisé », souffla Alya avec dédain tandis que Ladybug plaquait le plus artificiels des sourires sur son visage.

Même si Chloé ignorait que Marinette se cachait derrière le masque de l'héroïne, la jeune fille refusait de montrer à sa blonde rivale à quel point elle était dévastée. Au-delà d'un légitime orgueil, il en allait de sa sécurité et de celle de son partenaire. Les deux héros ne pouvaient pas se permettre que des rumeurs sur un éventuel état de faiblesse ne se mettent à courir dans tout Paris, au risque que le Papillon ne réalise à quel point ils étaient actuellement vulnérables et qu'il ne se mette à les frapper avec plus de hargne qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Officiellement, elle allait bien, Chat Noir allait bien, et hors de question de laisser croire le contraire à quiconque.

\- « Ladybug ! », s'époumona Chloé en arrivant auprès de l'héroïne, avant de passer familièrement un bras par-dessus son épaule pour prendre une rapide photo où Ladybug se hâta de prendre son expression la plus agacée possible. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

La voix de la blonde fille du maire atteignait à présent des notes si stridentes que ses cordes vocales devaient certainement être en train de générer des ultra-sons à l'instant même.

\- « Oh, oui », intervint soudain Alya avec une ironie palpable. « Nous aussi, on est tellement ravies. »

\- « Excuse-moi, je parlais à mon amie Ladybug, pas à toi », répliqua dédaigneusement Chloé tout en tentant de la congédier d'un méprisant geste de la main. « Nous avons une discussion entre personnes de haute qualité, et les gens du commun n'y ont pas leur place. »

Alya leva un sourcil sceptique, avant de croiser les bras en geste de défi.

\- « Au moins, je n'ai pas fait akumatiser ce pauvre glacier », rétorqua la jeune blogueuse avec hargne. « Je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses en dire autant. »

\- « Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! », s'exclama aussitôt Chloé, posant dramatiquement la main sur son cœur pour offrir l'image même de la dignité offensée. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si le service dans ce parc est déplorable. Peut-être que ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, mais j'ai de plus hauts standards. »

\- « Et du coup, toi et tes standards ne feraient pas mieux d'aller voir ailleurs ? » lui lança vivement Alya, manifestement exaspérée par les piques hostiles de la fille du maire.

Exaspération par ailleurs largement partagée par l'héroïne de Paris, pour qui la journée avait été déjà suffisamment difficile sans avoir à supporter l'insupportable présence de sa blonde camarade de classe.

\- « Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être en train d'être en train de consoler ta soi-disant meilleure amie plutôt que de venir ennuyer Ladybug ? » rétorqua Chloé d'un ton acide, avant que son visage ne se torde d'un sourire mauvais. « La pauvre Marinette », poursuivit-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant, « ça doit être tellement dur de se faire plaquer... »

Ladybug tressaillit presque imperceptiblement, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de ne pas laisser échapper une violente remarque.

Du calme. Du calme.

Elle devait impérativement garder son sang-froid.

Elle était Ladybug, pas Marinette, et l'héroïne de Paris n'avait pas à s'impliquer dans des querelles de lycéennes. Elle avait déjà fait une fois cette erreur, et les désastreuses conséquences de son altercation avec Lila avaient été une cuisante leçon pour la jeune fille.

Ladybug n'avait pas à réagir à la place de Marinette. Jamais.

L'adolescente aurait pu être condamnée à supporter les attaques haineuses de Chloé sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, mais heureusement pour la jeune fille, Alya - meilleure amie parmi les meilleures amies - était là pour la défendre à sa place.

\- « Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » répliqua immédiatement la blogueuse, tout en affichant son expression la plus dédaigneuse pour montrer à quel point cette scandaleuse accusation lui semblait ridicule. « Marinette ne s'est absolument pas faite plaquer, et je pense être bien mieux placée que toi pour savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Adrien et elle. »

Chloé laissa échapper un petit reniflement condescendant, accompagné d'un petit sourire triomphal qui donna à Ladybug une violente envie d'abattre son poing sur la figure de sa blonde camarade, ou de lui hurler dessus de toutes ses forces. Tout pour effacer cette expression supérieure de visage de Chloé.

\- « Mais bien sûr... », reprit cette dernière, sans réaliser que ses paroles mettaient au supplice l'héroïne qu'elle admirait tant. « Absolument tout le monde a remarqué qu'Adrien et Marinette ne se parlent plus depuis au moins une semaine. Il y a de la rupture dans l'air, c'est évident », poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire mesquin. « Et laisse-moi te dire que comme par hasard, mon Adrichou s'est justement beaucoup rapproché de moi ces derniers jours. Je pense qu'il a enfin réalisé que quelqu'un de ma qualité lui conviendrait beaucoup mieux. »

Alors qu'Alya, rouge de colère, s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à Chloé, le miraculous de Ladybug se mit soudainement à biper. La jeune héroïne sursauta vivement, puis, profitant de cette parfaite excuse pour fuir cette conversation qui menaçait de la priver de ses dernières bribes de sang-froid, elle salua ses deux camarades de classe avant de s'éclipser vers les toits de Paris. 

 

 

Durant la confrontation qui opposait Alya et Ladybug à l'odieuse fille du maire, Chat Noir se déplaçait laborieusement au sommet des toits de Paris. A bout de forces et le souffle court, le jeune héros progressait mètre par mètre sur les glissantes surfaces d'ardoise, tandis que le moindre saut lui demandait un tel effort qu'il craignait à tout instant de tomber d'épuisement.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce combat avait été l'évènement de trop, dilapidant le peu de réserves qu'il lui restait encore après ces interminables jours de lente torture qu'il venait de passer.

Il avait les jambes lourdes, et la tête plus lourde encore.

Fait autrement plus grave, le paysage commençait à tourner dangereusement autour de lui, et au vu de la hauteur à laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait, nul doute que la moindre chute aurait des conséquences dévastatrices. S'appuyant contre une cheminée le temps de retrouver ses esprits, Chat Noir serra rageusement les dents.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Alors que les environs continuaient de tanguer, le jeune homme cru apercevoir une lueur bleue entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Ladybug ?

Chat Noir secoua la tête, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur quand ce simple geste raviva la sourde migraine qui pulsait sous son crâne. Rouvrant péniblement les yeux, il fixa le point où il avait cru apercevoir le regard perçant de sa partenaire.

Mais rien.

La fatigue et la culpabilité le rendaient paranoïaque, lui faisant manifestement imaginer les yeux extraordinairement bleus de Ladybug là où ils n'étaient visiblement pas. Chat Noir se redressa tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il s'était longtemps voilé la face, mais apercevoir des choses imaginaires étaient tout sauf un signe de bonne santé, et bien que cela lui en coûte de l'admettre, le jeune homme réalisait à présent qu'il avait très largement atteint ses limites. C'était même certainement déjà le cas depuis bien trop longtemps.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Chat Noir avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de s'élancer de nouveau pour atterrir lourdement sur un toit voisin. Petit à petit, il réussit à progresser en direction de son manoir, et regagna enfin sa chambre après s'être péniblement faufilé par une fenêtre qu'il avait laissée entrouverte.

Il se détransforma aussitôt, puis, à bout de forces, il se dirigea à pas lourds vers son lit avant de se laisser tomber bras en croix sur son matelas. Le regard rivé au plafond, Adrien tentait à présent de retrouver un semblant calme, pendant que Plagg reprenait des forces à grand renfort de gigantesques parts de camembert.

Cet affrontement avait été terriblement long et éprouvant pour le jeune homme, et le moindre de ses muscles était au supplice. Son corps ne lui semblait plus être qu'une immense plaie ouverte, pulsant de douleur tandis que l'adrénaline qui lui avait jusque-là permit de tenir encore approximativement debout se diluait progressivement pour disparaitre de ses veines.

Et au-delà de l'épuisement physique, le jeune homme se sentait mentalement au bord de la rupture.

Il avait failli mourir, des mains d'un vilain manipulé par son propre père.

Et en dépit de tous ses mensonges, de tous les efforts qu'il avait jusque-là déployés Ladybug avait sans nul doute compris qu'il lui cachait un lourd secret.

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra à la pensée de sa coéquipière. Il avait été inconscient. Dans sa volonté de garder farouchement sa partenaire à l'écart, il s'était affaibli plus que de raison et avait trop présumé de ses forces en tant que Chat Noir, au point de mettre gravement Ladybug en danger. A présent qu'il considérait les choses d'une autre perspective, il réalisait avec une écrasante culpabilité combien la jeune fille avait dû redoubler d'effort pour le garder en vie lors du désastreux combat qu'ils venaient de livrer.

Tout comme il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Elle ne lui laisserait certainement aucun répit tant qu'elle ne saurait pas exactement ce qui le tourmentait.

Elle allait chercher.

Trouver.

Comprendre.

Et dès qu'elle réaliserait que le Papillon n'était nul autre que Gabriel Agreste, elle serait plus gravement en danger qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. 

 

 

Un petit bruit sec tira brusquement Adrien de ses sinistres pensés. Quelqu'un cognait doucement contre la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement, tandis que Plagg se hâtait de trouver refuge dans la poche de sa chemise.

\- « Adrien ? » s'éleva la voix familière de Nathalie, qui pénétra d'un pas vif sans la chambre après que le héros l'ait invitée à entrer. « Votre père souhaite vous voir. »

Le jeune homme eut brusquement l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre, tandis que son sang refluait de son visage à une telle vitesse qu'il se sentit prit d'un soudain vertige.

Son père ?

\- « M-Maintenant ? », balbutia Adrien, hébété.

\- « Oui, maintenant », confirma Nathalie avec une certaine impatience. « Venez. »

Le jeune homme se leva machinalement, trop paniqué pour réfléchir correctement. Son père. Le Papillon. Son père.

L'instinct d'Adrien lui hurlait de s'enfuir. De se transformer immédiatement, au mépris de sa fatigue et du secret de sa double identité. De partir vite et loin d'ici.

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre cet ordre impérieux que lui criait sa conscience, le jeune homme suivit l'assistante de son père comme un condamné suit son bourreau à l'échafaud. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la porte du bureau du célèbre styliste, s'agrippant désespérément au chambranle de la porte tant ses jambes menaçaient à tout instant de se dérober sous lui. Son père se trouvait face à lui, à quelques mètres à peine.

Un violent frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent. C'était une erreur. Une grave erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.

Faire demi-tour.

Il devait impérativement faire demi-tour.

Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard.

\- « Adrien », l'interpella soudain son père, d'une voix si dangereusement calme que le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre violement.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Gabriel Agreste, qui le dévisageait avec intensité.

Puis qui porta son regard vers son miraculous.

\- « Adrien », reprit le célèbre styliste, articulant soigneusement chacun de ses mots. « Si je te demandais de me donner ta bague, est-ce que tu le ferais ? »


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien fixa son père avec une sorte d'horreur incrédule, son cerveau affolé assimilant difficilement ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sa bague ?

Le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se geler d'effroi, comme si la vie le fuyait peu à peu. Ses veines étaient devenues des rivières de glace, sa peau se faisait de la pâleur d'un cadavre, tandis que son esprit pétrifié refusait de continuer à fonctionner. Les doigts livides de l'adolescent se crispèrent machinalement au chambranle de la porte, dans une piètre tentative de trouver un quelconque support alors que ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober à tout instant sous lui.

Alors que le jeune homme n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les battements assourdissants de son cœur, il continuait de dévisager son père, espérant vainement avoir mal compris, cherchant la moindre trace de dénégation sur son visage sévère.

Mais si le célèbre styliste regardait son fils avec une intensité presque terrifiante, son expression restait quant à elle absolument indéchiffrable.

Le cerveau épouvanté d'Adrien se remit brusquement en marche, propulsant à une étourdissante vitesse des milliers de pensées effrayées dans la tête du jeune homme.

Sa bague.

Il avait parfaitement entendu, aucun doute là-dessus.

Son père voulait sa bague.

Son miraculous.

Et avec cette simple question, si anodine en apparence, il plaçait son fils dans une intenable position, lui demandant implicitement de faire un choix si déchirant qu'Adrien avait l'atroce sensation que son cœur partait en lambeau.

Car l'interrogation soulevée par les propos de son père était cruellement simple : à qui allait sa loyauté ?

A son père, le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille, et dont il avait toujours cherché l'amour et l'approbation ?

A Ladybug, son extraordinaire et ô combien précieuse partenaire, dont la présence lui était aussi vitale que l'oxygène qu'il tentait désespérément de respirer à l'instant même ?

Si Adrien venait à abandonner son miraculous à Gabriel Agreste, nul doute que son geste l'aiderait certainement à obtenir enfin la reconnaissance tant espérée du célèbre styliste, mais cette révoltante idée donnait à présent des haut-le-cœur au jeune homme.

S'il agissait ainsi, il trahirait tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Ses convictions.

Sa mission.

Et Ladybug.

Est-ce que l'amour de son père valait un tel prix ? Adrien en doutait fortement.

S'il venait à répondre par l'affirmative à la terrible requête de Gabriel Agreste, non seulement Adrien renierait en une fraction de seconde tout ce pour quoi il s'était si férocement battu jusque-là, mais pire encore, il avait la conviction profonde que cet horrible geste mettrait profondément en danger sa chère partenaire.

Si Chat Noir se rendait, à l'instant même où il déposerait les armes, Ladybug se retrouverait seule.

Sans plus personne pour se dresser entre le Papillon et elle.

Sans allié pour lutter à ses côtés.

Sa Lady était la fille la plus vive, la plus courageuse, la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée, mais s'il la trahissait ainsi, il la condamnerait aussi sûrement qu'en lui plantant directement le plus tranchant des poignards en plein cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Pas à elle.

C'était impossible.

Pas alors qu'elle lui faisait une confiance si absolue qu'elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter. Pas alors que la moindre des paroles, le moindre des sourires de cette extraordinaire jeune fille illuminait son existence.

Pas alors que la vie sans elle n'aurait plus eu aucun sens.

Englué dans sa détresse, Adrien laissa passer de longues et terribles secondes, n'esquissant aucun geste et ne prononçant pas le moindre mot. L'adolescent secoua machinalement la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, mais alors qu'il relevait les yeux, il sentit sa raison vaciller un peu plus encore sous le regard pesant de son père qui attendait manifestement toujours sa réponse.

C'était de la folie.

Un terrible cauchemar, au fond duquel il sombrait aussi sûrement que s'il avait été happé par une mer d'un noir d'encre. Sans lumière, sans espoir, sans rien. Juste la douleur, et son cœur qui se brisait en miettes.

Un doux tintement s'échappa soudain de la tablette posée aux côtés de Gabriel Agreste, brisant délicatement le silence tendu qui régnait entre les deux hommes et faisant violemment sursauter l'adolescent à bout de nerfs. L'illustre styliste baissa les yeux vers l'objet et pinça légèrement les lèvres, laissant pour la première fois apparaître l'ombre d'une émotion, si brève et si subtile qu'Adrien aurait tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer.

\- « Je vais être en retard », lança-t-il d'une voix dont le parfait contrôle ne laissait en rien transparaître ce qu'il pouvait réellement penser.

Il s'interrompit un instant, fixant de nouveau Adrien d'un regard si intense que le jeune homme avait l'impression que les yeux perçants de son père scrutaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- « Tu peux y aller », le congédia Gabriel Agreste. « Mais nous n'avons pas fini de parler de cette bague », conclut-il en durcissant sensiblement le ton.

Trop paniqué pour émettre le moindre son, Adrien hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner du bureau de son père d'un pas vif.

Il osait à peine croire qu'il s'était sorti à si bon compte de cette entrevue avec son plus implacable ennemi, mais l'avertissement du plus grand styliste de Paris avait été on ne peut plus clair. L'adolescent venait au mieux d'obtenir un bref moment de répit, et le sujet de son miraculous était loin d'être clos.

Adrien traversa rapidement la gigantesque entrée du manoir, dont les hautes parois vides de toutes couleurs lui paraissaient plus menaçantes que jamais. Du noir, du gris, du marbre blanc. Un gigantesque tombeau prêt à l'accueillir à la moindre faute. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, comme si un sombre brouillard suintait peu à peu à l'intérieur des murs pour mieux emprisonner le jeune homme.

Adrien étouffait.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Vite.

C'était une question de survie.

Il se rua à l'extérieur de la propriété familiale, s'éloignant de sa maison d'enfance pour se perdre dans les ruelles voisines. Son sourd mal de crâne martelait implacablement ses tempes, lui faisant tourner la tête au point qu'Adrien se vit rapidement obligé de ralentir le pas. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme erratique alors que le jeune homme perdait peu à peu la maîtrise de sa respiration affolée, tandis que ses poumons ainsi martyrisés le brûlaient en signe de protestation. Au bout de quelques longues et douloureuses minutes, la migraine d'Adrien s'était faite si violente que sa vision se troublait presque. Se sentant au bord du malaise, l'adolescent prit machinalement appui contre un mur, tout en passant fébrilement un doigt tremblant le long du col de son t-shirt.

Il lui fallait de l'air.

 

 

Alors que le jeune homme respirait laborieusement, yeux fermés pour tenter de retrouver son calme, le son d'une voix familière lui fit brusquement rouvrir les paupières.

\- « Adrien ? »

Le héros cru défaillir d'horreur, et il eut soudain l'impression que son cœur allait s'arracher de lui-même de sa poitrine tant il se mit à battre à grand coups alarmés.

Marinette.

A trois rues de chez lui.

A trois rues de son père.

Non.

Elle était trop près. Bien trop près.

Son père risquait de la voir.

Son père risquait de comprendre.

\- « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, tout en se redressant péniblement pour lui faire face.

Sa partenaire s'était rapprochée de lui, et le dévisageait à présent avec une expression où la tristesse et l'incompréhension de disputaient à une vive inquiétude. Si Adrien avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait certainement pas manqué de noter qu'en plus d'être inhabituellement pâle, la jeune fille avait les yeux légèrement rougis, et qu'elle fermait machinalement les poings comme pour se donner le courage de lui parler.

Marinette sentit quant à elle son cœur se serrer en voyant Adrien amorcer un instinctif geste de recul. Hormis les rares paroles échangées durant le combat qu'ils avaient livré quelques instants plus tôt, les mots que son partenaire venaient de prononcer étaient les premiers qu'il lui adressait depuis des jours, et le jeune homme semblait clairement tout sauf heureux de la voir.

Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi.

C'était trop dangereux.

Tant pis s'il la rejetait, tant pis s'il lui en voulait.

Tant pis si elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse à toutes les horribles questions qui la torturaient depuis tant de jours.

Adrien et elle devaient impérativement mettre les choses au clair, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. La bataille qu'ils venaient de livrer avait été un terrible électrochoc pour la jeune fille, et elle refusait de laisser courir la moindre chance qu'ils mettent de nouveau autant leurs vies en danger. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent, qu'ils puissent au moins être en mesure de combattre sans prendre des risques aussi insensés. La menace qu'ils avaient à affronter était trop importante pour que Chat Noir et Ladybug puissent se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse, et l'héroïne de Paris refusait farouchement qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son si précieux coéquipier.

Et tant pis s'il devait lui briser le cœur.

Marinette se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- « Écoute, il faut qu'on discute », commença-t-elle d'une voix que l'émotion faisait trembler. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Et comme tu refuses visiblement de me parler au lycée, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir chez toi pour –»

\- « NON ! » hurla aussitôt Adrien, livide de terreur.

Marinette sursauta violemment, alors qu'Adrien effectuait un rapide pas dans sa direction. Il tendit vivement les mains vers elle, la saisissant ensuite par les épaules avec tant de force que la jeune fille laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur quand les doigts de son compagnon s'enfoncèrent dans la chair que laissait apparaître sa chemise sans manches.

\- « Non, non, non ! », répéta Adrien d'une voix paniquée, avant de réaliser brusquement qu'il faisait mal à Marinette.

Il la lâcha d'un coup, aussi vivement que s'il s'était brûlé au contact de sa peau blanche. Le jeune homme chancela légèrement avant de tendre de nouveau les mains vers Marinette, pour saisir cette fois son visage entre ses doigts tremblants. Il inclina la tête de sa coéquipière avec une infinie douceur, s'assurant que son regard restait rivé au sien alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres à peine.

La plus vive incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant l'expression de détresse et de volonté farouche qui se disputaient sur le visage d'Adrien.

\- « Ne t'approche jamais de chez moi, jamais ! », la supplia-t-il d'une voix intense, où perçait une si implacable terreur que Marinette en eut l'estomac noué. « C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne dois jamais venir par ici. Jamais ! »

Stupéfaite par cette vague de panique qui submergeait son compagnon, Marinette resta un instant sans voix, avant qu'une terrible révélation ne lui glace soudainement les entrailles. L'origine du brutal changement de comportement d'Adrien n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Rien à voir avec Marinette, rien à voir avec Ladybug, ni avec toutes les Chloé et Lila du monde. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie d'Adrien, quelque chose de si grave, de si horrible et de si violent que le jeune homme avait complètement perdu pied, écrasé par une terreur si atroce qu'il avait préféré se cacher et fuir, tel un animal blessé.

\- « Adrien ? » commença-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue calme, mais dont elle ne réussit pas à maîtriser totalement le tremblement.

Elle leva les mains à son tour, les posant délicatement sur celles qu'Adrien maintenait toujours de part et d'autre de son visage. Le jeune homme tressaillit, mais ne recula pas.

Pas encore.

\- « Adrien... » souffla-t-elle, son regard toujours rivé au sien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qui est si dangereux ? »

Les deux adolescents étaient à présent si proches que Marinette pu sentir distinctement le violent frisson qui parcouru le corps du jeune homme à l'instant même où sa question franchissait ses lèvres. Adrien fit machinalement un pas en arrière, laissant retomber l'un de ses bras le long de son corps tout en passant nerveusement son autre main sur son visage.

Ses yeux verts évitaient consciencieusement le regard inquiet de Marinette, qui se saisit instinctivement de la main libre du jeune homme, la gardant fermement serrée entre ses doigts. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi elle s'était ainsi agrippée à Adrien.

Pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ?

Pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer ?

Elle ne savait pas. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse, et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur pour lui. A présent qu'elle pouvait enfin approcher Adrien, elle sentait ses entrailles se nouer d'angoisse en découvrant à quel point son visage était marqué par une inhumaine tension, qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Ses traits creusés, le pli nerveux de sa bouche, son regard fébrile étaient comme autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur angoissé de la jeune fille.

\- « Adrien ? », répéta-t-elle, sa gorge se nouant sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Le silence et le palpable désespoir du jeune homme la terrifiaient.

Devant son absence de réponse, Marinette tendit lentement sa main libre vers le visage d'Adrien, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts avec autant de délicatesse que si elle avait tenté de recueillir un oiseau blessé. Avec mille précautions, elle imprima une légère pression sur le bas de sa mâchoire, le suppliant sans mots dire de tourner enfin la tête vers elle.

\- « Adrien ? », reprit-elle une fois de plus, cherchant laborieusement ses mots tout en tentant désespérément de garder le contrôle de sa voix. « Je... L'autre jour, après notre combat contre Volpina, tu m'as dis que tu me faisais confiance. Entièrement confiance. »

Marinette s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, le temps de prendre une lourde inspiration.

\- « S'il te plait... », poursuivit-elle, « Parle-moi. J-Je... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Je veux être à tes côtés. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait. Adrien... »

Le jeune homme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, avant de tourner enfin son regard tourmenté vers sa partenaire.

Il la dévisagea durant de longues secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, ignorant encore de quel côté faire pencher la balance de son terrible dilemme. D'une part, il refusait farouchement de confier à sa coéquipière le lourd secret qui le torturait tant, ne souhaitant à aucun prix la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De l'autre, sa conscience lui hurlait que sa fuite en avant n'avait que trop duré, et que s'il y avait une personne au monde sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer sans le moindre doute, c'était bien Marinette.

Il avait besoin d'aide, c'était évident.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Déglutissant péniblement, l'adolescent hocha machinalement la tête. Sa décision était prise.

Adrien resta un instant silencieux, tentant désespérément de rassembler ses pensées. Il n'avait que quelques mots à dire, cinq ou six tout au plus, mais les prononcer semblait devoir lui demander un effort surhumain, et son corps entier se rebellait en signe de protestation.

Son cœur battait avec tant de force dans sa poitrine que ses lourdes pulsations résonnaient jusque dans ses tempes, martelant consciencieusement son crâne au rythme des lancinants élans de douleur de sa migraine. Sa gorge était à présent sèche, râpeuse, refusant de laisser passer la moindre parole, telle une ultime barrière placée pour retenir ces mots qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps gardé pour lui.

Mais il fallait qu'il parle.

\- « Mon père... », laissa-t-il finalement échapper d'une voix tremblante, hésitante, comme s'il avouait le plus lourd des crimes. « Mon père... C-C'est... C'est lui le Papillon. »

Ses paroles se brisèrent sur un bruit semblable à un sanglot, tandis que Marinette le fixait, pétrifiée d'horreur.

Le Papillon ?

Gabriel Agreste ?

\- « Q-quoi ? Le... Le Papillon ? M-Mais... », balbutia-t-elle, son cerveau peinant à assimiler une aussi absurde nouvelle. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

Les doigts de l'adolescente se serrèrent machinalement autour de ceux d'Adrien, tandis que l'héroïne encore sous le choc cherchait désespérément ses mots.

\- « Mais... C'est à cause du livre ? » reprit la jeune fille, abasourdie. « Il y a sûrement une explication logique, même toi tu étais d'accord... »

Elle s'interrompit quand Adrien secoua tristement la tête, l'air si accablé que Marinette sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine, explosant comme en une myriade d'éclats de verre. La jeune fille amorça un léger geste pour prendre son partenaire dans ses bras, mais ce dernier esquissa un petit mouvement de refus, atténué par un faible sourire.

S'il la serrait contre lui maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas s'effondrer immédiatement. De ne pas se mettre à hurler toute sa détresse, tout son désespoir, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une loque qui n'aurait d'humain que l'apparence.

Il fallait qu'il tienne. Encore un peu.

\- « Ce n'est pas le livre. Enfin, pas que le livre », expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Il sait... Il sait pour moi. »

Les yeux de Marinette se dilatèrent d'effroi, tandis que toutes les paroles qu'elle aurait pu prononcer s'étranglaient dans sa gorge.

Gabriel Agreste savait ?

\- « Il a tout compris », poursuivit implacablement son coéquipier, serrant machinalement son poing bagué. « Il sait pour mon miraculous. Il sait que je suis Chat Noir. »

Adrien s'interrompit un instant, puis ses épaules s'agitèrent soudain de soubresauts incontrôlable alors qu'un fou-rire nerveux le gagnait face à l'atrocité de la situation.

\- « I-il m'a m-même demandé de lui d-donner ma bague », hoqueta-t-il fébrilement.

Ignorant la légère exclamation de terreur et de surprise mêlées qui s'échappait des lèvres de Marinette, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, essayant de prendre de profondes inspirations pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Quand il y parvint enfin, il rouvrit lentement les paupières pour croiser aussitôt le regard terrifié de Marinette. Les yeux de sa partenaire, aux pupilles dilatées par l'horreur, ressortaient avec une intensité presque insoutenable au milieu de visage désormais d'une pâleur de craie.

Serrant avec force ses doigts entre les siens, Adrien se pencha légèrement vers elle.

\- « Le Papillon », répéta-t-il avec conviction. « C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais t'approcher de chez moi. De lui », lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton pressant. « Tu seras en danger s'il découvre que tu es Ladybug. »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment. Alors qu'elle était manifestement toujours bouleversée par la terrible révélation qu'Adrien venait de lui faire, Marinette se mit à dévisager le jeune homme avec intensité, ses yeux parcourant fébrilement le visage tendu de son partenaire.

\- « Mais... Et toi ? « , protesta-t-elle d'une voix que l'angoisse avait fait monter d'une octave. « Il sais que tu es Chat Noir. Tu es en danger! »

L'une de ses mains était restée agrippée de toutes ses forces à celle d'Adrien, tandis qu'elle avait machinalement pausé l'autre sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, comme pour s'empêcher de vaciller devant l'ampleur du désastre face auquel ils se trouvaient.

\- « Je me débrouille », éluda Adrien avec un rictus nerveux. « J'évite de me retrouver chez moi en même temps que lui. J'arrive à connaître son emploi du temps grâce à Nathalie, je sais à quelle heure rentrer pour ne pas le voir. Je reste juste le temps de faire une apparition pour le dîner, histoire qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et- »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement, se mordant vivement l'intérieur de la joue. Marinette fronça soudain les sourcils. Adrien en avait trop dit, ou pas assez.

« Et » quoi ?

Son partenaire avait ostensiblement détourné le regard, se perdant apparemment dans la fascinante contemplation d'une fissure sur un mur voisin et confirmant les soupçons de la jeune fille. Il lui dissimulait encore quelque chose. 

\- « Et ? », releva-t-elle, le scrutant avec insistance.

Alors qu'Adrien restait muet, elle exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts. Le cerveau de l'héroïne fonctionnait à toute vitesse, cherchant, analysant les dernières paroles que venaient de prononcer le jeune homme pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il avait omis de lui dire.

Il était en danger chez lui.

Il évitait autant que possible de rester dans ces lieux où il risquait à tout instant de croiser son père.

Il maintenait les apparences en se montrant le temps du dîner.

En restant juste le temps du dîner.

\- « Adrien ? », insista-t-elle, le fixant avec autant d'intensité que si elle tentait de décortiquer les secrets de son âme. « Et quand il rentre le soir, comment est-ce que tu fais ? Tu restes toute la nuit éveillé ? Tu te barricades dans ta chambre ? »

Adrien tressaillit de façon presque imperceptible. Comme lorsqu'il se trouvait à poser pour l'une des innombrables séances photos pour lesquelles on le sollicitait régulièrement, il se concentra sur les muscles de son visage, étirant laborieusement ses lèvres, millimètre par millimètre, dans un sourire certes faible mais qu'il espérait rassurant.

\- « Oh, comme dit, je me débrouille », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moins léger que ce qu'il aurait voulu. « J'essaye de faire en sorte que mon miraculous ne soit pas en danger. »

\- « Adrien... », répéta Marinette, son regard céruléen se plongeant dans le sien avec tant de force qu'Adrien se sentit vaciller.

Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher.

\- « J-Je... Je pars, le soir. Je m'en vais de chez moi », avoua-t-il d'une voix si basse que c'est à peine si sa coéquipière réussit à l'entendre.

Marinette resta un instant interdite, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit ce que sous-entendait son précieux partenaire.

\- « T- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu passes la nuit dehors ? » hoqueta-t-elle. « Toutes les nuits dehors, depuis dix jours ? »

\- « Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ce qu'il parait », répliqua Adrien en affichant une fausse bravade qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Il fait plutôt bon en ce moment, et j'ai trouvé un bout de toit plutôt sûr, et très confortable. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je- »

Le héros s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant tout à coup que Marinette était à présent au bord des larmes. Il déglutit péniblement, bouleversé de la voir ainsi, mais n'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot ni esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction.

Il était trop – beaucoup, beaucoup trop – proche du point de rupture.

Le jeune homme était dans un tel état de terreur, détresse et épuisement mêlés qu'il ne tenait plus que grâce à ses nerfs, tendus presque jusqu'à en rompre, jusqu'à en hurler de douleur. Si un seul d'entre eux le lâchait, Adrien ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'écroulerait instantanément de désespoir, tel un fragile édifice de cartes emporté par la plus terrifiante des tempêtes.

Et ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Constatant que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil son téléphone et sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

\- « L'heure du dîner approche, ma Lady », laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. « Je vais devoir y aller. »

Marinette se passa rapidement la main sur le visage pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de contenance, puis leva vers lui un regard déterminé.

\- « Tu vas venir chez moi ce soir », lui annonça-t-elle brusquement.

Alors qu'Adrien balbutiaient quelques malheureuses protestations, elle le coupa d'un geste.

\- « Hors de question que tu passes une nuit de plus sur les toits de Paris », reprit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Tu viens chez moi, point. Et ne discute pas », poursuivit-elle alors qu'Adrien ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de lui assurer qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir. « Si tu n'es pas là avant minuit, je pars à ta recherche. S'il le faut, je viendrais même ici », conclut-elle farouchement, relevant le menton en un geste de défi.

Adrien leva l'une de ses mains en signe de reddition, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- « C'est d'accord », accepta-t-il dans un souffle. « Je viendrai tout à l'heure. »

 

 

 

La soirée fut l'une des plus longues que Marinette n'ait jamais vécue.

Une fois passé le brutal choc que lui avait causé la terrible révélation que lui avait faite Adrien au sujet de son père, une tempête de violentes émotions s'était abattues sur la jeune fille, la secouant avec tant de force que Marinette se sentait à présent vidée de la moindre bribe d'énergie et d'optimisme.

Elle qui était d'ordinaire la joie de vivre incarnée se trouvait maintenant profondément abattue, et même Tikki peinait à l'aider à retrouver le moral.

Le Papillon n'était nul autre que Gabriel Agreste.

Depuis la découverte du livre sacré, cette hypothèse avait naturellement été envisagée, mais Marinette avait toujours désespérément souhaité qu'il existe une autre explication pour justifier la présence du précieux ouvrage entre les mains du célèbre styliste.

Le choc n'en était que plus rude.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se brisait pour son cher, si cher Adrien, dont elle ne pouvait imaginer le désespoir qu'il devait ressentir en ces terribles instants. Si elle avait dû découvrir que son propre père était l'implacable ennemi qui s'en prenait depuis tant de temps à elle et à celui qu'elle aimait, Marinette serait certainement devenue folle de chagrin.

A l'horreur de la situation s'ajoutait une implacable culpabilité, qui croissait, croissait encore, comprimant la poitrine de l'héroïne et l'empêchant peu à peu de respirer. Son souffle se faisait lourd, et les larmes n'étaient jamais guère loin.

\- « Comment est-ce que je n'ai pu me rendre compte de rien ? », gémit Marinette à l'attention de son kwami, qui ne lâchait pas un instant la jeune fille depuis qu'elles avaient regagné sa chambre. « Je... Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais je ne me doutais pas que la situation était aussi grave. »

\- « Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le deviner », la consola Tikki en se frottant doucement contre sa joue pour tenter de la réconforter. « Adrien refusait de te parler. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment ? »

Marinette laissa échapper un léger reniflement, essuyant machinalement ses yeux dont débordaient de nouveau de cristallines larmes.

\- « I-Il faut trouver une s-solution », hoqueta-t-elle péniblement. « Le Papillon est le père d'Adrien. Son père. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point il doit souffrir en ce moment. Q-Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? »

\- « Dormir », répliqua doucement Tikki.

Alors que la jeune fille éplorée levait un regard interrogateur vers sa minuscule amie, cette dernière voleta délicatement devant son visage pour se placer face à elle.

\- « Tu es encore sous le choc, et Adrien est au bord de l'épuisement », expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Vous devez dormir. Je parlerai avec Plagg, et on pourra réfléchir à une solution tous ensemble, peut-être aussi avec Nino, Alya et Maître Fu. Mais pour l'instant, vous devez reprendre des forces. C'est la priorité. »

Marinette hocha machinalement la tête, tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il y avait certainement une solution.

Il devait y avoir une solution. 

 

 

 

Les heures, les minutes et même les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une interminable lenteur, tandis que Marinette poursuivait ses intenses discutions avec Tikki. Le petit kwami rouge faisait tout pour tenter de calmer les angoisses de la jeune fille, dont l'anxiété s'atténuait parfois, pour repartir ensuite vers de nouveaux sommets, effectuant tour à tour de véritables séances de montagnes russes qui laissaient l'héroïne au bord de l'épuisement.

Marinette surveillait l'heure avec une régularité maladive, tandis que croissait en elle l'atroce peur que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à Adrien.

Et si, en dépit du luxe de précautions dont il semblait s'entourer, le jeune homme avait finalement croisé son père ?

Et si ce dernier avait décidé de frapper à l'instant même ?

Allongée sur son lit, Marinette commençait à présent à envisager très sérieusement l'idée de se transformer pour effectuer une petite visite au manoir Agreste. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps – bien trop longtemps - , et seule la lueur tamisée de sa lampe de chevet éclairait encore sa chambre.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille se redressa, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu descendre de son matelas, elle fut interrompue par le doux bruit de quelqu'un tapant légèrement sur la trappe qui menait vers sa terrasse.

Chat Noir était là.

Enfin là.


	20. Chapter 20

Chat Noir ouvrit la trappe avec douceur, avant de se faufiler par l'ouverture et d'atterrir souplement au pied du lit de Marinette. Il portait à l'épaule un sac de sport sur lequel se posèrent instinctivement les yeux de la jeune fille, peu habituée à voir son coéquipier se balader avec quoi que ce soit d'autre que son bâton.

Suivant le regard de sa partenaire, Chat Noir esquissa un faible sourire tout en se détransformant.

\- « J'ai ramené mon pyjama et quelques affaires de rechange », s'expliqua-t-il, tandis que Plagg s'envolait vers les profondeurs de la chambre à la recherche de Tikki.

\- « Ah... Heu, oui », balbutia Marinette, encore sous le choc de l'apparition du jeune homme.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, avant de lever ses yeux clairs vers le pâle visage de son coéquipier, peinant encore à croire qu'il était bel et bien là.

Si la découverte de l'identité du Papillon avait été dramatiquement choquante pour Marinette, l'atroce terreur qu'elle avait ressentie pour la sécurité de son précieux partenaire avait été bien pire encore. Durant les terribles et interminables heures pendant lesquelles elle avait attendu Adrien, la peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose d'irrémédiable avait été si vive que l'indicible soulagement qu'elle ressentait à présent à la vue du jeune homme la paralysait presque.

Encore confuse, Marinette descendit si maladroitement de son lit qu'elle failli presque en tomber par terre, ne voyant sa chute interrompue que par la poigne ferme d'Adrien.

\- « M-Merci », bredouilla-t-elle de nouveau, serrant avec force la main de son partenaire entre ses doigts, avant de l'inviter d'un geste à passer devant elle pour descendre les escaliers de sa mezzanine.

Bien qu'en proie à un invraisemblable chaos d'émotions, Marinette parvint tant bien que mal à lutter contre un presque irrésistible instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre immédiatement Adrien dans ses bras.

De le serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

De lui parler. De lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, combien elle tenait à lui, et qu'elle tenait plus que tout à rester à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans ces moments difficiles.

Mais Tikki avait raison.

Adrien était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, c'était l'évidence même.

Ses doigts tremblants, son regard fiévreux, ses traits tendus, tout en lui trahissait l'inhumaine fatigue qui l'accablait depuis déjà de bien trop nombreux jours. Cela tenait même du miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps sans s'écrouler de douleur et d'épuisement, porté seulement par une extraordinaire force de caractère.

Il fallait qu'il se repose, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Alors, faisant taire son impulsif désir de serrer de toutes ses forces son partenaire contre elle, la jeune héroïne accompagna ce dernier en bas de sa mezzanine.

\- « Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain pour te changer », poursuivit Marinette alors qu'ils atteignaient les dernières marches, toujours seulement faiblement éclairés par la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet. « Si tu veux prendre une douche, ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Tu es ici chez toi. J'ai des serviettes, du savon, du shampoing... Sers-toi autant que tu veux. »

La jeune fille interrompit brusquement son petit discours, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Au-delà de son aspect dramatique, la situation dans laquelle Adrien et elle se trouvaient à présent était aussi étrange qu'inédite, et Marinette ignorait encore comment réagir. L'identité du Papillon, la détresse et les fugues nocturnes de son partenaire, le fait qu'Adrien trouve finalement refuge chez elle... Les évènements se précipitaient et s'entremêlaient, ravageant tout sur leur passage et bousculant l'héroïne avec une force extraordinaire. Le monde que les deux adolescents avaient jusque-là connu avait volé en éclat avec une violence dévastatrice, et à présent que la chambre de Marinette leur apparaissait pour ce soir comme un radeau de sauvetage au milieu de cette terrible tempête, la jeune fille peinait encore à trouver ses marques.

Ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de sa partenaire, ou choisissant peut-être de l'ignorer, Adrien se tourna vers elle. Un nouveau sourire éclairait faiblement le visage du jeune homme, qui se pencha pour déposer un reconnaissant baiser sur le front de Marinette.

\- « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici », répondit-il en se redressant, tout en tapotant légèrement son sac de ses doigts fins. « Mais merci, ma Lady. »

La saluant d'un petit geste de la main, il s'écarta ensuite d'elle pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, dont il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Toujours troublée par cette invraisemblable situation, Marinette resta encore quelques instants immobile, fixant sans la voir la poignée de porte qu'avait tourné son partenaire quelques instants plus tôt. Puis, sortant enfin de sa torpeur, elle secoua machinalement la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées.

\- « Plagg ? » murmura-t-elle, cherchant du regard le kwami de son coéquipier dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Une petite boule d'un noir d'encre se détacha des ténèbres environnantes, voletant doucement vers elle jusqu'à se poser dans le creux de sa main tendue. Plagg leva vers la jeune fille ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, d'une couleur si semblable à ceux de Chat Noir que l'héroïne sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- « Plagg », reprit-elle à voix basse, ne cherchant pas un instant à dissimuler la vive inquiétude qui lui nouait les entrailles. « Comment va Adrien ? Comment est-ce qu'il va vraiment ? »

\- « Plutôt mal, comme tu t'en doutes », répliqua le kwami. « Il a été pas mal secoué ces derniers temps. »

\- « Le Papillon... », laissa échapper Marinette dans un souffle, alors que son interlocuteur s'interrompait un instant.

\- « Oui. ça a été un véritable choc pour Adrien », reprit Plagg, d'un ton aussi sombre que la couleur de sa peau. « Surtout au vu des attentes qu'il avait au sujet de son père. Et bien sûr, le fait que ce gamin ait la mauvaise manie de vouloir tout endurer tout seul n'a vraiment rien arrangé », poursuivit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré. « Tu es arrivée au bon moment. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu tenir encore longtemps comme ça. »

Alors que Marinette le regardait sans mot dire, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour réussir à articuler la moindre parole, l'ombrageux kwami s'envola de nouveau.

\- « Enfin, maintenant il est ici, avec toi », lui lança-t-il, tout en laissant échapper un léger soupir. « Au vu des circonstances, c'est certainement ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. On poursuivra cette conversation plus tard », conclut-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Tikki.

 

 

Marinette déglutit péniblement, avant de se retourner d'un geste vif quand elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bains. Alors qu'elle faisait à présent face à son coéquipier, la jeune fille laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction. Adrien s'était changé, portant désormais un pantalon de pyjama et un T-shirt, accompagnés d'un gilet à capuche noir orné de vert que Marinette lui avait confectionné pour son précédent anniversaire. Mais ce n'était pas la tenue du jeune homme qui avait arraché une exclamation de surprise horrifiée à l'héroïne de Paris.

C'était son visage.

Au vu des gouttelettes d'eau qui se balançaient encore paresseusement aux extrémités de ses mèches blondes, Adrien avait profité de ces instants passés dans la salle de bain de sa partenaire pour faire un rapide brin de toilette. Ce faisant, il avait ôté les multiples couches de fond de teint qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appliquer précautionneusement sur sa peau, et pour la première fois, Marinette réalisa à quel point la tension et l'épuisement avaient marqué les traits du jeune homme. Le plus frappant était ses yeux, creusé de cernes d'un bleu violacé si sombre qu'il en semblait presque noir.

Marinette sentit sa poitrine se serrer, comme compressée par le plus impitoyable des étaux, et elle dû se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour réussir à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

Voir son partenaire ainsi lui brisait le cœur.

\- « Oh, Adrien... » murmura-t-elle malgré elle, s'approchant de quelques pas tout tendant machinalement le bras pour faire courir ses doigts le long de sa joue.

\- « Ma Lady », répondit-il à voix basse, levant la main à son tour pour s'emparer de celle avec laquelle Marinette effleurait doucement son visage.

Le regard rivé à celui de sa coéquipière, il fit délicatement tourner la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

Mais il n'amorça pas un geste de plus vers elle.

Au fond de lui-même, Adrien se savait toujours aussi proche du point de rupture, et il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour être certain de ne pas s'effondrer tout de suite si Marinette devait le prendre dans ses bras. Bien sûr, le jeune homme savait parfaitement que s'il devait craquer, s'écrouler de désespoir jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une informe masse haletante et sanglotante, sa partenaire serait là pour le soutenir de toutes ses forces.

Mais un orgueil stupide l'en empêchait encore. Il refusait de se laisser aller, tentant désespérément de garder d'ultimes bribes de contrôles sur sa vie qui volait pourtant en d'innombrables éclats.

\- « Tu... J-Je... Je vais me changer moi aussi », balbutia soudain Marinette. « Je te laisse mon lit, tu peux t'installer en attendant. »

\- « Ton lit ? Mais, et toi ? » demanda Adrien, haussant sourcil circonspect. « Tu vas dormir où ? »

Marinette se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, tandis que ses joues se paraient délicatement de rose. La jeune fille jeta de brefs regards à son divan, puis à son escalier, avant de finalement lever de nouveau les yeux vers le visage attentif de son coéquipier.

\- « Je... Je pensais dormir sur le sofa », répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Saufsitupréfèrequondormensemble », lança-t-elle ensuite d'une seule traite, ses paroles franchissant ses lèvres à une vitesse presque humainement impossible tandis que son visage s'empourprait de plus belle.

Adrien la fixa un instant du regard, interdit. Quoi qu'ai voulu dire sa partenaire, ses mots s'étaient perdus, s'écrasant les uns contre les autres tels les wagons désarticulés d'un train fou au moment même où elle les prononçait, s'entrechoquant et se mélangeant pour ne former plus qu'un amas informe où seules les syllabes « ensemble » semblaient avoir survécu.

\- « Pardon ? », lâcha-t-il machinalement, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant légèrement de surprise. « Je n'ai rien compris », poursuivit-il avec un sourire d'excuse à l'attention de sa partenaire.

Marinette lui jeta un regard douloureusement perçant, tandis que la moindre goutte de sang présente dans son corps semblait avoir soudainement décidé de converger vers son visage. Les pommettes de la jeune fille étaient à présent d'un rouge presque insoutenable, et Adrien pouvait sentir une douce chaleur irradiait de ses joues.

\- « S-Sauf si tu préfères que je dorme avec toi », reprit-elle en braquant vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu intense, comme pour le défier de se moquer d'elle.

Mais à cet instant, Adrien avait tout sauf envie de la taquiner.

A la grande stupéfaction de Marinette, des marbrures rouges apparurent à leur tour sur le visage du jeune homme, faisant d'autant plus ressortir ses pommettes sur sa peau anormalement pâle. 

Adrien était en train de rougir.

\- « Je préférerai », répondit-t-il dans un souffle, tout en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Je... Je suis d'accord pour qu'on dorme ensemble. S-Si... Si tu veux bien. »

Marinette hocha machinalement la tête, incapable de détacher son regard de celui d'Adrien.

\- « O-Ok, on fait comme ça alors », reprit-elle brusquement, rompant le silence tendu qui commençait à s'installer entre eux. « Je te laisse grimper, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Adrien approuva d'un bref geste du menton, et la jeune fille se hâta de s'éclipser en direction de la salle de bain.

 

 

Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un charmant pyjama rose, Adrien avait pris place sur son lit où il attendait patiemment, assis en tailleur. Déglutissant péniblement, Marinette escalada ses escaliers avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Aux côtés d'Adrien. Son petit ami.

Dans un lit.

Pour y passer la nuit.

Bien que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux soit clairement plus désespérée que romantique, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir aussi bien gênée qu'impressionnée. Sa seule consolation se trouvait dans le fait que son partenaire semblait aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle, comme en témoignaient les battements fébrile des doigts du jeune homme sur son propre genou.

Alors qu'un silence pesant commençait à s'éterniser entre les deux adolescents, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire, l'héroïne laissa finalement échapper une quinte de toux nerveuse.

\- « Bon, alors... Bonne nuit ? », lança-t-elle, rougissant furieusement, maudissant intérieurement les frénétiques battements de son cœur affolé.

Adrien sourit faiblement avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un aérien baiser sur la douce peau de sa joue.

\- « Bonne nuit, ma Lady », murmura-t-il en s'empourprant à son tour, avant de s'allonger sur le matelas.

Marinette se glissa rapidement à ses côtés, puis rabattit rapidement sur eux sa couette rose pâle avant d'éteindre la lumière, soulagée de pouvoir laisser l'obscurité engloutir le rouge insoutenable de ses joues.

 

 

Jamais Marinette n'aurait cru que la présence d'Adrien auprès d'elle puisse la rendre aussi fébrile.

Par la force des choses, Chat Noir et elle avaient toujours formé un duo assez tactile. Durant les nombreux combats qu'ils avaient à livrer, ils se trouvaient régulièrement obligés de se saisir par le bras, l'épaule ou encore la taille pour esquiver diverses attaques. Et depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, leurs contacts corporels ne se limitaient plus à leur strict cadre professionnel. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que baisers et tendres étreintes étaient devenues monnaie courante pour les deux adolescents. Marinette était habituée à sentir les doigts d'Adrien entrelacés avec les siens, la chaleur de son corps entre ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et la présence de son partenaire dans sa chambre lui était également désormais plus que familière.

Leur proximité physique n'aurait donc en aucun cas dû présenter le moindre problème à la jeune fille.

Théoriquement.

Car en dépit de tous leurs baisers enflammés, de toutes leurs étreintes, leur situation actuelle atteignait un degré d'intimité inédit, qui intimidait Marinette bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ils partageaient tous les deux le même lit.

La nuit.

Seuls.

Vêtus de simples pyjamas.

En débit des terribles circonstances qui avaient poussé Adrien à trouver refuge chez elle ce soir, la présence de son coéquipier rendait définitivement Marinette plus fébrile que jamais. Mais si la jeune fille avait espéré que ne plus voir Adrien lui permettrait de mieux contrôler sa nervosité croissante, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Les ténèbres ne faisaient qu'amplifier la moindre sensation, le moindre son, les démultipliant à l'infini sans la plus petite considération pour les nerfs tendus à en rompre de la jeune héroïne.

Les frénétiques pulsations du cœur de Marinette étaient à présent si fortes et si rapides qu'il semblait à la jeune fille que leur son assourdissant emplissait la pièce entière.

Mais malgré le fracas tonitruant de ce vital organe, l'héroïne de Paris pouvait parfaitement entendre la respiration d'Adrien sur sa gauche, lourde et régulière.

Tout comme elle arrivait à percevoir la douce chaleur que dégageait le corps du jeune homme allongé à côté d'elle.

C'est à peine si Marinette osait bouger ou respirer, pouvant elle-même sentir sans aucune peine le moindre changement de pression sur son matelas quand Adrien effectuait ne serait-ce qu'un presque imperceptible geste. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une dizaine de centimètres entre leurs deux corps, mais ce minuscule espace d'air lui semblait former comme une barrière aussi infranchissable que terrifiante.

Tendue comme elle l'était, Marinette ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Afin de tenter de retrouver son calme, la jeune fille se concentra sur la lente respiration d'Adrien, guettant avec attention le moindre de ses souffles.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Inspiration.

Et soudain, Marinette fronça les sourcils.

La respiration jusque-là régulière d'Adrien était peu à peu devenue plus erratique, se faisant parfois profonde, parfois hachée, comme si le jeune homme tentait désespérément de maitriser le rythme de ses poumons avant d'en perdre parfois le contrôle. Marinette pouvait le sentir s'agiter sur le matelas, tandis qu'il serrait compulsivement ses poings autour des draps.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

L'inquiétude de la jeune héroïne était plus forte que le trouble qu'elle pouvait ressentir vis-à-vis de la perturbante proximité du jeune homme, et elle tendit doucement ses doigts dans le noir, cherchant à tâtons le visage de son partenaire. Sa main rencontra rapidement les pommettes du jeune homme, qui tressaillit à ce contact inattendu tandis que Marinette laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Là où elle s'attendait à trouver une peau douce et chaude, se trouvait une surface humide. Indéniablement humide.

Aucun doute possible. 

Les joues d'Adrien étaient baignées de larmes.

Les dernières traces de gêne ou d'indécision qu'aurait pu ressentir Marinette se désagrégèrent aussitôt. La jeune fille ne retira ses doigts que pour mieux passer ses bras autour des épaules et de la nuque d'Adrien, franchissant sans la moindre hésitation la dizaine de centimètres qui les séparaient pour serrer son partenaire contre son cœur.

Stupéfait, Adrien se figea un instant, avant de passer à son tour ses mains autour du torse de Marinette. Ses doigts tremblants remontèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses omoplates, le jeune homme s'agrippant à sa partenaire de toutes ses forces avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, sans plus chercher à dissimuler les lourds sanglots qui secouaient son corps fatigué.

Adrien craquait.

Violemment.

La maigre carapace qu'il avait jusque-là péniblement réussi à maintenir autour de ses émotions s'était peu à peu fissurée, avant d'être finalement emportée par de tumultueux torrents de larmes à l'instant même où les doigts délicats de Marinette avaient effleuré sa joue. Toute la peine, toute la terreur, toute la douleur qui le torturaient depuis tant de jours trouvaient à présent une incontrôlable échappatoire, et déferlaient sur le malheureux garçon avec une intensité dévastatrice que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir apaiser pour le moment.

La poitrine du jeune homme lui faisait mal à en hurler, ses poumons le brûlant tandis qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle au milieu de ses inconsolables pleurs.

Se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de refréner les plaintes désespérées qui montaient depuis les tréfonds de sa gorge enrouée, Adrien sanglotait maintenant de toutes ses forces dans les bras de Marinette. Il serrait compulsivement ses doigts dans le doux tissu du pyjama de sa partenaire, quand il ne se cramponnait pas directement à elle avec autant de force et de désespoir que si elle avait été son unique bouée de sauvetage au milieu du plus horrifique des naufrages.

\- « M-Mon... M-mon père », hoqueta misérablement le jeune homme, son souffle humide caressant la peau de Marinette. « T-tu aurais v-vu son regard q-q-quand il a vu ma b-bague... J-Je ne comprends p-pas... »

Adrien se tu un instant, interrompu par une nouvelle crise d'incontrôlables sanglots qui empêchait sa gorge douloureuse de laisser passer la moindre parole. Sans perdre un instant, Marinette enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, cherchant le creux de son oreille pour y murmurer de tendres paroles de réconfort.

\- « I-Il sait », reprit enfin le jeune homme d'une voix hachée. « I-Il sait que je s-suis Chat Noir, et i-il sait que c'est d-dangereux, alors j'aurais cru... Je croyais qu'au moins... J-Je pensais que l-les attaques allaient s'arrêter m-maintenant qu'il sait, m-mais non. I-Il s'en m-moque », gémit-il avec désespoir. « J-Je pourrais être b-blessé ou tué, il s'en moque ! »

Marinette se mordit violemment les lèvres tout en serrant Adrien contre elle avec tant de force que les battements de leurs cœurs se confondaient à présent, alors même que celui de son coéquipier se brisait en mille morceaux.

\- « Chaton... », laissa-t-elle échapper machinalement, ne sachant que dire pour alléger l'incommensurable peine qui s'abattait sur celui auquel elle tenait par-dessus tout.

\- « J-Je ne comprends pas... », répéta Adrien avec une sorte d'horreur incrédule. « J-je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. Et j-je ne veux pas me battre c-contre lui. C'est m-ma seule famille ! »

\- « Je sais, chaton, je sais », chuchota Marinette, tout en passant doucement l'une de ses mains le long du dos du jeune homme éperdu, aussi délicatement que si son partenaire avait été un objet fragile sur le point de se briser en une myriade d'éclats.

Il avait maigrit, réalisa-t-elle soudain avec vif un pincement de cœur. Ses côtes n'avaient pas toujours été aussi saillantes, tout comme la courbure de ses omoplates n'aurait pas dû être aussi marquée.

\- « M-même s'il se moque de c-ce qui peux m'arriver, j-je ne peux p-pas me battre contre lui », poursuivit le jeune homme en sanglotant.

Pas contre son propre père.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Son illustre géniteur n'avait beau ressentir que dédain et indifférence pour son fils unique, l'esprit d'Adrien se cabrait violement contre l'idée de devoir se battre contre cet homme dont il avait toujours recherché l'affection.

\- « On va trouver une solution », lui souffla Marinette avec une conviction qu'elle était pourtant loin de ressentir. « Il doit y avoir un moyen de le neutraliser sans avoir à le combattre. »

Adrien hocha frénétiquement la tête, avant d'enfouir de plus belle son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Marinette pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement de désespoir.

 

 

Il sanglota durant de longues minutes encore, son corps restant agité de soubresauts incontrôlables tandis que Marinette le gardait pressé contre son cœur. La jeune fille serrait son coéquipier de toutes ses forces entre ses bras, le berçant tendrement tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort, et peu à peu, Adrien retrouva enfin un semblant de calme.

Sa respiration auparavant complètement erratique était certes toujours hachée, mais bien plus régulière, et les torrents de larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues se tarissaient enfin.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Adrien relâcha les épaules de Marinette auxquelles il était jusque-là cramponné, déplaçant ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses doigts tremblants. Il releva la tête, son souffle humide caressant doucement la peau de sa partenaire, avant d'écraser soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Marinette laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise à peine audible, étouffé par le brusque assaut du jeune homme. Elle était stupéfaite par ce changement d'atmosphère, aussi soudain qu'intense, mais passé cet instant d'étonnement, elle se mit à répondre avec enthousiaste aux sollicitations de son partenaire.

Adrien l'embrassait avec une ardeur qui tenait presque du désespoir, mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme dans ce fiévreux contact. Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était une tempête. Un ouragan d'émotions et de sensations qui emportait tout sur son passage, exacerbé par les sentiments à fleur de peau des deux adolescents. Adrien avait tout d'abord laissé sa détresse se noyerdans ses larmes, et c'était à présent comme s'il tentait inconsciemment de ladiluer dans de brûlantes étreintes et de passionnés baisers. 

Bras enroulés autour du buste de Marinette, le jeune homme se pressait contre sa partenaire, ne laissant plus un seul espace de libre entre leurs deux corps. Les doigts d'une de ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la brune chevelure de sa coéquipière, tandis qu'il partait à l'assaut de sa bouche à coup de dents, lèvres et langue, martyrisant sans le moindre remord la chair rosée de la jeune fille.Mais tout enflammés qu'ils soient, leurs baisersgardaient cruellement le goût salé des larmes d'Adrien, qui parsemaient encorela peau humide du jeune homme. 

\- « T-tu m'as tellement manqué », hoqueta péniblement ce dernier, s'arrachant difficilement des lèvres de sa coéquipière avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Sa bouche resta scellée à celle de Marinette durant de longues minutes encore, avant que le héros ne recule de nouveau. Ses lèvres ne quittèrent celles de la jeune fille que pour s'attaquer à la douce peau de sa joue, traçant une ligne de baisers brûlants jusqu'à la jonction de sa mâchoire.

\- « Je suis désolé », murmura de nouveau Adrien au creux de l'oreille de Marinette tout en la serrant avec force entre ses bras. « De... De ne t'avoir rien dit. J-Je... Ce n'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. »

\- « Je sais, chaton », chuchota la jeune fille, tout en déposant à son tour un baiser au goût de larmes sur la peau incandescente de son coéquipier. « Et tu m'as manqué aussi », reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, avant que les lèvres d'Adrien ne se posent de nouveau sur les siennes.

\- « J-Je... Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Jamais. », souffla le jeune homme, entrecoupant chacune de ses paroles d'une nouvelle pluie de baisers.

\- « Il ne m'arrivera rien », lui jura farouchement Marinette. « Et à toi non plus. On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. »

Adrien laissa échapper un son étrange, qui tenait autant du bruit d'approbation que du sanglot, avant d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans le creux du coup de sa coéquipière, prenant de lourdes inspirations pour s'enivrer du parfum apaisant de Marinette. Ses lèvres reposaient contre sa peau brûlante de la jeune fille, sous laquelle son pouls battait avec une puissance extraordinaire.

 

Les deux adolescents restèrent encore un long moment enlacés, bras et jambes entremêlés dans la confusion la plus totale tandis qu'ils échangeant doux baisers, sincères excuses et tendres paroles de réconfort.

 

 

 

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, et alors que la lune poursuivait inlassablement sa course dans le ciel nocturne de Paris, l'épuisement fini par avoir enfin raison d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme sombra dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de Marinette, tandis que cette dernière continuait de faire courir avec inquiétude ses doigts dans les mèches blondes du garçon exténué.

Elle ignorait encore si elle réussirait à dormir, mais alors que la poitrine d'Adrien se levait et s'abaissait doucement contre la sienne, la jeune fille était plus déterminée que jamais à tout faire pour protéger son précieux partenaire.

Elle le sauverait.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain matin, l'alarme de Marinette résonna dans les airs alors que l'aube naissante inondait sa chambre d'une douce lumière dorée. La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement sourd puis tendit la main à tâtons pour se saisir de son téléphone portable, avant de couper la stridente sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Les yeux encore gonflés de sommeils, elle jeta un regard exaspéré à l'écran, avant de battre des paupières avec incrédulité en constatant l'heure qui y était affichée.

Il était tôt.

Bien, bien trop tôt.

Alors que Marinette prenait péniblement conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation, d'autres faits incongrus apparurent lentement à son cerveau embrumé. La jeune fille était confortablement pelotonnée contre quelque chose de doux et chaud, et un objet pesant était passé autour de sa taille. Baissant les yeux pour identifier ledit objet, Marinette fronça les sourcils.

C'était un bras.

Un bras qui n'était clairement pas le sien.

Et soudain, sa journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire en un flash.

Adrien.

Adrien était resté dormir chez elle. Avec elle.

Comme pour mieux accompagner le laborieux redémarrage du cerveau de sa partenaire, le jeune homme se mit à bouger à son tour après avoir été lui aussi réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Se redressant sur le coude, Adrien se pencha par-dessus Marinette, levant le bras qui reposait jusque-là sur la taille de la jeune fille pour s'emparer de l'appareil qu'elle tenait encore entre les doigts. Il pianota rapidement sur l'écran du téléphone, puis le reposa sur la table de chevet avant d'incliner un peu plus le buste vers sa coéquipière pour déposer un aérien baiser sur son front.

\- « Je vais y aller », lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. « Repose-toi encore un peu, ma Lady. Ton alarme sonnera encore une fois d'ici une heure. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Adrien se glissa souplement hors du lit, tandis que Marinette laissait échapper un léger gémissement de protestation en sentant s'évanouir la douce chaleur de son corps. Elle s'enfonça sous sa couette, roulant sur le côté pour s'allonger à l'exact emplacement que venait de quitter son compagnon. Enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller qu'il lui avait emprunté pour la nuit, elle prit une grande inspiration.

L'odeur d'Adrien.

La chaleur d'Adrien.

Il n'avait même pas encore quitté sa chambre qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Marinette entendit le pas léger du jeune homme qui descendait doucement ses escaliers pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il s'y affaira durant une dizaine de minutes, avant de ressortir en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Effectuant le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait parcouru un instant auparavant, Adrien grimpa de nouveau sur la mezzanine pour s'asseoir au bord du lit de sa coéquipière. Marinette sorti péniblement sa tête de sous la couette, et la vue de son visage encore bouffi de sommeil arracha un léger éclat de rire à son partenaire.

\- « Ravie de voir que tu me trouves drôle », maugréa-t-elle d'un ton faussement contrarié, tout en levant cependant un regard attentif vers la figure de son coéquipier.

Les cernes du jeune homme étaient loin d'avoir totalement disparu et son visage était toujours d'une inquiétante pâleur, mais cette nuit de sommeil semblait malgré tout avoir été bénéfique pour le héros. Bien que ses traits soient toujours marqués par une indéniable tension, Adrien paraissait tout de même légèrement plus serein que la veille, et au moins ne semblait-il plus prêt à s'effondrer sur place.

Au vu des circonstances, il était difficile de pouvoir espérer mieux.

\- « Je te trouve parfaite, Princesse », répliqua Adrien avec un faible sourire. « Parfaite, mais un peu échevelée », précisa-t-il en passant doucement ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour tenter d'arranger les invraisemblables épis qui se dressaient au-dessus de son crâne.

\- « Pardon d'être capillairement contrariée », grommela la glorieuse héroïne de Paris, tout en fermant cependant les yeux pour profiter de la douce caresse de la main d'Adrien dans sa chevelure rebelle.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau petit rire, dont le son harmonieux réchauffa le cœur de Marinette. Bien sûr, ce bruit était bien loin des francs et espiègles éclats de rires qui pouvaient parfois franchir les lèvres de son partenaire, mais au vu de la terrible situation dans laquelle Adrien se trouvait, le voir faire preuve de la moindre manifestation de joie était presque inespéré.

Marinette tendit ses doigts vers la main de son coéquipier pour la porter ensuite à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser dans une curieuse mimique des gestes amoureux de Chat Noir. Surpris, Adrien haussa un sourcil, avant qu'un affectueux sourire n'illumine son visage. Serrant les doigts de la jeune fille entre les siens, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- « J'y vais », lui glissa-t-il en se redressant. « On se retrouve à l'école. »

\- « Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? » murmura Marinette en levant vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux. « Je peux me faufiler dans la cuisine pour te chercher quelque chose. »

\- « Non merci, Princesse », répondit Adrien en passant délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa coéquipière. « Reste au chaud. Je déjeunerai chez moi. »

Renonçant à protester, la jeune fille se blottit de plus belle sous sa couette tandis que son partenaire se relevait d'un geste souple. Empoignant son sac de sport, le jeune homme appela son kwami, avant de se transformer et de s'éclipser par la trappe qui surplombait la chambre de Marinette.

L'héroïne de Paris resta un instant le regard rivé sur l'endroit où venait de disparaître son coéquipier, avant de pousser un lourd soupir et d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait serré entre ses bras.

La nuit avait été terriblement courte pour la jeune fille, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Marinette pour sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

 

 

 

Quand l'alarme du téléphone se fit entendre pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Marinette s'empara de l'appareil d'un geste rageur, coupant vivement la stridente sonnerie avant de se réfugier de nouveau dans les profondeurs de son lit.

Un premier rappel sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suivi d'un second qui n'eut hélas guère plus de succès que son prédécesseur, et qui poussa Tikki à intervenir.

\- « Marinette », l'interpella sa minuscule amie. « Il faut que tu te lèves ! Tu vas être en retard en cours. »

\- « Mmmgnnn, pas envie... », marmonna la jeune fille depuis le dessous de sa moelleuse couette. « Veudormir... »

\- « Marinette, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rater encore des cours. Il ne te reste vraiment plus beaucoup de temps » reprit son kwami d'un ton persuasif. « En plus, Adrien t'attends. »

\- « Adrien ! » s'exclama la brune héroïne, se redressant si vivement que Tikki recula avec un pépiement surpris.

La jeune fille jaillit de son lit aussi brusquement que si elle en avait été éjectée par un mystérieux mécanisme, avant de dévaler son escalier avec tant de précipitation qu'elle manqua de peu d'y basculer la tête la première.

Le nom de son compagnon avait eu sur elle l'effet d'un véritable électrochoc, et contrairement à ses fidèles mais néanmoins contrariantes habitudes, Marinette fut prête en un temps record. Elle jaillit de sa chambre parfaitement habillée, coiffée et maquillée à peine quelques poignées de minutes après son foudroyant démarrage, avant de dévaler à toutes jambes l'escalier qui menait vers la cuisine familiale. Son petit-déjeuner fut engloutit tout aussi rapidement, puis Marinette traversa la boulangerie telle une bourrasque, saluant hâtivement ses parents avant de se ruer en direction de l'école.

 

 

 

A son grand soulagement, la jeune fille arriva à son lycée quelques minutes avant que ne résonne la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Un seul nom obnubilait ses pensées tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers sa salle de classe, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Adrien.

Adrien.

Elle allait revoir Adrien.

Au vu de l'heure, il était sûrement déjà là.

Il fallait qu'il soit déjà là.

Sachant à présent que le manoir de la famille Agreste se trouvait également être la demeure du Papillon, l'héroïne ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle mourrait certainement d'angoisse si elle devait découvrir que son partenaire n'était pas encore arrivé.

Quand Marinette ouvrit la porte de la pièce, son regard se posa instinctivement sur la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire son coéquipier, et un lourd soupir de soulagement s'échappa aussitôt de ses lèvres.

Il était là.

Adrien se trouvait assis à son bureau, faisant distraitement tourner son crayon entre ses doigts tandis que Chloé et Lila semblaient se disputer ses faveurs sans noter que le blond jeune homme ne leur prêtait qu'une attention très limitée.

Nino et Alya assistaient à la scène avec une exaspération manifeste, et tous deux jetèrent des regards désolés à leur amie quand ils notèrent son arrivée.

\- « Adrichou », lança la fille du maire d'une voix mielleuse, « Est-ce que ça te dirais qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? Il y a un délicieux restaurant japonais qui a ouvert à deux rues d'ici et je rêve d'y aller. »

\- « Pourquoi s'enfermer à l'intérieur alors qu'il fait tellement beau dehors ? », intervint aussitôt Lila, fusillant Chloé du regard. « Adrien, que dirais-tu de plutôt manger avec moi ? », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur. « On pourrait s'acheter des sandwich et s'installer dans le parc. »

Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres du héros, tandis que Chloé répliquait vertement à sa brune rivale qu'il était complètement irresponsable de sa part de suggérer qu'un mannequin de la classe du jeune homme s'expose à des éléments aussi destructeurs que des moustiques ou des coups de soleils. Adrien releva la tête pour interrompre la dispute de ses deux camarades, quand il aperçut soudainement Marinette, toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ses yeux d'un vert printanier s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il se leva d'un bond si brusque que son geste arracha des glapissements de surprise à Chloé et Lila. Se faufilant entre les deux rivales, il se dirigea d'un pas vif en direction de Marinette avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec tant de force qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- « Chaton... », murmura-t-elle tout en passant à son tour ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme.

Leur étreinte était si profonde qu'elle pouvait distinctement sentir le moindre des battements de cœur d'Adrien résonner dans sa propre poitrine, tandis que son souffle chaud caressait la peau de sa nuque. Jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire, Marinette croisa les regards à la fois interloqués et soulagés de Nino et d'Alya. Elle hocha brièvement le menton, leur faisant comprendre par ce léger geste qu'ils auraient toutes les explications nécessaires en temps voulu. A l'exception notable de Lila et de Chloé, qui semblaient toutes deux avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête, le reste de la classe les observait avec un sourire indulgent, chacun étant ravi de voir une issue positive à l'apparente querelle d'amoureux qui avait opposé les deux adolescents depuis une dizaine de jours.

Indifférents à cette analyse générale, Adrien et Marinette restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne les oblige à se séparer. Ils regagnèrent leurs bureaux respectifs à l'instant même où leur professeur pénétrait dans la salle, et l'héroïne de Paris ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard incisif que lui jeta Alya au moment où elle s'asseyait.

\- « Je t'expliquerai plus tard », lui souffla-t-elle tout en sortant trousse et cahiers de son sac.

\- « J'espère bien », répliqua sa voisine sur le même ton, avant de s'emparer machinalement d'un crayon quand leur professeur attaqua la leçon du jour.

 

 

 

Presque deux heures plus tard, les deux héros et leurs meilleurs amis se réunissaient dans une salle de classe vide, profitant d'un trou de plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans leur emploi du temps pour faire enfin le point sur les événements de ces derniers jours. Le comportement d'Adrien avait radicalement changé. Autant il avait auparavant fuit Marinette comme la peste, autant il semblait à présent incapable de s'éloigner d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Il avait passé tout le précédent cours à jeter de furtifs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille, et s'était agrippé à ses doigts comme un grimpeur à sa ligne de vie dès que la sonnerie avait retenti dans les airs.

A présent, il se tenait assis aux côtés de Marinette, un bras fermement passé autour de sa taille tandis que l'une des mains de sa partenaire reposait le long de son dos. Se mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue, le héros échangea un bref regard avec Nino et Alya, installés face à Marinette et lui, avant de finalement leur expliquer les terribles raisons de son étrange changement de comportement.

Il leur raconta tout d'une traite, incapable d'arrêter son flot de paroles maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, et ignorant les hoquets d'horreur incrédule que laissèrent échapper ses amis quand il mentionna l'atroce découverte qu'il avait faite sur son père. Il avait passé trop de temps à dissimuler la vérité à ceux qui lui étaient si cher, et il ressentait à présent un besoin urgent de tout leur dire, sans plus rien leur cacher et sans omettre le moindre détail.

D'une voix tremblante, Adrien leur narra les horribles instants qui avaient suivi le combat contre Jackady, et la terrible réaction qui avait été celle de Gabriel Agreste quand il avait posé les yeux sur sa bague. Comment son illustre géniteur avait clairement identifié le bijou comme étant un miraculous. La peur, l'incrédulité, l'horreur qui avaient été les siennes dès l'instant où il avait compris que son plus terrible ennemi n'était nul autre que son propre père. La solitude qu'il avait ressentie quand, ignorant les sages conseils de Plagg, il avait préféré se couper de ses proches plutôt que de se confier à eux. L'effroi glaçant qui l'avait saisi quand son père lui avait réclamé sa bague.

Adrien était accompagné dans son discours par de nombreuses pressions des doigts de Marinette le long de son dos, la jeune fille lui manifestant son muet soutien chaque fois qu'elle sentait le corps de son partenaire frissonner contre le sien ou qu'elle entendait sa voix se briser sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le héros arrivait à présent au bout de son récit, décrivant maintenant les mille et un stratagèmes qu'il avait mis en place pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le chemin de Gabriel Agreste et abordant le sujet de ses fugues nocturnes.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu dors dehors depuis dix jours ? », souffla Alya, incrédule.

\- « Oui », approuva machinalement son blond camarade, esquissant un faible sourire de reconnaissance devant l'air inquiet de son amie. « Enfin, sauf la nuit dernière où j'ai dormi chez Marinette, mais- »

\- « QUOI ? » glapit brusquement Nino, faisant violemment sursauter le jeune homme. « CHEZ MARINETTE ? »

\- « OH MON DIEU J'ESPERE QUE VOUS VOUS ETES PROTEGES ! » renchérit Alya dans un hurlement strident qui vrilla les tympans de tous les membres de leur petite assemblée.

\- « C-Ce... Ce n'est pas– », balbutia maladroitement Adrien, son visage s'empourprant à une impressionnante vitesse tandis que Marinette semblait quant à elle au bord de l'attaque cardiaque.

\- « JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! » cria fébrilement Nino, alors qu'Alya jetai à sa meilleure amie un regard signifiant clairement que de son côté, elle tenait impérativement à connaitre les moindres détails de cette potentiellement scandaleuse soirée.

\- « J'ai juste DORMI chez Marinette », siffla Adrien entre ses dents, pendant que sa coéquipière hochait si vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ses propos qu'elle devait certainement mettre en danger le bien-être de ses cervicales. « D-O-R-M-I », répéta-t-il en martelant consciencieusement chaque syllabe. « Comme dans le verbe dormir. Rien de plus. »

Marinette était à présent si gênée qu'elle faisait de la peine à voir. La peau de ses joues était d'un vif écarlate et dégageait une telle chaleur que la malheureuse jeune fille semblait à deux doigt d'être la proie d'une vive combustion spontanée.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons en train d'avoir cette conversation », grommela-t-elle en enfouissant son visage brûlant entre ses doigts, sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie qui tendit la main vers elle pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule en geste de compassion. « On s'éloigne du sujet. »

Parfaitement d'accord avec sa charmante partenaire, Adrien tenta aussitôt de rediriger la conversation sur le terrifiant problème que posait l'identité du Papillon, mais il avait manifestement sous-estimé l'inquiétude que ses fugues nocturnes causaient à ses amis.

S'ils l'avaient taquiné à propos de sa précédente incartade nocturne, Nino et Alya n'en étaient pas moins parfaitement conscients qu'il était trop dangereux pour le jeune héros de rester dormir à son propre domicile, là où son père pourrait profiter de ses instants de sommeils pour le frapper par surprise. Tous deux avaient également rapidement réalisé que la brève nuit qu'Adrien avait passé chez Marinette n'avait été qu'une solution tout aussi improvisée que provisoire, et ils ne tenaient pas à laisser s'éloigner le sujet tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la certitude que leur blond camarade ne risquait pas de passer de nouvelles nuits seul sur les toits de Paris. Ils étaient tout aussi déterminés que Marinette à ne plus laisser cette terrible situation se reproduire.

Adrien tenta de leur affirmer qu'il saurait se débrouiller, mais ses protestations furent balayées d'un revers de main, et ce fut finalement Nino qui proposa une solution plus pérenne au problème du jeune homme.

\- « Tu peux venir dormir chez moi », suggéra-t-il à son meilleur ami. « J'ai une chambre pour moi tout seul, une fenêtre facilement accessible à Chat Noir et un matelas sous mon lit, qu'on pourra mettre au milieu de la pièce quand tu arriveras. Il sera facile à ranger quand tu repartiras le matin, et personne ne devrait se rendre compte de rien. »

Alors qu'Adrien balbutiait maladroitement qu'il ne tenait en aucun cas à le déranger, le visage de Nino s'éclaira d'un malicieux sourire.

\- « Et d'une, tu ne me déranges absolument pas, et de deux, c'est de loin la meilleure solution », lui lança le jeune DJ d'un ton convaincu. « ça ne sonne pas aussi glamour que de dormir chez Marinette, je te l'accorde, mais c'est beaucoup moins risqué. »

\- « Risqué ? », releva Adrien, intrigué, tandis qu'Alya se mettait à pouffer de rire.

\- « Sincèrement, mec », répliqua Nino en secouant la tête, amusé. « Si jamais tu dois te faire choper à passer la nuit dehors, je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit par la mère de ton meilleur pote que par les parents de ta petite amie. Tu imagines la tête des parents de Marinette s'ils te surprennent dans le lit de leur fille ? », poursuivit-il avec un petit rire, tandis qu'Adrien lui jetait un regard horrifié.

\- « Ceci dit, ça pourrait être intéressant », renchérit malicieusement Alya.

\- « Parle pour toi », répliqua Marinette en s'empourprant furieusement à cette idée, pendant que sa meilleure amie laissait échapper un nouvel éclat de rire.

La décision du jeune héros fut quant à elle rapidement prise.

Indépendamment du fait qu'il ne tenait nullement à se mettre les Dupain-Cheng à dos en s'introduisant chez eux pour dormir avec Marinette, la généreuse offre de Nino lui apparaissait comme être une solution bien plus convenable. Adrien savait parfaitement que sa partenaire l'avait accueilli chez elle de bon cœur et qu'elle recommencerait sans hésiter autant de fois que nécessaire, mais il ne lui semblait pas correct de profiter ainsi de la situation pour passer ainsi ses nuits chez sa petite amie.

Non, bien que l'idée de passer des soirées blottit dans les bras de Marinette soit en toute honnêteté une option très tentante pour le jeune homme, son sens de la bienséance lui faisait préférer la proposition de Nino. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement mêlé d'une indéniable reconnaissance que le héros accepta l'offre de son meilleur ami.

 

 

 

Le sujet des clandestines excursions nocturnes d'Adrien enfin réglé, la conversation se dirigea de nouveau vers l'implacable super-vilain qui terrorisait Paris.

Les quatre lycéens discutèrent longuement, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'ils savaient du Papillon et de Gabriel Agreste pour trouver une solution qui leur permettrait de tirer Adrien de la dangereuse et insoutenable situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Plagg et Tikki s'étaient eux aussi joint au débat, discrètement installés sur les genoux des porteurs de leurs miraculous respectifs.

Au fil de la discussion, Alya avait ressorti les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de ses minutieuses recherches et elle les consultait à présent avidement, à la recherche d'un détail qui aurait pu lui échapper. Ses efforts ne se virent hélas guère couronnés de succès, et la conversation commençait à tourner en rond sans qu'adolescents ou kwamis n'arrivent à proposer une solution satisfaisante. L'option la plus évidente restait naturellement une confrontation directe avec le Papillon, mais la simple mention de cette idée brisait à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur exténué d'Adrien.

\- « Je... Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter mon père », confia-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je sais qu'il faut qu'on l'arrête, mais... c'est ma seule famille. »

\- « Si seulement on pouvait lui voler son miraculous », soupira Marinette, passant doucement la main dans le dos de son partenaire pour tenter de lui apporter un maigre réconfort. « Plus de miraculous, plus de problèmes. »

Secouant tristement la tête, Adrien tourna son regard vers la jeune fille.

\- « Je suppose qu'il doit le garder tout le temps sur lui », répliqua-t-il lugubrement. « Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où il a pu le cacher. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis Chat Noir, il doit se douter que c'est moi qui ai volé son livre alors qu'il était enfermé à double tour dans un coffre-fort blindé. Il sera plus prudent cette fois. »

\- « Au lieu de le voler, il faudrait au moins réussir à le neutraliser », poursuivit Alya, tout en poursuivant la relecture de ses notes. « Faire en sorte que les pouvoirs de son miraculous ne puissent plus être invoqués. Est-ce que ça pourrait être possible ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard interrogateur à Plagg et Tikki.

\- « Je l'ignore », répondit Tikki de sa petite voix flûtée. « Mes connaissances du fonctionnement des autres miraculous sont très limitées », précisa-t-elle tandis que Plagg secouait négativement la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'en savait guère plus.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Marinette baissa la tête en direction de sa minuscule amie.

\- « Et le livre sacré ne pourrait pas nous aider ? » lança la jeune héroïne à l'attention de son kwami. « Il contient tous les secrets des miraculous, non ? Il devrait contenir aussi leurs faiblesses. Enfin, s'ils en ont. »

\- « C'est possible », acquiesça Tikki d'un ton pensif. « Mais seul Maître Fu pourra nous le dire. »

\- « Alors c'est notre prochaine étape », s'exclama Alya, tout en adressant un sourire encourageant à Adrien qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Il faut qu'on aille voir Maître Fu ! »


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien et Marinette décidèrent de se rendre chez le Grand Gardien le jour même.

A la grande déception de Nino et surtout d'Alya, Tikki avait préféré que les deux fidèles amis des héros de Paris ne les accompagnent pas cette fois non plus. Quand la jeune apprentie journaliste avait vigoureusement protesté contre cette nouvelle mise à l'écart, le kwami de Ladybug avait fait remarquer qu'il était tout à fait probable que Maître Fu émette des réserves à discuter des secrets des miraculous avec d'autres personnes que des porteurs de ces bijoux magiques, et qu'il valait probablement mieux que Marinette et Adrien ne le rencontre seuls dans un premier temps. Elle leur avait néanmoins promis d'intercéder en leur faveur et de tout faire pour convaincre le Grand Gardien qu'ils étaient tous deux dignes de confiance.

Leur longue journée de cours était à présent finie, et les jeunes héros faisaient maintenant route vers l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Maître Fu.

\- « Je préférerai ne pas lui dire pour mon père », confia Adrien à sa partenaire tandis qu'ils avançaient le long des artères parisiennes.

Serrant légèrement la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, il laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « Je sais... Je sais que ça sonne vraiment comme un caprice », reprit-il, « mais je voudrai d'abord attendre de voir ce qu'il a à nous dire. »

\- « Adrien, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée », répondit Marinette en lui jetant un regard circonspect. « C'est le Grand Gardien. On devrait lui dire tout ce qu'on sait. »

\- « J'espère que tu ne comptes pas encore essayer de tout régler tout seul », s'éleva soudain la voix hautaine de Plagg depuis la poche de la chemise du jeune homme. « J'ai déjà vu ce que ça donnait ces derniers jours, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à supporter un nouveau désastre de ce genre. Même si tu devais me donner un camembert entier ! »

\- « Alors la situation est vraiment grave », ironisa faiblement Adrien.

Tandis qu'un reniflement scandalisé s'élevait de sa poche, le héros jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa partenaire.

\- « S'il te plaît, ma Lady », reprit-il d'une voix tendue. « On n'est pas obligé de lui dire. Pas tout de suite. Et si jamais il y a le moindre souci, Nino et Alya pourront toujours tout lui raconter à notre place. »

\- « Chaton, je ne comprends pas... », répondit doucement Marinette, tout en haussant un sourcil intrigué. « Qu'est-ce que ça changerai de lui dire que ton père est le Papillon ? Tu n'es pas prêt à lui en parler ?»

\- « Ce... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça », lui confia son partenaire dans un souffle, le regard à présent rivé sur le trottoir. « Je... C'est le Grand Gardien. Je sais qu'on doit lui faire confiance et je sais qu'il fera certainement tout son possible pour nous aider. Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour nous aider. »

Déglutissant péniblement, Adrien serra de nouveau les doigts de Marinette entre les siens, tout en passant nerveusement sa main libre le long de sa nuque.

\- « Mon père est notre... Notre ennemi », poursuivit-il. « Ce qu'il fait est inexcusable et il faut impérativement qu'on l'arrête, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Malgré... Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors je ne veux pas confier son identité au Grand Gardien, pas tout de suite. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce qu'on va faire. »

Tournant de nouveau ses yeux d'un vert extraordinairement clair vers sa partenaire, Adrien prit une grande inspiration.

\- « Pas tant que je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il n'arrivera rien de définitif à mon père », conclu-t-il d'une voix blanche, appuyant volontairement sur l'un des mots pour marquer son inquiétude.

Marinette pâlit brusquement, prenant soudainement toute la mesure des craintes de son coéquipier. Elle savait à quel point Adrien avait peur de son père. Mais jusque-là, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait également peur pour lui. En dépit de tout le mal que lui infligeait cet homme, son partenaire l'aimait toujours et refusait de le perdre de la même manière que sa mère s'était déjà évanouie de son existence.

Le Papillon devait disparaître, c'était une évidence.

Mais Gabriel Agreste devait survivre.

Et Adrien refuserait de livrer l'identité de son père au Grand Gardien tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'absolues certitudes concernant ce dernier point.

\- « Je comprends », murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Je ne dirais rien. »

\- « Merci, ma Lady », répondit son coéquipier avec une sincère reconnaissance.

 

 

 

Les deux lycéens arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard. S'il fut surpris de leur visite, le Grand Gardien n'en montra rien et les invita aimablement à prendre place dans son salon. Les jeunes héros le suivirent, avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le large tatami qui reposait au sol.

\- « Que puis-je pour vous ? », leur demanda Maître Fu en leur servant arbitrairement une tasse du thé qu'il était manifestement en train de se préparer avant leur venue.

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un bref regard, puis le jeune homme laissa échapper une légère quinte de toux pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- « N-Nous voulions savoir si vous avez avancé sur la traduction du livre sacré », commença nerveusement Adrien, alors que son cœur battait à grand coups angoissés dans l'expectative de la réponse de leur hôte.

\- « Malheureusement non, pas pour l'instant », soupira le vieil homme, anéantissant aussitôt les espoirs des jeunes héros. « C'est un langage très ancien et très complexe, et malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à le déchiffrer pour l'instant. »

Adrien se mordit machinalement l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir une exclamation de dépit, tout en crispant fébrilement ses doigts sur ses genoux.

\- « Est-ce que vous pourriez vous concentrer sur la page du Papillon ? « reprit le jeune homme d'une voix tendue, tandis que sa coéquipière lui jetait un regard inquiet. « Nous avons besoin d'autant d'informations que possible sur lui. Ses forces, ses faiblesses, s'il existe un moyen de neutraliser son miraculous... »

\- « Oui, c'est tout à fait possible », répondit Maître Fu, avant d'avaler calmement une gorgée de thé.

\- « Et ça pourra être fait rapidement ? » poursuivit brusquement Adrien, sans même laisser à son hôte la possibilité de rajouter une parole supplémentaire.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil suspicieux, son regard se faisant soudain aussi perçant qu'une dague tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil acéré à son jeune invité.

\- « Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais cela risque hélas de me prendre encore du temps », annonça-t-il précautionneusement. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-il soudain, posant sa tasse de thé à ses côtés pour se pencher ensuite en direction des deux héros.

Adrien se figea brusquement, pétrifié aussi sûrement que s'il avait été métamorphosé en une statue de pierre. Un lent filet de sueur glacée descendit entre ses omoplates, tandis que le jeune homme se fustigeait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir songé à une explication décente à fournir au Grand Gardien.

Avec le recul, il était évident que ce dernier allait se poser des questions sur leur soudaine requête.

Mais, épuisé et à bout de nerfs, Adrien n'avait même pas considéré cette option, et se trouvait à présent à court d'excuses crédibles.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Pas pour l'instant.

\- « Le Papillon a découvert l'identité d'Adrien », intervint brusquement Marinette, tirant le son partenaire de sa torpeur affolée. « Il sait que c'est lui Chat Noir, et il pourrait frapper à tout moment. Nous sommes à court de temps », conclu-t-elle d'une voix où l'angoisse se faisait désormais palpable, avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier.

Ses immenses yeux bleus se rivèrent aux siens, cherchant silencieusement son approbation. Adrien esquissa un pâle sourire, tout en hochant la tête avec reconnaissance. Marinette avait certes révélé la périlleuse position dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais elle n'avait pas trahit l'identité de son père.

Le jeune homme croisa ensuite les regards pensifs de Plagg et Tikki, dont les expressions à la fois inquiètes et réprobatrices lui indiquaient sans le moindre doute qu'ils ne partageaient manifestement pas sa volonté de retenir une aussi cruciale information. Néanmoins, ils avaient visiblement décidé de respecter son choix et gardèrent eux aussi le silence. Après tout, les paroles soigneusement choisies de Marinette ne dévoilaient certes pas toute la vérité sur la terrible situation qui était la sienne, mais elles ne représentaient pas un mensonge pour autant.

\- « Plus vite nous aurons des informations sur le Papillon, plus vite nous pourrons le battre », poursuivit Marinette d'une voix pressante. « Et mieux nous pourrons nous défendre. Adrien est en danger. »

Le Grand Gardien se leva avec une agilité surprenante pour quelqu'un d'un si grand âge, avant de se rapprocher rapidement des deux héros. Une vive inquiétude se lisait à présent sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux d'un autre âge restaient rivés sur Adrien.

\- « Ce n'est pas bon », laissa-t-il échapper, tandis que Wayzz voletait lui aussi autour du jeune homme. « Le Papillon est un ennemi puissant, et s'il sait qui tu es, il pourra s'en prendre aussi bien à toi qu'à tes proches. »

\- « Oui », approuva Adrien d'une voix blanche. « Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'autant d'informations que possible. »

\- « Je ne peux pas te laisser sans protection », poursuivit Maître Fu en gardant son regard perçant fixé sur le jeune homme. « Je devrais t'accompagner partout où tu vas pour assurer-»

\- « Non ! » s'écria Adrien, paniqué à la brusque pensée de voir le Grand Gardien approcher si près de son père.

Quelles que soient ses légitimes inquiétudes concernant l'avenir de son illustre géniteur, le jeune homme refusait de mettre Maître Fu en danger en le laissant s'approcher aussi près de lui. Dissimuler l'identité du Papillon au Grand Gardien était une autre. Lui faire courir sciemment des risques en le plaçant à son insu à proximité de son pire ennemi en était une autre.

\- « V-Vraiment, c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine », poursuivit-il hâtivement alors que son hôte le dévisageait avec un visible scepticisme. « J'ai pris mes précautions, je vous assure que pour l'instant je ne crains rien. Marinette ne me quitte pas de la journée, et je me cache la nuit. Le Papillon ne peut rien contre moi. »

\- « D'autant que si vous êtes en train de surveiller Adrien, vous ne pourrez pas avancer sur la traduction du livre sacré », renchérit aussitôt Marinette.

Adrien ignorait si elle partageait ses pensées alarmées concernant la présence du Grand Gardien si près du lieu de résidence du Papillon, mais sa coéquipière semblait avoir décidé de le soutenir quoi qu'il en coûte et appuyait chacune de ses paroles avec détermination. Le héros de Paris sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de reconnaissance pour cette extraordinaire jeune fille dont il avait la chance de partager l'existence. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait espéré avoir une partenaire aussi loyale, aussi courageuse, aussi fantastiquement parfaite.

Et pourtant, la fille de ses rêves était bien là, à ses côtés, se redressant involontairement tandis qu'elle tendait fièrement le menton en avant.

\- « Je protègerai Adrien », lança-t-elle d'une voix aussi claire que ses yeux limpides, son regard d'un bleu ensorcelant étincelant d'une volonté farouche.

Son ton ne laissait pas la place à la moindre discussion, pas plus qu'au moindre doute.

Elle était fermement déterminée à protéger Adrien.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement sous l'effet de l'émotion, tandis qu'une réconfortante et douce chaleur se diffusait progressivement dans sa poitrine.

Quand ils étaient encore deux collégiens ignorants de leurs identités respectives, il se souvenait distinctement avoir fanfaronné auprès de Marinette, quand il avait collaboré avec elle pour neutraliser le Dessinateur. Il s'était alors vanté d'être un preux chevalier, au service de dame. Mais sa tendre Princesse s'avérait être aujourd'hui le véritable chevalier de leur duo, prête à le défendre avec une inébranlable volonté et un éblouissant courage.

Gardienne de son corps, de son cœur et de son âme.

Adrien tendit machinalement la main vers celle de la jeune fille, entrelaçant délicatement ses doigts avec les siens. Il lui jeta un amoureux regard, où se lisaient toute l'affection, l'admiration et la gratitude qu'il avait pour elle, avant de finalement reporter son attention vers Maître Fu.

Ce dernier, inquiet de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait à présent le héros de Paris, discuta encore de longues minutes avec son jeune invité pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'exposait pas à d'inconsidérés risques, allant même jusqu'à lui faire promettre de venir se réfugier chez lui si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Mais bien que cela lui en coûte visiblement, le Grand Gardien admettait également que Ladybug était bien plus apte que lui à veiller à la sécurité d'Adrien, et la conversation fini par bifurquer de nouveau sur les capacités de leur ennemi.

\- « Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais prendre en photo les pages du livre qui concernent le Papillon ? » lança timidement Adrien, sous les regards stupéfaits de sa partenaire et de son hôte. « Juste celles du Papillon ! Pas une de plus », reprit-il précipitamment, alors que le Grand Gardien fronçait les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. « Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être réussir à les traduire. »

\- « Les informations que contient ce livre peuvent être très dangereuses », rétorqua Maître Fu, manifestement loin d'être d'accord avec une pareille demande. « Elles ne sont pas à donner à l'importe qui. »

\- « Mais le temps presse », rétorqua Adrien d'une voix suppliante. « On doit arrêter le Papillon au plus vite, et je suis certain que ce livre peut nous être d'une grande aide. S'il vous plait, juste les pages qui le concernent... Je vous donne ma parole que je ne les communiquerai à personne d'autre. »

Tous deux débattirent encore quelques instants, chacun avançant de légitimes arguments pour justifier son point de vue. Finalement, au grand soulagement du jeune héros, Maître Fu fini par donner son accord à Adrien à la stricte condition que Marinette et lui s'assurent personnellement que les renseignements que contenaient ces précieuses pages ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains.

L'adolescent approuva vigoureusement, puis se hâta de prendre ses photos avant que son vénérable hôte ne change d'avis. Marinette et lui s'éclipsèrent ensuite, non sans promettre à un Grand Gardien toujours aussi inquiet à leur sujet de le contacter régulièrement pour lui confirmer qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. En retour, Maître Fu leur assura qu'il les informerait immédiatement de la moindre avancée dans ses recherches, tout comme il ne manquerait pas de les prévenir s'il avait la moindre nouvelle idée pour venir en aide à Adrien.

 

 

 

Les deux adolescents marchaient à présent main dans ma main dans les rues de Paris, effectuant le chemin inverse de celui qui les avaient menés chez le Grand Gardien un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- « Des photos ? », lança brusquement Marinette, tournant vers son partenaire un regard interrogateur.

\- « Ah, oui », répondit Adrien en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, ça a été une idée de dernière minute d'Alya. Elle s'est dit qu'on pouvait peut-être redemander son aide à Mr. Kubdel, après tout il a déjà accepté de nous donner un coup de main une fois... »

\- « Et on n'est jamais retourné le voir ! » réalisa soudainement Marinette en rougissant de gêne. « On lui a demandé d'effectuer des recherches pour nous et avec cette histoire avec ton père, j'ai complètement oublié... Oh, qu'est-ce que je suis bête...», gémit-elle en se tapant machinalement le front du poing.

\- « Je n'y ai plus pensé moi non plus », laissa échapper son coéquipier. « Du coup, je me dis que ça serait le bon moment pour retourner le voir », poursuivit-il en esquissant un pâle sourire. « Il aura peut-être eu le temps de trouver quelque chose, et je t'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée d'Alya. Le livre sacré est écrit dans une langue très ancienne. Il ne pourra peut-être pas la déchiffrer, mais il aura sûrement des informations qui pourront aider Maître Fu à avancer. »

\- « Oui, ce n'est pas idiot... » murmura pensivement sa partenaire. « De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix », reprit-elle en braquant un regard perçant sur le jeune homme. « Plus le temps passe, plus tu es en danger. Si Mr. Kubdel peut nous aider à avancer, je suis partante ! »

Adrien hocha machinalement la tête, avant de consulter rapidement son téléphone. Au vu de l'heure, il était peu probable que le père d'Alix soit encore à son bureau, et les deux héros décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre le lendemain pour aller le voir. Sur les conseils de Marinette, ils rentabilisèrent ce délai supplémentaire en faisant un détour par une boutique encore ouverte, afin de faire l'acquisition d'un téléphone portable supplémentaire. Ils pourraient donner le numéro de ce nouvel appareil à Mr. Kubdel, qui aurait ainsi la possibilité de contacter Adrien sans que ce dernier ne soit transformé et sans que ce téléphone fraîchement acheté ne trahisse l'identité du jeune homme. Les chances que les coordonnées d'Adrien Agreste soient connues du conservateur du Louvre étaient minces, mais il aurait suffi qu'Alix rentre le numéro de son camarade de classe dans le portable de son père pour que son secret vole en éclat, et les deux adolescents ne tenaient définitivement pas à prendre ce risque.

 

 

 

La journée du lendemain parut d'une infinie longueur au malheureux Adrien. Comme convenu avec ses amis, il s'était introduit chez Nino la nuit précédente afin de pouvoir y dormir en sécurité, mais ces quelques heures avaient hélas loin d'être réparatrices le jeune héros.

Adrien avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau en ébullition refusant de le laisser tomber dans les bienveillants bras de Morphée. Trop tendu et angoissé pour dormir, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de réfléchir à son atroce situation. Le contenu du livre sacré représentait son ultime espoir de neutraliser les terribles pouvoirs de son père sans avoir à se dresser directement contre lui, mais les échecs de Maître Fu à déchiffrer l'ouvrage avaient été une cruelle désillusion pour Adrien. Ecrasé par cette vive déception et effrayé à l'idée que cette piste ne soit rien d'autre qu'une sombre impasse, l'adolescent était resté éveillé des heures durant, analysant la moindre idée, décortiquant la moindre pensée aussi douloureusement et méticuleusement qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec le plus tranchant des scalpels.

Quand Adrien était finalement tombé de fatigue, s'endormant au son de la respiration régulière de Nino, son repos avait été troublé par d'effrayants cauchemars qui lui confirmaient cruellement qu'il lui serait difficile de retrouver un semblant de sérénité tant que cette terrible histoire ne serait pas derrière lui.

 

 

 

Les cours étaient à présent finis, et les deux héros de Paris se dirigeaient précautionneusement vers le célèbre musée du Louvre. Bien que Chat Noir tente de faire bonne figure, la sourde migraine qui était désormais sa fidèle compagne ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des heures, tandis que le manque de sommeil instillait en lui une dangereuse paranoïa. Il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi toute la journée, mais chaque fois qu'il s'était rué aux endroits où il avait cru entrevoir une sombre silhouette, il n'avait croisé que du vide.

Fort de sa douloureuse expérience, le jeune héros avait renoncé à garder ses craintes pour lui et s'en était rapidement ouvert à son inquiète coéquipière. Il lui avait fait part son impression d'être suivi, tout en lui confiant avoir déjà eu de pareilles sensations ces derniers jours et lui avouant qu'il ignorait sincèrement s'il fallait les mettre sur le compte de son état d'extrême fatigue ou s'il s'agissait bien là d'une réelle menace.

Refusant de prendre le moindre risque, Ladybug lui avait ordonné de la prévenir à chaque fois qu'il ressentirait de nouveau cette sensation d'un regard inquisiteur pesant sur lui. A chaque fois, elle s'était elle aussi précipité dans les directions indiquées par son partenaire, mais sans plus de succès. Cette insidieuse impression que ressentait le jeune homme semblait être bel et bien le fruit de la fatigue de Chat Noir, mais par précaution, les deux héros prirent néanmoins mille chemins détournés pour rejoindre le Louvre.

Le soleil était ainsi déjà bas dans les cieux de Paris quand Ladybug et Chat Noir firent irruption dans le bureau de Mr. Kubdel, qui bondit violemment de surprise en les voyant atterrir par sa fenêtre. Quelques excuses de la part des deux jeunes gens plus tard, le conservateur du musée les invitait à prendre place sur des chaises qui trônaient contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

\- « C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous revoir », leur annonça chaleureusement le père d'Alix, tout en fouillant dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un mince dossier. « J'ai commencé mes recherches sur les héros » poursuivit-il en étalant plusieurs feuilles devant lui, « Mais malheureusement pour l'instant je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, du moins rien qui soit réellement significatif. Il y a bien l'histoire de cet homme-lion d'Afrique centrale, et encore, je ne suis honnêtement pas certain que-»

\- « En fait, nous venions pour autre chose », le coupa abruptement Chat Noir.

Le héros rougit légèrement alors que son interlocuteur le fixait soudain d'un regard pénétrant. Mr. Kubdel n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude d'être interrompu dans ses discours, et il haussa un sourcil intrigué à l'attention du jeune homme.

\- « Nous aurions un autre service à vous demander », reprit Chat Noir en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque, avant de sortir les quelques feuilles qu'il avait imprimé à partir des photos prises chez Maître Fu. « Est-ce que vous seriez en mesure de traduire ce qu'il y a écrit ici ? Ou de nous donner n'importe quelle indication qui pourrait aider à la traduction ? C'est important. Très important », conclut-il alors que le conservateur s'emparait des documents que lui tendait son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier resta muet un moment, ajustant machinalement ses lunettes sur son visage tandis qu'il parcourait les lignes de texte de ses yeux clairs. Alors que le silence se mettait à s'éterniser, Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- « Monsieur... », commença Ladybug d'une voix hésitante.

\- « Asie centrale », lança soudainement le conservateur. « Il s'agit très probablement de la forme écrite d'un ancien dialecte d'Asie centrale », précisa-t-il alors que les deux héros le dévisageaient avec une visible stupéfaction. « Je ne saurais pas vous dire exactement à quel peuple, région ou période il appartenait, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, la forme des lettres est assez caractéristique. »

Incapables de confirmer ou d'infirmer quoi que ce soit à partir de ce mystérieux alphabet, Ladybug et Chat Noir hochèrent mécaniquement la tête, tandis que le visage du père d'Alix s'éclairait d'enthousiasme.

\- « Et donc, vous pensez pouvoir le traduire ? » demanda Chat Noir d'une voix chargée d'espoir.

\- « Je l'ignore », répondit Mr. Kubdel. « Mais », reprit-il en levant la main pour prévenir des paroles de déception qui s'apprêtaient à franchir les lèvres du héros, « Vous avez de la chance. Il se trouve que la linguistique et l'Asie centrale étaient deux sujets de prédilection de quelqu'un que je connais bien. »

\- « Donc il pourrait nous aider ? », intervint vivement Ladybug, tandis que Chat Noir se redressait à ses côtés.

\- « Hélas, cette personne est partie il y a déjà de nombreuses années », répondit Mr. Kubdel d'une voix douce, tout en secouant tristement la tête. « Mais », reprit-il avec plus d'entrain, « là où vous avez de la chance, c'est qu'une large partie de ses notes sont encore ici. En m'en aidant, j'ignore si je serai capable de vous donner une traduction, mais je pourrais tout du moins vous indiquer plus précisément à quelle époque et région géographique correspond cette écriture. Cela vous sera certainement d'une grande aide. »

\- « Oui ! », s'écria aussitôt Chat Noir. « Vraiment, ça nous aiderai beaucoup ! Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourrez savoir ça vite ? »

Le conservateur du Louvre fronça un instant les sourcils, son regard se perdant dans le vague tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir à la question.

\- « Je l'ignore », répondit-il finalement. « Il va nécessairement me falloir un peu de temps, il ne s'agit ni de mes propres recherches ni de mes propres notes. Vous avez besoin de ces informations rapidement ? »

\- « Oui », répliqua Chat Noir d'une voix tendue, tandis que Ladybug hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Très, très rapidement. S'il vous plait. C'est vraiment urgent. »

Au grand soulagement des deux héros, Mr. Kubdel sembla prendre toute la mesure de la détresse qui habitait le jeune homme. Il promit aux deux adolescents de faire de ces recherches une priorité absolue, leur affirmant qu'il irait même jusqu'à poser des journées de congé pour travailler sur ces documents si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Chat Noir et Ladybug le remercièrent chaleureusement, puis lui confièrent le numéro auquel il pourrait joindre le héros de Paris pour le prévenir de la moindre avancée significative avant de finalement s'éclipser par la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

 

 

 

Depuis la découverte de la véritable identité du Papillon, les nerfs d'Adrien avaient atteint un niveau de tension presque inimaginable, mais le jeune homme fut néanmoins surpris de l'état de stress qui fut le sien dans les jours qui suivirent ses visites à Maître Fu et à Mr. Kubdel.

Alors que les deux hommes ne donnaient guère de nouvelles, l'angoisse et l'attente ne faisaient que torturer davantage le héros de Paris, le plaçant à un degré de nervosité jusque-là inédit. Un soir, alors qu'Adrien faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant le dîner après lequel il pourrait enfin s'éclipser chez Nino, une sonnerie de téléphone le fit brusquement sursauter.

Le bruit mélodieux qui s'élevait dans la pièce ne provenait pas son téléphone habituel.

Non, il venait de celui dont il avait donné le numéro au père d'Alix.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, se saisit de l'appareil de ses doigts tremblants, avant de décrocher si fébrilement qu'il faillit raccrocher du même geste. La gorge soudainement sèche, il déglutit péniblement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- « Oui ? » lança nerveusement Adrien.

\- « Chat Noir ? » répondit aussitôt son interlocuteur. « Ici Mr. Kubdel, le conservateur du Louvre. »

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. La communication était mauvaise, hachée, et il peinait à entendre correctement la personne qui l'appelait à l'instant même.

\- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en collant l'appareil contre son oreille, tout en se déplaçant dans la pièce dans un vain espoir de mieux entendre.

\- « Mr. Kubdel », répéta l'homme d'une voix anormalement tendue, presque difficilement reconnaissable. « E-Ecoutez... Il faut... Il faut que vous veniez », articula-t-il fébrilement. « Je... C'est incroyable. »

Alors que l'homme marquait une lourde pause, Adrien resserra mécaniquement sa prise sur son appareil, avant de se reprendre et de laisser échapper un lourd soupir, tentant de détendre ses muscles contractés.

\- « Vous avez pu déchiffrer le texte ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ses mots tremblant légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- « Ou-Oui », résonna la voix de l'homme. « C'est.... C'est... Ecoutez, je préfère ne pas en discuter ici », reprit-il avec un palpable affolement. « C-Ce n'est pas un livre. C'est un artefact. Et... Et vous n'avez pas idée... Il faut que vous veniez. Vite. »

\- « D'accord ! », répliqua précipitamment Adrien. « On vient à votre bureau tout de suite ! »

\- « NON ! », l'interrompit brusquement le père d'Alix. « P-Pas... Pas mon bureau. On me surveille. Je suis sûr qu'on me surveille. C'est trop dangereux. »

Le conservateur s'interrompit de nouveau, avant de reprendre.

\- « Quand vous faites face au bâtiment où se trouve mon bureau, depuis l'extérieur », reprit-il, « Il y a une aile en travaux sur la gauche. I-Il y a des échafaudages devant la palissade, vous ne pouvez pas la rater. J-Je vais aller m'y cacher. Au deuxième étage. Je vous attendrai là-bas. Faites vite ! »

\- « J'arrive tout de suite ! » lança fébrilement Adrien, mais seul un lourd bip lui répondait à présent.

Le père d'Alix avait raccroché.

Sans perdre une seconde, Adrien se rua sur son véritable téléphone pour prévenir Marinette. Tandis qu'il pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur son bureau, il entendit la sonnerie retentir une fois dans le combiné de son appareil.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Et le répondeur.

Etouffant un gémissement de désespoir, le jeune homme raccrocha vivement avant de tenter de la rappeler une seconde fois.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa partenaire ne répondit pas plus cette fois-ci que la précédente. Au vu de l'heure, elle devait probablement être dans son salon, en train de dîner avec ses parents. Adrien lui laissa un rapide message lui résumant les derniers évènements, avant de se tourner vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre.

Que faire ?

Foncer chez Marinette afin de la prévenir de vive voix ? Se ruer vers le Louvre pour rejoindre Mr. Kubdel ?

Le jeune homme hésita durant quelques secondes. La première option était clairement la plus sage, mais l'angoisse était plus vive.

\- « Plagg ! Transforme-moi ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix que l'incommensurable tension qui fondait sur lui rendait plus aigüe, avant de bondir en direction du musée.

 

 

 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune homme pour franchir la distance qui le séparait du Louvre. Jamais Chat Noir n'avait été aussi rapide, sollicitant jusqu'au moindres ressources de son corps pour accroître sa vitesse déjà surhumaine. Ses muscles n'étaient plus que de douloureuses masses qui le lançaient aussi sûrement qu'une plaie à vif, tandis que ses poumons affolé le brûlaient à chacune de ses inspirations.

Le jeune héros repéra immédiatement l'aile en travaux du bâtiment dont le conservateur avait fait mention quelques temps auparavant, et avisa une fenêtre entrouverte par laquelle il se faufila souplement.

A l'intérieur, tout était d'un noir d'encre.

Ce sombre détail ne posait cependant pas le moindre problème à Chat Noir, qui était plus reconnaissant que jamais à Plagg de le doter d'une vision nocturne.

\- « Mr. Kubdel ? » chuchota l'adolescent d'une voix tendue, tout en s'avançant d'un pas prudent dans la pièce.

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit.

Les yeux d'un vert surnaturel de Chat Noir scannèrent rapidement les lieux. Il se trouvait dans une vaste salle, au plafond extraordinairement haut et bordée de gigantesques colonnes dont la vue arracha un frisson d'appréhension au héros.

Ces massifs piliers étaient suffisamment imposants pour dissimuler de sombres menaces.

Et l'instinct du héros lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce.

Qui que soit la personne qui se trouvait ici avec lui, Chat Noir doutait qu'elle soit animée d'intentions amicales.

Alors que cette pensée se formait dans son cerveau, une autre révélation le frappa avec autant de violence qu'un brutal coup de poing dans le visage.

Un piège.

Il était tombé dans un piège.

\- « Ah, Chat Noir » résonna soudain une voix sévère, métallique, qui confirma les craintes du jeune héros tout en lui arrachant un frisson de terreur. « Je savais que ce cher Mr. Kubdel serait utile pour vous appâter. Dommage, dommage, j'espérais que Ladybug se joindrait elle aussi à la fête » poursuivit la voix en durcissant le ton. « Elle a de charmantes boucles d'oreilles auxquelles je porte un vif intérêt. Mais peu importe, je suppose qu'elle sera bientôt là elle aussi. »

Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur, Chat Noir tourna la tête vers une sombre silhouette à moitié dissimulée par un pilier.

La silhouette de celui qui le tourmentait depuis déjà tant de temps.

Le Papillon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Au moment où j'écris cette histoire, seule la saison 1 de Miraculous est sortie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans la saison 2 et je ne veux pas le savoir (pas de spoilers s'il vous plait).
> 
> Dans les chapitres à venir, il est possible que j'invente des éléments complètements contredits par les spoilers, mais si c'est le cas comme je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui a potentiellement été dévoilé sur la saison 2/les kwamis/autre, je vous remercie d'avance de ne pas m'en faire la remarque ^^ .
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ^^

Chat Noir se figea brusquement, le regard rivé à la massive colonne derrière lequel se dissimulait son ennemi.

Le coeur du jeune homme, qui battait déjà à tout rompre, s'était à présent douloureusement emballé pour atteindre des rythmes dangeureusement rapides. Mais si cet indispensable organe semblait à présent au bord de l'explosion sous les effets combinés de la peur et de l'adrénaline, il paraissait également être le seul à montrer à présent le moindre signe de vie dans le corps de l'adolescent.

Le héros était tombé dans une sorte de torpeur horrifiée, qui lui glaçait les entrailles et le laissait aussi pétrifié que l'une de ces statues de marbre auxquelles il aurait pu prêter ses traits délicatement ciselés. Paralysé de stupéfaction aussi bien que d'effroi, Chat Noir n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, tout comme son cerveau figé par une terreur incrédule n'arrivait plus à lui fournir ne serait-ce qu'une idée cohérente.

Dans son esprit presque vide, seule dansait encore une obsédante pensée qui le torturait comme une douloureuse marque au fer rouge.

Il allait devoir affronter le Papillon. Son propre père.

Et il n'était définitivement pas prêt.

Alors que le jeune héros restait immobile, tétanisé aussi sûrement que s'il avait été piégé dans une prison de glace, un mouvement sur le côté attira brusquement son attention. Arrachant son regard à la silhouette toujours partiellement dissimulée du Papillon, Chat Noir jeta un bref regard sur sa droite et ne dû son salut qu'à ses fulgurants et surhumains reflexes.

Sans même prendre la mesure de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il fléchit machinalement les jambes avant de s'envoler dans les airs à l'aide d'un impressionnant bond, juste à temps pour éviter la gigantesque masse qui s'écrasait avec fracas à l'endroit où il se trouvait encore une seconde plus tôt.

Un vilain, jusque-là lui aussi tapit dans les ombres, venait de faire son entrée.

 

 

Quand Marinette regagna sa chambre après avoir dîné avec ses parents, elle fut aussitôt accueillie par une Tikki surexcitée.

\- « Marinette », piailla-t-elle de sa petite voix flûtée, « Ton téléphone a sonné pendant que tu étais en train de manger. Deux fois. »

\- « Deux fois ? » répéta machinalement la jeune héroïne, avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de saisir l'appareil entre ses doigts.

La jeune fille déverrouilla rapidement l'écran pour découvrir que son mystérieux correspondant n'était autre qu'Adrien, puis constant que son partenaire lui avait laissé un message, elle porta son téléphone à son oreille.

Puis devint aussitôt d'une pâleur de craie.

\- « Marinette ? Est-ce que ça va ? », s'inquiéta immédiatement Tikki, alors que l'héroïne chancelait, prenant machinalement appuis d'une main sur son bureau pour conserver son équilibre.

\- « Non », répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. « C'était Adrien. Il est parti au Louvre. Le père d'Alix a appelé et il a des ennuis. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette tourna son visage livide vers sa minuscule amie.

\- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment », poursuivit l'héroïne de Paris, tentant de lutter contre la peur insidieuse qui lui glaçait peu à peu les entrailles. « Il faut y aller ! Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

 

 

Chat Noir atterri souplement quelques mètres plus loin, sans lâcher des yeux le nouveau venu.

LA nouvelle venue.

Ce vilain était une femme, qui, au vu des sombres couleurs de sa tenue, devait probablement faire partie du personnel de sécurité du musée. Un badge luisant d'une vilaine couleur violacée ornait sa poitrine, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Chat Noir que l'akuma s'était logé dans cet autrefois inoffensif objet.

Tout en se redressant, le jeune héros jaugea rapidement la vilaine du regard. Au premier abord, son adversaire devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui, et sa massive silhouette promettait d'en faire une ennemie des plus redoutables. Mais le plus impressionnant chez cette femme n'était malheureusement pas son remarquable gabarit, mais ses bras. Ils étaient entièrement recouverts de plaques métalliques, comme s'ils avaient fusionnés avec les gantelets d'une armure médiévale, et étaient d'une taille complètement disproportionnée par rapport au reste de son corps. Ses avant-bras devaient bien être deux fois plus larges qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être, et alors que la femme serrait les poings, ses mains fermées prenaient le terrifiant diamètre de deux boules de bowling.

Le lourd bruit qu'elle avait produit en attaquant Chat Noir n'était nul autre que le fracas de l'un de ses deux poings fermé s'écrasant sur le sol en marbre de la pièce, alors que ce terrifiant coup fendait une dalle de pierre aussi facilement que s'il ne s'était agi que d'une fine paroi de glace.

Un violent frisson de terreur parcouru l'échine du jeune héros, se propageant de vertèbre en vertèbre avec autant d'intensité qu'une brutale décharge électrique.

Si jamais cette femme venait à le frapper de plein fouet, il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir indemne.

Comme pour mieux montrer à Chat Noir à quel point ses craintes étaient justifiées, son adversaire pivota vers lui avant de foncer dans sa direction avec une agilité et une célérité stupéfiantes pour quelqu'un d'aussi massif.

Cette femme promettait définitivement d'être une adversaire redoutable.

Sortant son bâton télescopique, Chat Noir brandit son arme avant de donner un violent coup en direction des pieds de son adversaire, tentant de lui faucher les jambes pour la faire chuter à terre. Malheureusement, son ennemie para l'attaque en abattant l'un de ses monstrueux bras métalliques devant elle, bloquant ainsi l'arme de Chat Noir qui rebondit dans un bruit sourd.

L'adolescent serra les dents de frustration avant de bondir sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle charge. Avec une adversaire si forte et si agile, il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre seconde d'inattention, mais du coin de l'œil, il nota que le Papillon était sorti de derrière son pilier pour se déplacer vers le centre de la pièce.

Il avançait à pas lents, avec ce qui aurait pu passer sans peine pour une arrogance nonchalante, préférant manifestement profiter du spectacle plutôt que de se jeter lui-même dans la bataille.

\- « Allons, Chat Noir, pourquoi ne me donne-tu pas ton miraculous ? » lança-t-il d'un ton doucereux. « ça serait tellement plus simple... »

Le héros se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, luttant contre la fulgurante nausée qui lui tordait à présent les entrailles.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Dès l'instant où Adrien avait surpris le visage crispé de haine de son père à la vue de son miraculous, il avait redouté cet inévitable moment, appréhendant l'instant où l'homme dont il cherchait tant l'amour se dresserait face à lui pour le frapper avec une cruauté dévastatrice.

Chaque mot, chaque geste du Papillon déchirait son cœur en charpie.

Chat Noir avait mal, au point que la peine qu'il avait à endurer en devenait presque insupportable. Il aurait certainement moins souffert si son père avait ouvert en deux sa cage thoracique, écartant implacablement chacun de ses os pour arracher son cœur avec ses doigts avides.

Sans la lancinante douleur qui pulsait à présent à l'intérieur de sa bouche et le goût ferreux du sang sur sa langue, Chat Noir se serait sans nul doute cru dans le plus atroce des songes tant la situation lui paraissait irréelle. Le jeune héros avait à peine aperçu le visage de son adversaire, dissimulé par un masque qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement la figure, et sa voix métallique était curieusement déformée par l'acoustique de la gigantesque salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il aurait été facile, tellement facile de se convaincre que ce monstre à visage humain n'était pas son père...

Mais fuir la réalité ne l'aiderait en rien.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, à présent, Chat Noir ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que combattre.

Et vaincre.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible.

Tirant brusquement le jeune héros de ses pensées, la victime du Papillon se rua de nouveau sur Chat Noir, levant ses deux poings pour les abattre brutalement sur lui. Chat Noir esquiva vivement l'attaque, qui frappa de plein fouet l'un des titanesques piliers qui bordaient la salle. La collision fut d'une telle violence que son fracas assourdissant résonna dans toute la pièce, tel le bruit d'un monstrueux instrument de percussion. Une sourde onde de choc se déplaça dans les airs, heurtant Chat Noir avec force et le faisant trembler jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Le jeune héros vacilla légèrement, tandis qu'à ses côtés, la pierre vola instantanément en morceaux. Une myriade de fragments de roche s'éparpilla aux alentours, fendant les airs en sifflant, aussi tranchante et dangereuse qu'une nuée de lames de rasoirs.

Alors qu'il roulait sur lui-même pour esquiver cette redoutable pluie de débris, Chat Noir laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur quand une vive sensation de brûlure traversa sa joue tel un éclair courant sur sa chair. Il porta rapidement sa main à son visage, avant de la retirer aussitôt pour la placer devant ses yeux. En dépit de la pénombre, sa vision nocturne lui permit de distinguer sans la moindre peine la présence d'un liquide sombre sur ses doigts gantés.

Du sang.

Dans sa folle course, l'une des lames de pierre avait touché sa joue, tranchant la fine surface de sa peau avec autant de précision que ne l'aurait fait un scalpel.

Alors que Chat Noir restait un instant tétanisé de stupeur, la colonne endommagée laissa échapper un sourd craquement qui le ramena instantanément à la réalité. Ainsi fragilisé, le massif pilier ne resterait certainement pas longtemps sans s'effondrer.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

Vite.

\- « Allons, Chat Noir », résonna la voix du Papillon tandis que le héros traversait la pièce en quelques bonds rapides. « A quoi bon lutter ? Tu ne fais que te rendre les choses plus difficiles. Donne-moi ton miraculous, ou je laisse mon vilain finir de s'occuper de toi. »

A ces mots, une rage froide s'empara brutalement du jeune homme, déferlant dans ses veines comme un torrent furieux et grondant dans sa poitrine tel un animal acculé.

C'en était trop.

Son père n'avait manifestement aucun scrupule à vouloir le blesser grièvement ou pire encore pour arriver à ses fins, mais il n'avait pas le courage de porter lui-même les coups.

Il voulait son miraculous ?

Bien.

Mais le jeune héros ne se laisserait pas faire sans combattre de toutes ses forces.

\- « Vous n'avez qu'à venir le chercher vous-même », cracha Chat Noir, sa voix rageuse prenant de curieuses inflexions qui la faisaient ressembler au feulement d'un félin en colère.

Son regard vert étincelant de fureur, il se rua vers le Papillon avant de bander ses muscles et d'abattre son bâton sur son ennemi avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, le Papillon avait parfaitement anticipé cette frontale attaque et n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver. Il effectua un pas de côté tout détournant négligemment le bâton en se servant de sa canne comme d'une rapière.

Serrant les dents de rage, Chat Noir s'apprêtait à bondir de nouveau quand la massive silhouette de la vilaine apparu dans son champ de vision.

Chat Noir bondit vivement en arrière, évitant de justesse un violent coup de poing qui fracassa une dalle supplémentaire.

La femme se tourna vite vers lui, bien, bien trop vite, et le força à reculer de plus belle en distribuant aveuglément des frappes devant elle.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour se mettre à l'abri de cette rafale de coups, le jeune homme laissa échapper un juron en voyant la haute silhouette du Papillon disparaitre derrière sa gigantesque adversaire.

A deux contre un, la lutte était trop inégale.

Et à l'instant même où cette pensée traversait l'esprit de Chat Noir, une large flaque de lumière inonda une partie de la pièce, puis un câble traversa le champ de vision du héros pour s'enrouler vicieusement autour de l'une des cheville de son ennemie avant de se tendre dans un bruit sec. Trop concentrée sur le jeune homme, l'immense femme réagit trop tard pour esquiver l'attaque et chuta lourdement au sol, déséquilibrée.

Chat Noir jeta immédiatement un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour découvrir la familière silhouette d'une jeune fille en rouge et noir.

Ladybug.

L'héroïne avait surgit par l'une des larges baies vitrées qui ornait la pièce, arrachant au passage l'une des immenses bâches qui obstruaient les fenêtres pour les protéger des travaux en cours et permettant ainsi aux doux rayons de la fin du jour d'illuminer une partie des lieux. Alors que la jeune fille récupérait son yo-yo d'un souple mouvement du poignet, l'ample couverture de plastique qu'elle avait enlevée achevait de tomber mollement au sol, recouvrant une partie des dalles fracassée tel un blanc linceul.

En dépit de ses noires pensées, Chat Noir sentit immédiatement un indicible soulagement s'emparer de lui, illuminant son cœur aussi sûrement que les rayons de soleils inondaient à présent la pièce et diffusant une douce onde de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Non seulement l'arrivée de sa précieuse partenaire rééquilibrait les comptes, leur permettant de combattre enfin à deux contre deux, mais surtout seraient-ils ensemble.

Que ce soit en tant que héros ou simplement en tant qu'Adrien, Chat Noir savait parfaitement que la présence de sa Lady à ses côtés lui permettait de surpasser. Elle lui donnait la force de se battre, de se repousser ses limites, et l'aidait à relever la tête même quand tout espoir semblait avoir été englouti par de sombres cauchemars. En ces terribles moments qu'il traversait, sa précieuse coéquipière était pour lui pour lui tel un phare perçant à travers la brume, et le guidait à chaque fois qu'il s'égarait.

\- « Ma Lady », la salua Chat Noir avec un pâle sourire, tandis que la vilaine que venait de faire tomber sa coéquipière se relevait avec une agilité surprenante.

\- « Chaton », répondit-elle machinalement, son regard d'un bleu perçant rivé vers les profondeurs de la pièce.

Si les yeux de la jeune fille avaient été des dagues, nul doute que le Papillon serait instantanément mort transpercé.

\- « Ah, Ladybug », lança le Papillon d'une voix satisfaite. « Comme c'est gentil d'être venu. »

\- « Et je vais gentiment vous botter le derrière », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton acide. « Vous allez regretter que je ne sois pas restée chez moi. »

\- « Donnez-moi vos miraculous », rétorqua l'homme en tendant la main vers les deux héros. « C'est inutile de continuer à lutter, vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre moi. »

\- « C'est ce qu'on va voir », répliqua Ladybug, s'avançant aux côtés de son partenaire tout en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo dans les airs.

Elle jeta un bref regard au jeune homme, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand ils se posèrent sur sa joue ensanglantée.

\- « Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure, ma Lady », murmura Chat Noir avec un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait rassurant.

\- « Une coupure de trop », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, serrant les mâchoires de colère tout en dardant de nouveau son regard vers le Papillon.

Leur ennemi jeta un coup d'œil tout aussi hostile aux deux héros, son visage se tordant d'une colère difficilement réprimée tandis que ses mains se crispaient machinalement sur la canne qu'il tendait à présent vers eux telle une épée.

\- « Puisque vous le prenez comme ça... » gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. « Toi ! », s'écria-t-il avec un large geste de la main en direction du vilain qu'il avait sous son emprise. « Ramène-moi leurs miraculous ! »

La femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, gonflant la poitrine alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. Puis, sans autre signe avant-coureur, elle laissa échapper un hurlement d'une rage presque animale, qui fit violemment sursauter les deux adolescents.

Et ses mains semblables à des gantelets métalliques se mirent à grossir.

Encore.

Et encore.

Si auparavant ses poings fermés faisaient la respectable taille d'une boule de bowling, ils étaient à présent d'un diamètre trois fois plus gros, et promettaient d'être d'autant plus destructeurs.

\- « D'accord... », murmura Ladybug, ses immenses yeux dilatés de stupéfaction. « Et c'est elle qui a abimé cette colonne ? », demanda-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil au pilier à moitié détruit.

\- « C'est elle », confirma Chat Noir d'une voix tendue. « Il faudra être prudent, ma Lady. Elle a une force col-onne-ossale. »

Ladybug leva machinalement son regard au ciel, avant d'adresser un bref sourire à son coéquipier.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais ça m'avait presque manqué », déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- « A ton service, ma Lady », répliqua son partenaire avec un léger clin d'œil. « Je savais bien que tu aimais mes jeux de mots. »

\- « J'ai dit 'presque', chaton. Presque », rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, tout en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Tu pourras t'occuper d'elle ? », reprit-elle d'un ton de nouveau sérieux.

\- « Aucun problème », assura Chat Noir en se mettant aussitôt en garde.

La jeune fille hocha brièvement le menton d'un geste approbateur.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Elle voyait que Chat Noir tentait désespérément de faire bonne figure, mais Ladybug le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner à quel point son cœur saignait de devoir ainsi se confronter à son père. Si elle pouvait épargner à son cher partenaire d'affronter directement le Papillon, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à se charger elle-même de leur pire ennemi.

\- « Maintenant ! », lança-t-elle d'une voix claire, et les deux héros se ruèrent en direction de la monstrueuse femme qui leur faisait face.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants aux adolescents courants à toutes jambes et bondissants pour effacer la distance qui les séparaient de leur adversaire. Sur les derniers mètres, Ladybug passa devant Chat Noir, faisant tournoyer son yo-yo tandis qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers la vilaine. Cette dernière leva machinalement l'un de ses énormes poings, le plaçant devant elle pour parer le coup de l'héroïne.

Ladybug effectua quelques rapides foulées supplémentaires, puis plia brusquement les genoux, se laissant tomber au sol pour se laisser glisser le long des dalles de marbre. Emportée par son élan, elle passa sous la main gantée de son ennemie, qui, stupéfaite, tourna la tête pour la suivre un instant du regard.

\- « Hey, l'affreuse ! » hurla Chat Noir, qui avait profité de la diversion offerte par sa partenaire pour bondir dans les airs.

Il abattit son bâton en plein sur le visage de la femme, dont le nez se brisa dans un craquement sec, pendant que Ladybug se relevait d'un geste fluide pour poursuivre sa course vers le Papillon.

\- « C'est moi ton adversaire ! », lança crânement le héros à la vilaine alors qu'il atterrissait souplement au sol, avant de se redresser pour prendre une pose digne de ses plus grands moments de bravade.

Si Alya avait été là, nul doute qu'elle aurait eu de quoi alimenter le Ladyblog en glorieuses images.

Le nez en sang, la femme fixa Chat Noir un instant, interdite, avant de se précipiter sur lui avec un nouveau hurlement de rage.

 

 

Pendant que son partenaire s'occupait de l'agressive vilaine, Ladybug faisait à présent face au Papillon.

Son ennemi.

Celui qui avait tant fait souffrir Adrien.

Sans dire un mot, elle lança son yo-yo dans sa direction, l'objet noir et rouge filant dans les airs en sifflant tandis que la jeune fille cherchait à viser la tête de son adversaire. Si elle réussissait à l'assommer, tout serait enfin fini.

Chat Noir et elle étaient proches, si proches du but.

Mais naturellement, l'homme qui terrorisait Paris depuis tant d'années n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il bondit souplement sur le côté, avant de pivoter sur lui-même tout en donnant un violent coup de canne en direction de Ladybug, essayant de frapper le crâne de l'adolescente avec autant de force que s'il tentait d'écraser impitoyablement une batte de baseball contre une innocente balle.

Le coup aurait pu être dévastateur, mais la jeune fille para instinctivement l'attaque, levant son bras gauche pour bloquer le coup.

Un cri de souffrance s'échappa des lèvres de l'héroïne sous la violence de l'impact, alors que l'arme du Papillon s'écrasait sans la moindre miséricorde contre la chair tendre de son bras. Une fulgurante douleur remonta jusqu'à son épaule telle une décharge électrique, et Ladybug recula avec une grimace crispée.

Un rapide geste la rassura sur l'état de son membre meurtri, lui confirmant que malgré la force du coup, rien n'avait été cassé. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était certes lancinante, mais supportable, et ne l'handicaperait pas pour le combat.

Mais son mouvement de recul avait laissé une ouverture qui n'échappa pas au Papillon. Lançant sa canne dans les jambes de la jeune fille, il la faucha derrière les mollets d'un geste vif, la faisant basculer au sol. La jeune fille tomba lourdement, puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'horreur alors que l'homme levait le bras pour frapper de nouveau, prêt à abattre son arme sur l'héroïne à terre.

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse son terrible geste, le Papillon fut interrompu par le bâton télescopique de Chat Noir, qui s'enfonça dans son estomac en expulsant de ses poumons la moindre trace d'air. Bien qu'accaparé par son propre combat, le jeune homme avait saisi du coin de l'œil la chute de sa partenaire, et avait abandonné son adversaire du moment pour se ruer à la rescousse de Ladybug.

Bondissant auprès de sa coéquipière d'un geste fluide, Chat Noir la saisit par le coude pour l'aider à se relever, avant de pivoter rapidement sur lui-même pour reporter de nouveau son attention sur son imposante ennemie.

\- « Merci, chaton », souffla la jeune fille en se plaçant dos à lui, face au Papillon qui se frottait à présent douloureusement les côtes.

Chat Noir ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ses paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand la vilaine se mit à foncer droit dans leur direction, les chargeant tel un taureau furieux prêt à tout dévaster sur ton passage. Glissant une main autour de sa coéquipière dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le Papillon, il s'élança d'un bond vif sur le côté pour les mettre tous deux hors de la trajectoire de la colossale femme.

Et ce fut le chaos.

Durant plusieurs longues minutes, vilains et super-héros s'affrontèrent dans la confusion la plus totale, sans que les uns ou les autres ne réussissent à réellement prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires. L'immense femme aux gantelets d'acier se trouvait au cœur de la mêlée, distribuant de terribles coups de poings qui forçaient Ladybug et Chat Noir à prendre sans cesses leurs distances. Pour autant, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas non plus se permettre de la perdre un instant des yeux sous peine de risquer de subir de plein fouet l'une de ses monstrueuses attaques.

Le Papillon n'était hélas pas en reste, et s'il laissait sa vilaine se charger du gros du travail, il avait manifestement décidé d'abandonner partiellement son rôle de spectateur. Rôdant autour des deux héros telle une ombre aussi sournoise que mortelle, il guettait la moindre faille dans leurs défenses, tentant de s'y engouffrer vicieusement dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Rarement Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient été mis aussi rudement à l'épreuve.

Les deux adolescents poussaient leurs corps jusqu'à leurs limites, bondissant et virevoltant sans cesses dans les airs pour esquiver les coups de leurs ennemis, frappant ensuite à leur tour, tout en prenant toujours garde à veiller précieusement l'un sur l'autre. Les jeunes héros de Paris se déplaçaient avec parfaite synchronisation, née de longues années à se battre côte à côte, et ils ne durent bien souvent leur salut qu'à de fulgurants automatismes. Ils n'auraient même plus su dire combien de fois Chat Noir avait vivement projeté Ladybug sur le côté pour lui éviter une vicieuse attaque, ou à combien de reprise l'héroïne avait sauvé son partenaire d'une frappe qui aurait pu être sinon mortelle, tout du moins suffisamment dangereuse pour le mettre hors de combat.

Si la plupart de leurs esquives étaient jusque-là un franc succès, leurs offensives se trouvaient être elles aussi d'une redoutable efficacité. Chat Noir maniait son bâton avec puissance et précision, arrivant à tenir la massive vilaine à distance en dépit de la terrible menace que représentait cette dernière et réussissant à contrer les sournoises attaques du Papillon. Le yo-yo de Ladybug fendait quant à lui les airs dans un sifflement suraigu, s'enroulant autour de jambes ou de poignets pour handicaper les adversaires des deux adolescents ou les frappant avec une force jusque-là inédite, tant la froide rage qui animait l'héroïne décuplait ses ardeurs. La jeune fille n'hésitait pas non plus à utiliser son arme comme bouclier, le faisant tournoyer devant elle pour gêner ses ennemis ou pour se protéger d'un mauvais coup.

Mais en dépit des remarquables efforts que déployaient les deux héros pour mettre au moins l'un de leurs adversaires à terre, l'épuisement commençait à se faire cruellement sentir. Les réflexes de Ladybug et de Chat Noir se faisaient moins affutés, les plaçant peu à peu dans des positions de plus en plus périlleuses. Leurs sauts étaient devenus plus lourds, chaque impact résonnant un peu plus jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs os tandis que leurs muscles les lançaient aussi douloureusement que s'ils étaient en train de se déchirer.

La respiration lourde, Chat Noir esquiva un nouveau coup, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle tandis que ses poumons brûlants l'imploraient de leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit.

Mais c'était impossible.

A ses côtés, Ladybug n'était guère dans de meilleures dispositions. Chaque geste était devenu une torture, et alors qu'elle lançait une nouvelle attaque, elle grimaça de douleur tant ses tendons se bandaient presque jusqu'à en rompre.

Les preuves des difficultés que rencontraient à présent les deux héros se faisaient de plus en plus évidentes. Le menton de Chat Noir était à présent orné d'une méchante éraflure, conséquence immédiate d'une percutante rencontre entre son visage et le sol, tandis qu'une bosse d'un vilain rouge violacé avait fait son apparition sur le côté du front de Ladybug.

Il y avait trop à faire.

Combattre la vilaine.

Affronter le Papillon.

Veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Cette bataille épuisait toutes les ressources des deux héros, et en dépit de leurs nombreuses années d'expériences, ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre le dessus sur leurs ennemis.

Leurs forces les trahissaient, leur attention faiblissait, et à ce rythme, l'un d'eux allait fatalement finir par commettre une irréparable erreur.

La patience du Papillon semblait quant à elle arriver à bout. Ses yeux étincelants luisaient de fureur à chaque fois que l'un des jeunes héros parait une attaque ou portait un coup, et ses doigts se crispaient à présent compulsivement autour de sa canne.

\- « Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et donnez-moi vos miraculous ! » rugit-il d'une voix furieuse, alors que Ladybug détournait une fois de plus l'une de ses attaques.

\- « Dans vos rêves », répliqua cette dernière en relevant fièrement le menton. « Vous pouvez envoyer tous les vilains que vous voulez, vous n'arriverez jamais à nous battre ! »

En dépit du masque qui lui recouvrait la quasi-totalité du visage, la jeune héroïne vit très clairement la figure de l'homme convulser de colère.

\- « Vous n'êtes que des gamins », hurla-t-il avec rage. « Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée du pouvoir que vous avez entre les mains. Vous ignorez ce dont ces bijoux sont capables ! »

Les paroles hostiles du Papillon firent sursauter Chat Noir, qui jeta un regard incisif à son ennemi, se demandant avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'horreur et de colère ce qui pouvait bien valoir la peine de plonger ainsi Paris dans le chaos.

Et de précipiter sa propre vie dans la terreur et le désespoir.

\- « De quoi ils sont capables ? » feula rageusement l'adolescent, tout en envoyant la vilaine valser à terre d'un violent coup de bâton. « Qu'est ce qui mérite tout ça ? » poursuivit-il en désignant d'un large geste la femme qu'il était en train de combattre et la salle dévastée par leur affrontement.

\- « Vous ne comprenez rien ! », hurla le Papillon, perdant manifestement son sang-froid alors que son regard brillait à présent d'une lueur démente. « Avec ces miraculous, j'aurais le pouvoir infini ! Et je pourrais ramener Laura ! »

Chat Noir se figea brusquement, paralysé aussi sûrement que s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

Laura.

Le prénom de sa mère.

Il y avait certainement des milliers de Laura dans tout Paris, mais la coïncidence était bien trop énorme pour ne rien signifier.

Si le jeune homme avait encore le plus infime doute quant à l'identité du Papillon, voilà qui venait de sceller à jamais la moindre de ses incertitudes.

Laura.

« Ramener Laura. »

Tel était donc le but que poursuivait son père.

Celui pour lequel il était prêt à risquer la sécurité des citoyens de Paris. A sacrifier la vie de son fils unique. A abandonner toute forme de raison.

« Ramener Laura. »

Ramener sa mère.

Chat Noir avait soudain l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, le précipitant dans des abîmes d'un noir d'encre où se côtoyaient folie, horreur et désespoir. 

Ramener sa mère.

C'était impossible.

Sa mère était morte, mystérieusement disparue bien des années plus tôt.

La gorge sèche, l'adolescent leva les yeux vers le visage du Papillon, dont les traits étaient maintenant déformés par une inhumaine démence.

Impossible.

Définitivement impossible.

Les miraculous ne pouvaient pas ramener les morts à la vie.

N'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent sentit son cœur se déchirer de nouveau, torturé par un indicible espoir.

Et si son père disait vrai ? Et si sa mère adorée pouvait lui être rendue ?

Mais à quel prix ?, lui chuchotait impitoyablement son cerveau affolé.

Chat Noir n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

C'était de la démence pure.

Une folie aussi insensée qu'implacable, qui lui tendait langoureusement les bras, tentant de l'attirer avec des paroles doucereuses et de se saisir de lui pour lui faire perdre totalement la raison. 

\- « Chat Noir ! » hurla soudain la voix paniquée de Ladybug.

Le mince filin du yo-yo de l'héroïne de Paris s'enroula autour du poignet du jeune homme encore paralysé par l'absurdité de la situation, puis Ladybug tira vivement sur le câble pour mettre son partenaire hors de la trajectoire de la vilaine qui avait profité de ses instants d'inattention pour foncer sur lui.

Chat Noir roula à terre, avant de se redresser et de reculer de plusieurs bonds.

Il leva des yeux hagards vers le Papillon, son cerveau peinant encore à formuler des pensées cohérentes, quand il sentit soudain quelque chose d'étrange sous sa semelle.

Baissant son regard à terre, il constata avec incrédulité que son pied était à présent posé sur une matière rose et visqueuse, étrangement semblable à du chewing-gum. L'adolescent tenta de lever la jambe, avant de réaliser avec effroi que cette dernière était manifestement prisonnière de la substance collante qui s'enroulait à présent autour de sa cheville.

\- « Chat ! » cria de nouveau sa partenaire.

Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, l'adolescent vit apparaitre un nouvel homme, aussi petit et mince que son autre ennemie était grande et massive.

Le cœur de Chat Noir rata un battement.

Le masque et la tenue d'un rose improbable de ce nouveau venu ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à la nature de ce nouveau venu.

Un vilain.

Un second vilain.

C'était impossible.

Alors que Ladybug se trouvait à présent aux prises avec le Papillon, la femme au poing d'acier profita de la situation pour charger une fois de plus le héros à présent immobilisé.

\- « Pousse-toi ! », hurla Ladybug à son partenaire, sa voix désespérée résonnant dans les airs alors qu'elle tentait en vain de se défaire du Papillon pour se porter au secours de son coéquipier.

Chat Noir tenta une fois de plus de dégager sa jambe de la matière gluante dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée, mais en vain. La gorge sèche, il leva les yeux vers son ennemie qui fonçait implacablement sur lui.

Plus le temps d'esquiver.

Bandant ses muscles dans l'attente du choc, le héros fit tournoyer son bâton devant lui, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce maigre bouclier serait suffisant pour absorber la violence de l'impact.

La terrifiante vilaine n'était plus qu'à quatre mètres de Chat Noir.

Trois mètres.

Deux mètres.

Et soudain, une forme humaine surgit de nulle part, assenant un brutal coup dans les côtes la monstrueuse femme pour la faire chuter à terre avant de se placer devant Chat Noir dans un geste protecteur.

Stupéfait, le jeune héros braqua un regard incrédule sur la silhouette qui lui tournait pour l'instant le dos.

Une silhouette aux cheveux clairs, toute de bleue vêtue, qui gronda à voix si basse que personne d'autre que Chat Noir ne put l'entendre.

\- « Pas. Mon. Fils. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Et pour la petite info, j'ai dû faire la chasse aux fautes dans tout le chapitre parce que j'avais écrit « Cane » au lieu de « Canne ». Imaginer le Papillon se battre en brandissant un canard femelle à bout de bras, ça fait tout de suite moins classe... x)


	24. Chapter 24

Abasourdi, Chat Noir cligna plusieurs fois machinalement des paupières, se retenant à grand peine de se frotter les yeux tant il avait du mal à croire les images que ceux-ci lui renvoyaient. Le héros de Paris resta un moment immobile, le regard rivé sur la personne qui s'était portée à son secours et qui lui tournait pour l'instant toujours le dos.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Le visage du jeune homme exprimait la même stupéfaction hagarde que s'il avait reçu un brutal coup de massue sur le crâne, mais le choc que ressentait Chat Noir était en réalité plutôt de la même violence que s'il s'était fait percuter de plein fouet par un train en furie.

Tel un appareil à l'agonie, le cerveau du héros enregistrait inconsciemment tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais les conclusions qu'il tirait de ces observations étaient trop improbables, trop absurdes, et l'esprit du jeune homme se cabrait violemment devant de telles interprétations.

C'était de la démence à l'état pur.

Un instant, Chat Noir se demanda avec un légitime effroi s'il n'avait pas glissé dans une folie aussi implacable que celle qui semblait s'être emparée du Papillon. Mais bien que son esprit affolé ne lui suggère cette cauchemardesque idée, le jeune homme n'en était pas moins absolument certain que son ouïe surhumaine ne l'avait pas trahie.

« Pas mon fils. »

Les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre dansaient encore sous son crâne, formant une folle ronde qui se répétait encore et encore et qui s'imprimait dans son cerveau comme une marque au fer rouge.

« Pas mon fils. »

Sentant une vague de la panique manquer de le submerger, Chat Noir se passa la main sur le visage, fermant un instant les paupières pour tenter de conserver son sang-froid. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans tous son corps jusqu'à en faire trembler ses os. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, puis rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'attendait presque à ce que la forme qui se trouvait auparavant devant lui se soit dissipée, s'évanouissant telle un mirage qui lui aurait prouvé que cette apparition n'était rien d'autre que le fruit de son esprit égaré.

Mais non.

Il avait à peine entrouvert les paupières que son regard d'un vert surnaturel se braquait aussitôt sur la silhouette qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui.

Une silhouette masculine.

Indéniablement masculine.

Et indéniablement familière aussi.

« Pas mon fils. »

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Son père.

Un violent frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Chat Noir, dont le cerveau pourtant au bord de l'implosion commençait enfin à assimiler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son père.

Ce nouveau venu était son père, dont le geste et la tenue prouvaient sans le moindre doute possible qu'il était le porteur d'un miraculous.

C'était de la folie.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

 

 

Coupant court aux pensées abasourdies de Chat Noir, l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui se tourna enfin pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux courts et clairs étaient ramenés en arrière, tandis que le masque turquoise qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage laissait transparaitre des yeux d'un bleu grisé que le jeune héros ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha de Chat Noir d'un pas vif, avant de tendre vers lui sa main gantée pour l'aider à se dégager de la substance collante qui lui enserrait toujours la cheville.

\- « Père ? », laissa involontairement échapper le jeune héros, trop choqué réussir à retenir les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Tout en achevant de dégager Chat Noir, l'homme braqua sur lui l'un de ces transperçant regards dont Gabriel Agreste avait le secret.

\- « Adrien », répliqua-t-il à voix basse, tout en hochant brièvement la tête dans un léger geste d'approbation.

Puis, se redressant vivement, le stylise saisit son fils estomaqué par le coude pour l'aider à faire un pas en dehors de la masse visqueuse qui l'avait jusque-là retenu.

Ce faisant, Chat Noir posa machinalement les yeux sur son sauveur, et son regard accrocha aussitôt une broche qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Un bijou d'un doux bleu-vert, parfaitement assorti à l'héroïque tenue que portait son père, et dont la forme d'éventail rappelait délicatement la parure de plumes d'un paon.

Le miraculous du Paon, songea aussitôt le jeune héros.

Il connaissait son existence grâce aux méticuleuses recherches d'Alya, mais jamais il n'aurait cru croiser un jour le porteur d'un tel objet.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son père puisse être un jour le porteur d'un tel objet.

 

 

Même si elle avait semblée à Chat Noir être étrangement figée dans le temps, la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre le père et le fils n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes.

Quand tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur les évènements qui se déroulaient dans la salle, la vilaine que Gabriel avait mise à terre un peu plus tôt achevait de se relever en leur jetant un regard hostile, tandis que l'homme qui avait emprisonné la jambe de Chat Noir fonçait vers eux. Au loin, Ladybug était quant à elle toujours aux prises avec le Papillon, et le cœur de son partenaire rata un battement en la voyant n'esquiver que de justesse un vicieux coup de canne.

Alors que le jeune homme hésitait, déchiré entre porter immédiatement secours à sa coéquipière ou protéger son père, Gabriel prit l'initiative en se ruant à la rencontre de l'homme en rose qui s'approchait maintenant dangereusement d'eux. Il fallut une fraction de seconde à Chat Noir pour réaliser que son père était loin d'être désarmé. Le styliste tenait à la main un éventail de plusieurs dizaines de centimètre de long, qu'il gardait replié afin de pouvoir s'en servir comme d'une arme contondante. Tenant l'objet par sa base, il le brandissait comme une batte de baseball tandis que le vilain face à lui soufflait de toutes ses forces pour créer une gigantesque bulle de chewing-gum, espérant manifestement s'en servir comme bouclier.

Mais Gabriel Agreste avait visiblement décidé de ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié.

Se baissant à la dernière seconde, il écrasa son arme sur les rotules du vilain, qui s'écroula dans un cri de douleur.

Rassuré quant aux capacités de son père à se défendre lui-même, Chat Noir s'élança à grandes enjambées vers la vilaine qui lui barrait toujours la route. Il feinta sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, avant de s'envoler dans les airs en prenant appui sur son bâton. Il atterrit sèchement sur le crâne de son ennemie, avant de bondir quelques mètres plus loin, se relevant souplement pour se placer dos à Ladybug.

\- « Je suis de retour, ma Lady », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut les deux silhouettes rose et bleue aux prises l'une avec l'autre. Les deux hommes se déplaçaient dans une danse aussi violente que dangereuse, qui les emmenait inexorablement vers le centre de la salle où se trouvaient aussi les héros de Paris. Les pupilles dilatées de surprise, Ladybug resta un instant figée, dans une absence de mouvements qui aurait sans nul doute pu lui coûter cher si le Papillon n'avait pas non plus été paralysé de stupéfaction.

Gabriel assena un nouveau coup à son adversaire, avant de reculer jusqu'à se trouver aux côtés de Chat Noir et de Ladybug.

\- « Que... » laissa échapper la jeune fille, abasourdie.

Face à elle, le Papillon observait le nouveau venu avec un visible étonnement, puis son expression se métamorphosa pour laisser place à de violentes émotions qui dont l'intensité coupa presque le souffle aux jeunes héros de Paris. S'ils avaient cru voir le Papillon en colère, ils réalisaient à présent qu'ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Leur ennemi fixait Gabriel Agreste avec ce qui semblait être une haine viscérale, qui déformait hideusement ses traits au point que l'homme qui leur faisait face ressemblait à présent bien plus à un abominable monstre qu'à un être humain.

Le Papillon serra les poings autour de sa canne, l'arcboutant avec tant de force qu'elle se courbait à présent presque jusqu'à en rompre, tandis que sa mâchoire était maintenant si contractée que ses muscles saillaient de façon inquiétante.

\- « Agreste », cracha-t-il avec rage, son visage dément se tordant de fureur et de dégoût.

\- « Agreste ? » hoqueta Ladybug, jetant un regard incrédule à son partenaire.

Chat Noir hocha machinalement la tête, abasourdi par violence de la réaction du Papillon. Qui que soit l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque, c'était manifestement un doux euphémisme que de dire qu'il était visiblement loin de porter son père dans son cœur.

Une expression d'hostile mépris se peignit sur les traits de Gabriel Agreste, qui n'avait quant à lui apparemment plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- « Kubdel », gronda le styliste d'une voix glaciale. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

\- « KUBDEL ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Chat Noir et Ladybug, manquant chacun d'en lâcher leurs armes sous l'effet de la surprise.

Foudroyant Gabriel du regard, le Papillon se redressa de toute sa hauteur, respirant lourdement pour tenter de contrôler son implacable rage. Les vilains restaient quant à eux à l'écart, manifestement tout aussi déroutés que les jeunes héros de Paris par l'improbable tournure des évènements.

Toujours paralysés de stupéfaction, Ladybug et Chat Noir dévisageaient les deux hommes qui se toisaient avec une animosité si palpable que l'air semblait à présent aussi lourd qu'un ciel d'orage, crépitant d'une électricité annonciatrice des plus dévastatrices tempêtes.

Les adolescents peinaient toujours à en croire leurs oreilles, n'arrivant définitivement pas à associer ce doux homme qui leur avait proposé son aide au terrible vilain qui terrorisait depuis tant d'années les rues de Paris.

Le Papillon, Mr. Kubdel ? Le père d'Alix ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

\- « Mais que... Mais comment... », balbutia faiblement Ladybug, cherchant désespérément à trouver une explication à cette absurde situation.

Mais les deux hommes ne prêtaient manifestement plus aucune attention à leur entourage, trop occupés à se défier du regard, leurs poings se crispant machinalement alors qu'ils luttaient visiblement contre leur envie d'en venir tout de suite aux mains.

\- « J'aurais dû le savoir », grogna Gabriel Agreste d'une voix sourde. « C'est grâce au travail de Laura que tu as trouvé ce miraculous ? Après sa disparition, j'ai essayé de récupérer les notes qu'elle aurait pu laisser ici, mais je suppose que tu as dû réussir à mettre la main sur ses recherches. »

\- « Précisément », répliqua le Papillon avec un éclat de rire dément qui fit tressaillir le célèbre styliste. « Mais tu es mal placé pour me juger, Agreste », poursuivit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « J'imagine que c'est à toi qu'on doit la réapparition du livre sacré. Tu n'aurais jamais pu le trouver sans fouiner dans les affaires de Laura. »

Alors que la mâchoire du père d'Adrien se contractait de rage, le Papillon poursuivit son petit discours.

\- « Je savais qu'elle s'intéressait à l'Asie Centrale », continua-t-il en jouant machinalement avec l'anneau qu'il portait à l'un de ses doigts, « mais elle ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi. Et quand j'ai lu ses notes, j'ai compris. Les miraculous. »

Le laïus du Papillon eut sur Chat Noir l'effet d'un électrochoc. Chacun des mots de son ennemi était comme une décharge électrique reliant un à un une multitude de faits qu'il aurait cru avoir oublié, et la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit, de façon aussi brutale et aveuglante que la vive lueur d'un éclair déchirant un ciel d'orage.

Chat Noir savait pertinemment que sa mère avait toujours été passionnée d'histoire et qu'elle adorait les ouvrages anciens, au point d'y avoir consacré une large partie de ses études. Et à présent qu'il savait que Mr. Kubdel se cachait derrière le masque du Papillon, les rencontres qu'il avait eu avec cet homme et les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère lui revenaient en mémoire avec une acuité extraordinaire, éclairés d'un jour nouveau.

L'anneau que Mr. Kubdel portait précieusement à la main telle une alliance, qui lui avait été offert pour fêter la réussite de son doctorat par l'une de ses anciennes camarades de classe dont l'identité ne faisait à présent plus aucun doute pour le jeune homme.

Le sourire triste qui avait traversé le visage du conservateur du Louvre quand il avait mentionné une personne de son entourage ayant travaillé sur l'Asie Centrale et qui était partie depuis longtemps déjà.

Il était désormais évident pour Chat Noir que Mr. Kubdel et sa mère s'étaient côtoyés pendant des années, et les sentiments que le conservateur éprouvait pour elle ne laissaient pas la place au moindre doute.

\- « Ces choses sont des abominations », gronda Gabriel Agreste d'une voix vibrante d'animosité et de rancune, serrant machinalement son poing autour de la broche qu'il portait à la poitrine tout en jetant un regard haineux à la bague de Chat Noir. « Si Laura n'avait pas été une porteuse de miraculous, jamais elle ne... Jamais elle n'aurait... »

Bouche bée, Chat Noir jeta un regard abasourdi vers son père, se demandant avec effarement si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Sa mère, une porteuse de miraculous ?

Durant un instant, le jeune héros eu de nouveau la terrifiante sensation d'avoir été happé dans une épouvantable spirale de folie. C'était comme si deux mondes jusque-là parfaitement distincts entraient à présent en collision, se percutant avec une intensité et une violence qui défiaient l'esprit humain, et dont les débris fumants menaçaient d'écraser les dernières bribes de raison qui restaient encore au jeune homme.

Mais à en juger de l'expression sidérée de Ladybug, Chat Noir avait parfaitement saisi le sens des paroles de son père.

Sa mère avait été la porteuse d'un miraculous. Celui du Paon, très certainement.

\- « Tu le savais ? » lui chuchota sa partenaire, ses yeux écarquillés trahissant la vive stupeur qu'elle ressentait elle aussi face à cette extraordinaire révélation.

L'étonnement paralysait encore les cordes vocales de Chat Noir, qui secoua machinalement la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer à sa coéquipière que cette nouvelle le prenait lui aussi de court. Mais cette information inédite avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer au jeune héros comment son père était entré en possession d'un miraculous.

Pendant que les deux adolescents digéraient péniblement cette stupéfiante nouvelle, le Papillon jeta un regard chargé de mépris à l'illustre styliste, avant de pointer sa canne vers lui d'un geste aussi hautain que menaçant.

\- « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que les miraculous peuvent permettre de faire », lui lança l'homme tout de violet vêtu. « Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre à quel point ces bijoux sont extraordinaires. Ils ont des propriétés qui défient l'imagination. Et j'ai réalisé que si j'arrivai à trouver les miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle, j'aurai le pouvoir absolu ! », conclu-t-il d'une voix triomphante.

\- « Et pourquoi ? », s'exclama brusquement Gabriel, le regard rivé à celui de son ennemi. « A quoi pourrai te servir ce pouvoir absolu ? »

\- « A faire ce que tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage ou l'intelligence de faire ! » vociféra haineusement le Papillon, ses traits se déformant de nouveau sous l'effet d'une terrible colère. « Je vais ramener Laura à la vie ! »

\- « CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » hurla Gabriel avec tout autant de rage.

Sous son masque, le visage du célèbre styliste était à présent livide, et ses doigts tremblants trahissaient les difficultés qu'il avait à conserver son sang-froid. Pour Chat Noir qui était tant habitué à voir cet homme juguler le moindre de ses sentiments, voir son père si proche de perdre la maîtrise de lui-même était un spectacle qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

\- « Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible », répéta Gabriel d'une voix haletante, tentant péniblement de contrôler les violentes émotions dont il était manifestement la proie. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce dont les miraculous sont capables ? »

Alors que le Papillon ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, le père d'Adrien ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

\- « Les miraculous peuvent ramener les corps, mais pas les âmes», cria-t-il, avec un désespoir si poignant que les jeunes héros de Paris sentirent leurs cœurs se briser. « Tu as découvert que les miraculous pouvaient ressusciter les gens, alors tu es forcément au courant ! »

\- « Non ! », hurla à son tour le Papillon, son regard halluciné n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une implacable et terrifiante démence. « C'est ce qui est écrit, mais je SAIS que je réussirais ! J'aurais le pouvoir absolu, et je la ramènerai ! »

\- « Tu ne ramèneras rien d'autre qu'une coquille VIDE ! » rugit Gabriel Agreste, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu auras le pouvoir de faire revenir à la vie le corps de Laura, mais UNIQUEMENT son corps. Et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire ça ! »

A l'instant même où ces paroles franchissaient les lèvres du père d'Adrien, le Papillon se rua sur lui, canne tendue en avant telle une épée. D'un geste vif, Gabriel déplia son éventail avant de le brandir devant lui, déviant l'attaque de son adversaire comme il l'aurait fait avec un bouclier.

L'agressive action du Papillon eut le même effet foudroyant et dévastateur qu'une étincelle sur une mer d'essence.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal pour agir, les deux victimes du super-vilain se mirent aussitôt en mouvement. Levant son visage vers le plafond, l'imposante femme poussa un hurlement de rage primitif qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de ses adversaires. A leur grande horreur, ce terrifiant cri de la vilaine ne fut que le prélude à une nouvelle et spectaculaire augmentation de la taille de ses mains. Celles-ci enflèrent une fois de plus, gonflant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poings difformes atteignent chacun une effroyable taille de plus d'un mètre de diamètre. De son côté, l'homme vêtu de rose se hâta de piocher un chewing-gum dans le paquet qu'il tenait à la main, le portant à sa bouche avant de cracher ensuite au sol des flaques de la matière visqueuse et collante qui avait déjà posée tant de difficultés à Chat Noir.

Les deux vilains se jetèrent ensuite dans la mêlée, aussitôt imités par Ladybug et Chat Noir.

L'apparition de l'homme vêtu de rose compliquait singulièrement la tâche aux jeunes héros de Paris et à leur allié. Les attaques de cet adversaire étaient plus gênantes que destructrices, et en temps normal, elles n'auraient guère présenté de réel problème pour les combattants aguerris qu'étaient Chat Noir et Ladybug. Mais maintenant que ce vilain était entouré du Papillon et d'une femme dont la puissance de frappe défiait l'imagination, sa capacité de générer des nappes de collant chewing-gum prenait tout de suite un aspect plus dramatique. En plus de combattre des adversaires dont les aptitudes aux corps à corps étaient plus que redoutables, Chat Noir, Ladybug et Gabriel devaient prendre garde à ne pas laisser piéger par l'une de ces étendues gluantes, sous peine de se voir exposés à de violentes attaques sans possibilités d'esquives. Le moindre saut devait être parfaitement millimétré, le moindre pas nécessitait une rapide inspection du sol.

C'était comme danser sur un fil tendu au-dessus d'un effroyable précipice.

Guidé par une haine farouche qui semblait s'être emparé de lui corps et âme, le Papillon concentrait ses assauts sur Gabriel, guettant le moindre de ses instants de faiblesse pour tenter de le frapper. Le styliste se défendait de toutes ses forces, repliant son gigantesque éventail pour s'en servir comme d'une batte ou le déployant pour l'utiliser à la manière bouclier.

Chat Noir et Ladybug faisaient de mieux pour tenter venir en aide à Gabriel, tout en essayant désespérément de neutraliser les deux autres vilain. Quand il n'esquivait pas de coups, Chat Noir bondissait, assenait de violents coups de bâton à l'un ou l'autre de ses adversaires, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de son père pour intervenir en cas de besoin. A chacun de ses sauts, il atterrissait souplement entre deux mares de chewing-gum, et s'il calculait mal son point d'arrivée, le yo-yo de Ladybug ne manquait jamais de s'enrouler autour de lui pour le tirer en sécurité. La jeune fille virevoltait quant à elle entre ses ennemis, se faufilant parmi eux telle une ombre rouge et noire avant de les frapper avec force et précision. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, elle lançait son arme en direction du Papillon, tentant d'entortiller le câble de son yo-yo autour de l'une de ses chevilles, mais l'homme faisait jusque-là preuve de surprenants réflexes pour quelqu'un qui n'était d'ordinaire jamais en première ligne et réussissait à esquiver avec une frustrante régularité.

Tandis que la mêlée se faisait de plus en plus chaotique, l'immense femme semblait à présent se focaliser particulièrement sur Chat Noir.

Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence, ou peut-être répondait elle à un ordre muet du Papillon. Ce dernier aurait parfaitement pu noter que Gabriel semblait se préoccuper particulièrement du sort du héros de Paris.

Toujours était-il que le jeune homme se trouvait à présent aux prises avec la monstrueuse vilaine, dont les lourdes mains faisaient voler en éclat des pans entier de sol dans ses tentatives de toucher l'adolescent. Chacun des coups qu'elle portait était comme un séisme miniature, faisant trembler les dalles de marbre tandis que l'assourdissant vacarme que produisaient ses dévastatrices attaques résonnait dans toute la pièce. Jetant un regard inquiet vers son fils, Gabriel murmura quelques mots que les fines oreilles de Chat Noir ne réussirent pas à saisir au milieu du tumulte ambiant, et le corps du célèbre styliste s'entoura d'un surnaturel halo bleu azur.

Intrigué, Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'interroger sur cet étrange phénomène, son ennemie attira brutalement son attention en tentant de lui assener un nouveau coup. Elle frappait, reculait pour prendre son élan, frappait encore, et en dépit du fait que Ladybug se soit à présent portée à la rescousse de son partenaire, la vilaine se déplaçant peu à peu vers le centre de la pièce sans que les deux héros de Paris ne réussissent à entraver ses mouvements.

\- « Maintenant ! » hurla soudainement le Papillon en dirigeant sa canne vers Gabriel Agreste.

La titanesque femme qu'affrontaient les deux adolescents pivota brusquement sur ses pieds, son massif corps se tordant sur lui-même à une vitesse stupéfiante tandis qu'un éclat de rire dément s'élevait des lèvres du Papillon. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait franchi de deux bonds la courte distance qui la séparait désormais du célèbre styliste, avant de lever ses bras démesurés dans les airs.

Un hurlement d'horreur déchira la gorge de Chat Noir, puis les effroyables poings de la vilaine s'abattirent à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonnnnnnnn.
> 
> J'avoue que je stresse un peu en postant ce chapitre parce que c'est LE chapitre-clé de mon histoire ^^'.
> 
> Vous avez maintenant l'identité officielle de « mon » Papillon.
> 
> Un bon point à ceux/celles qui auront noté que le fait que Gabriel Agreste soit présenté comme le Papillon n'a toujours été jusque-là qu'une déduction d'Adrien ;) !
> 
> Et donc oui, ce pauvre garçon est passé au bord de la dépression à cause d'un malentendu... Même s'il faut dire que l'attitude de son père ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Ici, Gabriel a compris qu'Adrien était Chat Noir, mais s'il lui avait parlé franchement au lieu de froncer très fort les sourcils et de fixer son miraculous avec un air méchant, ça aurait probablement été bien plus simple xD .
> 
> Concernant la série, je ne sais pas si Gabriel Agreste est le Papillon. Je trouve sincèrement qu'il fait un suspect idéal (Il est froid, cruellement distant avec son fils, sa femme mystérieusement absente de sa vie fait un prétexte parfait à la récupération des miraculous, il a le livre sacré en sa possession...), mais ça me rendrait vraiment triste pour Adrien T_T . Du coup j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas lui le Papillon, mais un autre proche de Mme Agreste. Et si ça se trouve, Gabriel se montre aussi froid parce qu'il sait que les émotions peuvent le mettre à la merci de certains porteurs de miraculous, et qu'il fait de son mieux pour se forcer à ne rien ressentir...
> 
> Bref, assez de blabla ! :D
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé : ) (parce que stress, stress, stress... ^^' ).
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour la suite et fin de ce combat !


	25. Chapter 25

Les yeux toujours écarquillés d'horreur, Chat Noir gardait son regard rivé sur l'endroit où avait disparu son père, tandis qu'un triomphal sourire se dessinait sur le visage du Papillon.

Non.

\- « Non ! », hoqueta Ladybug au même instant, faisant écho aux pensées paniquées de son partenaire.

Livide, elle chancela légèrement, tout en agrippant machinalement son coéquipier par le bras.

Une monstrueuse vague de désespoir surgit au creux de la poitrine de Chat Noir. S'élevant, gonflant, menaçant de s'écraser impitoyablement sur le cœur du jeune héros de Paris.

Et soudain, Gabriel apparu dans le dos du Papillon, surgissant du néant dans un éclair bleuté.

Une téléportation, qui fit immédiatement refluer la vague de terreur qui s'apprêtait à engloutir Chat Noir.

\- « Que... » laissa échapper le Papillon, avant d'être interrompu par un violent coup d'éventail que lui porta vivement le père d'Adrien.

Le célèbre styliste avait frappé son redoutable ennemi de toutes ses forces, et par surprise. Aussitôt, le Papillon s'envola sur plusieurs mètres avant de chuter lourdement au sol, roulant sur lui-même pour n'être stoppé que lorsque son corps buta contre l'une des massives colonnes avoisinantes.

L'impact avait été d'une telle violence que Ladybug et Chat Noir s'attendaient légitimement à ce que leur terrible adversaire reste à terre. Mais à leur grande surprise, leur ennemi se redressa, prenant péniblement appui sur sa canne tout en fusillant du regard Gabriel Agreste. Alors que s'évanouissait l'aura bleue qui avait jusque-là entourée sa haute silhouette, l'illustre styliste serra les poings de fureur en constatant que son ennemi était encore loin d'être hors d'état de nuire.

\- « Agreste », gronda rageusement le Papillon en achevant de se relever. « Combien de fois est-ce que tu vas encore te dresser sur mon chemin ? Laisse-moi ces miraculous ! Laisse-moi ramener Laura ! »

\- « Tu ne pourras pas la ramener ! » martela une fois de plus le père d'Adrien, avant de se ruer vers son ennemi tout en brandissant son arme. « Personne ne le peux ! »

\- « JE le peux ! », cria le Papillon en se mettant en garde, prêt à parer le coup. « Je SAIS que je peux y arriver ! Je la connais mieux que quiconque ! »

\- « Alors tu devrais savoir qu'elle ne voudrait jamais ça ! », répliqua Gabriel en frappant son ennemi, qui réussit à dévier son attaque d'un souple mouvement de poignet.

Reculant d'un pas, le Papillon jeta un bref regard aux deux vilains qu'il tenait encore sous son contrôle, tout en leur adressant un léger geste du menton. Obéissant à son muet signal, la gigantesque femme et l'homme en rose se désengagèrent brusquement du combat qu'ils livraient jusque-là contre Ladybug et Chat Noir pour se ruer à toutes jambes vers le styliste.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, l'héroïque duo de Paris était fermement décidé à ne pas laisser le père d'Adrien se laisser submerger par le nombre. Ils réagirent aussitôt, et c'est à coup de bâtons et de yo-yo qu'ils interceptèrent leurs adversaires alors que ceux-ci avaient à peine parcouru quelques mètres.

\- « Je sais ce que tu ressens », cria Gabriel à l'attention de son rival, tout en jetant un rapide regard aux deux vilains qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. « Mais c'est de la folie ! Arrête ça tant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

\- « Tu ne peux PAS savoir ce que je ressens ! » vociféra de plus belle le Papillon, son regard halluciné brillant d'une lueur démente. « Elle a toujours été dans ma vie, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle ! Dans mon plus ancien souvenir, elle était déjà là ! On a grandi ensemble, on s'est découvert une passion pour l'histoire ensemble, on a fait nos études ensemble... C'était la femme de ma vie ! »

\- « C'ETAIT MA FEMME ! », rugit désespérément Gabriel. « Que ça te plaise ou non, elle t'a toujours vu uniquement comme un frère », poursuivit-il alors que le visage du Papillon se tordait de haine. « Mais si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis, alors tu sais qu'il faut la laisser en paix. Arrête cette folie, Kubdel », conclu-t-il d'une voix que l'émotion faisait à présent trembler.

\- « JAMAIS ! » aboya le Papillon tout en se jetant en avant.

Semblant trouver un extraordinaire regain d'énergie dans la haine brûlante qu'il ressentait pour le père d'Adrien, l'homme qui terrorisait Paris multiplia les assauts, plongeant, feintant, frappant avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée. Une pluie de coup s'abattait sur Gabriel qui ripostait autant que faire se peut, jusqu'à ce qu'une vicieuse attaque ne trouve le chemin de sa jambe.

La canne du Papillon s'écrasa avec une force dévastatrice sur le tibia de son rival.

Et cette fois, ce fut Gabriel qui se retrouva genou à terre.

\- « Ces miraculous seront à moi », cracha le Papillon avec une haineuse arrogance. « Même si je dois d'abord me débarrasser de toi. »

Gabriel se redressa en grimaçant, tout en donnant un violent coup d'éventail en direction de son ennemi juré qui esquiva sans peine cette contre-attaque.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me battre », reprit le Papillon avec un rire hystérique. « J'ai pu invoquer deux vilains en une fois grâce au peu que j'ai déchiffré du livre sacré », poursuivit-il en désignant la pièce d'un large geste. « Qui sait ce dont je serai ensuite capable ? C'est à toi de te rendre. »

Suffisamment proche du super-vilain pour saisir ses paroles, Chat Noir laissa échapper un involontaire hoquet d'horreur, tandis que les immenses yeux bleus de Ladybug se dilataient d'effroi.

\- « Oh non », laissa machinalement échapper la jeune fille.

Le livre.

Comment avaient-ils pu être si stupides ?

Dans leur hâte de faire déchiffrer le texte, ils avaient fournis la plus terrifiante des armes à leur pire ennemi.

Les jeunes héros de Paris échangèrent un regard aussi bref qu'intense, avant de hocher la tête de concert. Le moment n'était clairement pas le bienvenu pour se laisser écraser par une accablante culpabilité. Au contraire, cette terrible prise de conscience ne fit que raffermir la résolution des deux adolescents, embrasant leurs volontés telle une allumette jetée dans un champ de broussailles.

Il était impératif de mettre fin aux agissements du Papillon.

Là, et maintenant.

Hors de question de le laisser filer entre leurs doigts alors qu'il était à présent plus dangereux que jamais.

 

 

Alors que ces pensées traversaient l'esprit de Chat Noir, son ouïe fine captura le son aigu d'un bip. Un son parfaitement identifiable, en dépit du chaos ambiant.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent aussitôt sur la poitrine de son père. Sur la broche qui ornait son torse.

Les délicates plumes stylisées qui décoraient le miraculous du Paon s'effaçaient une à une, au point qu'il ne restait à présent plus que deux d'entre elles, tandis que le reste du bijou était désormais d'une douce couleur argentée.

Gabriel avait utilisé son pouvoir, et le compte à rebours qui le séparait de sa détransformation s'était implacablement lancé.

\- « Ma Lady ! » lança Chat Noir d'une voix tendue. « Le miraculous ! »

Suivant le regard angoissé de son partenaire, Ladybug approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête quand elle comprit le sujet de son inquiétude.

Plus question de tergiverser.

\- « Chat, couvre-moi ! », lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix claire, alors qu'elle luttait pour se défaire de l'emprise du vilain vêtu de rose.

Son partenaire vola à son secours, lui permettant d'obtenir les quelques secondes de répit qui lui étaient nécessaires pour analyser la scène quelle avait sous les yeux.

Une idée.

Vite.

Il lui fallait une idée.

Le regard incisif de Ladybug balaya rapidement l'espace, tandis que son cerveau en ébullition décortiquait avec autant de précision que d'efficacité les éléments qui entouraient vilains et héros. Le sol. Leurs armes. Les bâches. Les fenêtres. Les colonnes.

LA colonne.

Une colonne dont la base avait déjà subi de lourds dégâts, manifestement suite à l'une des puissantes charges de la monstrueuse femme qu'ils avaient à affronter.

Suffisamment endommagée pour que Chat Noir puisse achever le travail, et suffisamment proche de leur groupe pour gêner voire neutraliser les vilains.

\- « Parfait », murmura Ladybug.

D'un agile saut en arrière, elle se plaça au niveau de son coéquipier.

\- « Chat Noir ! », s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, tendant le doigt vers la colonne. « Utilise Cataclysme sur ce pilier ! »

Son partenaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Déclenchant son pouvoir, il écrasa sa main auréolée de lugubres particules noire à l'endroit exact que lui indiquait la jeune fille. La colonne vacilla dans un craquement sinistre, tandis que le héros s'éloignait d'un bond rapide pour se mettre à l'abri. Ladybug profita quant à elle de ce bref laps de temps pour lancer son yo-yo en direction de Gabriel. Elle fit habilement s'enrouler son arme autour du torse de l'illustre styliste avant de tirer sèchement sur le câble, entrainant l'homme en arrière pour le mettre lui aussi hors de portée de la dangereuse pluie de débris.

Le pilier oscilla une ultime fois, avant de s'effondrer à terre dans un fracas terrifiant. Le sol trembla sous les pieds des jeunes héros et de leur allié, les faisant trembler avec tant de force qu'ils eurent l'impression que leurs os s'entrechoquaient au rythme de cette terrible onde de choc.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'épouvantable bruit cessa.

Un silence presque surnaturel régnait à présent dans la pièce, troublé seulement par les respirations haletantes des deux héros de Paris et de leur allié. Peinant à distinguer quoi que ce soit, Ladybug plissa machinalement des yeux pour tenter de discerner ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Mais tout n'était que poussière.

Et alors que les fines particules soulevées par la chute du gigantesque pilier achevaient de retomber au sol, elle discerna une silhouette titubante au milieu des ruines.

Pas le Papillon, supplia-t-elle mentalement. Pas le Papillon.

Puis le bruit sec de la pointe d'une canne cognant contre le marbre résonna dans la salle, semblant venir de partout et nulle part à la fois alors qu'elle se réverbérait de façon angoissante contre les murs et colonnes.

Le Papillon.

Avant même que l'homme ne lui apparaisse distinctement, Ladybug lança son yo-yo dans les airs, hurlant « Lucky Charm » avec pour résultat l'apparition d'un petit sac en tissu qui retomba lourdement dans le creux de sa main tendue.

\- « Agreste... », gronda sourdement le Papillon en surgissant enfin du nuage poudreux.

Son chatoyant costume violet était à présent recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, qui lui donnait une couleur d'un pâle gris délavé. Toute la haute silhouette de l'homme était ainsi étrangement terne, à l'exception notable de son regard brûlant de haine. Ses yeux étincelaient tels deux brasiers flamboyant rageusement à travers la brume, et qui n'étaient braqués sur nul autre que Gabriel Agreste.

Ignorant royalement les deux vilains qui gisaient évanouis, le Papillon amorçant un nouveau pas chancelant en direction du père d'Adrien, avant de retrouver finalement son équilibre et d'avancer à grandes jambées agressives.

Voyant leur sinistre ennemi approcher de Gabriel, Ladybug se hâta de vérifier le contenu de son sac. Ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent d'une lueur triomphale, avant qu'elle ne déverse rapidement au sol le contenu du fin sachet de tissu. Une nuée de billes noires et rouges se répandit à terre, rebondissant avec de doux bruits cristallins sur les dalles de marbres avant de poursuivre leur route droit devant le duo de héros et leur allié.

Les minuscules sphères de verre roulaient et roulaient encore, continuant leur implacable chemin alors que seules quelques-unes d'entre elles se voyaient déviées par les débris environnants. Elles ricochaient sur les rainures des dalles, puis reprenaient leur folle course jusqu'à se glisser sournoisement sous les pas du Papillon.

Trop focalisé sur Gabriel, le super-vilain réagit avec un temps de retard et trébucha légèrement tandis que sa semelle ripait sur les billes qu'avaient semées Ladybug. Sautant sur l'occasion, Chat Noir étendit aussitôt son bâton pour faucher les jambes de son adversaire, achevant de lui faire perdre définitivement l'équilibre. Le Papillon tomba lourdement sur le dos, laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur alors que tout l'air s'échappait de ses poumons sous l'effet du choc.

Etourdi mais toujours conscient, le super-vilain se redressa sur un coude tout en grognant de rage. Ladybug et Chat Noir fléchirent les jambes, prêts à bondir vers lui, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu effectuer le moindre geste, Gabriel s'était élancé sur son adversaire.

Le célèbre styliste leva son éventail dans les airs, tandis que son regard brûlait d'une colère si froide que même Chat Noir et Ladybug sentirent leurs entrailles se glacer d'appréhension. Son bras tendu effectua un arc de cercle aussi magnifique qu'implacable au-dessus de sa tête, alors que les yeux de son ennemi s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

Puis, au dernier instant, Gabriel lâcha son arme.

Et écrasa son poing de toutes ses forces sur le visage du Papillon.

Un craquement sourd résonna dans la salle, et l'homme qui avait jusque-là tant fait trembler Paris s'effondra à terre une bonne fois pour toutes, évanoui.

 

 

Jetant un regard glacial à son ennemi, Gabriel se redressa tout en secouant machinalement ses doigts endoloris, pendant que Chat Noir et Ladybug le fixaient avec stupéfaction.

Les deux héros restèrent un instant immobile, comme sonnés eux aussi, peinant encore à réaliser que le violent coup de Gabriel avait bel et bien sonné la fin du périlleux combat qui les opposait depuis tant d'années au terrible Papillon. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes de flottement, ils reprirent finalement leurs esprits, se rendant soudainement compte que la bataille n'était pour l'instant pas tout à fait terminée.

\- « Chat, le miraculous », lança Ladybug d'un ton pressant, tout en se déplaçant d'un pas rapide en direction des deux autres vilains qui gisaient toujours à terre. « Je te laisse le récupérer, je m'occupe des akuma. »

\- « C'est comme si c'était fait, ma Lady », répliqua Chat Noir en secouant machinalement la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Alors que Ladybug se hâtait de purifier les akumas qui possédaient encore les certes innocentes mais redoutables victimes du Papillon, son coéquipier s'approcha d'un pas chancelant du Papillon. Le jeune homme gardait son regard le regard rivé sur le joyau qui ornait le torse de son adversaire.

Le miraculous du Papillon.

Un bijou d'une sombre couleur violacée, orné de quatre ailettes argentées qui le faisaient ressembler au gracieux insecte dont son porteur avait emprunté le nom.

L'objet de tous leurs tourments, enfin à portée de main.

Tout ceci paraissait si irréel à Chat Noir que le jeune homme se sentait étrangement déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait l'impression de se mouvoir dans un étrange rêve. Un songe à l'issue certes heureuse, mais aux éléments si incohérents que son esprit se cabrait encore à l'idée que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre s'était bel et bien produit. Son père, le Papillon, cette victoire tant attendue.... Le jeune homme réalisait encore difficilement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tendant ses doigts tremblants vers le col son ennemi, Chat Noir referma son poing sur le miraculous, avant de se redresser en serrant fermement le bijou dans sa main. Au même instant, le sinistre masque qui recouvrait les traits du Papillon disparut dans une nuée d'étincelles violettes, dévoilant le visage évanoui du conservateur du Louvre.

 

 

Alors que sa coéquipière déclenchait son pouvoir pour réparer les dégâts infligés par le terrible affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu, Chat Noir se détourna de son ennemi pour porter son attention sur son père. La transformation du célèbre styliste s'évanouissait à son tour, disparaissant dans une douce lueur bleutée. L'adolescent nota soudain que la respiration de Gabriel s'était faite lourde et haletante, et à travers les familières lunettes qui remplaçaient à présent son masque, l'homme braquait sur son fils un regard d'une intensité presque effrayante. 

\- « Père », commença le jeune héros d'une voix inquiète, « J-Je... »

Avant que Chat Noir puisse prononcer une parole de plus, Gabriel Agreste avait effectué quelques grandes enjambées dans sa direction, effaçant en une fraction de seconde la distance qui les séparait encore. Un battement de cœur plus tard, le célèbre styliste saisissait son fils dans ses bras avec tant de force que l'adolescent en eut un instant le souffle coupé.

Alors qu'il restait encore tétanisé de surprise, Chat Noir sentit les mains de son père se crisper compulsivement dans son dos. Pendant ce temps, les épaules de cet homme d'ordinaire si maître de lui-même se levaient et s'abaissaient à un rythme qu'il ne semblait pouvoir contrôler.

\- « Adrien. Mon garçon...», murmura-t-il dans un souffle, d'une voix si basse que l'adolescent cru un instant l'avoir imaginée.

Rêvée.

\- « ...Tu n'as rien. Tu n'as rien. »

Tandis que Gabriel répétait ces mots avec autant de ferveur et de reconnaissance qu'une prière enfin exaucée, Chat Noir sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour rendre son étreinte à son père.

Fermant les paupières pour mieux savourer cet instant inespéré, l'adolescent dû se mordre violement l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à retenir ses pleurs. Durant ces derniers jours, persuadé que son père ne lui vouait que haine et mépris, le jeune homme avait été la proie de tant de sinistres émotions que cet instant de grâce n'en était que plus précieux.

Tremblant à présent de façon difficilement contrôlable, Chat Noir se sentait à présent proche du point de rupture. Sa poitrine était si nouée qu'il en avait désormais le souffle court. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il arrivait à peine à déglutir. Ses yeux le piquaient de plus en plus, comme pour le presser de laisser jaillir de limpides torrents de larmes qui entraineraient enfin hors de son corps tous les violents sentiments qui l'avaient si implacablement torturé depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Gabriel se redressa lentement, posant affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de Chat Noir tout en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard humide dans les yeux verts du jeune homme. Alors qu'il dévisageait attentivement son fils, l'expression du célèbre styliste était chargée de si intenses et si inhabituelles émotions que Chat Noir sentit son cœur se mettre à bondir autant de surprise que de joyeuse incrédulité.

Les sentiments inscrits sur le visage de son père ne laissaient place à aucun doute.

De la fierté. De l'inquiétude.

De l'amour.

 

 

Alors que Chat Noir s'éclaircissait la gorge pour tenter de parler, ce fragile instant vola en éclats en une fraction de seconde, emporté par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas.

Père et fils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre avec une absence de naturel qui passa heureusement inaperçue, tandis qu'une demi-douzaine de gardiens du musée investissait les lieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, stupéfaits par le spectacle auquel il faisait face. Deux de leurs collègues se relevaient péniblement à quelques mètres des deux héros de Paris, tandis que leur conservateur gisait au sol, inconscient. La présence de l'un des plus réputés stylistes de France ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'absurdité de la situation, et les nouveaux venus ne savaient manifestement pas comment réagir.

Un léger bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir par lequel les employés du musée étaient arrivés, et Nino et Alya déboulèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Tous deux haletaient bruyamment, alors qu'ils avaient manifestement épuisé leurs dernières forces pour arriver jusqu'ici le plus vite possible. Ladybug ignorait comment elle avait fait et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, mais sa meilleure amie avait visiblement réussi à intercepter la rumeur d'une bataille au Louvre et s'était aussitôt précipitée sur les lieux.

\- « Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! », s'écria Alya d'une voix tendue, cherchant fébrilement les deux héros du regard.

La jeune blogueuse laissa échapper un soupir soulagé quand elle aperçut ses amis, tout en saisissant machinalement Nino par le bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Puis les yeux des deux lycéens s'écarquillèrent de façon presque comique quand ils réalisèrent que le père d'Adrien se tenait debout aux côtés des jeunes héros, pendant que Mr. Kubdel était quant à lui étendu à terre.

\- « Mais que... Mais pourquoi », balbutia Alya, tandis que Nino laissait échapper un « Mr. Kubdel ? » suraigu.

Le visage de Ladybug s'éclaira d'un faible sourire, puis elle se tourna vers son adversaire toujours au sol.

\- « Je vous présente le Papillon », déclara-t-elle avec emphase, tout en désignant du doigt le conservateur du Louvre. « Le fameux super-vilain. »

Alors que sa meilleure amie laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise, la jeune héroïne poursuivit son discours à l'attention des gardiens du musée.

\- « Il a attaqué deux de vos collègues, et il a également enlevé le célèbre Gabriel Agreste », reprit la jeune fille avec un geste de la main en direction du père de son coéquipier. « Chat Noir et moi allons nous charger de l'escorter chez lui. »

Alors que Ladybug s'interrompait un moment, ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un bref regard avant de hocher machinalement la tête, visiblement trop abasourdis pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. L'héroïne de Paris tressaillit brusquement quand le bip de son miraculous résonna dans les airs, puis se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- « Je vous laisse vous occuper de vos collègues », poursuivit-elle précipitamment. « Ils sont probablement encore sous le choc, ils auront besoin de votre aide. Il faudrait également que vous appeliez la police et que vous emmeniez le Papillon en lieu sûr en attendant. Faites bien attention à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Merci d'avance. », conclu-t-elle d'un ton ne souffrant pas la moindre contestation.

Conscients que les transformations de leurs amis allaient bientôt s'évanouir et voyant que les employés du Louvre tardaient à réagir, Alya et Nino prirent les choses en main. Ils pressèrent les gardiens d'obéir rapidement aux instructions de la jeune héroïne, les houspillant sans cesses jusqu'à ce que Mr. Kubdel et ses anciennes victimes soient évacués. Quand ce fut enfin fait, ils leur ordonnèrent ensuite de quitter eux aussi la pièce.

\- « Allez, plus vite ! », lança Nino aux retardataires. « Vous avez entendu Ladybug ? Dépêchez-vous. »

Alors que Nino escortait les derniers employés du musée en dehors de la salle, Alya se retourna pour jeter un regard soucieux à sa meilleure amie.

\- « ça va aller ? » lui demanda la blogueuse d'une voix inquiète.

\- « ça va aller », répliqua Ladybug avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci. »

Alya hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna à son tour avant de refermer la porte de la pièce derrière elle.

Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient à présent enfin seuls avec Gabriel.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pour rappel au cas où : Je ne sais pas ce qui a été dit concernant les autres kwamis/la saison 2. Pas de spoils s'il vous plait :)

Tournant ses immenses yeux bleus vers Gabriel et Chat Noir, Ladybug amorça un mouvement de recul en direction de la fenêtre par laquelle elle était arrivée de longs instants auparavant.

\- « J-Je... Je vais vous laisser », balbutia la jeune héroïne, réticente à l'idée de s'imposer elle aussi au milieu de ces émouvantes retrouvailles entre père et fils. « Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

\- « J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire à tous les deux, je pense », répliqua Gabriel en se tournant vers elle.

Ladybug ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de tressaillir quand un nouveau bip s'éleva dans les airs.

Le dernier qui le séparait de son imminente détransformation.

\- « Je crois que je vais vraiment devoir vous laisser », rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix tendue.

\- « Si vous préférez que nous ayons cette conversation une fois que votre kwami aura retrouvé des forces, vous pouvez y aller », reprit le célèbre styliste avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Il s'interrompit un instant, semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

\- « Sachez juste que votre secret est à l'abri avec moi...», ajouta-t-il finalement, jetant un regard incisif à son interlocutrice. «... Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. »

Alors que son coéquipier laissait échapper une exclamation stupéfaite, la jeune héroïne de Paris se figea brusquement.

Mademoiselle.

Dupain.

Cheng.

Trois mots.

Trois simples mots, qui la pétrifièrent aussi sûrement que si Gabriel avait déclamé une mystérieuse incantation magique.

Il savait.

\- « Mais que... Quand... Comment... », bredouilla Chat Noir, lui aussi estomaqué par cette révélation inattendue.

Le jeune homme était parfaitement au courant que son père avait compris qu'il se cachait derrière le masque Chat Noir.

Mais le célèbre styliste avait également découvert l'identité de Ladybug ?

\- « Je l'ai deviné dès l'instant où j'ai réalisé que tu étais Chat Noir. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Adrien », rétorqua Gabriel d'un ton presque réprobateur, tandis que le jeune homme s'empourprait légèrement sous son masque. « Je savais que vous vous fréquentiez, à partir de là, il était facile de faire le lien. La ressemblance est réellement frappante. »

Alors que sa transformation s'évanouissait, Adrien se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Son père s'était jusque-là montré si distant avec lui que jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être au courant qu'il sortait avec Marinette. Mais manifestement, il avait lourdement sous-estimé l'intérêt que portait son illustre géniteur à sa vie privée.

Semblant quant à elle toujours sous l'emprise d'un étrange sortilège, Ladybug resta encore un instant immobile avant de sortir enfin de sa paralysie. Retrouvant ses esprits, elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, puis leva son regard d'un extraordinaire bleu azur sur Adrien. Les joues rouges, les deux héros mortifiés échangèrent un bref coup d'œil. C'était un rude coup pour leur égo que d'apprendre que Gabriel les avait démasqués avec autant de facilité.

\- « Bon... », laissa échapper Ladybug d'une voix faible.

Renonçant à chercher à argumenter, l'héroïne de Paris poussa un soupir résigné avant de se métamorphoser à son tour. Alors que son costume achevait de disparaître, elle s'empourpra de plus belle sous le regard inquisiteur de Gabriel.

C'était une chose que de se détransformer devant son partenaire ou ses meilleurs amis.

C'en était une autre que de le faire sous les yeux de son idole et père de son grand amour.

Surtout quand on avait été intimement persuadé que l'idole en question n'était rien d'autre qu'un cruel monstre à visage humain. Et qu'on avait mille fois maudit cet homme pour avoir fait de la vie d'Adrien un enfer sur Terre.

Marinette se sentait à présent aussi embarrassée que terriblement vulnérable. Gabriel la dévisagea un instant d'un air songeur, puis son regard se fit soudain aussi froid que deux billes de glace lorsqu'il aperçu Tikki. Fuyant ces yeux polaires, le minuscule kwami rouge se cacha hâtivement dans le dos de la jeune fille, avant de fuir dans un coin de la salle pour retrouver Plagg et une petite boule bleue à laquelle personne n'avait jusque-là prêté attention.

Mâchoires serrées, Gabriel suivit un instant le kwami des yeux. Son expression de colère et répulsion mêlées en disait long sur l'aversion que lui inspirait tout ce qui avait trait aux miraculous. Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard interloqué, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, l'illustre styliste se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

\- « Bien », laissa-t-il échapper en machinalement passant ses longs doigts fins sur son visage. « Je vais vous raconter tout ce que je sais. »

 

 

 

Alors qu'Adrien et Marinette étaient à présent suspendus à ses lèvres, Gabriel commença son récit d'une voix dont il s'efforçait manifestement de maîtriser le tremblement naissant.

Tout avait commencé plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant.

Leurs parents respectifs ayant étés à la fois voisins et amis avant même leurs naissances, Laura et Mr. Kubdel se connaissaient depuis aussi loin que remontaient leurs souvenirs. Tous deux étaient fils et fille unique, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient passés toute leur enfance aux côtés l'un de l'autre, aussi proches que pouvaient l'être des membres d'une fratrie.

Inséparables durant ces jeunes années, les deux amis s'étaient rapidement découvert une passion commune pour l'histoire, avant de porter leur choix sur la même université pour poursuivre leurs études. Ils s'entendaient si parfaitement que vue de l'extérieur, leur relation semblait représenter l'image d'une camaraderie idéale. Mais malheureusement, cet idyllique tableau s'était peu à peu fissuré au fil des ans. Si les sentiments que ressentaient Laura pour son ami d'enfance n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une sincère amitié fraternelle, ceux de Mr. Kubdel avaient fini par évoluer.

Il était tombé amoureux de Laura.

Follement.

Désespérément.

C'est à cette époque que Gabriel était entré dans la vie de Laura.

Alors étudiant en mode, il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de cette fascinante jeune femme, au rire facile et à la détermination sans faille.

\- « Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée », poursuivait Gabriel, le regard perdu au loin, contemplant des choses que lui seul pouvait à présent voir. « Elle était seulement en train de parler, mais elle était si passionnée par son sujet que ça en était presque ensorcelant. »

Un triste et nostalgique sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres du styliste.

\- « Elle était toujours comme ça », reprit-il en continuant de regarder dans le vide, comme s'il se parlait à présent à lui-même. « Dès que quelque chose l'intéressait, elle s'y consacrait corps et âme. Et elle n'avait jamais peur de montrer ses émotions. Elle riait quand elle était heureuse, elle pleurait quand elle était triste, elle n'hésitait pas à me dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas », conclut-il d'une voix où la douleur était à présent palpable. « Elle était si... vivante. »

La gorge visiblement nouée, Gabriel s'interrompit un instant.

Déglutissant péniblement, Adrien détourna les yeux, non sans noter que Marinette en faisant tout autant de son côté. La détresse du styliste à l'évocation de sa femme était si évidente qu'il paraissait indécent aux deux adolescents de ne pas laisser un instant de solitude à Gabriel pour reprendre contenance.

Tandis qu'il fixait avec une volontaire attention les délicates décorations qui ornaient le plafond de la salle, Adrien passa nerveusement sa main dans ses boucles blondes.

La situation était surréaliste.

Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à réaliser que son père, pourtant si froid et distant, se livrait à présent plus sincèrement et plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait certainement jamais fait. Il ressentait un mélange confus de sentiments, à la fois heureux de découvrir enfin l'homme qui se cachait son le masque sévère de Gabriel Agreste et presque gêné de le voir ainsi abandonner toute réserve pour dévoiler des pans entiers de sa vie.

L'émotion d'Adrien était si forte que son cœur battait presque à en exploser. Ses lourdes pulsations étaient si fortes et résonnaient si intensément sous ses tempes que le jeune homme avait l'impression que les puissants battements de ce vital organe se réverbéraient dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.

Les joues de Marinette étaient quant à elles si rouges et son regard d'un impossible bleu brillait avec tant d'intensité qu'Adrien était persuadé qu'elle ressentait elle aussi les mêmes sentiments contradictoires.

La soif de savoir.

La peur de se montrer trop indiscret.

La gêne d'arracher à Gabriel d'intimes récits qu'il aurait probablement préféré garder à jamais pour lui.

 

 

L'attention des deux adolescents fut soudain ramenée sur le célèbre styliste quand celui-ci laissa échapper une légère quinte de toux, annonçant ainsi qu'il était prêt à reprendre le fil de son histoire.

Gabriel avait été immédiatement fasciné par Laura, et il avait vite découvert que cette attirance était mutuelle. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il n'avait fallu que peu de temps aux deux jeunes gens pour se mettre à sortir ensemble.

Si Mr. Kubdel n'avait jamais osé avouer à Laura ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait en revanche tout de suite montré une franche hostilité envers son nouveau compagnon. Il haïssait Gabriel et ne se privait pas de lui faire savoir à la moindre occasion. Cette animosité était rapidement devenue réciproque, le jeune apprenti-styliste supportant aussi peu les agressives remarques de son rival que l'attachement malsain dont il semblait faire preuve à l'encontre de Laura.

\- « Je crois sincèrement qu'il la considérait comme sa propriété », poursuivit le styliste, les yeux étincelant d'une colère dont les années n'avait pas réussi à avoir raison. « Qu'il pensait qu'elle était à lui. Mais elle n'était pas à lui. Elle n'était pas à moi non plus. Laura n'était à personne, et elle était libre de choisir de fréquenter qui elle voulait. Je pense qu'il ne l'a jamais accepté. »

Ces perpétuelles tensions avait naturellement fini par avoir des répercussions sur la relation qu'avait la mère d'Adrien avec Mr. Kubdel. Ce dernier s'était peu à peu éloigné de son amie d'enfance, allant jusqu'à refuser de la voir si d'aventure Gabriel se trouvait lui aussi dans les environs.

\- « Les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes entre eux », lança le styliste d'une voix dure. « Laura a été profondément blessée par l'attitude de Kubdel. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de sauver leur amitié, mais quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé. »

Gabriel savait que le conservateur du Louvre avait fini par fréquenter une autre jeune femme, qu'il avait rapidement épousé quand cette dernière était tombée enceinte de leur premier enfant. Mais si cet évènement avait eu le mérite d'apaiser légèrement la discorde qui régnait entre les deux amis d'enfance, jamais Mr. Kubdel n'avait réussi pour autant à oublier Laura.

Parfaitement indifférent à tout ce qui touchait la vie amoureuse de son rival, Gabriel avait continué de fréquenter celle qui allait un jour devenir sa femme. Ils avaient tous deux brillamment fini leurs études avant de décrocher un premier emploi. S'étaient installés ensembles. S'étaient fiancés. S'étaient mariés. Dans une confidence surprenante pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire habitué à faire preuve d'une immense réserve, Gabriel avoua d'une voix émue que ces années de bonheur comptaient sans le moindre doute parmi les plus heureuses de sa vie.

Mais Laura avait un secret, dont aucun des deux hommes pourtant si proches d'elle n'était au courant.

Et un jour, tout à fait par hasard, Gabriel l'avait découvert.

Sa précieuse, courageuse, merveilleuse Laura était une héroïne, porteuse du miraculous du Paon.

La mâchoire de Gabriel se contracta involontairement alors qu'il abordait une partie de son récit qui faisait manifestement remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface.

\- « J'ai tout de suite compris... », commença-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Elle a tout fait pour essayer de me rassurer, mais j'ai tout de suite compris à quel point ce qu'elle faisait pouvait être dangereux. »

Poussant un lourd soupir, le célèbre styliste passa machinalement ses doigts sur la pointe de son menton.

\- « Être un héros implique forcément de prendre des risques. De se mettre en danger. De se battre », poursuivit-il en jetant un regard incisif aux deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face. « J'ai réalisé soudain que je risquais de la perdre à tout instant et je... J'avais peur. Peur qu'un jour elle parte et qu'elle ne revienne pas. »

La voix de Gabriel se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et il dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour réussir à conserver son calme.

\- « On en a beaucoup discuté tous les deux », reprit-il d'un ton de nouveau ferme. « J'ai essayé de la convaincre d'arrêter, mais elle tenait à poursuivre sa mission. Elle était si courageuse et passionnée », reprit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, « que j'aurais dû deviner que tous mes arguments auraient été inutiles. Alors je l'ai soutenue, du mieux que je pouvais, tout en espérant que tout se passerait bien. »

Les fines lèvres de Gabriel s'étirèrent en un pâle sourire, si triste et si désemparé qu'Adrien et Marinette sentirent leur cœur se briser.

\- « Elle m'avait promis que tout se passerait bien. »

 

 

Gabriel prit plusieurs lentes inspirations, et peu à peu, son visage redevint le masque impénétrable qui était si familier à Adrien. Après une nouvelle pause, le styliste poursuivit son histoire.

S'il savait que Laura était la porteuse du miraculous du Paon, il ignorait les circonstances au cours desquelles elle était devenue une héroïne. Tout comme il ne savait la date exacte à laquelle elle avait endossé ce rôle.

Peut-être était-ce avant leur rencontre. Peut-être était-ce après.

La seule chose dont Gabriel était absolument certain, c'était qu'elle avait interrompu ses activités quand elle était tombée enceinte et dans les années qui avaient suivies la naissance d'Adrien.

Laura n'était cependant pas restée inactive pour autant. En plus de protéger Paris, elle avait rapidement décidé de mettre ses compétences d'historienne aguerrie au service des Héros et Gardiens. Cette retraite forcée lui avait permis de redoubler d'ardeur dans sa quête. Intimement persuadée qu'elle pourrait retrouver la trace du livre sacré et des miraculous égarés à travers les âges, Laura s'était plongée à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Au fil des années, ses études acharnées avaient finies par la mener sur la piste du Tibet. Elle pensait pouvoir y mettre la main sur une piste concernant le précieux ouvrage, voire peut-être sur l'ouvrage lui-même, et elle rassemblait autant d'éléments que possible en attendant d'en savoir assez pour pouvoir aller poursuivre ses recherches sur place.

Puis, au grand effroi de Gabriel, Laura avait un jour décidé de reprendre sa mission.

Terrifié à l'idée de la voir s'exposer à d'incommensurables dangers, le styliste avait essayé de la dissuader, mais en vain. Le sens du devoir de celle qui était à l'époque l'unique héroïne de Paris avait été le plus fort, et la porteuse du miraculous du Paon avait repris du service après des années d'absence.

\- « Puis il y a eu cette fois », dit Gabriel d'une voix blanche, le visage soudain livide. « La fois de trop. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Marinette vit Adrien tressaillir, avant de noter avec angoisse qu'il était devenu lui aussi dangereusement pâle. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, mais le jeune homme parut à peine s'en rendre compte.

Tout comme il ne réalisait probablement pas à quel point ses propres mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

Comme hypnotisé, Adrien était à présent incapable de détacher ses yeux verts du visage décomposé de son père. Le héros de Paris ne savait que trop bien quelle était l'histoire que le célèbre styliste s'apprêtait à aborder, et son cœur se déchirait déjà.

Il allait parler de cet horrible moment.

De ce soir d'hiver où sa mère avait disparu.

\- « J'étais à une conférence, et il y a eu ce... cette chose », commença lentement Gabriel. « Une abomination indescriptible. Un monstre. Il a surgit sur une petite place, juste à côté du bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais. Je pouvais parfaitement le voir depuis la salle où j'étais. »

Gabriel s'interrompit un instant, déglutissant péniblement tandis que la douleur causée par ces terribles souvenirs se faisait manifestement tout aussi vivace qu'aux premiers jours.

\- « Il y a eu une explosion, et toute la baie vitrée a volée en éclats », poursuivit-il d'une voix si faible que les deux adolescents peinaient à présent à l'entendre. « Le chaos était inimaginable. Les débris, les gens qui hurlaient... Et Laura est apparue. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas apparaitre », continua-t-il avec un pâle sourire. « Elle était toujours là pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. »

Sentant Adrien se mettre à frissonner, Marinette lâcha sa main pour se rapprocher encore de lui, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Comme pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Comme pour le protéger lui aussi.

Le jeune homme ne prononça pas un mot, ne détourna pas le regard de son père, mais ses doigts cherchèrent instinctivement ceux de Marinette pour les serrer avec reconnaissance.

\- « Et c'est là qu'elle m'a vu », lâcha soudain Gabriel, d'une pâleur à présent si cadavérique qu'il ressemblait à un mort tout juste arraché de son tombeau. « Elle était en train d'affronter cette chose et elle m'a vu. Et à partir de là, tout a changé. »

Alors que Gabriel styliste poursuivait impitoyablement son récit, il détourna brusquement les yeux, évitant à présent de regarder les deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face.

\- « Je l'avais déjà vue se battre, mais là c'était devenu différent. La façon dont elle évitait les coups, les esquives, les contre-attaques... Elle prenait des risques. Beaucoup plus de risques qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude. Parce qu'elle savait que j'étais là, j'en suis sûr. »

Tandis que son père continuait de fuir son regard, Adrien se mit de nouveau à trembler, frissonnant à présent aussi violemment que s'il sortait d'un bain d'eau glacée. Marinette raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces, l'enveloppant de ses bras comme l'aurait fait une couverture chaude.

\- « Je l'ai vue déclencher son pouvoir. La téléportation », poursuivit Gabriel d'un ton à présent curieusement détaché, comme si maintenir une distance émotionnelle était pour lui le seul moyen de poursuivre son récit sans s'effondrer. « Ce n'était possible qu'une seule fois avant de se détransformer, mais à partir du moment où son pouvoir était activé, elle avait la capacité se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre en une fraction de seconde. Ce jour-là, elle avait réussi à attirer le monstre sur la petite place à côté de mon bâtiment et elle a tenté une attaque désespérée. Le genre d'attaque qui passe ou qui finit en désastre. Et c'est passé. Elle a réussi à porter le coup final à cette chose. »

La voix de Gabriel se brisa de nouveau, alors que le sang-froid qu'il avait péniblement réussi à retrouver l'abandonnait de nouveau. Les yeux à présent baignés de larmes, il prit une lourde inspiration.

\- « Mais le monstre avait lancé une riposte au même instant. Laura s'est téléportée, mais trop tard. Le coup l'a touchée exactement au même moment. »

Le célèbre styliste n'effectuait maintenant plus un geste, comme pétrifié par une inconsolable douleur.

En débit des années qui le séparaient de cet horrible jour, le temps n'avait manifestement pas atténué le supplice que lui infligeaient ces déchirants souvenirs.

\- « Elle aurait dû réapparaitre », reprit Gabriel d'une voix désespérée. « Elle réapparaissait toujours. Mais pas cette fois. Il y a eu un minuscule éclair bleu, et le miraculous du Paon a de nouveau surgit du néant. Pas Laura. C'est là que j'ai compris. »

Le père d'Adrien prit une nouvelle inspiration, avant de lever son regard au ciel.

\- « Elle nous avait tous sauvés. Et elle avait disparu. »

 

 

Quelques minutes d'un lourd silence passèrent lentement, puis Gabriel reprit finalement le fil de son récit.

D'une voix blanche, il raconta les jours d'horreur et de désespoir qui avaient suivi la perte de sa femme, officiellement disparue dans une mystérieuse explosion de gaz.

Comment il avait cru mourir de douleur en comprenant qu'il l'avait certainement perdue à jamais. Puis comment il s'était tourné vers les précieuses recherches qu'avaient laissées Laura, porté par l'espoir fou que représentaient les fantastiques pouvoirs des miraculous.

Comment, pris d'une fiévreuse démence, il s'était enfermé durant des jours, des semaines entières. Délaissant son fils unique pourtant lui aussi perclus de douleur, pour se plonger à corps perdu dans les notes et traductions qu'avaient rassemblées sa femme.

\- « Je savais que les miraculous renfermaient des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'imagination », lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone, sous les regards maintenant débordants de larmes des deux adolescents. « Ils m'avaient pris Laura. Il fallait qu'ils me la ramènent. »

Laura n'avait jamais caché à Gabriel l'avancement de ses travaux. Au moment où elle avait disparu, le styliste était ainsi parfaitement au courant qu'elle avait achevé ses recherches concernant le livre sacré. Son voyage était déjà planifié, avec pour destination un vieux temple tibétain dans lequel elle espérait trouver le précieux ouvrage.

Il y était allé à sa place, et en avait ramené le livre sacré avec l'impossible espoir de trouver un moyen de ramener Laura à la vie. Il l'avait étudié durant des jours, des semaines, des mois entiers, s'appuyant sur les documents de sa femme pour tenter d'en arracher les secrets.

Le jour, Gabriel se noyait dans son travail, cherchant à fuir la douleur. La nuit, il brûlait ses heures de sommeil, obsédé par sa volonté de faire revenir Laura. Car ça en vaudrait la peine. Les miraculous possédaient des pouvoirs dépassant l'imagination et ils pourraient la ramener. Gabriel en était intimement persuadé.

La déception n'en avait été que plus atroce.

L'ouvrage qui avait cristallisé tous les rêves, tous les espoirs du styliste s'était avéré être une cruelle et inébranlable impasse.

\- « J'ai eu l'impression de perdre Laura une seconde fois », lâcha Gabriel d'une voix amère. « La bague du Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle sont extrêmement puissants, mais ils ont malheureusement leurs limites. Ils ne peuvent pas ramener les morts. »

Le célèbre styliste s'interrompit, avant de relever la tête vers Adrien. Les yeux du jeune homme se dilatèrent de surprise quand il prit conscience de l'expression qui s'était à présent peinte sur les traits de son père.

Une profonde tristesse, qui bien qu'abyssale, n'arrivait pas à masquer une non moins immense culpabilité.

Sans le moindre doute possible, le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Gabriel Agreste était désormais ravagé par d'implacables regrets.

\- « Je te demande pardon, Adrien », souffla-t-il en braquant sur son fils un regard si intense que le jeune homme sentit un violent frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. « Je... Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur après la mort de Laura. Ni au moment de sa disparition, ni depuis. Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé, et à quel point je regrette que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Si c'était à refaire...»

Gabriel s'interrompit un instant, passant machinalement sa main sur sa nuque dans un geste qui rappelait curieusement les instinctifs gestes dont étaient coutumier son fils. Alors qu'Adrien le fixait sans mot dire, muet de stupéfaction, le styliste effectua un pas en direction du jeune homme.

Marinette recula quant à elle de quelques enjambées, réalisant parfaitement que ce fragile moment n'appartenaient qu'aux deux hommes.

\- « J'ai tout à fait conscience que ça n'excuse en rien mon attitude », reprit finalement Gabriel, « Mais c'était... C'était dur. Elle n'était plus là, et je n'arrivais pas à le supporter. J'ai fuis. J'ai juste fuis. En cherchant le livre sacré, puis en me plongeant dans mon travail. C'était plus facile que d'affronter la réalité. »

Poussant un lourd soupir, Gabriel détourna momentanément le regard avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur Adrien.

\- « Et je la voyais à chaque fois que je te regardais », reprit le célèbre styliste avec un sourire triste. « Tu lui ressembles tellement. La même façon d'écouter vos émotions en débit du bon sens. Les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes yeux. »

Levant la main vers son fils, Gabriel posa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- « Le même sourire. »

\- « Père... », articula péniblement Adrien d'une voix enrouée d'émotion, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. « J'ai... J-Je croyais... Je pensais que vous ne vous intéressiez pas à moi...», avoua-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

\- « Non ! », s'exclama aussitôt son illustre géniteur, faisant sursauter tout le monde de surprise. « Non, mon garçon, non », reprit-il d'une voix plus calme, tout en posant fermement ses mains sur les épaules d'Adrien.

Fermant un instant les yeux, Gabriel laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- « C'est dur pour moi de l'admettre », reprit-il à voix basse, « Mais je sais que j'ai complètement perdu pied après la disparition de ta mère. Et quand je l'ai réalisé, je n'ai pas su comment revenir vers toi. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'en avoir le droit... Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu te regarder dans les yeux sachant qu'elle avait peut-être disparu par ma faute ? C'est... Si je n'avais pas été là ce soir-là, peut-être que... peut-être qu'elle... »

La voix de Gabriel s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et il détourna de nouveau les yeux.

\- « Ce n'est pas votre faute, Père », répliqua aussitôt l'adolescent, d'une voix certes émue, mais ferme. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction au son des paroles d'Adrien, qui posa une de ses mains sur celle de son père pour lui confirmer qu'il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Le visage de l'illustre styliste montrait clairement qu'il était loin d'en être aussi convaincu que son fils, mais il exerça une pression reconnaissante sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Lâchant ensuite un Adrien de nouveau muet d'émotion, Gabriel pivota sur ses talons pour effectuer quelques pas dans la salle. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, le visage résolument tourné en direction du mur opposé aux deux lycéens. Pendant ce temps, Marinette s'était de nouveau approchée d'Adrien et avait délicatement entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens.

Quand Gabriel se tourna de nouveau vers les deux adolescents, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, il semblait avoir réussi à retrouver son calme. Son regard était toujours étrangement brillant, mais ses traits avaient retrouvés leur impassibilité coutumière. Il laissa échapper une brève quinte de toux, puis braqua de nouveau ses yeux sur son fils.

\- « Et il y a quinze jours », lança-t-il brusquement, « J'ai découvert que tu étais Chat Noir. »

\- « Quand vous avez vu ma bague », souffla Adrien, levant machinalement la main pour regarder le bijou qui ornait son doigt.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Gabriel hocha tout de même la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- « Oui », répondit-il. « Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. »

\- « Grâce au livre sacré ? » intervint machinalement Marinette, avant de s'empourper légèrement quand Gabriel braqua son regard perçant sur elle.

\- « Exactement », répliqua-t-il d'un ton approbateur. « J'ai tellement étudié les miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle que je n'ai eu aucun problème à identifier cette bague. »

Les yeux de Gabriel se posèrent instinctivement sur le miraculous de son fils, et son regard étincela d'un curieux mélange de rage, de dégoût et de peur.

\- « Et j'ai eu l'impression de plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar », lâcha-t-il d'une à présent voix chargée de rancune. « Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point ces choses mettent leurs porteurs en danger. »

\- « C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de vous donner ma bague ? » demanda Adrien à voix basse.

\- « Exactement », confirma Gabriel avec un bref mouvement de tête. « Et si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu ce bijou entre les mains. »

A ces mots, Adrien esquissa un instinctif mouvement de recul, tandis que Marinette se plaçait devant lui en un geste protecteur. Gabriel leva aussitôt la main en signe d'apaisement, avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux inquiets de son fils.

\- « Je ne te le prendrais pas par la force », le rassura-t-il immédiatement. « Même si je compte avoir une sérieuse discussion avec toi sur le sujet. »

Alors qu'Adrien laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement, Marinette avança d'un pas vers le styliste, puisant dans son courage pour faire face à cet homme qui l'intimidait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « Vous n'aimez pas les miraculous, pourtant vous avez utilisé celui du Paon », déclara-t-elle en levant un regard interrogateur sur le visage du père de son coéquipier. « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Je hais les miraculous », corrigea Gabriel en serrant les poings de colère. « Ils m'ont pris Laura. Ils t'ont mis en danger », poursuivi-t-il à l'attention de son fils unique. « Mais j'avais le miraculous du Paon entre mes mains et tant que tu refusais d'abandonner ta bague, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai fait en sorte de ne jamais être loin de toi quand tu te transformais en Chat Noir. »

Bouche bée, Adrien resta un instant pétrifié de surprise, tandis qu'une brutale prise de conscience illuminait son esprit comme un éblouissant éclair au milieu des ténèbres.

Cette sensation d'être sans cesses observé.

Ces lueurs bleues qu'il avait saisies du coin de l'œil, et que dans son délire, il avait prises pour le reflet du perçant regard de Ladybug.

\- « V-Vous... Vous m'avez suivi ? », balbutia-t-il maladroitement, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. « Toutes ces fois où j'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un, c'était vous ? »

\- « Et c'est comme ça que vous nous avez trouvés ce soir ? » renchérit Marinette avec un hoquet de stupéfaction.

Gabriel hocha sentencieusement la tête, tout en dévisageant avec attention les deux adolescents encore abasourdi par l'annonce de cette filature inattendue.

Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas eu certains soupçons à un moment. Chat Noir avait plusieurs fois fait part à sa partenaire de son impression d'être suivi. Mais leurs investigations n'avaient jamais rien données, et tous deux avaient finis par mettre cette sensation d'être suivis sur le compte de l'inhumaine tension qui oppressait alors le jeune homme. Les deux héros se sentaient à présent aussi stupéfaits que mortifiés de s'être fait avoir ainsi, et seule la pensée que Gabriel avait la possibilité de se téléporter pour échapper à leur surveillance arrivait encore à les consoler.

\- « Oui », approuva Gabriel avec assurance. « Je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque, il fallait que je puisse intervenir en cas de problème. Alors j'ai suivi Adrien dès l'instant où il a quitté la maison. Je n'allais pas laisser les miraculous me prendre une deuxième personne qui m'est chère », ajouta-t-il en serrant de nouveau les poings. « C'est à cause d'eux que Laura est morte ! »

Avant qu'Adrien ou Marinette n'ait la possibilité de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, une petite voix cristalline s'éleva dans les airs.

\- « Elle n'est pas morte. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhéhé... Après tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Adrien, vous n'espériez pas que j'allais le laisser s'en sortir sans un VRAI happy end ? ^^
> 
> Sinon qu'est ce qu'il cause pour une fois, Gabriel xD .
> 
> Pour information, concernant quelques différents petits éléments disséminés dans l'histoire : Le fait que la mère d'Adrien était intéressée par les objets anciens a déjà été mentionné -très brièvement- dans la fic. Pour ce qui touche à Mr.Kubdel, je lui ait fait parler d'une camarade de classe qui lui avait offert un cadeau pour fêter la réussite de ses études -bonjour Laura ;) -, et bien sûr la personne qui était intéressée par l'Asie centrale et à laquelle il fait allusion était aussi la mère d'Adrien. Et pour ceux qui ont une super bonne mémoire, Alix mentionne également dans "Quand tout explose" que ses parents ont divorcé parce que son père n'arrivait pas à oublier une autre femme ;) . Enfin, Adrien a effectivement eu l'impression d'être suivi/observé, et avait cru voir des lueurs bleues qu'il a confondu avec des hallucinations / le regard de Ladybug :) .
> 
> Enfin bref.
> 
> Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre + un épilogue à cette fic. La prochaine fois : ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Maman Agreste. 
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pour rappel, j'ai imaginé cette histoire sans savoir les noms/capacités des autres kwamis et sans avoir d'infos sur la saison 2. Je ne veux pas le savoir, alors pas de spoils dans les commentaires s'il vous plaît :) . Merci ^^

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers la direction d'où provenait la voix.

Les yeux stupéfaits de Marinette, Adrien et de Gabriel se posèrent sur un minuscule être bleu. Une toute petite créature aux yeux brillants de larmes, et dont la queue était étrangement semblable à un éventail de plumes.

Le kwami du Paon.

\- « J-Je m'appelle Pavva », se présenta la créature magique, d'une petite voix flûtée qui tremblotait nerveusement. « Je suis... J'étais le kwami de Laura », poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Gabriel.

Le célèbre styliste était d'une pâleur inquiétante et chancelait légèrement, comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup d'une violence inouïe sur le sommet du crâne. Ses pupilles étaient à présent dilatées de surprise, donnant presque un air hagard à son visage d'ordinaire si sévère.

Encore sous le choc de l'intervention de Pavva, le plus connu des stylistes parisiens baissa machinalement le regard sur sa poitrine, manifestement stupéfait de constater que son miraculous y brillait encore. Visiblement, le père d'Adrien avait jusque-là refusé de porter le précieux bijou plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Il ne fallut cependant que quelques fractions de secondes à Gabriel pour retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même et il releva rapidement la tête, braquant un regard désormais de nouveau acéré sur le petit kwami bleu.

\- « Laura a disparu », lança-t-il d'un ton dur, presque accusateur. « Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux. Ce monstre l'a touchée au moment où elle a tenté de se téléporter et elle n'est jamais réapparue. »

\- « Elle a disparu », approuva le kwami d'un ton faible. « Mais elle n'est pas morte. »

\- « C'est impossible ! » répliqua rageusement le styliste, sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler la pointe d'espoir incrédule qui perçait à présent dans sa voix.

Debout aux côtés de son père, Adrien fixait Pavva sans mot dire. Le jeune homme était lui aussi déchiré entre deux sentiments contradictoires, partagé entre la peur d'affronter une nouvelle et cruelle déception, et le désir insensé que sa mère ait survécu à cette terrible attaque.

Sa raison lui hurlait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour se montrer optimiste, qu'il fallait attendre les explications du petit kwami bleu avant de se laisser emporter par son imagination. Qu'il n'avait déjà que trop souffert, qu'il avait fait face à trop de déconvenues pour se laisser emporter ainsi.

Mais en dépit de ces sages pensées, une étincelle d'espoir s'était allumée au creux de sa poitrine, embrasant aussitôt son cœur jusqu'à former un incontrôlable brasier.

Brasier dans lequel il était prêt à plonger sans la moindre hésitation.

Sa mère n'était peut-être pas morte, et si Pavva disait vrai, alors l'adolescent était prêt à tout pour la retrouver.

\- « Si elle est vivante depuis toutes ces années », reprit Gabriel avec une palpable détresse, « alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous l'a jamais fait savoir ? A moi ou à Adrien ? »

\- « C'est que... En fait, elle n'est pas tout à fait vivante non plus. Pas au sens où vous l'entendez », reprit précautionneusement Pavva, ne sachant manifestement pas comment entamer son récit.

\- « Je ne comprends pas », laissa machinalement échapper Adrien, avant de se taire de nouveau quand le kwami de sa mère se tourna vers lui.

\- « La dernière téléportation de Laura s'est mal passée et elle est restée... prisonnière », expliqua lentement la minuscule créature bleue. « Coincée entre deux mondes. »

Pavva toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix, avant de reprendre le fil de son récit tandis qu'humains et kwami restaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Il expliqua à son auditoire attentif que si la broche du Paon permettait de téléporter son porteur, il fallait cependant _impérativement_ en rester équipé pour que la téléportation s'effectue correctement.

Ce soir-là, quand le monstre avait riposté, son attaque avait touché Laura de plein fouet.

A la seconde exacte où elle avait choisi d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Au pire moment.

La mère d'Adrien avait réussi à enclencher sa téléportation, mais la violence du choc avait été telle que le miraculous s'était arraché de sa poitrine à l'instant même où elle plongeait dans le néant. Privée de cet indispensable bijou, Laura n'avait pas pu revenir.

Le miraculous avait surgit, seul, laissant sa porteuse emprisonnée entre deux mondes.

\- « Et donc elle est restée... coincé ? » demanda Adrien, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. « Coincée où ? »

\- « En réalité, lors d'une téléportation, je ne passe pas directement d'un point à un autre », répondit doucement Pavva. « Il y a une fraction de seconde dans laquelle je passe dans une sorte de... néant. Là-bas, il n'y a plus de temps, ni d'espace. Laura est restée prisonnière là-bas », conclut-il avec une voix chargée de regret.

\- « Depuis tout ce temps ? » s'exclama involontairement Marinette, tandis qu'Adrien et Gabriel pâlissaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

L'illustre styliste se laissa tomber assis à terre, comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter un instant de plus. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, laissant échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

\- « Alors elle est définitivement morte », lança-t-il d'une voix d'où il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler l'impossible douleur qui l'accablait à présent. « Elle ne peut pas avoir survécu toutes ces années. »

\- « Elle n'est pas morte », martela une fois de plus Pavva. « Elle est restée figée là-bas. Coincée entre deux instants et deux espaces. »

\- « Et elle... Elle sait ? Elle se rend compte de ce qui lui arrive ? », demanda Gabriel d'une voix blanche, relevant son visage livide vers le kwami.

Adrien et Marinette laissèrent échapper un hoquet horrifié en réalisant ce que sous-entendait le styliste.

Laura, seule, dans le néant. Prisonnière de ses pensées des années durant, sans la moindre possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit ou de communiquer avec quiconque.

Un tourment sans nom, en comparaison duquel la mort aurait probablement été plus clémente.

\- « Non », répliqua aussitôt le kwami bleu, avec un sourire triste mais rassurant. « Son esprit est figé lui aussi. Si nous parvenons à la sauver, elle aura l'impression que seulement une seconde s'est écoulée entre le moment où elle s'est téléportée et celui où elle est réapparue. »

\- « Et comment faire pour la sauver ? », intervint vivement Adrien, prononçant avant tout le monde les mots que chacun s'apprêtait à formuler.

L'espoir était là, enfin.

Puissant, concret, merveilleusement vivace.

Laura n'était pas morte.

Et ils allaient la sauver.

 

 

 

Pavva leur expliqua que la seule chance de délivrer Laura du terrible piège dans lequel elle était actuellement emprisonnée était de revenir à l'endroit exact où elle avait disparue. De là, il pourrait tenter une téléportation directement dans le néant. Pour une seconde, deux peut-être. Pas plus. C'est tout le laps de temps dont ils disposeraient pour pouvoir tenter de saisir Laura et de la ramener dans le monde des vivants.

D'une voix à présent tendue, le kwami bleu mit cependant son auditoire en garde. Pour louable qu'elle soit, cette mission n'en était pas moins dangereuse.

\- « Ce monde par lequel je transite est censé être vide » leur expliqua-t-il. « Normalement, il n'y a rien dans cet espace. Seulement le néant. Mais là, il y aura Laura. Je vais essayer de nous amener juste _à côté d'elle_ , à portée de mains. Mais si j'arrive directement _sur_ elle, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques. »

\- « Quelles seraient les conséquences ? » demanda Marinette d'une voix blanche.

\- « Au pire ? La mort », répliqua Pavva d'un ton étrangement calme.

Alors que la jeune fille laissait échapper un hoquet d'horreur, le kwami redressa fièrement la tête.

\- « Je suis tout à fait conscient des risques qu'impliquent le sauvetage de Laura », reprit-il fermement. « Elle est ma partenaire, et si vous souhaitez que nous poursuivions, je n'hésiterai pas. Mais à présent vous connaissez le danger que cela implique. Je ne vous force en rien. La décision vous appartient. »

\- « C'est tout réfléchi », rétorqua immédiatement Gabriel. « Il _faut_ la sauver. Je viens. »

\- « Je viens aussi », renchérit brusquement Adrien.

A ces mots, Gabriel sursauta violemment, avant de se retourner pour fusiller son fils unique du regard.

L'adolescent tressaillit légèrement, mais ne recula pas. Au contraire, il resta campé fermement sur ces deux pieds, ses yeux verts rivés à ceux de son père et le menton relevé en signe de défi.

\- « Hors de question », répliqua le célèbre styliste d'un ton sans réplique. « Tu l'as entendu, c'est dangereux », poursuivi-t-il en désignant Pavva du doigt. « C'est à moi de faire ça. C'est ma femme. »

\- « Et c'est ma mère », riposta Adrien d'une voix ferme, que Marinette ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son partenaire était d'ordinaire loin d'être quelqu'un de borné, mais quand il parlait ainsi, ni rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

\- « Je vous accompagne », renchérit l'adolescent, son regard brillant d'une inébranlable volonté.

\- « Tu. Vas. Rester. Ici. » siffla Gabriel entre ses dents.

Mais Adrien refusait d'en entendre plus. Jusque-là, jamais il n'avait osé tenir ainsi tête à son illustre géniteur, mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il s'agissait d'aller sauver sa mère.

Et même si sa présence ne ferait certainement pas une grande différence, si chaque tentative de ramener Laura représenterait un nouveau risque d'une téléportation catastrophique, l'adolescent refusait de rester en arrière. La disparition de sa mère avait brisé sa famille, et avait marqué le jeune homme alors encore presque enfant aussi douloureusement qu'une marque au fer rouge. Cette profonde cicatrice s'était peu à peu atténuée avec le temps, mais n'avait jamais réellement guéri.

Adrien ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait ardemment souhaité avoir le pouvoir de ramener un instant sa mère auprès de lui. La revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, ne serait-ce qu'une une heure. Entendre le doux son de sa voix, contempler son sourire affectueux.

Avoir de nouveau l'impression d'appartenir à une vraie famille.

Et à présent que son rêve le plus fou était enfin à portée de main, Adrien refusait de rester passif.

Torturés par la disparition de Laura, son père et lui n'avaient passé que trop de temps à s'ignorer l'un et l'autre.

A présent, ils la ramèneraient.

Ensemble.

\- « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça seul », rétorqua-t-il fermement. « Je vais venir avec vous, que cela vous plaise ou non. C'est ma mère, cette histoire me concerne tout autant que vous. Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de vous accompagner. »

 

 

 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un âpre débat entre les deux héritiers de la famille Agreste, Gabriel abandonna finalement la partie. Posant un dernier regard sur son fils, il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, puis lui fit part de son accord.

Avant qu'Adrien n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette approbation inespérée, le son d'une sirène de police retentit dans la cour du musée.

\- « Ils arrivent seulement maintenant ? On ne peut pas dire qu'ils se soient pressés », lança dédaigneusement Gabriel avant de se tourner vers le kwami de Laura. « De quoi as-tu besoin pour reprendre des forces, déjà ? »

\- « Des... Des fruits secs », répondit timidement Pavva. « De préférence des abricots, mais sinon n'importe lesquels feront l'affaire... »

L'illustre styliste hocha machinalement la tête, avant de se tourner vers Adrien et Marinette.

D'une voix dans laquelle couvait soudain une sourde rage, l'illustre styliste leur fit rapidement part de son souhait de s'éclipser un instant pour s'assurer que l'arrestation de Mr. Kubdel se déroulait correctement. Manifestement, le mari de Laura ne tenait pas à courir le risque que son rival échappe à une juste punition.

Dans la mesure où les capacités de Pavva allaient être bientôt être requises pour une périlleuse mission, Gabriel souhaitait également profiter de l'occasion pour trouver quoi nourrir au mieux le petit kwami bleu.

Ne souhaitant pas à assister à l'arrestation du père de l'une de leurs camarades de classe, les deux adolescents décidèrent quant à eux de partir directement pour la petite place où Laura avait disparu bien des années auparavant.

Gabriel et Pavva les y rejoindraient plus tard.

 

 

 

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes aux deux jeunes héros accompagnés de leurs kwamis respectifs pour atteindre leur destination.

La journée touchait à présent à sa fin, et le soleil était à présent si bas dans le ciel que seuls ses ultimes rayons étaient à présent visibles. Ces derniers paraient les immeubles avoisinants d'une chatoyante lueur dorée, qui scintillait telle une superbe couronne enserrant la minuscule place. De magnifique nuances roses, violettes ou encore orangées se mariaient dans les cieux de Paris, se fondant harmonieusement les unes dans les autres comme si elles avaient été délicatement mélangées par l'habile pinceau d'un peintre de génie.

Indifférente à cet extraordinaire spectacle, Marinette était restée étrangement silencieuse durant tout le trajet.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent dans une charmante ruelle qui donnait sur la place, se fondant dans l'ombre que projetait un bâtiment voisin, et la jeune fille se rapprocha de son partenaire. L'une de ses mains reposait à présent sur le torse d'Adrien, tandis que les doigts de l'autre étaient entrelacés avec ceux du jeune homme.

Marinette leva vers son partenaire son regard d'un impossible bleu. En dépit de la pénombre, ses yeux scintillaient avec autant d'intensité que s'ils étaient éclairés de leur propre lumière intérieure. En les regardant, Adrien avait l'impression de plonger dans un océan d'étoiles, dans lequel il pouvait se noyer sans le moindre regret.

\- « Et donc tu es... tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? », commença Marinette d'une voix basse, hésitante. « Tu accompagnes ton père ? »

\- « Oui... », répondit-il dans un souffle. « C'est ma mère. Je refuse de rester là à attendre. »

La jeune fille se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

Elle savait qu'Adrien ne changerait pas d'avis, mais elle mourrait d'inquiétude à l'idée de le voir ainsi plonger droit dans le danger sans elle.

Instinctivement, elle déplaça la main qu'elle avait posée sur la poitrine d'Adrien pour la placer à l'endroit exact où se situait le cœur du jeune homme. Elle pouvait le sentir battre sous ses doigts, même à travers le tissu du T-shirt.

Des pulsations lourdes, puissantes, régulières.

Un hymne de vie.

\- « C'est dangereux », reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « C'est dangereux et je ne pourrais rien faire s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

Lâchant la main de sa coéquipière, Adrien glissa ses deux bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- « Il ne m'arrivera rien, ma Lady », répondit-il d'une voix douce, ses doigts traçant machinalement de rassurants cercles contre le dos de sa partenaire. « Je te l'assure. »

\- « Tu n'en sais rien ! », répliqua Marinette en relevant vivement la tête. « Je... Je déteste rester en arrière. Je ne _veux pas_ rester en arrière. On est Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Je devrai pouvoir être à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, mais là je ne pourrais pas te suivre et s'il t'arrive quelque chose je sais que je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, essoufflée par cette longue tirade, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de repartir de plus belle.

\- « Idiot, idiot, idiot de Chat ! », reprit-elle, martelant de son poing fermé la poitrine d'Adrien. « Tu as intérêt à revenir. Tu as _vraiment_ intérêt à revenir. Parce que sinon, miraculous ou pas, je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de venir te récupérer et je t'assure que je te ferais payer de m'avoir fait une telle frayeur ! Parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et que je- _MPFFFF_...»

Ses paroles moururent avant même d'être prononcés, étouffés quand les lèvres de son partenaire s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Les mots d'amour de Marinette avaient trouvé le chemin direct pour le cœur d'Adrien, dévastant tout sur leur passage et entrainant immédiatement de foudroyantes réactions en chaine. Pulvérisant toute pensée cohérente dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Allumant de flamboyants brasiers au creux de sa poitrine. Ne laissant plus qu'un adolescent débordant d'amour qui avait aussitôt bougé d'instinct, incapable de résister au besoin urgent d'embrasser Marinette.

L'une des mains d'Adrien était restée enroulée autour de la taille de la jeune fille, tandis que l'autre avait bougé pour se loger fermement contre sa nuque. Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à cet assaut aussi fervent qu'inattendu, puis ses paupières se fermèrent doucement alors qu'elle commençait à répondre au baiser de son partenaire. Ses lèvres épousaient à présent le mouvement langoureux de celles d'Adrien, bougeant certes lentement, mais avec une intensité presque désespérée.

Depuis la poitrine du jeune homme, les doigts de Marinette se déplacèrent vivement, comme doué d'une conscience qui leur était propre. Trouvant tout d'abord la peau douce et chaude du cou d'Adrien. Puis sa mâchoire, dont ils connaissaient le dessin par cœur. Remontant ensuite sur le côté de son visage pour aller se perdre dans ses mèches d'un blond doré.

Etouffant un léger gémissement, Marinette attira Adrien contre elle, intensifiant encore leur baiser. Elle s'enivrait de son odeur si envoûtante et si familière, parfumée d'une pointe d'eau de Cologne, tout en laissant sa langue explorer la bouche de son partenaire. La main d'Adrien reposait toujours sur sa nuque, et il semblait à la jeune fille que son propre épiderme se consumait lentement à cet ardent contact.

Se perdant lui aussi dans un océan de sensations, Adrien serrait Marinette contre son cœur, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parfois, ses lèvres s'arrachaient à celles de la jeune fille pour venir explorer son visage, se délectant du goût salé de sa peau sur laquelle elles déposaient de brûlants baisers. Puis, comme attirées par un aimant, elles retournaient invariablement vers le bas du visage de la jeune fille, emprisonnant sa bouche pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Durant quelques minutes encore, les deux adolescents échangèrent d'ardents baisers qui n'étaient interrompus que par de non moins brûlants soupirs, avant de finalement s'interrompre, à bout de souffle.

Haletant péniblement, Adrien se pencha vers Marinette pour déposer un chaste baiser sur le bout de son nez, avant d'appuyer doucement son front contre le sien.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Princesse », lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Alors que la jeune fille restait muette, cherchant elle aussi à retrouver sa respiration, Adrien l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de se dégager doucement. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et Marinette pu l'entendre échanger quelques mots avec Plagg, sans pour autant réussir à saisir la teneur de leur conversation.

Adrien revint vers elle à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard, et saisit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Tiens, je te la confie », lui annonça-t-il en déposant un petit objet dans le creux de sa paume.

Marinette baissa machinalement les yeux, et un frisson de terreur traversa sa colonne vertébrale quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

Son miraculous.

Elle releva aussitôt son regard vers lui.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me promettre que tout ira bien et me laisser ta bague », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix que l'émotion rendait tremblante.

\- « Je te promets que je reviendrai la chercher », répondit Adrien avec un tendre sourire. « Mais je ne peux pas imposer à Plagg de venir avec moi. »

\- « Je déteste attendre. Je suis Ladybug. Je devrais venir avec toi », répéta Marinette d'un ton buté, tout en serrant malgré tout le poing autour de la précieuse bague.

\- « Je reviens vite », la rassura-t-il. « Je reviens toujours vers toi, ma Lady. »

\- « Je n'aime pas te savoir en danger. Alors n'imagine pas que c'est avec des mots doux tu vas t'en tirer, chaton », lança-t-elle avec un faible sourire, tout en lui donnant une légère pichenette sur le nez.

\- « Avec un baiser alors ? », rétorqua aussitôt Adrien, assortissant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- « Idiot de Chat », soupira-t-elle en levant machinalement le regard au ciel.

Elle entendit un petit rire étouffé, et baissa de nouveau la tête pour se plonger dans les yeux d'Adrien. Des yeux d'un vert extraordinairement lumineux, qui la captivaient tout autant qu'au premier jour.

Enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque d'Adrien, Marinette se dressa doucement sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Juste un baiser », chuchota-t-elle d'un ton faussement bougon, avant de se blottir dans les bras d'Adrien en attendant l'arrivée de son père.

 

 

 

La luxueuse voiture de Gabriel Agreste surgit à peine deux minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la ruelle où Adrien et Marinette avaient trouvé refuge.

Le père d'Adrien en sortit aussitôt, le miraculous du Paon toujours fermement accroché à sa poitrine. Puis, alors qu'ils approchaient, les deux adolescents eurent la grande surprise de voir Nino et Alya s'extraire également du véhicule.

\- « Je ne vous cache pas que ce n'était pas mon idée », lança le célèbre styliste en surprenant les regards abasourdis que les jeunes héros posaient sur leurs amis. « Mais ils ont su se montrer... persuasifs. Aussi persuasifs que peut l'être quelqu'un qui préfère tenter de se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture plutôt que de s'entendre dire _'non'_ », poursuivit-il en jetant un regard incisif à Alya, qui eut la grâce de rougir.

\- « Sérieusement ? », murmura Marinette alors que sa meilleure amie se précipitait vers elle.

\- « Je t'assure que sa voiture ne roulait pas si vite que ça », répliqua la jeune blogueuse avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- « Et on n'allait pas te laisser attendre toute seule », renchérit Nino avec un clin d'œil complice. « Tu peux compter sur nous pour le soutien moral ! »

Marinette cligna un instant des paupières, stupéfaite. Puis elle réalisa soudain que ses camarades de classe avaient largement profité de leur bref trajet avec Gabriel Agreste pour lui arracher toutes les informations nécessaires sur les évènements qui étaient en train de se produire. La jeune fille sentit aussitôt une vague de reconnaissance gonfler au creux de sa poitrine, et elle lâcha brusquement la main d'Adrien qu'elle tenait jusque-là pour se ruer dans les bras de ses amis.

\- « Merci », chuchota-t-elle en les serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, tandis qu'ils lui donnaient de petites tapes de réconfort dans le dos.

\- « De rien », répliqua Nino, avant de se dégager doucement pour faire face à Adrien. « Fait gaffe à toi, mec », lança-t-il à son attention, tout en tendant un poing serré vers lui.

\- « Promis », répliqua le blond jeune homme en cognant amicalement son propre poing contre celui de son meilleur ami.

\- « Tu as intérêt », renchérit Alya en surgissant à son tour pour le serrer farouchement dans ses bras. « Tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi je serai capable si jamais tu fais pleurer Marinette. »

\- « Alors je ne vais pas courir de risque », rétorqua Adrien avec un faible rire.

S'écartant d'Alya, il se rapprocha de nouveau vers Marinette. Il s'arrêta un instant, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux d'un merveilleux bleu, avant de lever la main pour faire courir doucement ses doigts le long de son visage.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les traits de Marinette, et Adrien se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres roses un baiser d'une infinie douceur.

\- « Je reviens très vite », lui murmura-t-il d'un ton résolument convaincu.

\- « Oui. Je t'attends », souffla sa coéquipière en retour. « Je t'aime, Adrien. »

\- « Je t'aime, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il en lui souriant tendrement, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son père.

 

 

 

Gabriel avait profité de ce bref instant d'échanges entre les lycéens pour se transformer. En cette fin de journée, la petite place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était absolument déserte, de même que les bâtiments avoisinants. Les chances d'être surpris étaient quasiment nulles, et ne tenant pas à perdre davantage de temps, le styliste s'était métamorphosé sur place.

\- « Tu es sûr de toi ? » lança-t-il à son fils quand ce dernier arriva à ses côtés.

\- « Oui, Père », répondit Adrien d'un ton décidé. « Je viens avec vous. »

Gabriel hocha machinalement la tête, puis tendit la main vers lui.

\- « Pavva va nous téléporter directement dans le néant », expliqua-t-il. « Il pourra nous y maintenir durant une seconde, peut-être deux secondes au grand maximum. Surtout, ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte. »

Le regard brillant d'une résolution farouche, Adrien saisit les doigts de son père dans sa main gauche, s'y agrippant comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Visiblement satisfait, Gabriel murmura quelques mots, et son corps se mit à briller de l'aura bleue caractéristique du pouvoir de Pavva.

Père et fils echangèrent un dernier regard, puis Adrien d'entendit résonner distinctement la voix de Gabriel.

\- « Maintenant ! »

Avant que le cœur du jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de battre une fois de plus, tous deux s'étaient téléportés.

 

 

 

Et tout devint noir.

Plus noir que le plus sombre des puits, plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

Plus noir que le plus terrifiant des cauchemars.

 

 

 

Incapable de cligner des paupières, Marinette gardait les yeux rivés à l'endroit d'où Gabriel et Adrien venaient de disparaitre.

Deux secondes.

Deux minuscules secondes.

Qui lui semblaient à présent être une éternité.

 

 

 

Avec effroi, Adrien réalisa brutalement qu'en plus de ne rien voir, il ne sentait plus rien. Ne ressentait plus rien.

C'était comme si tous ses sens avaient brusquement disparu, engloutis eux aussi par le néant.

Il tenta d'avaler une goulée d'air, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus respirer.

 

 

 

Dévorée d'angoisse, Marinette ferma machinalement les poings pour tenter de maitriser le violent tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

Serrant, serrant encore, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans la tendre chair de sa paume.

Une seconde.

 

 

 

Le sens du toucher d'Adrien s'était lui aussi évanoui.

Sa main gauche était fermement agrippée à celle de son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir. N'arrivait pas à sentir son gant contre sa peau. Seul le fait que ses propres doigts refusaient de se plier jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme le poing lui indiquaient qu'il tenait toujours la main de Gabriel dans la sienne.

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir, Adrien réussi miraculeusement à conserver son sang-froid.

A tâtons, il tendit le bras droit devant lui.

Pliant instinctivement les doigts. Saisissant le vide, encore, et encore. Cherchant désespérément une trace de sa mère disparue.

 

 

 

Immobile, Marinette ne réalisait même pas qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Zéro.

Zéro secondes.

Le décompte était fini.

Ils allaient revenir.

Ils _devaient_ revenir.

 

 

 

Adrien cherchait toujours. Tendant aveuglément son bras devant lui. Fermant le poing. Essayant encore.

Et soudain, ses doigts refusèrent de se plier entièrement.

Ils avaient saisi quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Perdu dans cet océan de ténèbres, le jeune homme serra son poing aussi fermement que possible, s'agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

 

 

 

Les yeux de Marinette la piquaient à présent, tandis qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes.

Le temps imparti était écoulé.

Ils auraient déjà dû revenir.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à sentir une violente panique monter en elle, un éclair bleu déchira l'espace qui se trouvait devant elle.

Un amas informe de corps en surgit, s'écroulant au sol alors que la lueur azurée s'évanouissait. Marinette posa instinctivement ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées d'angoisse sur cette apparition. Son cerveau était presque paralysé par un légitime affolement, mais heureusement pour la jeune fille, quelques vaillants neurones étaient encore capable d'effectuer de rapides calculs.

Une.

Deux.

Trois.

Trois silhouettes blondes.

Osant à peine croire ce qu'elle voyait, Marinette s'approcha d'un pas chancelant tandis qu'elle enregistrait machinalement à qui appartenaient ces silhouettes qui se redressaient à présent péniblement.

Adrien.

Gabriel.

Et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle dont Adrien gardait précieusement la photographie.

Sa mère.

 

 

 

Quelque peu désorienté par son rude atterrissage, Adrien se redressa péniblement.

Ses yeux se posèrent presque aussitôt sur sa main droite, et sur l'objet qu'il avait désespérément agrippé dans le néant. Un bras. Un bras féminin, sous la peau duquel il pouvait sentir battre un vigoureux pouls. Adrien se sentait dans un état second, et c'est à peine s'il nota qu'à ses côtés, son père se détransformait hâtivement.

Alors que son cœur battait à s'en arracher de sa cage thoracique, le regard de l'adolescent continua de suivre la courbe du bras auquel il se tenait toujours. Découvrant un coude, une épaule, la douce ligne d'une mâchoire familière, et soudain, deux yeux.

Deux yeux écarquillés de surprise, qui allaient de son visage à celui de Gabriel.

Deux yeux dont le vert lumineux était de l'exacte même nuance que les siens.

Les yeux de sa mère.

\- « Laura ! », laissa échapper son père d'une voix étranglée, avant de passer un bras tremblant autour de la taille de sa femme.

Assis par terre aux côtés de Laura, Gabriel enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de la mère de son fils. Les épaules du styliste étaient à présent agitées de soubresauts incontrôlables, et si ses traits étaient à présent dissimulés, son menton ruisselant de larmes ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la profondeur des émotions qui s'emparaient à présent de lui.

\- « Laura, Laura, Laura », répétait-il comme une prière, sa voix s'étouffant contre la peau de sa femme. « J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... Tu es partie si longtemps... »

La mère d'Adrien laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction, avant de passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son mari éperdu. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa chevelure claire, puis elle redressa la tête pour tourner les yeux vers son fils toujours fermement agrippé à elle.

Son regard abasourdi ne cessait de balayer le visage d'Adrien, s'attardant sur ses pommettes finement sculptées, glissant sur la ligne marquée de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à son nez avant de recommencer encore. Une sorte d'horreur incrédule se dessinait peu à peu sur les traits de Laura alors qu'elle réalisait progressivement combien de temps avait probablement duré son absence. Elle avait laissé derrière elle un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, pour retrouver à présent un jeune homme prêt à entrer dans l'âge adulte.

Tout en gardant Gabriel serré contre elle, Laura se dégagea doucement de la prise d'Adrien pour tendre sa main désormais libre en direction du visage de son fils. De ses doigts tremblants, elle caressa tendrement la joue maintenant baignée de larmes du jeune homme.

\- « Mon garçon... », murmura doucement Laura, « Mon grand garçon... »

Paralysé par l'émotion, Adrien avait jusque-là réussi à garder un semblant de contenance, mais les quelques mots de sa mère achevèrent de balayer le peu de maitrise de soi qu'il lui restait encore. Si des larmes éparses avaient jusque-là inconsciemment roulé de ses yeux, de violents pleurs se mirent soudain à jaillir à grands flots sur les joues de l'adolescent. Emportant avec eux toute la douleur que le jeune homme avait gardée enfouie au fond de lui durant toutes ses années. Montrant toute l'ampleur de la joie et du soulagement qui étaient à présent les siens.

D'un geste vif, Laura passa sa main autour des épaules de son fils pour l'attirer contre elle, serrant de son mieux Gabriel et Adrien entre ses bras, les englobant tous deux dans une farouche étreinte.

\- « M-Mère », hoqueta le jeune homme dans un sanglot. « J-Je... J'ai cru... Je croyais... »

Incapable de prononcer une parole de plus tant sa gorge était serrée d'émotion, Adrien enlaçait maladroitement sa mère, pleurant sans la moindre honte ni retenue.

Elle lui avait manqué.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux blonds qui caressaient sa joue à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la tête, les mouvements de ses doigts quand elle l'étreignait un peu plus fort contre elle.

Laura était à présent en larmes elle aussi, bouleversée par les vagues d'émotions qui submergeaient les deux hommes de sa vie. Sa respiration s'était faite erratique, et quand elle n'était pas occupée à chuchoter de tendres paroles de réconfort à son mari et à son fils, elle recouvrait leurs joues et fronts de baisers affectueux.

\- « Je suis tellement désolée », murmurait-elle, tandis que le son de sa voix arrachait de nouveaux pleurs émus à Gabriel et Adrien. « Merci d'être venue me chercher. Merci. Je suis revenue. Et je ne repartirai pas. »

Adrien se pelotonnait contre Laura, la serrant comme pour ne jamais la laisser s'en aller. Maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de sa mère, l'adolescent pouvait sentir la rassurante et familière odeur de son parfum.

Un arôme qui avait été trop longtemps été synonyme d'une douce et amère nostalgie, une réminiscence de ces temps heureux qui avaient été perdus à jamais.

Une senteur qui faisait à présent vibrer tout son être d'un bonheur indescriptible.

Le cœur d'Adrien battait de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, bondissant joyeusement comme pour marquer le rythme d'un merveilleux air de fête. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé comment il se sentait en ce moment précis, le jeune homme n'était pas certain qu'il aurait su répondre. Dire qu'il était ému semblait être un bien faible mot pour décrire les torrents d'émotions qui déferlaient sur lui. Soulagé ? Sans le moindre doute. Encore joyeusement incrédule ? Très certainement. Bouleversé ? C'était l'évidence même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose était indiscutable.

En cet instant, enfin aux côtés de son père et blottit dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère, Adrien se sentait merveilleusement, définitivement, incroyablement heureux. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça y est, Maman Agreste est de retour ! :D La capacité de téléportation n'a pas été choisie au hasard, c'était pratique pour que Gabriel puisse suivre tranquillement Chat Noir, mais ça m'a surtout permit de trouver un prétexte à l'absence de la mère d'Adrien.
> 
> Le nom du kwami a été choisi en me basant sur "Pavo cristatus", qui est le nom du Paon bleu :) . Et le fait qu'il se téléporte d'un endroit à un autre en passant par une sorte de néant où on perd toute sensation est trèèèèès largement inspiré de la technique de téléportation des dragons dans la série de livres "Les Dragons de Pern", de Anne McCaffrey (qui est personnellement une de mes séries préférées, toutes catégories confondues). Chaque téléportation s'y accompagne nécessairement d'un passage dans "l'Interstice", un espace vide où tout est noir et froid.
> 
> Et donc voilà voilà, cette histoire touche presque à sa fin. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci énormément pour vos retours ! à la prochaine ^^ !


	28. Chapter 28

_Note : Pour rappel, j'ai imaginé cette histoire sans savoir les noms/capacités des autres kwamis et sans avoir d'infos sur la saison 2. Je ne veux pas le savoir, alors pas de spoils s'il vous plaît :) . Merci ^^_

______________________________________

 

 

Adrien battit lentement des paupières, sortant doucement du profond sommeil dans lequel il était jusque-là délicieusement plongé.

L'adolescent ignorait combien de temps il avait passé exactement à dormir, mais l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Les rayons du soleil inondaient à présent sa chambre d'une chaleureuse lueur dorée, s'attardant sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé et jouant avec ses cheveux blonds pour leur donner l'allure d'une flamboyante couronne d'or.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils en entendant des bruits de voix s'élever depuis son bureau, Adrien releva mollement la tête, avant de se rappeler soudain que Marinette et lui avaient convenus de regarder un film ensemble. La fatigue avait manifestement eu raison du jeune homme pendant ce visionnage, et le long-métrage devant lequel il était tombé endormi continuait de tourner sur son ordinateur dans la plus parfaite indifférence.

Un tendre sourire éclaira les traits d'Adrien quand il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille confortablement lovée contre lui. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage tourné vers l'écran, l'adolescent devinait sans peine que Marinette avait elle aussi doucement glissé dans le royaume des songes. La respiration de la jeune héroïne était profonde et régulière, et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sentir une douce bouffée de bonheur envahir sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie en serrant entre ses doigts la main qu'il avait passée autour de sa taille.

Bougeant avec une infinie douceur pour ne pas réveiller sa belle endormie, Adrien leva son autre main en direction de la tête de Marinette, passant délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Avec mille précautions, il dégagea quelques mèches pour mettre à jour la peau laiteuse de sa nuque, dont la pâleur tranchait vivement avec sa chevelure d'un noir bleuté. Souriant toujours, Adrien tendit son visage vers ces quelques centimètres d'épiderme qu'il avait réussi à mettre à jour, pour y déposer un tendre et délicat baiser. La peau de Marinette était douce et chaude sous ses lèvres, tandis que l'odeur du shampoing fruité de la jeune fille lui montait agréablement aux narines.

S'il n'avait pas craint de la réveiller, Adrien aurait volontiers continué de recouvrir la nuque de sa partenaire d'amoureux baisers. Mais Marinette dormait profondément, et le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur à troubler un si paisible – et si contagieux – sommeil.

Étouffant un bâillement, Adrien abandonna la nuque de sa coéquipière, puis se pelotonna douillettement contre elle avec un soupir satisfait avant de plonger de nouveau dans le royaume des songes.

 

 

 

L'adolescent n'était auparavant pas un grand dormeur, mais il était maintenant devenu coutumier de telles siestes. Les jours qui avaient précédé le retour de sa mère avait été tellement éprouvant pour lui que son corps épuisé lui réclamait à présent sans cesses de nombreuses heures de sommeil.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était écoulé exactement un mois depuis que Laura avait été libérée du néant dans lequel elle était restée emprisonnée durant de trop longues années. Mais manifestement, Adrien n'avait toujours pas complètement récupéré de ces difficiles semaines qu'il avait auparavant vécues, et son paisible après-midi cinématographique s'était une fois de plus transformé en aller simple pour le pays des songes.

 

 

 

Les semaines précédentes n'avait par ailleurs pas été totalement de tout repos pour le jeune homme.

Précisément un mois auparavant, l'arrestation du Papillon avait tout naturellement fait les gros titres de tous les journaux de Paris. Les deux héros s'étaient douté qu'une information d'une telle importance ne passerait pas inaperçue, mais ils s'étaient aussitôt inquiétés pour leur camarade Alix. Ayant longtemps cru que son propre père était le Papillon, Adrien n'était que trop bien placé pour savoir quelles épreuves risquaient d'attendre la jeune fille. D'autant plus que le fait que Mr. Kubdel soit celui qui s'était caché derrière le masque du super-vilain était à présent connu de tous.

Mais manifestement, il avait sous-estimé la force de caractère de sa camarade de classe.

Si elle avait été effectivement été absente du lycée le lendemain de la houleuse incarcération de son père, Alix était cependant revenue en cours dès le jour suivant. D'une voix ferme, elle avait aussitôt affirmé haut et fort que pour aussi tristes qu'ils soient, ces terribles évènements n'auraient certainement guère d'incidence sur son quotidien dans la mesure où elle vivait exclusivement avec sa mère depuis le divorce de ses parents. Bien sûr, les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour autant, avait-elle malgré tout confié. Son frère en particulier vivait très mal ce qu'il considérait à juste titre comme une vive trahison de la part de leur père, mais leur famille faisait de leur mieux pour affronter cette difficile épreuve.

L'ensemble de la classe avait également fait preuve d'une immense solidarité envers Alix, chacun tentant de la soutenir au mieux et faisant front commun quand d'autres élèves tentaient de lui poser d'intrusives questions. A la stupéfaction générale, même Chloé avait violemment rabroué un adolescent d'une autre classe qui avait tenté d'approcher Alix pour lui parler des actes malveillants du Papillon. Peut-être était-ce dû à une surprenante étincelle de générosité. Peut-être était-ce dû à une non moins étonnante pointe de remord, sachant que l'horripilante fille du maire avait par le passé été la cause de nombreuses akumatisation. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soutien aussi inattendu qu'efficace avait été grandement apprécié par Alix, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

 

 

 

Puis, à la grande surprise d'Adrien et de Marinette, l'arrestation du célèbre super-vilain avait été rapidement éclipsée par la nouvelle de la miraculeuse réapparition de l'épouse du plus réputé des stylistes parisiens. L'opinion publique s'était immédiatement passionnée pour ce conte de fée des temps modernes parsemé d'une indéniable couche de mystère. Laura Agreste avait été portée disparue, présumée morte.

Pendant longtemps. Très longtemps.

Et elle était revenue tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était évanouie, sans le moindre souvenir des évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis sa disparition et sans que personne ne puisse dire où elle avait passé ces dernières années.

Chacun se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver et comment elle avait pu passer inaperçue pendant tant de temps.

Dès son retour, Laura avait été examinée par de multiples médecins qui avaient tous déduits qu'elle était en parfaite santé, à l'exception d'une inexplicable amnésie qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à ce mystère qui passionnait à présent les foules.

Les plus folles théories circulaient, allant de l'accident à une énigmatique maladie, en passant par un enlèvement par des extra-terrestres. Une enquête avait même été ouverte, mais Adrien et Marinette savaient pertinemment que cette dernière avait fort peu de chances d'aboutir. Difficile de dire que Laura Agreste avait en réalité passé ses dernières années prisonnières entre deux mondes, et que sa prétendue perte de mémoire n'était rien d'autre que le reflet de ces instants vécus hors du temps.

Gabriel et Laura avait donné une brève conférence de presse pour annoncer à tous que la mère d'Adrien se portait aussi bien que possible à l'exception de sa désormais célèbre amnésie, avant de prier curieux et journalistes de laisser désormais à leur famille l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

Car Laura avait indéniablement besoin de temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle vie, à la fois si familière et si différente.

Passé l'instant de surprise, les conséquences de sa disparition avaient frappé la mère d'Adrien de plein fouet. Les années avaient filé en un battement de cils, emportant avec elles autant d'instants à jamais disparus.

Des évènements qui pour elle s'étaient déroulés la veille s'étaient perdus dans les mémoires. Des conversations avec son mari, des rendez-vous avec ses amis, des sorties, des projets personnels ou professionnels... Tout s'était dissout dans le néant, effacé avec les années, et Laura devait à présent apprendre à composer avec un nouvel avenir.

Il lui fallait prendre du recul, et apprivoiser doucement ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Mais le plus dur pour Laura avait été de réaliser que la vie avait dû continuer sans elle pour Gabriel et Adrien, et que chaque jour qu'elle avait passé prisonnière entre deux mondes était un instant de plus qu'elle avait perdu auprès de ses proches.

Adrien avait été forcé de grandir sans elle. Son jeune garçon fraîchement sorti de l'enfance était à présent presque adulte, et Laura n'avait pas pu être à ses côtés pour l'accompagner dans cette importante phase de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pu être là pour l'encourager pour sa première rentrée au collège. N'avait pas pu le féliciter quand il était brillamment passé au lycée. N'avait pas pu être à son écoute s'il avait eu besoin de conseils concernant sa vie amoureuse fraîchement naissante. N'avait pas pu l'encourager à ses tournois d'escrimes.

Elle avait raté quantités de Noëls, d'anniversaires, de fêtes de famille en tout genre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Laura était de nature joyeuse et fermement optimiste.

Elle avait résolument décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre par tous ces instants perdus. Au lieu de ça, elle était déterminée à chérir précieusement les moments présents et à venir qu'elle passerait auprès de ses proches. Elle avait pris sa terrible mésaventure comme une véritable renaissance, et profitait désormais pleinement de sa nouvelle vie.

Laura avait toujours été proche aussi bien de Gabriel que d'Adrien, mais elle passait à présent autant de temps que possible avec eux. Dévorant la vie à pleine dents et se construisant sans cesses de nouveaux souvenirs auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes, Laura allait bien, merveilleusement bien, et son rire joyeux ne cessait de résonner dans la vaste demeure de la famille Agreste.

 

 

 

Au grand soulagement d'Adrien, dès le retour de Laura, Gabriel avait annulé tous les cours particuliers et divers engagements qui encombraient autrefois l'emploi du temps surchargé de son fils. L'adolescent partageait maintenant tout son temps libre entre ses parents, Marinette et de très, très, très nombreuses siestes.

Il redécouvrait avec bonheur le plaisir de passer des instants avec sa mère, baigné dans cette affection qui lui avait tant manqué.

Père et fils se réapprivoisaient également peu à peu. En dépit de toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il était difficile d'effacer les trop nombreuses années de négligence dont avait été victime Adrien, et les rapports qu'entretenait le jeune homme avec Gabriel étaient parfois toujours emprunts d'une certaine gêne.

Heureusement, Laura était là pour eux. Sa bonne humeur contagieuse, son optimisme inébranlable et l'affection sans bornes qu'elle ressentait pour son fils et pour son mari aidaient les deux hommes à retisser peu à peu les liens qui s'étaient distendus entre eux. Et petit à petit, jour après jour, Adrien et Gabriel se rapprochaient de nouveau l'un de l'autre, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

 

 

 

Alors qu'Adrien était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, quelque chose le tira peu à peu en dehors du royaume des songes. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme poussa un grognement de protestation.

Doucement mais sûrement, quelqu'un tentait de le sortir de son bienheureux repos.

\- « Adrien... », murmurait une voix familière, tandis que des doigts se promenaient tendrement dans ses cheveux. « Adrien... »

Le jeune homme ouvrit laborieusement les paupières, pour être aussitôt happé par deux superbes yeux bleus.

\- « Adrien... », répéta une fois de plus Marinette, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Allez, mon chaton... Réveille-toi... »

\- « Mgnnn... Je suis réveillé, Princesse », lança-t-il péniblement.

\- « Je vois ça », répliqua-t-elle dans un éclat de rire, tandis que l'adolescent laissait échapper un incontrôlable bâillement.

Tendant paresseusement les bras vers Marinette, Adrien attira la jeune fille contre lui pour enfouir son visage contre le creux de son cou.

\- « Je voulais juste dormir encore un peu... », marmonna-t-il, ses lèvres caressant doucement la peau de sa partenaire.

Un violent frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille, qui se mordit vivement les lèvres tout en fermant machinalement les yeux.

En cet instant, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne désirait plus que de rester ici, confortablement blottie dans les bras d'Adrien. A échanger de douces étreintes et peut-être même de tendres baisers. Mais ils avaient hélas d'autres impératifs, et son partenaire adoré ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Avec un effort de volonté surhumain, Marinette rouvrit les paupières pour baisser son regard vers le jeune homme pelotonné contre elle.

\- « Je sais, chaton, je sais », répondit-elle en déposant un affectueux baiser sur ses cheveux blonds. « Mais on doit se lever. Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

\- « Mgnnnn... », maugréa indistinctement Adrien en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Alors que Marinette laissait échapper un soupir amusé, une petite boule noire se mit à voleter au-dessus du jeune couple.

\- « Allez, dépêche-toi », ronchonna Plagg avec son amabilité coutumière. « Tu as déjà passé toute la journée à dormir ! Tu vas finir par fusionner avec le lit à ce rythme ! »

\- « Plagg... Il est juste fatigué... », intervint Tikki de sa petite voix flûtée, tout en surgissant à son tour à proximité des deux héros.

\- « Exactement ! », rétorqua Adrien en relevant enfin la tête. « Très, très fatigué. »

\- « Bien sûr. Tu dors tellement ces temps-ci que je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas déjà transformé en marmotte », répliqua le kwami du jeune homme avec un petit reniflement outré. « Si tu restes enfermé ici toute la soirée, on va finir par manger en retard ! », poursuivit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Adrien éclata de rire, avant de finalement se redresser sur son lit.

\- « Je sais que je dors beaucoup, mais je me doutais bien que tu avais une autre raison pour ronchonner », lança-t-il à Plagg d'un ton malicieux.

\- « Une _excellente_ raison », corrigea le petit kwami en relevant la tête avec indignation.

Pouffant de rire à son tour, Marinette se leva d'un mouvement souple avant de tendre la main à son partenaire pour l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour. Adrien s'exécuta avec un large sourire aux lèvres, avant d'entrelacer affectueusement ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille.

\- « Bien, si nous y allions, ma Lady ? », proposa-t-il avec une courbette exagérée.

\- « Je te suis, chaton », répliqua joyeusement sa coéquipière.

 

 

 

Accompagnés de leurs kwamis respectifs, les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre d'Adrien avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient vers le large hall d'entrée du manoir.

Bien que la mère du jeune homme ne soit de retour que depuis une poignée de semaines, son influence se faisait déjà ressentir dans le vaste atrium. Les murs de la colossale pièce étaient toujours aussi hauts et froids, mais des pots contenant de luxuriantes plantes vertes trônaient à présent à différents endroits de la salle, amenant un peu de chaleur à la décoration minérale des lieux. En face de la porte d'entrée, l'immense tableau représentant un sévère Gabriel accompagné d'un Adrien faisant triste mine avait quant à lui disparu. Il avait été remplacé par une non moins gigantesque photographie, qui avait été prise à peine quelques jours plus tôt et sur laquelle figuraient les trois membres de la famille Agreste. Les visages d'Adrien et de Laura rayonnaient des plus éblouissants des sourires, tandis que les traits de Gabriel exprimaient enfin un bonheur serein.

A peine arrivés en bas des marches, les deux adolescents aperçurent Laura, qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte à Nino et Alya.

\- « Et bien, pile à temps », lança la mère d'Adrien à son fils et à Marinette. « J'allais justement monter vous chercher. Maître Fu est arrivé il y a cinq minutes, il ne manquait plus que vous. »

\- « Je m'étais endormi », s'excusa Adrien avec un léger mouvement d'épaule, avant de saluer ses camarades de classe d'un geste enthousiaste. « J'ai beaucoup de sommeil en retard. »

\- « Je sais, mon chéri », répliqua Laura en lui passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux. « Allez, tout le monde dans le salon », poursuivit-elle en pivotant gracieusement sur ses talons.

 

 

 

Bavardant avec animation, les quatre adolescents suivirent la mère d'Adrien jusqu'à la vaste salle à manger de la famille Agreste où les attendaient déjà Gabriel et Maître Fu.

Une large table recouverte de victuailles trônait au milieu de la pièce. Boissons en tous genres, petits fours sucrés ou salés, en-cas divers, tout avait été minutieusement préparé pour que chacun puisse se désaltérer et se nourrir convenablement. Les kwamis n'avaient naturellement pas été oubliés, et les yeux de Plagg s'illuminèrent de convoitise quand son regard tomba sur une impressionnante pile de camemberts.

Gabriel était en grande conversation avec Maître Fu, tandis que Wayzz et Pavva voletaient quant à eux tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce. Tikki et Plagg s'élancèrent aussitôt à la rencontre des deux kwamis pendant que les nouveaux venus saluaient aimablement le Grand Gardien.

Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'une telle réunion avait lieu.

Dans la mesure où les principaux occupants du manoir Agreste étaient tous au courant du secret des miraculous, l'endroit était vite devenu le refuge privilégié des porteurs de ces fabuleux bijoux. De plus, maintenant que Laura était de retour et que Gabriel et elle s'occupaient de nouveau d'Adrien, la présence de Nathalie en fin de journée n'était plus autant requise qu'avant. Ainsi, dès que l'assistante de Gabriel et le personnel en charge de l'entretien de la maison avaient déserté les lieux, les kwamis étaient libres de se balader librement dans le bâtiment sans craindre d'être surpris.

\- « Bien », commença Maître Fu en s'emparant d'un verre, « Comme vous le savez-tous, en tant que Grand Gardien, j'ai longtemps été le seul en charge de toutes les connaissances entourant les miraculous. Mais autrefois, le Grand Gardien n'était pas seul. Je propose donc que nous portions un toast à notre nouvelle Gardienne, qui, je n'en doute pas, me sera d'une grande aide dans mon rôle », conclut-il en saluant Laura avec déférence.

Alors que chacun prenait à son tour un verre en lançant de joyeux « _Félicitations !_ » à une Laura rayonnante de fierté, Alya laissa échapper une brève mais très notable quinte de toux. Un sourire malicieux digne de Chat Noir se dessina sur les lèvres de la mère d'Adrien, tandis que le Grand Gardien levait machinalement les yeux au ciel.

\- « Et que nous portions également un toast à sa stagiaire auto-proclamée », rajouta le vieil homme avec une palpable résignation.

\- « Allons, Maître », lança Laura dans un joyeux éclat de rire, c'est notre rôle de transmettre notre savoir aux générations suivantes. Autant commencer maintenant », conclut-elle en passant un bras affectueux par-dessus les épaules d'une Alya plus radieuse que jamais.

Adrien étouffa un éclat de rire, avant de lever une fois de plus son verre, cette fois-ci à l'attention de sa camarade de classe.

Le retour de sa mère avait tout naturellement bouleversé sa vie personnelle, mais il avait également été le synonyme de significatives évolutions au sein du petit cercle fermé que formaient les porteurs de miraculous et leurs alliés. Toujours aussi passionnée par ces bijoux magiques qu'elle ne l'avait été au moment de sa disparition, Laura s'était fait un plaisir de proposer ses services au Grand Gardien. Ses compétences d'historienne aguerrie avaient été d'une grande aide à Maître Fu pour avancer dans la traduction des nombreuses pages encore obscures du livre sacré, et ses recherches avaient apporté de nombreux éclaircissements sur l'histoire des miraculous.

Comme l'avait déjà expliqué une fois Maître Fu à Adrien et Marinette, l'ordre des Gardiens comptait autrefois non seulement un Grand Gardien, mais aussi de nombreux membres. Le vieil homme avait manifestement décidé de raviver cette tradition, et le travail de Laura avait été d'une telle importance que c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait fini par lui proposer de devenir officiellement Gardienne.

Adrien souriait encore au souvenir du visage débordant de joie et de fierté de sa mère quand cette dernière avait annoncé cette grande nouvelle à son fils et à son mari. Tout comme il riait toujours au souvenir d'Alya décidant arbitrairement de se mettre à assister Laura dans ses recherches. Le jeune homme savait que sa camarade de classe avait toujours porté un grand intérêt aux héros de Paris, mais sa soif de savoir semblait à présent s'étendre à tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les miraculous et elle n'avait pas hésité à sauter sur cette occasion d'en apprendre toujours plus.

C'était ensuite Gabriel qui avait suggéré d'organiser cette petite soirée en l'honneur de sa mère, afin de fêter dignement son entrée dans la confrérie que formaient les Gardiens.

Cette intention était d'autant plus louable qu'Adrien savait avec certitude que son père gardait toujours une certaine méfiance envers les miraculous. Cependant, cette dernière s'était peu à peu atténuée devant l'enthousiasme passionné de Laura. Il était difficile au célèbre styliste de détester quelque chose que sa femme adorée chérissait tant, et il se laissait petit à petit convaincre d'accorder une seconde chance aux précieux bijoux.

\- « Et bien, chaton, tu rêves ? », lança soudain Marinette à Adrien, tout en se glissant aux côtés. « Si tu continues comme ça, il ne restera plus rien à manger », poursuivit-elle en désignant malicieusement Nino d'un bref geste du menton.

Son meilleur ami était en grande conversation avec Alya et Pavva, ce qui ne l'empêchait manifestement pas de faire main basse sur autant de petits fours que possible. Dès que l'un ou l'autre de ses interlocuteurs prenait la parole, il se hâtait d'engloutir l'un des nombreux en-cas qui étaient disposés sur la table, avant de lâcher quelques rapides paroles et de recommencer à se servir.

Gabriel, Laura et Maître Fu discutaient quant à eux tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce, confortablement installés sur des chaises, pendant que Tikki et Wayzz en faisaient de même en étant assis sur un rebord de fenêtre. Plagg, sans la moindre surprise, s'était attelé à faire méthodiquement disparaitre la moindre trace de la pièce. Il avait jusque-là avalé tant de camembert qu'Adrien commençait sincèrement à se demander si l'ombrageux kwami ne possédait pas un estomac sans fond, mais son minuscule ami avait l'air si extatique que le jeune homme n'avait pour une fois pas envie de lui faire des reproches sur son éternelle gloutonnerie.

Un sourire solaire se dessina sur le visage d'Adrien, qui se tourna vers Marinette pour se noyer aussitôt dans ses yeux d'un bleu aussi limpide qu'un ciel d'été. Comme souvent quand il se perdait dans la contemplation du visage de celle qui était sans nul doute l'amour de sa vie, le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement, avant que son vital organe ne reparte de plus belle. Accélérant, encore et encore. Bondissant sans relâche au creux de sa poitrine, comme pour marquer le rythme d'un merveilleux air qui chantait toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour sa précieuse partenaire.

Indifférent à la présence de ses parents et amis, Adrien passa souplement ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette pour la serrer contre lui. Il la sentit se raidir légèrement de surprise, puis se détendre presque aussitôt. Elle glissa à son tour ses mains dans son dos, lui rendant affectueusement son étreinte.

Le sourire d'Adrien était à présent si large et si éblouissant que le jeune homme était l'image même du bonheur absolu.

En toute franchise, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

Sa mère était miraculeusement réapparue dans sa vie. Son père tenait à lui.

Il avait enfin retrouvé cette famille aimante et affectueuse qui lui avait tant manqué, et il avait des amis extraordinaires, les meilleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer avoir.

Et il était amoureux de la fille la plus extraordinaire du monde, qui l'aimait elle aussi en retour.

Resserrant légèrement son étreinte autour de la taille de Marinette, Adrien se pencha vers elle pour déposer un délicat baiser sur la peau rosée de ses joues. Puis, appuyant son front contre le sien pour se perdre une fois de plus dans l'extraordinaire bleu de ses yeux, il murmura d'une voix émue :

\- « Oui, ma Lady, je crois que je rêve »

 

******* FIN ***** **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : 
> 
> Woaaa... ça fait... bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Cette fic est bien, bien, bien plus longue que ce que j'aurais cru au départ, et surtout bien plus que ce que je me serai jamais cru capable d'écrire ! En mettant bout à bout « Quand tout explose » et « La chasse au Papillon », on arrive à un total de 50 chapitres. Un total de plus de 200 000 mots. C'est juste fou ! ça me parait tellement énorme, j'ai du mal à réaliser.
> 
> J'ai aussi du mal à réaliser que je mets – enfin – un point final à cette fic. Parce que cette fois-ci pas de suite, pas de chapitre bonus, je m'arrête bel et bien là ^^.
> 
> Je me sens à la fois super fière (et soulagée !) d'avoir réussi à mener ce projet jusqu'au bout, et en même temps ça me fait vraiment drôle de me dire que ça y est, je dis définitivement au revoir à cette histoire. Mais je suis vraiment contente. Il était temps qu'elle se termine, et elle se termine comme je voulais.
> 
> Sincèrement, cette histoire a été dure à écrire durant les premiers chapitres. Les débuts ont été un peu chaotiques, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet mais il fallait que je fasse apparaitre Mr. Kubdel de façon suffisamment subtile (j'espère :D ) pour que son arrivée ne hurle pas « PAPILLON EN VUE ! ». Et c'était tellement frustrant xD ! J'avais hâte d'arriver aux chapitres combats, quiproquo avec le père d'Adrien, retour de sa mère... Mais en dehors de ce début laborieux, le reste s'est déroulé tranquillement. Je n'avais juste pas prévu que ça me prendrait AUTANT de chapitres xD ! 28, franchement... ^^
> 
> Enfin bref. J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore avoir votre avis ! (le chapitre, la fic, toute l'histoire avec les 2 fics réunies, je suis preneuse x) ) . Je suis super contente de l'avoir écrite et j'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment en ma compagnie.
> 
> Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous adresser un immense MERCI, du fond du cœur.
> 
> Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie durant tous ces chapitres, merci à vous de m'avoir lue jusqu'à ce pavé de fin de fic.
> 
> Merci pour vos encouragements. Vos commentaires. Vos messages. A l'origine, « Quand tout explose » ne devait faire que trois chapitres, et je ne serai jamais allée aussi loin sans vous.
> 
> Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne manque pas d'idées de fics, ça c'est une certitude. Et je ne me sens pas capable de me relancer tout de suite dans une histoire longue, c'est une certitude aussi :D . Je vais peut-être continuer à écrire, mais à un rythme moins soutenu pour pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus au dessin (j'ai un peu trop négligé mes crayons ces derniers temps ^^ ) . Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ça sera vraiment une question de motivation / temps libre.
> 
> Bon, c'est sûrement le « pavé de fin de chapitre » le plus massif que j'ai jamais fait ^^'.
> 
> Encore une fois, je vous dis merci, merci et mille fois merci.
> 
> Et au revoir :) .


End file.
